


La Pasion de la Cobra

by LadyOphiuco



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 91,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOphiuco/pseuds/LadyOphiuco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella era una amazona de Athena, una mujer llamada Shaina.<br/>Dos anios después de la ultima batalla, nunca soñó que estaría con un hombre otra vez y, ciertamente, no con un completo extraño. Pero entre el tumulto en el Museo Britanico en Londres, Shaina se encuentra discretamente, pero insistentemente, seguida por un sensual caballero que despierta sus largamente suprimidos deseos. Después de un breve noviazgo sin amor y represión, Shaina  se abandona a la auténtica dicha por primera vez.<br/>Intoxicado por su encuentro con la hermosa extraña, Minos de Grifo, Juez del Inframundo, no puede esperar a verla otra vez. Cuando una serie de encuentros extasiados se suceden, él y su misteriosa amante encuentran algo raro y maravilloso floreciendo entre ellos.<br/>Pero un problema amenaza con destruir todo. Mientras el escándalo se forma, cada uno tendrá que elegir entre el deber y el deseo... su amor por sus familias y el amor entre ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo Uno

Londres, Museo Britanico

Su mano sostenía su pecho.  
Shaina De Ofiuco bajó la mirada hacia la grande, enguantada mano gris ahuecada sobre la seda lavanda de su corpiño. Este se elevó y cayó con su rápida respiración. Un brazo cubierto de negro se curvaba alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola fuerte, tan fuerte que ella sintió la firme presión de un cuerpo contra su espalda.   
¿Nadie los veía?  
No, los espectadores y expositores estaban demasiado ocupados intentando reunir a los tres diablillos que habían volcado el alto tiesto de palma, demasiado ocupados en abanicar a la anciana matrona que se había desmayado cuando eso se estrelló delante de ella, demasiado ocupados asegurándose que ninguna de las finas porcelanas en la exposición hubiese sido perturbada. Demasiado ocupados para fijarse en ella, que había sido apartada del medio del desastre antes de que ella misma hubiera visto el peligro de la palma cayendo.   
El cuerpo de él la protegió de la mayor parte de la muchedumbre. Sus manos no se movieron y, aunque el ala de su sombrero de paja ocultara su visión de él, ella sintió la cabeza de él inclinarse hacia delante. ¿Estaba él mirando sus manos sobre ella?   
Shaina parpadeó lentamente. Ella sintió que estaba en un sueño. Un forastero la sostenía con descaAiacos intimidad en un lugar público. Él olía a verbena limón. ¿Por qué se sentia ella tan a salvo?  
Cuando se volvió para enfrentarlo, su mirada siguió el camino de los enguantados dedos grises de su salvador. Le acariciaban desde la cintura hasta su pecho, convirtiendo su pezón en un duro pico. Shaina cerró sus ojos con un jadeo. Entonces, mientras sus manos subían por sus brazos en una larga, implacable caricia, una chispa infinitesimal llameó entre el guante de él y su manga. El caliente hormigueo penetró su piel y encendió sus nervios. Estremecimientos bajaron por su columna, inundaron su útero para luego debilitar sus piernas.  
Shaina contuvo un gemido. Sus dedos agarraron los hombros de él. Sus pechos le dolían y sintió la humedad en sus muslos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella había sentido deseo?  
El zumbido bajo pero constante de voces la rodeó. Ella estaba en el Museo Britanico. ¡Ella había venido para encontrar a su amiga Geist, en la exhibición de porcelana, no a ser acariciada por un extraño! Los ojos de Shaina se abrieron de golpe.  
Ambar. Los ojos que ella miraba fijamente eran vívidamente ambar. Ambar como las alas de una mariposa monarca que ella había visto una vez revolotear en su ventana. Ella inspiró profundamente. ¿Podría ella pintar ese color de ojos? ¿Podría capturar su intensa mirada? ¿Podría dibujar la particular inclinación de las oscuras cejas que se fruncían al mirarla desde debajo del ala de su sombrero de copa? ¿Y qué de su amplia y sensualmente curvada boca? Por Dios, sí que era él guapo.  
Las aletas de la nariz de él flamearon antes de que sus manos se deslizaran lentamente por sus brazos hasta sus muñecas. Shaina sintió sus dedos apretando firmemente contra su acelerado pulso. Ella no podía moverse. No podía hablar. Solamente estar de pie, temblando, mientras su caliente mirada se desplazaba por sus rasgos.  
La gente se movió por delante de ellos, rodeándolos. Detrás, alguien se rió fuerte, alarmándola. Él echó una rápida mirada, casi enfadada, hacia la fuente de la bulliciosa risa antes de liberar sus muñecas. Durante un largo momento, sus ojos se perdieron en los suyos. Ella volvió a mirarlo fijamente, congelada. Finalmente, él elevó la mano al ala de su gracioso sombrero. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.  
Shaina dejó escapar el aliento retenido. Él era alto, y ella siguió con su mirada su ancha espalda mientas él se movía fácilmente por la muchedumbre. Justo cuando ella pensó que desaparecería completamente en la multitud, él hizo una pausa. Ella se tensó. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando él se giró lentamente y la miró directamente a través del amplio espacio del área de exposición. Ella no podía leer su expresión. ¿En qué estaba pensando él?  
Su corazón saltó en su pecho cuando él decididamente comenzó regresar hacia ella. Shaina dio dos pasos inestables hacia atrás, luego se giró y se apresuró al área de exposición adyacente. Cuando ella echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, él estaba todavía allí, cerrando la distancia entre ellos, con una intensidad decidida, predadora en sus ojos.  
Shaina se apresuró a adelantarse, pasando de una sala de exhibición a la siguiente sin pensar en donde estaba. Finalmente, ella se detuvo al lado de una pequeña multitud que estaba escuchando a un hombre con fuerte acento alemán. Relojes. Él hablaba de relojes suizos. Shaina echó una mirada detrás de ella. Un sordo golpe de decepción resonó una vez en su estómago. Él no estaba allí. Ella exploró la muchedumbre antes de girarse para mirar fijamente un gran reloj de pie con una amenazante cara blanca.  
¿Decepción? La manilla grande avanzó un minuto. Alivio, seguramente. Suspiró. ¿Por qué se menamiga a sí misma? Ella había querido que él la siguiera. Había deseado que él la tocara. Sólo una vez más.  
El pequeño hombre suizo hablaba de forma monótona. La manilla grande avanzó otro minuto y el pesado péndulo se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Ella lo miró fijamente hasta que se vio borroso. Sí, sólo una vez más. Ella cerró sus ojos y evocó los penetrantes ojos ambar y las enguantadas grandes manos grises. Las manos que la hicieron desear…  
¡Una caricia! Los ojos de Shaina se abrieron de repente. Aunque el ala de su sombrero le entorpecía la visión, ella podía olerlo. Desnudos dedos presionaron la pequeña extensión de piel entre su guante y la manga de su vestido. Él la había encontrado.   
Las yemas de sus dedos se movieron despacio sobre la fina piel del interior de su muñeca. Ella se mordió el labio cuando él deslizó un dedo dentro de sus guantes de encaje blancos, presionándolo en su palma desnuda mientras sus otros dedos se envolvían alrededor de su muñeca. Seguramente él podía sentir su sangre palpitando por sus venas.  
El hombre suizo todavía estaba hablando. El reloj grande todavía hacía tic tac. Nadie estaba mirando. Vacilante, Shaina giró su cabeza para mirarlo. Él estaba cerca parado a un lado de ella, mirando fijamente al relojero como si estuviese escuchando cada palabra pesadamente acentuada. Aún oculto por los pliegues de su falda, su dedo se movía despacio y sensualmente sobre las curvas y las líneas de su palma. Ella cerró su mano alrededor de su dedo y observó un músculo contraerse en su mandíbula.  
Aplausos corteses puntuaron el final del discurso del relojero. Pero Shaina siguió mirando fijamente. Sus palabras llegaron antes que ella pensara en contenerlas.   
—Su perfil debería estar acuñado sobre una moneda.   
Él inclinó su mirada ambar sobre ella.   
—Su cuerpo debería estar presionado sobre el mío.   
La boca de Shaina se secó. Su interior se volvió líquido.   
—Perdóneme —susurró ella, retirándose.  
—No —dijo él con indiferencia—. No la perdono.   
El grave tono de su voz hizo temblar un músculo en su muslo. Ella humedeció sus labios y tragó convulsivamente antes de reunir fuerzas para apartarse de él y adentrarse en la multitud.  
Andando despacio por la galería principal del Museo Britanico, ella entornó los ojos un momento en reacción a la brillante luz del sol que atravesaba el altísimo, abovedado techo. Debería volver junto a su grupo. Debería marcharse. En cambio, echó un vistazo detrás de ella.  
Él estaba allí, siguiéndola tranquilamente varios pasos detrás.  
Una esquina de su hermosa boca se levantaba en una especie de media sonrisa.  
Shaina torció hacia otra área de exhibición, menos atestada que las demás. Piezas de plata, descansando sobre plataformas cubiertas por terciopelo, daban brillo al cuarto cuando la luz se reflejaba en las pulidas superficies. Cruzando hacia una esquina, ella hizo una pausa ante una gran sopera decoAiacos con uvas, hojas, y retozantes Pans enzarzados en incesantes bacanales  
Ella le sentia detrás, presionando las protectoras capa de su falda piernas. Ella se mordió el labio. ¿Qué estaba ella haciendo? ¿Por qué no le paraba?  
Sus dedos subían por el medio de su espalda. Se le puso la carne de gallina en los brazos, y sus pezones se tensaron como duros brotes. Esto era lo que ella estaba haciendo. Era lo que quería.  
Moviéndose a su lado, él pareció estudiar la sopera. Shaina lo estudió a él. Él era alto, grande también, pero no grueso. Impecablemente vestido, la fina tela de su abrigo acentuaba su afilado torso. Su camisa blanca mostraba el agudo contraste de su corbata de fantasía perfectamente atada y el chaleco oscuro. Las largas piernas de su pantalón terminaban perfectamente sobre sus pulidas botas.  
—¿Cuento con su aprobación?   
Shaina levantó su mirada. Él la miraba con una caliente intensidad. La gente se movía por detrás de ellos. Ella no se preocupó.   
—Sí.  
—Bien —de repente él atrajo su mano al frente de sus pantalones. Ella jadeó al sentir su enorme y dura erección contra su palma. Sus ojos se oscurecieron—. Tú cuentas con mi aprobación también.  
Los dedos de Shaina se apretaron convulsivamente. Su mandíbula se tensó. Señor, ella no había pensado en hacer esto. Él se sentia tan grande, sus dedos se movieron por propia decisión.   
Ella intentó apartarse, pero él la sostuvo firmemente contra él. Sus ojos se ensancharon en una petición silenciosa cuando un grupo grande de gente hizo una pausa directamente detrás de ellos. La esquina de su boca se elevó en una pequeña media sonrisa, entonces él, despacio y deliberadamente, frotó su mano arriba y abajo sobre su gruesa longitud.  
Mirando fijamente sus ojos, Shaina se congeló, segura de que cualquier movimiento o sonido de ella atraería la inmediata atención de algún individuo observador. Su labio tembló, y la mirada de él cayó sobre su boca.  
—¿Miedo o entusiasmo? —preguntó él en voz baja.  
—Ambos —la palabra salió en una suave ráfaga.  
—Y tu simplemente debes mirar esta maravillosa sopera —dijo fuerte una mujer detrás de ellos.  
Él la liberó, pero dejó a sus dedos acariciar su pezón cuando levantó su mano para otra vez tocar el ala de su sombrero. Ambos se distanciaron, y un pequeño grupo de damas, acompañadas por un caballero, se movieron para apiñarse alrededor del llamativo pedazo de plata.  
Shaina los miró un momento mientras admiraban la horrible cosa. Cuan diferente se sintió de ellos, como alejada. Pero claro, excepto en la compañía de sus compañeras amazonas, ella siempre se sentia diferente. Y ahora, con todo su cuerpo temblando por las sensaciones, ella se sintió aun más diferente. Era como si ella estuviese moviéndose en el paisaje de un sueño.  
Ella lo miró. Hasta ahora él era real, estaba con ella. Aunque desconocido, él era, de algún modo, una parte de ella.  
Su abrigo estaba echado hacia adelante, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Él permanecía al lado de un exhibidor, observándola mirar a los demás. Sus ojos no la dejaron. ¿Qué debía pensar él? ¿Que era una prostituta? Qué curioso. Ella, Shaina De Ofiuco, Saint de Plata, dedicada amazona, ¿una puta?  
Su cuerpo se inclinó ligeramente hacia él. Oh, olvidar deber y obligación. ¿Podría ella satisfacer esta ansia, este deseo? ¿Sólo una vez? Se sentia peligroso, mas completamente necesario.  
Shaina se adelantó, las puntas de sus dedos enguantados acariciaron la pernera de su pantalón mientras pasaba. Ella sabía que él la seguía. Había sentido la flexión de su muslo cuando él se dio la vuelta. Su decisión no la sorprendió tanto como su audacia.   
Shaina anduvo de un objeto expuesto a otro. Él estaba allí, a cada momento, siguiéndola. Ella no sabía qué hacer o dónde ir. Sólo quería tocarlo y ser tocada por él. Finalmente se detuvo en una habitación de muebles góticos. Como en todas las exhibiciones, la gente vagaba por todas partes.  
Ella dio un paseo hacia el final de la habitación, haciendo una pausa ante un enorme biombo erigido en una esquina. Estaba tallado para semejar la fachada de un castillo medieval. A su lado se encontraba un alto reclinatorio, una pieza italiana diseñada para propiciar la oración individual, completo con un cojín para que el devoto se arrodillase sobre él. Una Biblia colocada abierta sobre la amplia parte superior. Shaina la miró fijamente un momento antes de acercarse un paso. Ella se inclinó con indecisión. Las palabras en la página le llamaron la atención.  
Huya de la fornicación. Cada pecado que un hombre comete es sin el cuerpo; pero él que comete fornicación peca contra su propio cuerpo.  
Ella lo sintió antes de que él la tocara. Shaina se estremeció cuando sintió su mano descansar cariñosamente sobre su cintura. ¿Por qué se sentia tan consolador, tan segura?  
Él estaba mirando por encima de su hombro la Biblia. Después de sólo un momento, su voz sonó cerca de su oído.   
—No leas eso —Él se extendió alrededor de ella—. Es poco apropiado para la ocasión.   
Su pecho se presionó contra su hombro cuando él volteó las páginas. Sus manos eran grandes y blancas. Los sutiles olores a verbena limón, lino, y su piel la rodearon.  
—Allí —él examinó sus ojos. Él estaba de pie tan cerca—. Lee esto.   
Shaina apartó su mirada de él para ver el pasaje que le indicaba. La Canción de Salomón. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó las esquinas de su boca.  
—Hermoso —él dijo la palabra como para sí mismo, pero estaba mirándola a ella, mirándola intensamente.  
—Léemelo —dijo él, su voz baja—. Quiero oírle decir las palabras.   
Shaina vaciló.  
Sus ojos parpadeaban sobre su hombro, inspeccionando el cuarto. Entonces él levantó su dedo, trazó una línea desde su mejilla hasta su barbilla, y, con una suave presión, inclinó su cabeza hasta enfrentar la página.   
—Léelo —instó él suavemente.  
Ella no necesitaba leerlo. Sabía las palabras de memoria y las dijo suavemente.   
—Como el manzano entre los árboles del bosque, así es mi amado entre los hijos. Me senté bajo su sombra con gran deleite, y su fruta fue dulce para mi gusto —ella vio su ardiente mirada, y su voz tembló—. Él me trajo a la casa del banquete —su mano grande ahuecó su pecho; el deseo la atravesó, humedeciéndola—, y su estandarte sobre mí era el amor —ella jadeó.  
—Tengo lo que necesitas —dijo él, su voz áspera y urgente. Su ancha espalda evitaba que les observaran mientras su mano se deslizaba al otro pecho—. Y tú tienes lo que yo necesito.  
—Sí.  
La palabra apenas había salido de sus labios cuando, con una rápida mirada sobre su hombro, él la empujó detrás del enorme biombo.  
Shaina se dio la vuelta y sintió la pared contra su espalda. Él cerró la pequeña distancia entre ellos en dos pasos y posó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Incluso a la débil luz ella podía ver el ambar de sus ojos.  
Su voz salió baja y tranquila.   
— Si quieres decir no, dilo ahora —él sacudió la cabeza—. No en dos minutos, ni en cinco minutos —con una mano, él despacio deshizo la cinta de su sombrero—. Ahora, o nunca.  
Shaina lo miró fijamente. Su respiración era rápida, pero ella era incapaz de reducir el ritmo. La charla ruidosa de las voces flotaba por encima del biombo. Esta era la bifurcación en el camino, su última posibilidad para retirarse. Ella nunca había pensado en estar con un hombre otra vez. Pero aquí estaba de pie, en la más increíble y extraordinaria de las situaciones. Este hombre, este día, estas circunstancias nunca pasarían otra vez. Él era la oportunidad de "una vez en la vida”. ¿Podría alejarse ella? Toda lo que ella era, sangre, huesos, corazón y alma, rogaba por quedarse. Ella no podía hacer nada más.  
Despacio, ella alcanzó el ala del sombrero de él y se lo quitó. Un grueso mechón de pelo plateado cayó sobre su frente. De todos modos él no se movió.  
—Tú tienes lo que necesito —suspiró Shaina. Ella levantó la otra mano hacia su gorro y, lo empujó hacia atrás, dejándolo caer al piso junto a su sombrero. Ella metió un rizo verde detrás de su oreja—. Sin reproches. Sin excusas —ella se quitó sus guantes y los dejó caer—. Sin arrepentimientos.  
La boca de él estaba sobre la de ella, su cuerpo presionándola. Ella apenas había tenido tiempo para inspirar un poco de aire, pero eso no importaba porque ella había dejado de respirar.  
La lengua de él empujó entre sus labios separados. Su mano agarró su pecho, y su enorme erección creció contra su falda y empujó contra su estómago. Shaina gimió en su boca mientras su cuerpo temblaba de insatisfecha necesidad.  
Ella probó y chupó su habilidosa lengua. Su nuca se sentia fuerte y firme bajo sus dedos, su pecho duro y sólido. ¿Cuándo se había abrazado a él? No sabía. No le importaba. Él sabía como el deseo, y ella quería saborearlo para siempre.   
La lengua de él se hundía repetidamente para encontrarse con la suya, y sus manos se movían apretando, acariciando sus pechos y alrededor de su cintura. Ella se arqueó contra él. Sus muslos estaban mojados.  
Él arrancó su boca de la de ella y Shaina llenó sus pulmones con una fuerte, jadeante inspiración. De repente, su mano presionó sobre su boca, y ella fijó su mirada en sus ojos que estaban brillando con lujuria y potente expectativa.  
—Debes estar tranquila —dijo él por lo bajo, su propia respiración breve y rápida.  
Ella podía oír la voz de la muchedumbre justo más allá del biombo.  
Cuando los dedos de él se movieron ligeramente trazando el contorno de su boca, ella sintió su otra mano abriéndose camino entre ellos. Él bajó su mano, y ella curvó sus dedos alrededor del tieso, grueso eje de su pene.  
Su mandíbula se tensó, y sus manos cayeron alejándose de ella.   
—Míralo —sus palabras eran una demanda, pero su tono era una súplica.  
Shaina bajó su mirada. Sus ojos se ensancharon, y ella le miró hambrienta. Sobresaliendo de sus pantalones como un gigantesco falo pagano, su pene sobresalía enorme y pesado en su mano. Recorrido por venas parecidas a una cuerda, ella miró, como encantada, mientras él lo empujaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás dentro de su sujeción. Su mano parecía pequeña y sus dedos apenas se cerraban alrededor de él. La boca se le hizo agua, y una pesada palpitación comenzó entre sus piernas. Era hermoso, y ella lo deseaba.  
—Te dije que tenía lo que necesitabas —murmuró él. Una gota clara de fluido manó de la hinchada cabeza de su pene—Mira, está llorando por estar dentro de ti.   
Shaina jadeó suavemente y lamió sus labios.  
Con un dedo bajo su barbilla, él levantó su cara para que lo mirara.   
— ¿Tu coño está llorando, también?  
Algo revoloteó en el estómago de Shaina mientras su útero pulsaba con necesidad. Ella miró su penetrante mirada ambar y sus piernas temblaron.  
Él agachó la cabeza y apenas rozó sus labios contra los de ella.   
—Dime —él la besó suave, brevemente—. ¿Tu coño llora por mi pene?  
— ¡Sí! —la palabra llegó en un susurro precipitado contra su boca.  
Y luego él la besó otra vez profunda, implacablemente. Sus manos tiraron de su falda.  
El pecho de Shaina subió y bajó, y ella abrió más su boca bajo la fuerza de su beso. Ella aspiró el aire de su boca en un jadeo cuando sintió su mano entre sus muslos. Él continuaba aún besándola y besándola, dándole el aliento que ella no parecía capaz de tomar. Entonces sus dedos se abrieron camino por el puente de sus bikini y se hundieron dentro de ella.  
La sangre de Shaina se precipitó a su centro. El tenso, palpitante punto presionado por el talón de su mano Latia como un segundo corazón. Ella gimió en su boca cuando se encontró apretándose alrededor de sus invasores dedos. Sus piernas temblaban de modo incontrolable y sus brazos se apretaban alrededor de él por miedo a caerse.   
Él interrumpió el beso bruscamente, y su voz sonó baja y ronca en su oído.   
—Dios mío, ¿ha sido tanto tiempo?   
Shaina sintió las lágrimas manar de sus ojos. Había sido siempre. Había sido nunca. Nunca como esto. Sus dedos sujetaron la tela de su abrigo.  
—Por favor —pidió ella en un susurro desesperado—. ¡Por favor!   
Algo llameó en los ojos de él. Una mano se deslizó sobre su boca; la otra se movió entre ellos. Shaina miró fijamente sus hermosos ojos y sollozó silenciosamente detrás de su mano cuando él frotó la cabeza de su pene contra sus mojados rizos y la sensible carne. Sus caderas se sacudieron una vez, dos veces.  
Gimiendo, Shaina cerró sus ojos. Ella nunca se había sentido tan fuera del control.  
Entonces él empujó profundamente dentro de ella, y en un increíble, desgarrador momento, ella no se preocupó. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, y ella gritó contra su mano mientras un profundo gemido escapaba de él.  
Shaina no podía moverse. Ella estaba empalada, colmada, estirada; fija contra a la pared. Los dedos de sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo. Ella no quería moverse. Se sostenía en el lugar por la implacable presión de su pene contra la abertura de su útero. Si sólo ella pudiera quedarse aquí siempre; siempre colmada, nunca vacía. Su carne palpitaba y se apretaba alrededor de él.  
Él empujó hacia arriba, y Shaina gimió cuando ella se elevó contra la pared. El pulso palpitante entre sus piernas se intensificó, ahogándose con el latido de su corazón.  
Sus ojos ardieron en los suyos y él empujó otra vez.   
—Esto es lo que necesitas —susurró él—. Necesitas ser follada —él la embistió—. Y follar.  
¡Sí! Era verdad. Shaina jadeó con cada embestida, la presión creciendo dentro de su cuerpo, mientras él parecía estar siempre empujando, nunca retirándose.   
—Tómame dentro de ti —gimió él, empujando otra vez.  
Sus músculos se tensaron con expectación. Ella deseaba gritar, sacar todo de ella que no fuese un aliado del placer. Para librarse de la mujer que era y ser sólo esta mujer, ahora, siempre. Profundamente dentro de ella, la presión crecía. ¿Estaba él intentando llegar, o ella intentando escaparse? Ella se sintió mareada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el deseo reprimido.   
¿Vio él su necesidad? Él debía haber visto, ya que ella sintió su mano apretarse sobre su nalga, y al siguiente momento, él golpeaba con fuerza sobre su cadera mientras él empujaba dentro de ella.   
Shaina contuvo un grito. Su mente se tambaleó. Ella se tensó ávidamente, de manera protectora alrededor del grueso eje de su pene, aunque la hinchada cabeza estaba lentamente forzando la apretada entrada de su útero. Esto la mataba. Ella se retorció licenciosamente contra él. Era el mayor placer que ella alguna vez había conocido.  
—Tómame —jadeó él—. Eso es. Tómame —él rechinó contra ella.  
El cuerpo entero de Shaina comenzó a sacudirse y abrirse. Ella sintió que todo dentro de ella iba a romperse. Y lo deseaba.  
Sus ojos nunca la dejaron.   
—Tómame todo. Ábrete para mí. ¡Ábrete!   
Y él empujó con tanta fuerza sobre ella y llegó con tanta ferocidad que Shaina estalló. La resistencia en su útero se levantó, moviéndose de una pequeña forma. Su corazón se paró, y ella tomó aire. Entonces su cuerpo entero comenzó a convulsionar sacudido por los calientes espasmos, temblando de deseo. El único corazón que latia era el que estaba entre sus piernas. Latia con tanta fuerza, tan rápido, haciéndola temblar con violentas sacudidas de placer. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, y con un débil, agudo grito, una caliente humedad manó de ella en una torrencial estela de semen y lágrimas.  
Con un gemido ahogado, él bombeó con sus caderas en ella, obligándola a darle más. Shaina sollozó por la exquisita presión y no pudo hacer nada para resistirse a ella; no quería resistirse a ella.  
—Eso es —él soltó el aliento por entre los dientes apretados—. ¡Ábrete! Tengo más para darte —él empujó con ferocidad en su humedad caliente, y Shaina ahogó un sollozo tras otro, de deseo, de angustia, y de gratitud—. Está bien —jadeó él—. Está bien —pero él siguió empujando, más rápido y más rápido, su pene adentrándose en ella, levantándola.  
Shaina vio el hambre y la súplica en sus ojos. Su cuerpo contestó, y de algún modo se movió con cuidado abriéndose otro pequeño trozo.  
Él jadeó, sus ojos se cerraron por un momento. Entonces sus caderas la empujaron contra la pared. Shaina sintió todo en su interior tenso y preparado. Él apartó su mano de su boca y la besó, llenándola con su lengua.  
Su carne apretaba y acariciaba su grueso eje. El apretado canal de su útero frotaba la invasora cabeza de su pene. Sus brazos le sostuvieron, sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de su nuca. Sus muslos temblaron en voluntaria sumisión.  
Entonces con un largo, gutural gemido dentro de su boca y embistiendo profundamente en su cuerpo, expulsó su caliente semilla profundamente dentro de ella. Él se corrió y se corrió, bañando su interior con la caliente lava de su semen.  
Y Shaina lloró silenciosamente entre jadeos y besos mientras el torturador pulso entre sus piernas explotaba otra vez y enviaba mil dardos de ardiente placer a su coño, su útero, y a todos los órganos de su cuerpo.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo Dos

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo lucía la señorita Geist ?  
Fuera del Museo Britanico, Minos se balanceó en el escalón al lado de su amigo casi hermano Aiacos .   
—No lo sé. No la vi.  
— ¿No la viste? Se suponía que ella estaba allí, en la porcelana.  
Minos se encogió de hombros.  
—Ella no estaba.  
— ¿Dónde demonios has estado, entonces? —Aiacos abrió su reloj de bolsillo—. Voy a llegar tarde para el té con Tethys.  
— ¿Qué solíamos decir sobre el matrimonio cuando éramos muchachos, Aiacos?  
Aiacos levantó su ceja con una sonrisa burlona mientras resbalaba su reloj dentro de su bolsillo.   
—Sea ella tabernera, pescadera, lavandera, o puta; la mujer que folle mi pene entero será la que llevaré a la puerta de la iglesia.  
Minos hundió sus manos en los bolsillos con una sonrisa.  
—Bien, no conseguí casarme, pero estuve más cerca que cualquier otra vez.  
Aiacos se rió con incredulidad.   
— ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo, en medio del espectáculo del Museo Britanico, tú, querido amigo, conseguiste entrar en una mujer?  
Ellos asintieron educadamente a dos matronas que pasaban.  
—Más fácilmente de lo que tú podrías imaginarte —contestó Minos.  
—Eso tengo que escucharlo.  
—No. Estás atrasado para tu cita.  
Aiacos sonrió abiertamente mientras levantaba su brazo para llamar a su chofer.   
—Maldito seas. Dímelo en el camino.  
Un coche con el escudo de armas de Hades pintado sobre la puerta se detuvo frente a ellos.  
—A la casa Solo, Lune —le indicó Aiacos al chofer mientras los amigos introducían sus altas figuras en el coche.  
Sentados uno frente al otro, apoyaron sus botas sobre el asiento del otro mientras el coche andaba. Lo habían hecho así desde la niñez, tan pronto como sus piernas se habían vuelto lo suficiente largas para lograrlo. También en su típica costumbre, Minos se sentaba con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras su amigo se apoyaba, relajado, en la esquina.  
— ¿Bien? —lo pinchó Aiacos.  
Minos se encogió de hombros.   
— ¿Qué puedo decir? El día fue realmente más encantador de lo que yo alguna vez hubiera esperado.  
—Tú puedes ser tan gracioso cuando decides serlo. Ahora dame los detalles antes que decida fingir que no me interesan.  
Minos sonrió abiertamente.   
—Yo la tuve detrás de un gran biombo en el salón de muebles góticos. Fue muy rápido y, necesariamente, silencioso —su sonrisa burlona se marchitó—. Y fue muy, muy bueno.  
— ¿Sólo bueno?  
Minos sacudió su cabeza y miró fijamente hacia fuera de la ventana. Él no veía el paisaje que pasaba. Él veía unos amplios ojos color verde y una boca perfectamente arqueada.  
—No. Mejor que bueno. Mejor que espléndido. Mejor que… cualquier cosa —sus cejas levantadas entonces cayeron—. Lo mejor —él se volvió hacia su amigo— Lo mejor que me haya pasado.  
Un ligero ceño frunció la frente de Aiacos. Él se inclinó hacia delante.   
— ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Quién es ella?  
—No sé.  
El ceño se hizo más profundo.   
— ¿Tienes la jodida follada de tu vida, y no sabes quién es ella o cómo encontrarla?  
Minos lanzó su sombrero sobre el asiento.   
—No.  
—Bien. Cuéntame sobre ella. ¿Cómo es?  
Minos sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.   
—Ella es el deseo y la esperanza y… — ¿Qué era lo que él estaba por decir?  
Él reclinó su cabeza contra el asiento con un suspiro.   
—Ella tiene ojos color verde tan grandes como una gama. Ojos hermosos, expresivos que te invitan a examinarlos —él recordó como había mirado el grupo de gente que admiraba la sopera. Ella era una forastera, como él. Lo había visto en su expresión. Sus ojos mostraban cada uno de sus cambiantes pensamientos y emociones. Ojos que lo atraían hacia ella.  
—Tiene el pelo verde esmeralda y una boca hecha para besar —Minos cerró sus ojos y disfrutó con sus recuerdos—. Huele a flores de vainilla y naranja. Y su risa es demasiado malditamente hermosa para expresarlo con palabras —sus brazos cayeron a su lado—. Su voz es baja y suave, y hay una ternura en su forma de hablar que te hace querer tenerla aún más.  
Minos abrió sus ojos y encontró a su amigo mirándolo fijamente con concentrada intensidad. ¿Cuándo se había detenido el coche?  
— ¿Joven? —preguntó Aiacos, inclinándose hacia delante.  
Minos miró ausentemente fuera de la ventana.   
—En sus 20 posiblemente.  
—¿Tal vez debería buscarla y ver si puedo probar suerte?  
Minos levantó de golpe su cabeza mientras ardientes celos rugían a través de él, feroces e innegables.   
—Inténtalo, y te mandaré de regreso al infierno —gruñó.  
La repentina sonrisa de Aiacos fue amplia.   
—Un poco posesivo con esta, ¿no, amigo? Creo que ésta es la primera vez —palmoteó con la mano la rodilla de Minos—. Solo bromeaba. Estoy enamorado de Tethys, ¿recuerdas?  
Minos se encogió de hombros e intentó parecer despreocupado.   
— ¿Qué importa? Es poco probable que vuelva a verla otra vez.  
—No. Probablemente no —Aiacos hizo una pausa y luego ajustó su sombrero—. Tengo que irme. Tethys estará esperando.  
—Eres tal esclavo de esa muchacha.  
—Eso es el amor, amigo —dijo Aiacos mientras brincaba del carruaje—. Amor verdadero.  
Minos estaba haciendo rodar sus ojos cuando Aiacos volvió su cabeza.  
— ¿Y tú? —Preguntó Aiacos—. ¿Le diste tu nombre?  
—No. Ningún nombre —Minos hizo una pausa mientras recordaba sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Ella lloró. Le di mi pañuelo.  
— ¿Ella lloró? ¿Le hiciste daño?  
—Ella dijo que no —Minos deseo estar de regreso en sus brazos—. Creo que eran lágrimas de deseo. Lágrimas de pasión.

Las lágrimas de Shaina habían bautizado el fino lino del pañuelo. Ella miró fijamente el monograma "M" en la esquina del cuadrado. Aunque se sentaba sobre un banco en la amplia galería del Museo Britanico, no veía nada más que esta "M". Su pulgar se movía despacio sobre los hilos azules oscuros, remontando las líneas de la letra. ¿Quién era él? ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Pensaba en ella? Llevando el pañuelo a su nariz, sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras aspiraba su fragancia. ¿Estaba él deseándola como ella lo deseaba?  
— ¡Ah! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Y dónde está Geist?  
Los ojos de Shaina se abrieron para encontrar a su nerviosa amiga sentada al lado de ella. Las mejillas de Marin estaban enrojecidas, y ella soltaba cortos resoplidos de aire por su nariz como si se dispusiera a arrojar fuego sobre cualquiera que pudiera ofenderla.  
La tranquila soledad de Shaina se había terminado.   
—Lo siento tanto, Marin. Geist nunca llegó y me temo que estuve terriblemente distraída con todas las cosas expuestas.  
Su amiga estaba rebuscando algo en su bolso y apenas la había mirado.   
—No digas una palabra. Debo conseguir mis aspirinas antes de que me desmaye.  
Shaina suspiró mientras deslizaba el pañuelo, el pañuelo de él, cuidadosamente en su bolsillo. Ella no quería hablar con su amiga. Ella quería pensar, pensar sólo en él. ¡Ay!   
Sacando la caja de aspirinas que siempre llevaba, su amiga Marin se tomo dos y cerró sus ojos. A pesar de lo mucho que ella amenazaba con el acontecimiento, por lo que Shaina sabía, Marin nunca se había desmayado en su vida fuera de la batalla. De todos modos hacía un buen espectáculo de ello porque no le gustaba estar fuera del santuario, donde la esperaba Aioria ansioso.  
—Todo bien, ahora. Estoy recuperada —dijo su amiga dramáticamente—. Entonces —ella se volvió hacia Shaina— qué estabas... ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
Shaina retrocedió, asustada. Su corazón palpitó, y ella levantó una mano hacia su mejilla. Buen Dios, ¿su indiscreción era evidente? ¿Estaba descubierta?  
Marin señaló con un dedo hacia la esquina de la boca de Shaina.   
—Tienes una señal roja allí —ella se inclinó hacia delante y miró detenidamente —. Luce un poco irritado.  
La mano de Shaina cayó en su pecho con alivio e hizo una pausa. Ella odiaba la mentira.   
—Cuando estaba en la exhibición de porcelana esperando a Geist, un tiesto con una palma cayó directamente enfrente de mí. Pensé que me salvé totalmente, pero supongo que una de las ramas debe haber rozado mi cara.  
Marin se reclinó.   
—Que espantoso. Podrías haber perdido un ojo —dijo ella — Esa exposición será un completo fracaso si no hay ninguna medida de seguridad para los espectadores y patrocinadores.  
Las manos de él habían sido tan firmes sobre ella. Ella se había sentido segura en sus brazos. A salvo.   
—Esto es perfectamente seguro, amiga. La palma no se habría caído si no fuese por la influencia de tres chicos.  
Marin se estremeció.   
—Odiosos —ella inspeccionó a los paseantes con desaprobación, como si todos ellos fueran culpables de alguna ofensa, y luego levantó una ceja pelirroja hacia Shaina.   
—Yo misma fui empujada por un caballero que pasaba —ella sacudió su cabeza—. Aunque no sé por qué le adjudico ese título. Él tenía demasiada prisa por evitarme. Casi me pisó los dedos del pie.  
Shaina deslizó su mano en su bolsillo. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del pañuelo. Un caballero pasó. Parecía que el lugar estaba lleno de ellos. Una incertidumbre repentina la abrumó.   
—No tenemos que volver —dijo, casi para sí misma.  
— ¿No tenemos que volver? —su amiga la miró con sorpresa y luego rápidamente empezó a consternarse—. Bueno, no me habría importado evitar el lugar por completo. Fue por tu bien, Shaina, por tu amor al arte, que hice proyectos con Junet de encontrarme aquí con ella toda la semana. ¿Les diré que todo está cancelado, entonces? Lo haré, si tú lo dices. Aunque ella indudablemente ha rechazado innumerables otras invitaciones para reunirse aquí conmigo. Pero si tú lo deseas…  
Shaina no se engañó. Su amiga y Junet eran inseparables últimamente y llenaban la mayoría de sus calendarios sociales con visitas mutuas y excursiones. Además, ¿qué tenía ella que temer? Como la experiencia lo demostraba, ella y su amante se habían separado tan de repente como se habían encontrado. Una vez en la vida, repitió su mente.  
Ella acarició la mano de su amiga.   
—Por supuesto que no debes cambiar tus planes, y desde luego no por mí. Es sólo que parecías tan disgustada, por tu dedo del pie que casi fue pisado…  
La expresión de Marin se volvió resignada.   
—Sí, mi pobre dedo del pie, y tu casi quedaste ciega. Pero por tu felicidad, yo desafiaré estas multitudes —su amiga puso su otra mano encima de la de Shaina—. Además, hay que tomar algunos riesgos en la vida, tú sabes. Sólo porque casi te sacan un ojo, no es razón para alejarse del mundo. Tú podrías también haberte quedado en el santuario, en casa. No —Marin sacudió su cabeza con autoridad—. No te dejaré hacerlo.  
— ¿No lo harás?  
—No.  
Shaina se sentó, sin palabras por un momento. Su amiga tenía el modo más asombroso de girar una situación patas para arriba y al revés. Y no había ningún inconveniente para ella en que su mente no siguiera progresiones naturales.   
—Muy bien, entonces —dijo Shaina, complaciendo a su amiga—. Por que estaba tan preocupada acerca de ese encerrarme en mí misma, eso es.   
—Lo sé.—le dijo dándole una palmadita con su mano.  
Su amiga pareció haber olvidado el tiempo. Shaina rió.   
— ¿No crees que nosotros deberíamos irnos? Geist no ha llegado, y estoy segura que no lo hará a esta hora tardía.  
— ¡Ah! — retrocedió como sobresaltada— ¡Esa Geist! No sé como tienes alguna paciencia con ella. Ella nunca pintará flores tan hermosamente como lo haces tú —ella miró hacia el cielo por el alto cristal del techo mientras Shaina la ayudaba a levantarse— Y hemos omitido el almuerzo, ciertamente. ¡No es nada asombroso que yo esté cerca del desmayo con este maldito dolor de cabeza!  
Mientras Shaina caminaba silenciosamente al lado de su parlanchina amiga, disfrutaba del pesado dolor que palpitaba entre sus piernas y pulsaba dentro de ella. Ella le dio la bienvenida, conmovida con él. Con cada paso la tocaba profundamente, conjurando visiones de intensos ojos ambares y el olor de verbena. Sus dedos se cerraron posesivamente alrededor del pañuelo en su bolsillo. No podía negarlo. Ella deseaba poder verlo otra vez.  
Él deseaba poder verla otra vez. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahora?  
Minos rápidamente ascendió los escalones hacia su casa de la ciudad. Su ayudante, el espectro Iwan de Troll, mantenía abierta la puerta para él.  
—La senorita Pandora está en el estudio, .  
El humor de Minos inmediatamente se oscureció. Él frunció el ceño mientras entregaba su sombrero y guantes.   
—Gracias, Iwan—. Maldita sea. La última persona que él quería ver era a ella. Él quería estar a solas con los pensamientos de la peli verde.  
— ¿Traigo algún refrigerio, senor?  
—No. Pandora no se quedará —dijo Minos en voz alta mientras cruzaba su estudio.  
Pandora holgazaneaba sobre el sofá, un vaso de brandy suspendido entre sus dedos.   
—Qué grosero.  
Minos se sentó en el sofá de enfrente y cruzando sus tobillos, apoyó sus botas sobre la mesa entre ellos. Cruzando sus brazos, él miró fijamente a esa mujer.  
Pandora echo un vistazo desdeñoso a sus pies y luego sobre el cuarto.  
— ¿Cuándo vas a vender esta diminuta casa y mudarte a algo más adecuado a tu posición? Me avergüenza ser vista llegando aquí.  
—Entonces no llegues.  
Pandora apenas parpadeó.   
—Ni siquiera puedes entretenerte correctamente aquí —ella señaló el cuarto con su vaso—. Esto es una caja de fósforos.  
—No vengo a Londres para entretenerme. Vengo a trabajar.  
—Trabajar —se mofó Pandora—. Como un burgués. Como si necesitaras trabajar.  
Minos apretó sus dientes.   
—Me entretengo. Trabajo porque me gusta. ¿Ahora, qué quieres?  
Pandora se encogió de hombros.   
—Cuando te cases, necesitarás una casa apropiada aquí en Londres, o en Atenas, eso es todo. Constrúyela tú mismo, no me importa, pero tendrás que dejar esto —ella dio un sorbo de su vaso—. ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas de la señorita Geist? ¿Es una muchacha encantadora, verdad?  
—No sabría decirlo. No la vi.  
— ¿Qué? —Pandora se sentó derecha—. Saori me dijo que ella estaría allí en la porcelana. ¿No viste a ninguna señorita con un pantalon amarillo y gorra escarlata?  
—Te dije que ella no estaba allí —Minos pensó en unos ojos color verde de largas pestañas—. Eso no importa de todos modos.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Porque mañana voy a ofrecer a tu querida amiga, Saori Kido, mucho dinero a cambio de su carta.  
—A ella no le preocupa el dinero. Ella quiere un marido para esa amazona suya de sonrisa afectada —Pandora bajó sus pestañas y bebió a sorbos de su brandy antes de preguntar—, ¿Cuánto dinero?  
Él había ido a ofrecer quince mil libras. Pero ahora sentia una necesidad aún más urgente de liberarse de este enredo. Él no quería pensar en nada o nadie, sino en ella.   
—Veinticinco mil libras deberían conseguirla.  
Pandora jadeó.  
— ¿Vas a ofrecer veinticinco mil libras a esa perra? ¿Ella me chantajea, y tú vas a ofrecerle una fortuna?  
La cólera de Minos llameó.   
— ¿Chantajearte a ti? —se mofó él—. ¿Dime, qué precio estás tú pagando en este pequeño plan de tu “amiga”?  
—Saori Kido no ha sido mi amiga durante años —dijo Pandora con altanería—. Nunca debería haberlo sido. Ella estaba debajo de mi posición. Pero yo era joven y no reconocí que no tenía que asociarme con la hermana adoptiva de un mero comerciante, no importa cuán rico fuera.  
Las manos de Minos se apretaron en puños bajo sus brazos cruzados.  
—Ah, pero ella era tu confidente más querida y más confiable. La hermana de tu corazón —rugió él antes de soltar una furiosa patada a la mesa entre ellos.  
Pandora ni siquiera brincó.   
—Cuando comprendí mi error de juicio, le di de calabazas. Y cuando le di de calabazas, todo el olimpo que apoya a Hades hizo lo mismo —ella se encogió de hombros y sacudió unos pocos hilos de su falda—. Ella pensó que conseguiría subir su popularidad a través de mí —Pandora levantó sus cejas—. Puse freno a eso.  
Poniéndose de pie, Minos se alejó de ella y cruzó hacia su escritorio. Una vez a salvo detrás de él, se apoyó sobre sus puños.   
—Tu vanidad es increíble. Aunque tú eres la causa, yo soy al que Saori Kido intenta obligar a casarse con “su amazona de sonrisa afectada”. Ella no te está chantajeando. Me está chantajeando a mí, a mí y a Aiacos, aunque yo juré que él nunca lo sabrá.  
Pandora lo miró con frialdad desde el otro lado del cuarto.   
—Bien, tengo que preocuparme por mi reputación incluso si tú no lo haces.  
Minos expulsó un amargo ladrido de risa.  
— ¡Tu reputación! Señora, pisaste tan a menudo tu propia reputación, y con tal energía, que ella es indistinguible del estiércol que corre por la alcantarilla. Me pregunto por qué crees que tienes una reputación que proteger.  
Pandora tragó el resto de su brandy antes de colocar el vaso sobre la mesa que él había pateado momentos antes.   
— No me preocupo por mí mismo. Aiacos, sin embargo, merece protección. Él es mi amigo, y lo considero como tal a pesar de esa reciente revelación respecto a sus origenes.  
Minos cerró sus ojos y visualizó a su amigo tomando el té en la rodilla de su querida novia, Tethys Solo. Cristo, Aiacos estaba tan profundamente enamorado de la muchacha. Muy profundamente.  
Minos miró a Pandora y la encontró deslizado sus manos en sus guantes. Bueno, ella se marchaba. Ella se dirigió suavemente hacia la puerta.  
Él habló a su espalda.   
— Julian Solo nunca permitirá que Tethys se case con Aiacos si sólo hay una duda en torno a su origen. Júrame que sólo fuiste lo bastante estúpida para escribir una carta.  
Pandora se volvió para mirarlo fijamente a través del cuarto con sus fríos ojos verdes tan diferentes de aquellos cálidos color verde esmeralda. ¿Y si él nunca veía aquellos hermosos ojos otra vez? Él debía verlos.  
Pandora no había contestado. Su ceño se hizo más profundo.   
—Dímelo ahora. ¿Aparecerán más secretos?  
Sus ojos bajaron al piso.   
—No —contestó ella amargamente—. No más secretos. Yo sólo fui estúpida una vez.  
Minos dejó que siguiera adelante. Él podría argumentar, pero no quiso. Él quería a Pandora fuera. Poco después la puerta de calle se cerró de golpe. Él cayó en su silla y, descansó sus codos sobre los oficios de los juicios que llevaba dispersos a través de su escritorio, apoyó su cabeza en sus manos. Como la odiaba. Como detestaba su egoísta preocupación, su constante necesidad de atención y preeminencia. Eso era asfixiante.  
Él suspiró y se esforzó en sacar a Pandora de su mente. Inclinándose en su silla, él dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y regresó al Museo Britanico, a ella. ¿Cómo no la había notado inmediatamente? Él había estado tan preocupado con sus propios pensamientos que, de no haber sido por la caída del árbol… Gracias a Dios por los chicos traviesos. Él simplemente había reaccionado, alejándola del camino del daño sin pensar. Entonces, en el siguiente instante, la conciencia de ella, de su cuerpo, su esencia lo había dominado con una prisa avasallante. Y luego ella se había vuelto y él había mirado la cara del deseo.  
Minos inspiró profundamente. Se la imaginó recitando las palabras de la Canción de Salomón, escuchó su apacible voz, vio a su boca suave formar las palabras. Las palabras que ella conocía de memoria. Eso había sido sorprendente.  
Él recordó el sonido de sus gritos sordos y la sensación de su carne. Su pene se agitó. Él la deseaba otra vez. Desesperadamente.  
Lo cual era extraño. Después de tenerla, él había pensado en alejarse y nunca verla otra vez. Y aunque nunca había estado con una extraña que no fuera una cortesana, alejarse nunca había sido tan difícil, incluso de mujeres a las que conocía bien. Pero hoy, él casi no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Se había obligado a abandonarla. Si hasta se había negado el lujo de mirar atrás. No debería haberla abandonado así.  
Él había cometido un error, un terrible error.

* * * * * *  
"M"  
"M" ¿de miserable? Dios, ella esperaba que no.  
Vestida con su camisón de dormir y apoyada contra las almohadas de su cama, Shaina miró fijamente la letra ambar bordada en el simple cuadrado. Ningún adorno o marco decorativo para su misterioso hombre. Ella tocó la tela y la sostuvo ante la lampara al lado de su cama. El lino era de la mejor calidad. Lo llevó a su nariz e inhaló el fresco olor que se adhería a las finas fibras tejidas. Sus ojos se cerraron brevemente. No, no un error. Nunca.  
Él le había dado un regalo, un regalo que ella había añorado. Éxtasis en vez de refrenamiento. Deseo en vez de desinterés. Libertad y satisfacción en vez de deber y obligación.  
Con un suspiro, ella presionó el pañuelo en su pecho. Él la había hecho sentir vital, viva.  
¿Cuánto tiempo se había sentido entumecida? La respuesta vino inmediatamente: desde el desacierto de su relación con Seiya. Más de tres interminables años, Seiya la había matado con la indiferencia. Nunca cruel, nunca amable, él había desgastado su espíritu con un frío desinterés. Ella podría haberlo llevado mejor si hubiera tenido un bebé para amar y ser amada por él. Pero ningún bebé había llegado. Y ningún placer o satisfacción habían llegado con el intento. Seiya siempre hacía su "trabajo”, en menos de un minuto. Al principio, su cuerpo había anhelado más. Pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, el anhelo se había convertido en un grito. Noche tras noche, año tras año, ella había apretado sus puños por la sofocante negativa de su cuerpo ante sus mudas súplica de liberación.  
Ella no había vertido ni una lágrima cuando él se fue.  
Pero hoy ella había llorado.  
Y él, él era la realización de sueños que ella había olvidado que tenía. Casi podía sentir su boca sobre la suya, casi podía probarlo. Ella recorrió sus labios con sus dedos. Sus manos la habían acariciado y la habían sostenido con imperturbable intimidad. Ella corrió sus manos firmemente a través de sus pechos y las bajó a los lados. No hubo ninguna vacilación, ninguna ambivalencia en su toque. Él la había tomado con apasionada ferocidad, exigiendo todo de ella a cambio de todo lo que él daba. Su mano se metió entre sus piernas. Su pene la había llenado, la había estirado, más allá de las fronteras del mero placer y hacia el éxtasis. Ella casi podía sentirlo en sus manos. Tan grande y tan hermoso.  
¿Dios, qué le pasaba? Jaló su mano de en medio de sus piernas, llevó el pañuelo a su pecho. ¡Ella se había entregado a un extraño! Apenas podía creer lo que había hecho. El recuerdo era increíblemente vívido pero extrañamente como un sueño, también.  
Y eso sólo podría haber pasado con él. Ella fruncido el ceño, sólo con este hombre y de ese modo. Él era tan raro e inevitable como un meteorito que cae del cielo. Y ella había estado allí, en el Museo Britanico, cuando él había caído sobre ella. Un hombre, un lugar. ¿Una vez?  
Desde luego, debe ser una vez. Su vida era ordenada y tranquila. Ella había llegado a encontrar una cómoda satisfacción en eso. El deber y el compromiso tenían su propio contentamiento. El deber y el compromiso la habían mantenido a través de su relación anterior y después. Ella había encontrado su lugar.  
Shaina suspiró y levantó el pañuelo a su nariz otra vez antes de plegarlo con cuidado y meterlo bajo su almohada. Ella probablemente nunca lo vería otra vez, pero el olor de verbena limón siempre lo traería a su mente; siempre le pertenecería.  
Ella se volvió sobre un lado y miró fijamente dentro de la tenua luz del foco de de la lámpara de noche. Mañana volvería al Museo Britanico. Una emoción inextinguible la traspasó. Ojos profundamente ambares llenos de una urgente súplica dirigida a su imaginación. Ella recordó la curva de sus labios, su mano se metió bajo su almohada, el ángulo de su mandíbula. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del pequeño cuadrado de tela. La sensación de su pesado pene en su mano.  
A pesar de ser una insensatez, quería verlo otra vez.  
¿Qué traería el mañana? Probablemente la continuación rutinaria de la vida a la que ella estaba acostumbrada Pero quizás, sólo quizás, ella podría tener la posibilidad de perderse otra vez en las oscuras profundidades de sus ojos ambares.  
Mañana. Parecía que faltaba una eternidad hasta mañana.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo Tres

Mañana

Minos dio un paseo una vez más por la galería principal del Museo Britanico, buscando atentamente entre la tardía multitud de la mañana. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Había estado buscando por más de media hora. El desaliento cayó pesadamente sobre él. El lugar parecía más atestado que el día anterior. ¿Por qué había pensado que sería tan fácil? Había estado seguro que ella estaría aquí, seguro que la encontraría.  
¿Y si nunca la veía otra vez? Él alejó la pregunta de su mente con enojo. No lo iba a considerar. Absolutamente no iba a considerarlo.  
Él se detuvo al lado de una alta estatua de Psique. Asumiendo que ella estaba allí, ellos podían pasar todo el día uno al lado del otro y nunca saberlo. Él debía quedarse en un lugar y esperar. ¿Pero dónde? Si ella quisiera encontrarlo, donde iría primero: ¿porcelana, plata, o muebles góticos? Él tomó una decisión rápidamente y se dirigió a los muebles góticos. Sí, ella iría allí. Ese era su lugar.  
Los hombros de Minos se tensaron mientras avanzaba resueltamente hacia el lugar. Ella vendría. Ella debía venir. Él sólo tenía que esperar. Maldición. Él odiaba esperar.  
Una multitud de gente se agolpaba en apretados racimos ante cada pesado mueble expuesto. En la parte de atrás del salón, un pequeño grupo estaba de pie ante un reclinatorio. La mirada de Minos se centró inmediatamente sobre una mujer vestida con de azul oscuro. Los músculos de su tripa se apretaron. Sólo medio revelada por la muchedumbre, él siguió con la vista la línea entre su hombro y la tensa curva de su cintura. Cuando el resto del grupo se volvió hacia otro mueble expuesto, él vio un mechon de cabello verde.  
Su cuerpo se relajó, y su sangre corrió por sus venas otra vez. Él la había encontrado. El alivio fluyó sobre él como una ola y algo más. Algo indefinible que lo hizo querer sonreír. Sacándose los guantes y desabotonándose su abrigo, se acercó a ella despacio. Debía ser deseo. Él podía sentirlo, incluso ahora, agitando su escroto y hormigueando por su pene.  
Mientras él terminaba de acercarse, la sensación se intensificó. Él levantó su mano. Los hombros de ella se levantaron y cayeron por un suspiro. Sus dedos la tocaron. Ella inclinó su cabeza. ¿Estaba rezando? Y entonces él la tocó ligeramente, las puntas de sus dedos arrastrándose suavemente por el medio de la espalda de su vestido de seda.  
El cuerpo de ella se sacudió y luego, visiblemente, se relajó. Él se quedó detrás de ella, escudándola del cuarto, mientras presionaba su mano firmemente contra su cintura y aspiraba la fragancia de vainilla y azahares que persistian en ella.  
Sentirla y olerla lo excitaba. Gracias a Dios la había encontrado. Gracias a Dios ella había venido. El impulso de atraerla a sus brazos era casi aplastante.  
— ¡Hola! —dijo él, tranquilamente.  
Ella se dio vuelta, y él dejó que su mano se deslizara por su cintura antes de quitarla. Sus largos pestañas se agitaron antes que ella encontrara su mirada.   
— ¡Hola!  
Sus ojos eran aún más hermosos que lo que él recordaba. ¿Eran esos ojos color verde lo que él encontraba tan irresistible? ¿O la expresión de alegría reflejada allí?  
Él sostuvo su mirada mientras un gran grupo de mujeres se movía, pasándolos, para admirar el biombo gótico. Su miembro se agitó ante el recuerdo de ayer. ¿Ella estaba pensando en eso, también? ¿Esa era la razón de la mirada en sus ojos?  
Minos echó una mirada a la Biblia abierta sobre el reclinatorio. Mirad y velad, porque no sabéis cuándo será el tiempo. San Marcos 13:33.  
—Estaba abierto ahí cuando llegué —ella cabeceó hacia la Biblia—. San Marcos es mi evangelio favorito, entonces lo tomé como signo de que podrías venir —sus labios formaron una casi reacia sonrisa—. Entonces miré y recé.   
El tono alto del parloteo de las damas se fue apagando mientras se alejaban.   
— ¿Y por qué es San Marcos tu evangelio favorito?   
Ella pasó su mano enguantada sobre la página en una lenta caricia, y sus palabras llegaron pensativamente.   
—Tiene una pura, respetuosa cualidad. En su original, no ofrece cada respuesta. Y eso no siempre es bastante —ella alzó la vista hacia él—. Pero San Marcos no se preocupa. Él es honesto y sin trabas —ella se encogió de hombros y su pequeña sonrisa apareció otra vez—. Como probablemente es el primero, el más antiguo, yo siempre he creído que es lo más cercano a la palabra del Señor.  
Minos sintió un importante momento de influencia divina antes de desecharlo por ridículo. Él no pudo contener su sonrisa. En realidad tenía que agradecer al discípulo por reunirlo con la mujer con la que él deseaba fornicar.  
—Te estás riendo de mí.  
La sonrisa de Minos se aligeró mientras él estudiaba su hermoso rostro. Realmente, Dios trabajaba de misteriosos modos.   
—Dime tu nombre.   
Ella vaciló.   
— ¿Por qué?  
— Porque… —dijo él tranquilamente— me gusta ponerle un nombre a las mujeres con las que follo —él sintió un golpecito de pesar por su frase, pero luego lo desechó. Aunque cruda, era verdad, y ella no debía tener ninguna falsa idea sobre por qué él estaba allí.  
Ella lo miró por sobre su hombro mientras un rubor oscurecía el rosado de sus mejillas, pero entonces ella ofreció su mano.   
—Shaina.  
Minos se detuvo, su mano a medio camino hacia la de ella. Él sacudió su cabeza.   
—No. Quiero tu nombre verdadero.  
Ella lo miró con esos suaves, profundos ojos.   
—Mi nombre es Shaina.   
Minos hizo una pausa. La cinta azul que ataba su pelo y caia a ambos lados enmarcaba su cara en un suave, sensual arco; largos, misteriosamente iridiscentes zarcillos revoloteaban suavemente contra su sien. Sus hermosos ojos lo miraban sin pestañear, y su boca rosada se abrió para respirar. Esa era Shaina. Su miembro se levantó ávidamente. Él encerró la mano de ella con la suya.   
—Yo soy Minos.  
Sus ojos se ensancharon, y una de sus manos se apretó sobre su pecho.   
— ¿Verdaderamente?  
Él acarició su palma y asintió.   
—No siempre bastante, pero honesto y sin ataduras.  
Ella sonrió.   
—Entonces, quizás, esto realmente era un signo.   
Él se encogió de hombros.   
—Si lo prefieres.  
El cuarto estaba experimentando un reflujo. Una familia estaba de pie cerca de la salida con los algunos niños demasiado observadores. Cuando ellos se marcharan…  
Minos se volvió a Shaina, protegiéndola en parte con su cuerpo.   
—Personalmente, no creo en signos. Creo en lo que puedo ver —él le sacó los guantes—. Lo que puedo tocar —él llevó la mano de ella a su rígida erección. Dios, cómo amaba sus dedos curvándose a su alrededor—. Y lo que puedo sentir.  
Ella se mordió su bonito labio inferior mientras lo exploraba discretamente bajo la protección de su largo abrigo.  
El lento movimiento de la mano de ella arriba y abajo de la longitud de él lo volvió aún más duro, haciéndolo desear tenerla aún más. Cuando él la detuvo con la presión de su mano firmemente sobre la suya, ella levantó la mirada hacia él y sus ojos se movieron mirando atentamente sus rasgos. ¿Qué veía ella? Él veía necesidad y deseo en su expresión. Necesidad y deseo suavizado con algo más. Qué, no lo sabía, pero ella no debía tener ninguna ilusión.  
Él apretó sus dedos alrededor de los de ella y empujó contra su palma.   
—Esta es la razón por la que estoy aquí, Shaina. Por ninguna otra razón sino esta. ¿Lo entiendes?  
Sus encantadores labios temblaron un poco.   
—Sí. Entiendo.  
Él liberó su mano y le devolvió sus guantes. La voz de ella lo hizo querer follarla. Maldición, todo sobre ella lo hacía desear joderla. Él miró por sobre su hombro. Unas pocas parejas pululaban en otro lado del salón. La familia se había ido. Él dio un paso hacia el biombo. Shaina se movió con él. Otro grupo grande hacía fila en la entrada de la exhibición.   
—Espera, espera.  
Él aferró su mano.   
—No, ahora —y la empujó contra la sombreada esquina que estaba más cerca.  
Minos cayó de espaldas contra la pared y llevó a Shaina consigo. Sus brazos la aplastaron contra él, y se abalanzó sobre su boca levantada como un ave de presa, pegándose a sus sensibles labios con dolorosa ferocidad. Él empujó su lengua dentro de su boca, probándola, penetrándola. Mientras él empujaba su lengua más profundamente y le quitaba el aliento, sabía que estaba siendo rudo. Pero ella provocaba eso en él. Y entre sus jadeos por respirar, ella no lo empujaba, si no que se apoyaba más contra él, su boca abriéndose aún más a la fuerza de su lengua.  
Él la sintió empujándole el sombrero de su cabeza y, mientras los dedos de ella se enredaban en su pelo, un suave gemido flotó de la boca de ella a la suya. Él lo tragó y exigió otros mientras daba un tirón a las ataduras de su pantalón. El cuerpo de ella se movió sensualmente contra el suyo y él sintió como si ríos de sangre bombearan, sin descanso, en su miembro.  
Él estaba tan jodidamente duro que no podía salir por la abertura en su pantalón, y cada roce contra la ligera lana era una tortura. Arrancando su boca de la de ella, con un jadeo de alivio él finalmente liberó su enorme erección. Sobresalía erguida, más grande y más dura que lo que él alguna vez la hubiera visto, la acampanada cabeza hinchada y púrpura.  
Shaina se alejó de él y lo miró fijo, con la boca abierta y una mirada hambrienta. Ella lamió sus hinchados labios. A él le encantaba eso; ella había hecho la misma cosa ayer.  
Minos bajó sus manos y liberó sus pesados testículos así ella podía verlo todo de él. Mientras los ojos de Shaina se hacían una fiesta con su exhibición, él se agarró firmemente y se acarició. Él apretó su mandíbula mientras exprimía un fluido claro de la protuberante cabeza de su polla. Entonces, con su pulgar, él untó las espesas gotas sobre la palpitante corona púrpura hasta que brilló.   
— ¿Esto es lo que deseas, no, Shaina? —murmuró él bajo—. Si quisiera, podría hacerte rogar por esto, ¿verdad?  
El cuerpo entero de Shaina pareció temblar. La cinta en su sien se sacudió, pero sus ojos no habían parpadeado ni apartado, ni siquiera un momento, de su pequeño espectáculo. Ella lo miró ahora, y el deseo ostensible en sus ojos casi lo asustó.   
—Sí —su voz era un dulce, velado susurro.  
Él le pasó las yemas de dedos por la mejilla.   
—Pero no lo haré —voces flotaron por encima del biombo desde el otro lado. Él las ignoró y habló cerca de su oído—. Ahora abre el frente de tu vestido.   
Mientras las manos de ella se movían a los botones de su vestido, Minos contuvo el aliento y su miembro pulsó dolorosamente. Pero una chillona risa en el salón de exhibición la hizo hacer una pausa.  
Minos frunció el ceño.   
—Shaina, abre tu maldito vestido —él sonó severo, impaciente. Pero maldición, eso era lo que ella le hacía, y él necesitaba ver más de ella ahora.  
Ella pareció impasible ante su tono y rápidamente liberó sus botones. Mientras iba de un botón al siguiente, vislumbres de su cuello y pecho eran revelados. Finalmente, ella separó los dos lados, mostrando una fina y pálida piel, delicadas clavículas, y una profunda V de encaje en su ropa interior. La respiración de Minos se aceleró, y él apretó firmemente su tenso escroto para aliviar la presión de su agitada esperma.  
La piel de ella brillaba cremosa y suave en la luz vaga. Ella tiró del broche que abria por el frente su sosten separándolo una vez abierto. Asomando sobre el cuello de su vestido y elevados por su sosten, los altos, lujuriosos montículos de sus pechos se alzaban y caían con su rápida respiración. Pero tan hermosa como era esa visión, los ojos de Minos estaban fijos, en cambio, sobre las oscuras sombras de sus pezones. Apareciendo con al menos el grosor de su meñique, eran dos de los más suculentos brotes que él alguna vez hubiera visto.  
Con un bajo gemido, él la acercó de un tirón y atrajo su mano a su abultado pene. Mientras los dedos de ella se curvaban su alrededor, él bajó de un tiró las capas de corpiño, corsé, y camisa de sus hombros. Levantándola contra la pared, él la apuntaló con su pierna y frotó su mejilla contra la dura protuberancia de un pezón exponiendo el otro con un firme tirón a su camisa. Shaina jadeó, y su espalda se arqueó.  
El miembro de Minos bombeada en la mano de ella, y la boca de él se hacía agua. Su expuesto pezón era rosa oscuro y el pico estaba grueso, distendido aún más una vez liberado de su confinamiento. Lucían positivamente comestibles para la boca de un hombre, no la de un bebé. ¿Cómo consiguió él ser tan condenadamente afortunado? Mientras pellizcaba y hacía rodar entre sus dedos izquierdo, él cerró su boca sobre el derecho. Mientras lo chupaba y lo lamía con su lengua, creció y se alargó aún más. Cuando él finalmente se retiró, miró hambriento lo que había causado. El grueso meñique de carne sobresalía casi un centímetro de su rosada base.  
La respiración de Shaina llegaba en cortas exhalaciones mientras se arqueaba contra él, una mano agarrando la nuca de él, la otra ejerciendo su magia sobre su ansioso miembro.  
Incluso el sonido de su respiración lo inflamaba. Él bajó la cabeza para morder el pezón y dio golpecitos con su lengua sobre su pico. El cuerpo de Shaina saltó en sus brazos y mientras algunas gotas de semen brotaban de su doliente pene, ella las frotó sobre su ahora ardiente carne. Minos gimió y cerró la boca ávidamente sobre su desnudo pezón, chupándolo con fuerza y frotando su lengua sobre el largo, tieso pico hasta que Shaina se retorció contra él.  
— ¡Por favor!  
Él oyó su urgente susurro incluso sobre el ruido creciente de la muchedumbre más allá.  
—Yo-yo necesito…   
Minos arrancó su boca de su jugoso pezón y la dejó deslizar, bajando por su pierna. Sus caderas se sacudieron, y sus dedos se curvaron sobre la tela de las mangas del abrigo de él como si necesitara ayuda para permanecer de pie. Cuando ella lo miró, alzando la vista, él dejó de respirar un momento. Su hermosa cara era la imagen de un deseo tan desesperado y conmovedor que un pequeño, indeseado rocío de semen en realidad se derramó, espeso y cremoso, sobre la cabeza de su miembro.  
Un largo rizo verde se había caído libre de su moño, su rostro estaba enrojecido, y su húmedo labio inferior temblaba, dulce y haciendo pucheros. Sus ojos de pobladas pestañas le rogaban mejor que lo que las palabras alguna vez podrían. Y mientras él la miraba, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y se esparció sobre la elevación de su pecho. Él la miró gotear por la inclinada orilla y correr hasta descansar sobre su rosado pezón.  
—Minos, yo-yo necesito…   
Como amaba su voz.  
— ¿Qué necesitas? —él habló bajo e íntimamente mientras frotaba su corrida por todo lo largo de su eje. Las pestañas de ella bajaron por un momento mientras lo miraba—. Dime que necesitas, Shaina.  
Un frunce arrugó su frente mientras ella levantaba sus húmedos ojos. Otra lágrima cayó.   
—Tú sabes.  
Él acarició con la yema de sus dedos el rastro mojado sobre su mejilla y luego frotó la humedad de su pezón, arrancando un jadeo de ella.   
—Pero quiero oírte decirlo. Sólo dímelo.  
Shaina mordió su labio y sus dedos se apretaron en su abrigo otra vez. Dos lágrimas más cayeron por sus mejillas. Tan hermosas lágrimas.  
—Muchas más de estas y me obligarás a compadecerme de ti —él presionó un beso en el camino que su lágrima había tomado, luego depositó otro en su temblorosa boca—. Vamos, Shaina —él la besó otra vez—. Me complace oírte hablar —él mordió brevemente su suave labio inferior—. Y nadie sabrá lo que dices, salvo yo.  
—Te necesito —dijo ella jadeando. Sus dedos se apretaron, y su pecho se elevó—. Te necesito, dentro de mí.  
—Ah. Bien, eso está bien, porque yo necesito estar dentro de ti.  
Él podía ahogarse en sus ojos. Él pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre su grueso, desnudo pezón.   
— ¿Están húmedos tus muslos?  
—Sí.   
— ¿Está tu sexo apretándose hambriento, incluso ahora?  
Sus pestañas revolotearon, bajando, y un rubor oscureció sus mejillas. El ruido de la muchedumbre flotó por encima del biombo.  
Minos levantó su barbilla con un dedo.   
—No apartes la mirada de mí —él deslizó su pulgar a través de su labio inferior—. Y nunca te avergüences. No hay ninguna necesidad —él se miró a sí mismo—. Mírame, estoy aquí de pie con mi polla sobresaliendo, tan llena de semen que está saliendo a tropel por sí mismo —él presionó su boca sobre su húmeda mejilla—. Pero no me preocupo, porque estoy contigo —él dirigió su mano a su miembro— y eso es por lo que estamos aquí —los dedos de ella bajaron por su pene y acunaron sus testículos. Él volvió a soltar un gemido. — Ahora dime algo, antes que me corra y me vierta directamente sobre el frente de tu falda.  
Ella encontró su mirada; sus largas, húmedas pestañas en puntas.   
—Estoy apretada —susurró ella—. Y ahora mismo, siento que si no llenas este vacío en mí, yo podría volverme loca de deseo.  
Dos lágrimas más cayeron. A él le gustó verlas. Él tenía el poder de satisfacerla, o no. Ella lo necesitaba.  
—Por favor, Minos.   
La respiración de él se aceleró.  
—Tú tienes lo que necesito —suspiró ella.  
—Correcto, maldita sea —él tomó sus labios en un beso duro, potente. Él podía probar sus lágrimas y empujó su lengua dentro, pasando sobre sus suaves dientes y rozando el paladar de su boca. Mientras él empujaba más profundo, haciendo que abriera aún más su boca, tiró, levantando sus faldas y empujó su mano entre sus piernas. Él gimió en su boca, y el cuerpo de ella casi se desplomó en sus brazos. La sangre de Minos corría. Los brazos de Shaina se aferraron a él. Él nunca había sentido nada como esto; ella estaba goteando en su mano.  
Él rompió el beso y aspiró aire mientras la giraba para enfrentar la pared. El semen se derramaba de su polla. La cabeza estaba morada oscura y dilatada. ¡Joder! Él la apoyó contra la resbaladiza boca de su vulva y empujó.  
Minos jadeó fuerte mientras hundía la sensible cabeza de su pene contra la entrada de la matriz de Shaina. Él oyó su suave gemido bajo el atronador ruido de su sangre que palpitaba en sus oídos y el zumbido estable de la muchedumbre. Él podía sentir la esperma, todavía goteando de él, mientras empujaba otra vez, más duro. ¡Más duro!  
Su miembro se sentia tan tieso como el acero, y el sexo de ella estaba estirado y malditamente apretado alrededor de él. Él sostuvo sus caderas y empujó otra vez, amando la explosión de placer adormecedora que se disparaba por él con cada asalto sobre su matriz. Todo su miembro palpitaba, y el semen continuaba bullendo en su escroto y derramándose de él en una corriente lenta, constante. Él empujó otra vez, apretando la hinchada cabeza de su pene contra la apretada abertura de su matriz, mientras él sostenía enérgicamente sus caderas. Él oyó el jadeo de Shaina. Él volvió a tragarse un gemido. La presión se sentia tan jodidamente bien, y él estaba tan jodidamente duro, que sentia como si nada pudiera impedirle que forzara su camino en las más profundas cavidades del cuerpo de ella.  
Él habló contra de su oído, su voz un ronco susurro, mientras seguía apretando las caderas de ella.   
— ¿Esto es lo que necesitas, verdad? Esto es por lo qué has vuelto —él se retiró y empujó— para ser completamente colmada —él empujó más duro—. ¿Verdad?  
El sexo de Shaina se apretó aún más alrededor de él.   
— ¡Sí! ¡Sí!  
Él apretó sus ojos cerrados mientras sus caderas de pronto embistieron de un modo incontrolable en ella, cada empuje hacia delante, ablandando la carnosa entrada de su matriz. Él oyó un jadeo ahogado y, apretando con fuerza sus caderas, enterró su polla con implacable fuerza contra la barrera.  
Y con una gran inhalación de aire, Shaina dio, la ínfima inclinación. Un gruñido como de animal escapó de él cuando sintió la increíble presión. Pero él no podía retirarse, no ahora. Su sexo palpitaba con tal fuerza, que extraía exquisitos pequeños chorros de semen de él.  
La respiración de Minos era desigual cerca de su oído.   
—Shaina, tu coño está chupando mi polla como una boquita hambrienta —él mordió su suave lóbulo mientras un fuerte tirón exprimía más de él—. Esto parece una súplica por más. ¿Es eso? —su miembro palpitó, y él inclinó sus caderas ligeramente—. Tengo más para darte. Dime que lo quieres.   
Con una mejilla apretada a la pared y la otra roja y húmeda, un flojo mechón de pelo se rizaba frente a su cara y revoloteaba con cada una de sus cortas, jadeantes respiraciones. Su susurro fue tan bajo que él tuvo que esforzarse por oírlo.   
—Quiero todo esto. Quiero estar colmada por esto. Si yo pudiera ofrecer mi cuerpo entero como una vaina para tu miembro, lo haría.  
Las piernas de Minos casi se doblaron. Su polla latió con una caliente oleada de sangre.   
— ¡Oh Shaina, yo moriría por eso! —él empujó en ella con fuerza renovada—. Ábrete para mí. ¡Abre! —sus caderas bombearon en ella con rápidas, fuertes, descaradas arremetidas mientras él empujaba más duro que nunca. Ella arqueó su espalda, y él casi gritó cuando sintió que la cabeza de su miembro apretaba profundamente contra las temblorosas puertas de su matriz. Sus testículos se hinchaban con más esperma. —Eso es. ¡Ábrete! Déjame entrar en ti.  
Shaina comenzó a estremecerse. Sus manos arañaron la pared, y lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Su voz fue un susurro torturado.   
— ¡Minos! ¡Minos, voy a... ya viene! ¡No puedo pararlo!  
Minos contuvo la respiración mientras el cuerpo de ella hacía erupción. Él apoyó de golpe su mano sobre su boca justo antes de que un largo, sollozante gemido hubiera escapado de ella incontrolable.   
—Sí, sí —jadeó él en su oído—. Hazlo. ¡Vamos! —él se apoyó en la cadera de ella con su mano libre y, mientras ola tras destructiva ola de estremecido coño apretaba y tiraba de su doliente pene, sabía que él se iba a ir con ella. Apretó sus ojos, su pene palpitó expectante, y luego su apretado sexo en verdad lo chupó más profundo. Él ahogó un gemido y mordió su pálido hombro mientras empujaba contra los apretados, inclinados dedos de carne que protegían la matriz de Shaina. Él nunca había estado tan profundo en una mujer.  
El sudor apareció sobre su frente. Su corazón martillaba en su pecho.   
—Yo podría darte todo ahora mismo —dijo él ronco, en su oído—. Si quisiera, podría enterrar todo mi pene en ti ahora mismo. Mi miembro está tan malditamente duro, y tengo la fuerza para hacerlo —él no podía dejar de empujar—. Pero quiero que tú te corras por mí, una y otra vez.  
Sus caderas bombearon más y más rápido. Shaina gimió detrás de su mano. Él la sintió correrse, goteando sobre sus testículos. Su jugosa vulva estaba agarrándolo otra vez, y la presión sobre la cabeza de su miembro no se parecía a nada que él alguna vez hubiera sentido. Él bombeó con una animal furia salvaje que lo hacía empujar más lejos, aún negando el impulso con los últimos vestigios de voluntad. Él estaba ardiendo, y él deseaba arder para siempre. ¡Para siempre!  
— ¡Joder! —gruñó él contra el hombro de ella y se lanzó a las llamas. Su pene estalló. Cegadora blancura explotó delante de sus ojos. Con fuerza explosiva, avalanchas de semen caliente erupcionaron de él. Él amortiguó sus gritos contra la pálida curva del hombro de Shaina mientras bombeaba cada vez más y más en ella. Él no podía pararlo, no quería pararlo. Se siguió corriendo y corriendo, un rugido subiendo de su henchido escroto y lanzado en espesos chorros de lava como único modo de liberación. Él gimió. Sus piernas temblaron.  
Con cada poderosa expulsión, una eufórica, cegadora dicha recorría su cuerpo, sacudiéndolo con temblores que parecían que nunca podrían terminar.  
Entonces, justo cuando pensó que él había gastado todo lo que tenía, Shaina se corrió otra vez. Su vagina agarrando y chupando su medio erecto miembro tan diligentemente que ella lo engatusó para conseguir un último chorro de pegajoso semen.  
Minos no podía oír nada más que el sonido de su propia respiración. Él abrió su boca sobre el hombro de Shaina y probó su piel. Era salada; por su sudor o el de él, no lo sabía. Él no se preocupó. Sus brazos la rodearon, sus manos acunando sus suculentos pechos.  
Esto era donde él pertenecía. Esto era el éxtasis.  
Y del otro lado del biombo, la muchedumbre se movía. ¿Cuánta gente los había pasado, sin saber?  
Después de que su respiración se ralentizó y él reunió alguna energía para moverse, Minos levantó su cabeza y acarició el largo rizo de Shaina retirándolo de su cara. Los ojos de ella estaban cerrados.   
— ¿Estás bien?   
—Sí —la palabra llegó al mismo tiempo que espiraba. Sus ojos se quedaron cerrados.  
Minos apretó su brazo alrededor de ella. Rozando con su dedo su ruborizada mejilla, él le dio un beso en el suave lugar detrás de su oreja.   
—Estoy todavía dentro de ti.  
—Lo sé —dijo ella sobre el viento de otro aliento.  
Ella olía a vainilla, azahares, y sexo. Él la besó otra vez.   
—Creo que te llené a rebosar.  
—No me importa.   
Minos sonrió. Le gustó su respuesta.  
—Excelente —susurró él y comenzó a retirarse.  
Shaina gimió y su hombro se elevó. Minos hizo una pausa cuando notó una oscura contusión en la pálida inclinación. Él recordó haber amortiguado sus gritos contra ella, chupando con fuerza para contenerlos. Él corrió su dedo sobre la señal, y su miembro se sacudió casi dolorosamente.  
Shaina volvió la mirada hacia él.  
Él encontró su mirada y latió dentro de ella.   
—Dejé una marca sobre ti.  
— ¿En serio?  
—Sí —él se inclinó y besó el punto, tocándolo con su lengua, entonces lentamente se retiró de ella.  
Ella jadeó suavemente, y Minos dejó caer sus faldas.  
Todavía medio erecto, su pene estaba resbaladizo por el semen. Shaina giró y lo miró mientras él lo limpiaba con el faldón de su camisa. Él la miró, apoyándose contra la pared, con su pelo verde y un hermoso pecho medio desnudo, y pensó que ella era la cosa más hermosa que él hubiera visto alguna vez. Él empujó su reacio pene dentro de la pierna de su pantalón y se abotonó antes de apoyar sus manos en cualquier lado de ella. Estudió la cara levantada de ella, memorizando el arco de su ceja, la inclinación de su nariz, y la curva de sus labios.  
Ella hizo una profunda, desigual inspiración y se estiró para volver a colocar su sostén y su vestido sobre sus hombros.  
—Déjame ayudarte —murmuró Minos, arreglando cuidadosamente la seda zafiro sobre sus hombros.  
—Gracias.  
—Gracias a ti —él dejó que sus dedos rozaran su desnudo pezón, obteniendo un jadeo antes de devolver su sosten a su correcto lugar. Cuando ella levantó sus manos, él se las apartó. —Dije, déjame —él le dio beso en la frente—. Seré bueno.  
Ella sonrió ante eso, y su sonrisa lo hizo sonreír a él.  
A Minos se le ocurrió que él nunca, en toda su vida, había ayudado a vestirse a una mujer. Incluso a sus amantes, con quienes él estaba generalmente porque quería, él nunca había levantado un dedo para ayudar. Él cerro el broche de su sosten. De hecho, una vez que él acababa, estaba completamente desinteresado en intercambiar, ni siquiera, una educada conversación.  
Él comenzó a cerrar los botones del frente del vestido. Pero claro, aunque todas eran amantes pagadas, ninguna le había dado nunca lo que Shaina le había dado gratis. Ninguna había mostrado tal necesidad. Ninguna le había dado sus lágrimas. Y aunque todas ellas alegaran adorar su pene, ninguna había abierto su cuerpo a él. Ninguna lo había deseado.  
La suave voz de ella llamó su atención.   
— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
—Sí —él comprendió que estaba frunciendo el ceño y extendió sus cejas.  
—Has dicho antes, que te gusta poner un nombre a las mujeres con las que follas.  
Por Zeus! eso le sonaba mal incluso a él.  
Ella parpadeó y humedeció sus labios.   
—Me pregunto, ¿haces esto a menudo?  
Minos le cerró su último botón.   
— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, si jodo a menudo, o si a menudo jodo a mujeres desconocidas en sitios públicos?   
Ella consideró eso un momento.   
—Supongo que lo último.  
Minos contuvo su sonrisa. Su lenguaje nunca parecía ofenderla.   
—No —él se inclinó para dejar caer un beso en la esquina de su boca—. Nunca —él tocó su labio inferior con su lengua—, hasta ahora, contigo.  
Ella lo estudió un momento, como si estimara la verdad de sus palabras. Después: —gracias por contestarme.  
Él levantó sus cejas.   
—De nada.  
Él deslizó su suave rizo verde entre sus dedos antes de dejarlo caer. Ella lo rozó a él mientras lo tomaba, luego retorció el rizo rebelde alrededor de su moño. Levantando su otro brazo, ella empujó un alfiler y rápidamente fijó el pesado mechón. Alisó los lados con sus dedos y luego presionó con sus palmas la parte de atrás, sintiendo las hebras fuera de sitio.  
Él deseaba verla con su pelo suelto.  
Agachándose, él levantó su sombrero de paja.   
—Quiero verte otra vez —le dijo mientras se lo deslizaba sobre la cabeza—. Y no me gusta la incertidumbre —ella levantó su barbilla, mirándolo fijamente mientras él tiraba del lazo formando un moño. Él lo puso en el mismo atractivo ángulo que ella lo había tenido antes. — ¿Te encontrarás conmigo aquí, mañana, a las diez treinta?  
Shaina sonrió.   
—Gracias por ponerlo donde lo quería.  
Su risa lo deslumbró, y su miembro latió contra su muslo.   
— ¿Qué puse donde lo querías?  
Los dedos de ella recorrieron las cintas de su sombrero.   
—Mi moño. Gracias por recordar donde lo tenía y volverlo a colocar allí —ella inclinó su cabeza a un lado—. Gracias por darte cuenta de todo.  
¿Cómo podía no notarlo?   
—Entonces, ¿vendrás?  
Ella hizo una pausa sólo brevemente.   
—Sí.  
Minos sonrió mientras recogía su sombrero.   
—Bien —él se pasó los dedos por su pelo y estuvo a punto de ponerse su sombrero.  
—Espera —dijo Shaina suavemente.  
La respiración de Minos se hizo pesada mientras ella se acercaba. Alzándose, ella echó hacia atrás la recalcitrante onda que siempre caía sobre su frente. Después ella peinó con sus dedos el pelo sobre sus orejas y alisó su nuca. Ella estaba tocándolo. Él deseaba tocarla.  
—Ahora si —murmuró ella.  
Minos se colocó el sombrero en su cabeza. Los ágiles dedos de ella se deslizaron a su corbata, ajustando los intrincados pliegues sólo lo justo. ¿Por qué esto le importaba tanto que sus manos estaban sobre él? Ella alisó el frente de su chaleco y las solapas de su abrigo. Sus largas pestañas se agitaron. Él descansó sus manos sobre su cintura. Ella pasó sus palmas por las mangas del abrigo donde ella se había agarrado antes. A él le gustó la sensación de su delgada, curvilínea cintura.  
—Listo —suspiró ella, levantando sus ojos color verde esmeralda.  
Con la vista clavada en su profunda mirada, Minos deseó poder hacer desaparecer a la multitud que estaba justo detrás del biombo. Él deseó poder tenerla una vez más. Ahora.   
—Bésame.  
Shaina humedeció sus labios y luego levantó sus brazos hasta sus hombros. Cuando él no se movió, ella hizo una pausa.  
Los dedos de Minos se apretaron sobre su cintura. Él esperó.  
Entonces las manos de ella se deslizaron sobre sus hombros. Una se deslizó detrás de su cuello. Con una gentil presión, ella lo hizo bajar la cabeza.  
El cuerpo de ella se apretó al de él. Su cabeza se inclinó, sus ojos se cerraron, y su boca se separó.  
Minos no respiró. Sus ojos se cerraron.  
La boca de ella presionó sobre la de él con la más suave, más dulce urgencia. Los delicados labios pellizcaron los de él para abrirlos, y su lengua lo probó en lentos, lujuriosos lametones. Su mano se apretó sobre su nuca, y su lengua se movió más profundamente. Minos gimió y arrastró sus brazos alrededor de ella. Shaina lo besó y lo besó, succionando su lengua a su boca y acariciándola con la suya.  
Los músculos de Minos se tensaron. Un fuerte pulso palpitó en su ingle. Una ola de vértigo lo recorrió. Con un bajo gemido, de mala gana, se arrancó del abrazo de Shaina y puso una mano en la pared para estabilizarse.  
Ella lo sostuvo con su hombro, y un ceño preocupado arrugó su frente.   
— ¿Te sientes bien?   
Minos bajó la mirada y expulsó un resoplido sin poder creerlo. Su miembro estaba tenso, grueso y duro contra la pierna de su pantalón, forzándola a adoptar un extraño ángulo. No era extraño que sintiera la cabeza ligera. Él miró el ceño preocupado de Shaina y sintió una oleada caliente.   
–Sí. Estoy demasiado bien.  
Echando una mirada hacia abajo, la mirada de ella quedó fija.   
—Oh —susurró ella, lamiéndose inmediatamente los labios.  
Minos se estremeció cuando su erección respondió inmediatamente con un duro golpe contra su confinamiento. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde infiernos estaba su control? Una cólera repentina luchó con su lujuria. Él intentó contenerla.  
Shaina levantó su mano hacia él.  
Él apretó su mandíbula y gruñó, —sugiero que te marches antes de que yo te lo impida.  
Ella se sacudió, alejándose. Un ceño arrugó sus cejas, entonces se dio vuelta para irse. Minos dio un paso hacia de ella. Ella hizo una pausa en la estrecha salida. Su corazón palpitó. ¿Y si...? Ella inclinó hacia delante su cabeza cautelosamente. ¿Y si ella no volvía como había prometido? Ella dio un paso, saliendo.  
—Shaina —llamó él, tratando de alcanzarla.  
Ella se había ido.


	4. capitulo 4

Capitulo Cuatro

 

Shaina estaba pintando. El tema era una flor color ambar. Pero unos ojos profundamente ambares, unas cejas rasgadas, y una boca sensual rondaban en su mente. Minos. Su cuerpo se estremeció, como si una carga de electricidad lo atravesara.  
—Lamento me fuera imposible reunirme contigo en la exposición ayer —dijo Geist mientras intentaba duplicar una rosa rosada ante ella.  
—Está bien.  
El pincel de Shaina giró sobre el plato. Ella podía oír la voz de él baja y urgente, podía sentir sus manos, fuertes y seguras. Y sus besos, sus profundos y hambrientos besos, haciéndola sentir débil y sin aliento.  
— La señorita Saori siguió presionándome para que fuera, pero realmente tenía el peor de los dolores de cabeza.  
—Umm-um.  
Shaina bañó el pincel en ambar y recordó la sensación de la cabeza de Minos apretándose contra su pecho la hizo humedecer de necesidad. Su olor, el sentirse en sus brazos, le trajo un deseo embriagador envolviéndola consoladoramente. ¿Cómo podía ser?  
—Incluso tenía toda mi ropa extendida en mi cama. Ella nunca hace eso. No sé por qué estaba tan insistente.  
— ¡Um!, Extraño.  
El brazo de Shaina flotó, dirigiendo el pincel. Detrás de su biombo, había estado en otro mundo. Un mundo hecho sólo para los dos. Un mundo donde el deseo y la satisfacción cruzaban del reino de sueños al de la realidad.  
—Si no me hubiera dormido, pienso que ella en realidad me habría obligado a ir.  
— ¿En serio?  
Shaina aplicó color al pincel. Minos era demasiado real. La imagen de su miembro, elevándose grueso y duro contra su pantalón, estaba arraigada en su cerebro. Si se concentrara con bastante fuerza, casi podría sentir la sensación increíble de tenerlo dentro de ella. Shaina cambió de posición en su silla mientras un pulso hormigueante palpitaba entre sus piernas.  
—No estás enfadada conmigo, ¿verdad? Le dije a Saori que no lo estarías.  
—No.  
Pero al final, él había estado enfadado. ¿Por qué? Le había pedido que lo besara y luego había rechazado que le tocara y le había dicho que se fuera.   
—Vete antes de que te lo impida —le había dicho.   
¿Por qué desearía enfadarlo? Eso no había pasado antes. ¿Todavía la deseaba? ¿La desearía mañana?  
Frunció el ceño. Que Dios la ayudara, todavía lo deseaba. Más urgentemente.  
Geist suspiró.  
—Tú estás enfadada conmigo. Puedo sentirlo.  
Shaina finalmente miró a su amiga. La cálida luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las ventanas del jardín del hotel donde se hospedaba iluminaba los cabellos negros de Geist.   
—Geist, no estoy enfadada contigo. Tu recado estaba aquí cuando llegamos a casa. Yo no estaba enfadada contigo entonces. Y no lo estoy ahora.  
Geist rió.  
—Me alegro.  
Puso un poco de pintura blanca fresca sobre la paleta.  
Shaina volvió a su pintura. Cuán diferente habría sido su día si Geist hubiera llegado a su cita. ¿Era posible que el camino de la vida de alguien pudiera girar por algo tan inconsecuente como un dolor de cabeza? Seguramente hoy recorrería un camino diferente al que recorría hace dos días. Parecía el mismo en muchas maneras, como ahora, sentada aquí pintando con Geist. Pero detrás del biombo del Museo Britanico, y en los recovecos ocultos de su cuerpo, todo parecía diferente.  
Qué extraño que todo lo demás continuara como siempre.  
Hizo una pausa en su pintura. Desde luego, quería que todo continuara como siempre. Así era la vida. Lo que pasó detrás del biombo en el Museo Britanico estaba relegado a un reino de sueños y secretos. Sí, todo debe continuar como siempre.  
Shaina echó un vistazo a la paleta de colores. Frunció el ceño al ver su cuchillo de acero untado con pintura blanca.   
— ¿Geist, usaste el cuchillo de acero para mezclar el blanco?  
Geist echó un vistazo por encima del plato de porcelana ante ella, con el pincel asido fuertemente en su mano.   
— ¿Sí, no está bien?   
Shaina dejó salir su frustración. Todo como siempre.   
—No. El blanco y los amarillos se dañan por el contacto con el metal. Debes usar el cuchillo de asta. El cuchillo de acero es para los otros colores.  
—Oh, Shaina, lo siento. ¿Está arruinado entonces?   
El disgusto de Geist se reflejó claramente sobre su bonita cara.  
—Bueno, sí.  
Shaina le dio a su amiga la trementina.  
—Toma. Limpia el cuchillo con esto.  
Shaina suspiró. Acababa de comprar aquel pote de blanco, y ahora la mitad se había desperdiciado. Raspó la pintura contaminada de la paleta y quitó el resto con un paño de muselina empapado de trementina.  
Cuando alzó la vista, encontró a Geist mirándola con un ceño de preocupación.   
—Cuando vayamos por provisiones, los compraré.  
La tensión de Shaina se alivió. A los diecinueve, Geist habia aprendido su lección y ahora se comportaba tan amable y era tan bien intencionada que Shaina nunca podía enfadarse con ella por mucho tiempo.   
—No te preocupes. Es solamente un poco de pintura. Pero temo que tendrás que empezar de nuevo.  
Geist la miró consternada.   
—Y esto es lo mejor que alguna vez he hecho.  
Shaina echó un vistazo a la rosa de aspecto flácido que estaba en el centro del plato.  
—Estás mejorando. El próximo será aún mejor.  
Geist echó un vistazo al plato de Shaina, y sus ojos se ensancharon.  
—Ah, Shaina. Es hermoso. ¡Aún mejor, es magnífico!  
Shaina examinó la flor que había pintado sobre la porcelana. Pintar en cerámica era una actividad que adoraba y le traía bastante paz después de tantas batallas peleadas y tanto dolor. Ahora viendo con ojo critico, aunque menos exigente y más artística que su trabajo habitual, estaba viva. Parecía flotar sobre el plato, un vestigio flotante del jardín, esperando para ser arrancada y salvada por un baño refrescante dentro de un florero con agua. Esa era la calidad de trabajo que siempre intentaba, pero nunca alcanzaba. ¿Cómo, en el nombre del cielo, lo había logrado hoy, sin siquiera pensarlo?  
—Plata —dijo Geist pensativamente. —Debes platearlo.  
—Sí —Shaina asintió mientras firmaba S.D.O. bajo la flor—. Plata será perfecto, como mi armadura.  
— ¿Shaina, por qué firmas todo con S.D.O.? ¿No deberías usar tu nombre real?  
Ella miró fijamente las iniciales. Nunca pondría el nombre de su marido sobre su trabajo. Era suyo, no de él.   
—Para el mundo, soy Shaina Kido. Pero en el santuario, enmi corazón y en mi arte, soy Shaina De Ofiuco. Y hasta que otra cosa pase, permaneceré así.  
El sonido de voces llamó su atención.  
—Estoy muy complacida de que pudiera venir a visitarnos, —la voz de Marin era de un tono alto incluso cuando intentaba ser discreta, llegó al jardín desde el lobby.  
Geist se rió tontamente con la mano sobre la boca, Shaina entornó los ojos. Ella casi podía ver a su amiga mover la cabeza con desaprobación.  
—Por favor siéntate, Thor. Te traeré a mis amigas.  
Marin asomó la cabeza donde ellas se encontraban.  
—Chicas, chicas —susurró fuertemente— vengan inmediatamente.  
Shaina y Geist se pararon y se quitaron sus delantales para pintar.  
—Vengan, chicas —las urgió la Marin, mientras les miraba a ambas con cuidado—. Geist, tienes pintura en el dedo. Shaina, tú estas bien.  
Shaina esperó a que Geist se limpiara el dedo y luego Marin las introdujo en la sala.  
Un hombre alto, corpulento con una tez blanca y una mata de pelo grueso, rebelde y rubio se irguió cuando entraron.  
—Señoras, tengo el honor de presentarles a Thor, amigo de mis queridas amigas, las señoritas Hilda y Fler.  
Shaina sintió la mano de su amiga empujándola para que avanzara.   
—Thor, ella es mi amiga, Shaina.  
Shaina asintió mientras el enorme hombre se doblaba ante ella.  
—Encantado, Shaina —dijo él, en un tono bajo mientras sus ojos verdes la analizaban rápidamente de arriba abajo.  
Marin rió con aprobación.   
—Y ella es la señorita Geist.  
—Encantado de nuevo —entonó Thor.  
Marin llevó a Shaina y a Geist hacia el sofá mientras el gigante retornaba a su asiento. Si los muebles pudieran gemir, Shaina estuvo segura que la fina silla lo haría. La silla crujió peligrosamente mientras Thor se acomodaba entre sus brazos curvados.  
—Debe usted perdonarme, señorita Geist, por interrumpir su lección de pintura —Thor miró a Shaina—. Me he enterado por su amiga, que enseña a su otra amiga los puntos más sutiles para pintar botánica sobre porcelana. Debo decir que creo que tal propósito es el más apropiado para que una señora de mas edad se ocupe, mas entiendo que intenta despejarse de situaciones ansiosas con las que ha lidiado ultimamente. Las manos deben mantenerse ocupadas, mientras no se exija demasiado a la mente. Y el resultado final es una curiosidad pequeña y encantadora con la cual decorar la casa —sonrió—. Esas elegantes y domésticas habilidades son un verdadero atractivo en una mujer.  
Qué burdo. Shaina levantó las cejas y rió.   
—Apenas sé como digerir tal alabanza, Thor. Me temo que pueda pasar factura a mi pobre mente si intento formar una respuesta apropiada, en cambio, me sentaré, y aceptaré recatadamente su sabiduría superior.  
Marin dirigió un ceño de sospecha a Shaina, pero Thor positivamente se hinchó con condescendencia.   
—Encantador. Encantador —echó un vistazo entre Shaina y Geist antes de retornar su mirada a Marin .   
—Usted debe estar muy orgullosa, señorita Marin, de tener amigas tan encantadoras.   
Marin rió.   
—Lo estoy, Thor .   
Él se inclinó hacia adelante, sacando otro crujido de la desesperada silla.  
—Debe saber, Shaina, que usted y yo tenemos más en común de lo que podría imaginar. Usted, es soltera y yo tambien!  
Él habló con tal placer de esta feliz coincidencia que Shaina se sintió obligada a comportarse mal. Arrugó la cara en una mueca de desesperación.   
— ¡Ay! —jadeó, bajó la cabeza y pescó el pañuelo de su bolsillo. Lo sacó, y lo pasó por sus ojos mientras hablaba—. Perdóneme, Thor. Temo que en este momento, el sólo pensamiento en mí dolorosa situación hiera mi corazón de nuevo.  
—Bien, yo, yo… —Thor tartamudeó—. Su amiga me aseguró…  
Shaina resopló fuertemente y se pasó de nuevo el pañuelo.   
—Y mi tristeza sólo se ve acrecentada por la suya propia —lo miró, afligida— que, estoy segura, es profunda y duradera.  
El sudor cubrió de su frente.   
— ¡Bien… creo que, sí! —sobresaltado por las palabras de ella, cambió su expresión de abierto disgusto a dolor afectado—. Todavía me aflijo, un poco cada día, por mi mala suerte en el amor  
Su cara desfigurada en un ceño a efectos de transmitir una expresión de fuerte dolor. Realmente estuvo muy bien hecho.  
Él sacudió la cabeza.   
—Mi corazón no está menos afectado que el suyo propio, Shaina.  
Shaina liberó un largo suspiro.   
—Como coterráneo en la pena, sé que usted me perdonará por expresar mi dolor en privado, en mi almohada —Shaina ocultó su cara en el pañuelo.  
—Desde luego, Shaina.  
Cuando Shaina se levantó, Geist también lo hizo, y deslizó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Shaina.  
Thor se levantó de la silla, que chirrió de alivio.   
—Espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos, podamos entablar una conversación más feliz, Shaina —él se inclinó—. Y que este vínculo de dolor que compartimos pueda convertirse en un vínculo de amistad.  
Shaina sonrió débilmente.   
—Es más de lo que yo desearía. Buenas tardes.  
—Buenas tardes —Thor sonrió. Entonces, pareció recordar que la tristeza era la emoción del momento, y rápidamente reorganizó su cara llena confiriéndole un aire sombrío. Le hizo una reverencia a Geist—. Buenas tardes, señorita Geist.  
—Buenas tardes, Thor .  
Cuando Shaina y Geist miraron a Marin, la encontraron frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza. Pero en presencia de Thor, rápidamente evidenció interés y agitó las manos alejándolas.   
—Vayan entonces.  
Shaina y Geist caminaron lentamente desde la sala, Shaina resopló fuertemente unas veces más mientras se alejaban. Una vez en el pasillo, ambas pusieron las manos sobre sus bocas y se dirigieron a las escaleras.  
A mitad de camino, la voz de Marin flotó desde abajo.   
—… nacida para el matrimonio.  
Shaina se congeló.  
—Gracioso —jadeó Geist, chocando con ella.  
Shaina puso un dedo en sus labios.  
—…no están hechas para permanecer solteras —dijo Thor —. En verdad. Su belleza, su gracia, su comportamiento femenino, toda me ha convencido de que ella sería la adición perfecta a mi casa. Perdone mi franqueza, Marin, pero un hombre no encaja completamente con los deberes domésticos.  
—Oh, lo sé, Thor. Lo sé. Si no fuera por Shaina, nuestra casa sería un desastre. Shaina se ha convertido en una para nosotras. Y como usted puede ver, hasta Geist la adora.  
Shaina y Geist se encogieron hacia atrás cuando una mesera cruzó la sala con una bandeja con té.   
—Gracias, yo serviré. Por favor tenga una bandeja lista para mis amigas.  
Cuando la criada se marchó, Shaina y Geist se desencogieron avanzando de nuevo.  
Un beligerante crujido sonó desde la silla.   
—Maravilloso. Maravilloso. Una mujer debe ser más que una esposa, Marin, ¿verdad? Perdóneme, pero ¿no está la vida una mujer realmente incompleta sin la maternidad que la arraigue firmemente a la domesticidad?  
—Estoy de acuerdo, Thor , estoy de acuerdo. Yo siempre intento ser una figura materna para mis amigas, y realmente creo que ellas se han beneficiado de mis esfuerzos al respecto.  
Shaina casi podía ver a Marin hablar sobre su taza de té.  
—Y está muy bien que así lo hiciera. Justamente leí en el periódico que las mujeres que permanecen sin niños tienen más probabilidad de experimentar varios grados de locura que las mujeres que tienen deberes maternales.  
— ¿En serio? Bien, ahí lo tiene. Yo siempre creí que omitir el almuerzo podía enviarlo a uno a Cocytos  
— ¿Omitir el almuerzo? Bien, yo… Nunca había pensado en ello.  
—Bien, debería, Thor. Justamente ayer, omití el almuerzo, y ¿sabe qué pasó? Un hombre me pisó un dedo del pie —transcurrió una pausa breve. Shaina se imaginó a su amiga levantando las cejas pelirrojas con la expresión de ¿y qué piensa usted de eso?  
—Apenas puedo caminar hoy, Thor . ¿Y sabe qué más?, Shaina casi fue cegada.   
Shaina sacudió la cabeza e intercambió una mirada con Geist, que ocultaba su sonrisa burlona tras la mano.  
— Yo… Entonces me encargaré siempre de observar la hora del almuerzo.  
—Hágalo —algo sonó en la bandeja de té—. Ahora, sobre mi amiga, Thor . Aunque ella no esté aquí permanentemente ya que solo vinimos de vacaciones con la señorita Saori, Geist y yo tenemos la intención de hacerla salir.  
—Claro, Señora. Claro.  
—La apertura de la exposición especial medieval en el Museo Britanico no podía haber sido en mejor momento, habiendo tantos acontecimientos apasionantes planeados en él, tanto que dudo que cualquier joven pudiera resistirse a ellos incluso Shaina —Shaina podía oír el regocijo en la voz de su amiga—. Esta será la oportunidad perfecta para que usted comience su cortejo. Pero debe ser sutil, Thor , sutil.  
—Soy un modelo de sutileza Marin, un modelo.  
Shaina se apoyó en la barandilla y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Que Dios la ayudara. Le había dicho a su amiga que no quería casarse, le había dicho que estaba contenta con como era su vida. Ella había estado de acuerdo en pasar los días festivos en Londres acompanando a Saori y compañía sólo para pasar un tiempo con sus amigas fuera del deber y quizás disfrutar un poco después de su reciente rompimiento con Seiya.  
Mientras Geist le acariciaba la espalda, Shaina imaginó a Thor sudando sobre ella mientras intentaba impregnarla con su progenie. Se estremeció. ¡Nunca! Además, ni siquiera era posible. Durante tres años de relación con Seiya, y sin el uso de anticonceptivos, ella no había concebido, un hecho que su amiga ingeniosamente había evitado en la conversación con Thor. Despues de su ruptura, habia ido al medico a examinarse y le habia dicho que posiblemente después de tantos golpes (recibidos en batalla) jamas pudiera hacerlo.  
Shaina se enderezó y apretó la barandilla. A pesar de lo íntima que era esa información, ella tendría que decírselo. Se aseguraría que Thor supiera que su cuerpo no era fértil para concebir un niño. Shaina tomó la mano de Geist y se apresuró a subir por la escalera.  
Por Dios, ella no se involucraría sentimentalmente con nadie; ni ahora, ni nunca.

—Señorita, no tengo intenciones de casarme. Ni ahora. Ni nunca —murmuró Minos con los dientes apretados.  
Sentada en su silla como una reina, Saori Kido levantó su barbilla y echó un breve vistazo hacia la puerta de la sala cerrada antes de hablar.   
—No veo cómo pueda usted evitarlo.  
Minos apretó los brazos de la silla.   
—Podría evitarlo muy fácilmente si usted se retractara de este ilegal e inmoral chantaje.  
— ¿Retractarme? ¿Con qué motivo? ¿Cuándo han condenado las leyes o la moralidad alguna vez a una mujer dedicada a mejorar la vida de una de sus amigas adoptivas? —Saori bebió a sorbos de su taza de té  
Minos fijó su mirada sobre la mujer frente a el.   
—Moralidad? Donde que no la veo?.  
—Bueno, ¿eso es relativo no es así? —Saori Kido devolvió su taza a la mesa—. Además, yo simplemente aprovecho la oportunidad —se encogió de hombros—. Cuando la oportunidad toca…  
—El diablo a menudo se disfraza de oportunidad, Señorita. ¿No siente usted el calor de su aliento sobre su cuello, incluso ahora?  
Ni una tenue luz de incertidumbre se vislumbró en los fríos ojos violeta.   
— ¿Por qué no le hace esa pregunta a Pandora? Ella se acostó con él hace muchos años.  
Ese era un dardo bien apuntado, pero Minos era inmune. Extrajo la cartera del bolsillo de su pecho.   
—Si ella es su vieja prostituta, entonces usted es la nueva.  
— ¿¡Perdón!?  
Él arrojó el cheque sobre la mesa frente a ella.  
Sus ojos se ensancharon y su mano alcanzó a moverse hacia delante antes de retirarla de golpe. Lo miró airadamente.   
— ¿Qué es esto?  
—El pago. Ahora deme la carta.  
Saori Kido se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, para alejarse lo más posible de la letra de 25,000 libras que la miraba desde la mesa. Ella levantó las cejas con altanería.   
—Temo que la nueva prostituta del diablo sea más cara, .  
La furia lo atravesó.   
— ¿Cuánto? —indicó él.  
Ella sonrió.   
—Su mano, desde luego. El dinero puede ser malgastado. Un esposo y un diamante en el dedo es para siempre. Y mi hermana Geist merece eso.  
Minos apenas podía mantenerse en calma.   
— ¿Y qué hay de mi amigo? ¿No se merece él su vida? ¿No se merece casarse con la dama que ame? Expone su concepción, y él lo perderá todo.  
Saori se encogió de hombros.   
—Usted tiene el poder de salvar a su amigo.  
—Con suficiente dinero, usted puede comprar un hombre para su hermana.  
Saori sacudió la cabeza.   
—Eso toma demasiado tiempo y energía. Además, todos saben cuando uno lo hace. No tiene ningún honor.  
Minos se rió severamente.   
—Señoritaa, a los chantajistas no se les permite usar la palabra honor —Él se levantó y se movió detrás de su silla para alejarse de ella—. Usted ha rescindido todos los derechos a la honra —sus manos asieron el respaldo de la silla hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos—. No use esa palabra en mi presencia. Oírla de usted me ofende.  
Saori se inclinó adelante. Su cabello apenas se movio.   
—Usted mantendrá su educada lengua callada, o publicaré la sórdida cartita de Pandora— dijo ella bruscamente.  
—No, usted no lo hará —gruñó Minos—. Usted quiere mi nombre desesperadamente —se inclinó adelante—. Entiéndame bien, señorita. Nunca ofrezco cortesía a gente descortés —se inclinó aún más cerca—. Por lo tanto no me amenace, —pronunció despectivamente, articulando cada palabra.  
Saori Kido se encogió en su silla, y Minos vio un destello de incertidumbre en sus ojos. Él giró y cruzó de una zancada el cuarto sin otra palabra. Antes de que alcanzara la puerta de la sala, ella habló.  
—He mandado un contrato de matrimonio a su colega abogado, con la fecha de la boda el diez de junio.  
Minos giró y sintió hervir su sangre.   
— ¿Un mes? ¿De qué está hablando, Señorita? —él necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo para encontrarle una salida a esa situación—. Se asumirá que he deshonrado a su hermana y esta de encargo.  
—Lo que quiero decir, es que quiero asegurarme el futuro de mi hermana cuanto antes. No le doy ninguna posibilidad. Quiero ver un anuncio en el periódico esta semana.  
Minos se sintió hervir con furia impotente.   
— ¡Váyase al diablo!  
Sin hacer una pausa, dio un tirón para abrir la puerta y la cerró de golpe tras él. Casi atropelló a una camarera, quien se apresuró a salir de su camino y se alejó rápidamente hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Frunciendo el ceño y furioso, le echó un vistazo. ¿Había estado ella escuchando?

Más tarde aquella noche, Shaina cerró la puerta del dormitorio y giró la llave. Sola al fin sola con sus pensamientos sobre Minos. No había sido capaz de sacarlo de su mente en todo el día. Cualquier otro pensamiento o consideración, cualquier otro deber u obligación, era una interrupción irritante a sus reflexiones sobre él.  
Por los proyectos de su amiga, Shaina sólo tenía dos días más en el Museo Britanico. Sólo dos días más y luego todo volvería al modo en que era antes... como debía ser. Ella tenía una vida.  
Oh, podía ella insistir en volver allí una y otra vez, ¿pero con qué fin? Lo que Minos y ella tenían no era parte de la vida real. Lo que ellos tenían sólo podía existir en el mundo pequeño, de ensueño detrás de su biombo. Su breve relación había nacido allí y, en dos días, debía morir allí. Pero hasta entonces, ella quería deleitarse en su experiencia, recordar cada pedacito de ello, cada pedacito de él.  
Abrigándose con sus brazos, cruzó hacia la ventana y la abrió. El aire de la noche la tocó con su aliento fresco, agradable. Se inclinó sobre el alféizar y miró fijamente a las estrellas. Esta noche parecían brillar más refulgentes de lo que estaban hacía tiempo. El jardín amurallado de Marinera oscuro, pero el olor del jazmín florecido flotaba desde abajo hasta llenar los sentidos de Shaina.  
Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Minos mientras le abotonaba su vestido, sus intensos ojos ambares de repente suaves y lánguidos, su boca llena sin sonreír y aún relajada. Una fresca calidez recorrió su columna. Él era tan increíblemente hermoso.  
Shaina se retiró de la ventana y caminó hasta su tocador. Tirando de los alfileres de su pelo, los puso en un montón ordenado mientras recordaba la textura de su pelo y como se sentia su nuca contra sus dedos. Recordó la fuerza sólida de sus amplios hombros y los músculos flexibles de sus brazos.  
Su peinado se desenrolló, y ella suspiró mientras su pesado cabello caía por su espalda. Sacudiendo un poco su cabeza, recorrió con sus dedos los hilos gruesos y masajeó su cuero cabelludo. Captó una visión suya en el espejo, de pronto se preguntó como la veía él. Moviéndose para captar todo el reflejo, ladeó cabeza. Su pelo verde y reberlde caía alrededor de su cara. Sus grandes ojos color verde volvieron a parpadear. Sabía que era bonita. ¿Pero hermosa? ¿Se lo había dicho el primer día que se encontraron? Había estado tan nerviosa, que no podía recordarlo. Echó su pelo hacia atrás y comenzó a desabotonar su vestido. No importaba. Él la había hecho sentir hermosa.  
Después del quitarse el vestido, Shaina lo dejó entre los brazos de una silla.  
Recordó las manos grandes de Minos trabajando con cuidado sobre los diminutos botones. Recordó como, ávidamente, él se había lanzado sobre sus pezones. Separando la cubierta del corsé, bajó la mirada hacia ellos, asomando erectos ante el mero pensamiento de él. Se quitó la camisola y pasó las puntas de sus dedos sobre sus picos desnudos. Suspiró cuando se endurecieron y se alargaron más. Recordó como él los había pellizcado y mordisqueado, recordó la visión de su mejilla presionando su pecho. Esa visión se formó una y otra vez en su mente. Tenía que imprimir en su memoria cada detalle de él, para que cuando el tiempo la alejara aún más de estos días, ella pudiera recordarlo siempre. Bajó la mirada a su bloc de dibujo. ¿Podría capturarlo sobre el papel? Ella había dibujado antes a sus amigas adoptivas, y hasta a Seiya, pero era porque los conocía muy bien. ¿Cómo podría dibujar a un hombre que conocía íntimamente y aún así no del todo? Después de sentarse, abrió el bloc de dibujo y hojeó las páginas de representaciones florales antes de encontrar una hoja en blanco. Quizás solamente sus ojos. Aquellos hermosos, inteligentes ojos que parecían examinar su misma alma. Ojos en los que ella vislumbró necesidad y esperanza a través de la oscura sombra de cinismo que los velaba. Ella levantó el lápiz y comenzó a dibujar.  
Dos días más en el Museo Britanico. Dos días más en los que experimentar dicha suficiente para que durara toda una vida. Dos días en los cuales guardaría suficientes recuerdos que la consolaran cuando el inevitable vacío retornara.

—Has vuelto.  
Minos separó los ojos de su dibujo arquitectónico para mirar a su amigo.  
—Era hora —comentó Aiacos, cruzando el estudio—. ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde? Vine para oír sobre tu mujer misteriosa. Esperé casi dos horas, pero no apareciste.  
Minos dejó el lápiz y se reclinó en la silla.   
—Sí, Iwan me informó que merodeaste por aquí durante eones.  
— ¿Bien, dónde estabas?  
Cómo deseaba decirle a Aiacos sobre Saori Kido. Se encogió de hombros.   
—Tenía un negocio del que ocuparme.  
Aiacos medio se sentó en la esquina del escritorio.   
—Bien, no me lo digas.  
Minos sonrió.  
—Pero insisto en saber si encontraste a tu bella damisela en el Museo Britanico.  
La risa de Minos se ensanchó.  
—Lo hice.  
—Maldición, yo sabía que ella estaría allí —Aiacos se inclinó hacia delante—. Ahora no seas grosero y no me hagas sacártelo a la fuerza. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién es ella?  
—La tuve de nuevo, y su nombre es Shaina.  
Aiacos sonrió abiertamente.   
—Ah, Es demasiado bueno. Continúa. Continúa.  
— ¿Adivina cuál es su evangelio favorito?  
— ¿Tiene un evangelio favorito? ¿estás con una mujer que tiene un evangelio favorito?  
—Marcos Su evangelio favorito es Marcos.  
—Esto se hace demasiado teológico para mí. Ve a la parte interesante.  
Minos se inclinó hacia delante y examinó las anotaciones que le habían entregado para el juicio que llevaba.  
—Cogimos —dijo con desdén.  
—Buenos, ¿fue tan bueno como ayer?  
—Mejor.  
Aiacos arrebató el lápiz de la mano de Minos y lo dejó sobre el escritorio.   
— ¿Cómo demonios pudo ser mejor que ayer?  
Minos recordó el alivio que lo atravesó cuando vio a Shaina.   
—Fue mejor porque quise que ella estuviera allí y estaba. Fue mejor porque tuvimos más tiempo para estar juntos.  
— ¿En serio? —dijo Aiacos en un lento tono que sonaba a ¿de veras?  
Minos frunció el ceño, irritado.   
— ¿Qué?  
Aiacos se encogió de hombros.   
—Es sólo que no recuerdo que alguna vez quisieras pasar “más tiempo” con una mujer, incluso una con la que estuvieras durmiendo. ¿Follar y huir, recuerdas? Solías decir eso.  
El ceño de Minos se hizo más profundo. No le gustaba la falta de control que había demostrado al separarse de Shaina. Debería haber estado saciado y listo para abandonarla. En cambio, su cuerpo había traicionado su verdadero deseo: quedarse y tenerla otra vez.   
—Bien, esta mujer hace que quedarse valga la pena.  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace ella para que valga la pena quedarse?  
— ¿Cuándo te volviste un pendejo? —Minos se sentó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. ¿Sabes por qué fue mejor? Fue mejor porque ella me dejó llegar más profundo dentro de ella. Fue mejor porque ella tiene el sexo más caliente, más apretado, más dulce que alguna vez haya tenido. Fue mejor porque sé que yo podría haber empujado mi miembro entero dentro de ella, pero no lo hice porque voy a tenerla otra vez mañana, y en ese momento, planeo tener mi polla, de una vez por todas, dentro de una mujer.  
—Ah —asintió Aiacos— un loable objetivo.  
Minos esperaba ver sarcasmo en la expresión de su amigo, pero no lo encontró.  
— ¿Lloró otra vez? —preguntó Aiacos.  
Minos sintió sus hombros relajarse y casi sonrió. Su amigo tenía inclinación por las lágrimas.   
—Sí. Lloró de manera encantadora, lágrimas silenciosas.  
—Mmm —Aiacos estaba absorto—. ¿Tiene una agradable boca ancha?  
Ahora Minos se rió.   
— ¡Eres un sátiro! ¿Sabe Tethys de tu pasión por las lágrimas y el fellatio?  
Aiacos sonrió astutamente.   
—No, pero lo sabrá.  
Minos se inclinó hacia delante y recogió el lápiz otra vez.   
—Es bueno que te guste tanto dar como recibir.  
—Entonces, ¿la tiene? ¿Tiene Shaina una boca para...?  
Minos le echó a su amigo una mirada de advertencia, pero bajo el escritorio su miembro vibró cuando la recordó lamiéndose los labios.   
—No voy a discutir eso contigo —echó un vistazo al bulto en los pantalones de su amigo y sintió una chispa de cólera—. Y ahórrate tus malditas erecciones para Tethys.  
Aiacos se rió en silencio mientras se erguía y se acomodaba a sí mismo.   
—Esto es para Tethys. Pero una historia tentadora es una historia tentadora —sacó los guantes del bolsillo—. Dime, ¿por qué no vienes a lo de los Solo conmigo? Voy a tocar esta noche.  
Minos lo pensó. Aiacos tocaba el violonchelo magníficamente.   
— ¿Tethys va a arruinar tu actuación con esos golpes que le da al piano?  
Aiacos sonrió.   
—Probablemente.  
—Por hoy paso —Minos se inclinó sobre sus anotaciones—. Tengo trabajo que hacer, de todos modos.  
Aiacos fue hacia el escritorio y observó sobre el hombro de Minos.   
— ¿Éste es el juicio que preparas para Ares?  
—Sí.   
Le mostró a su amigo el resumen del fajo de papeles de 500 hojas.  
Aiacos lo leyó y asintió.   
—Es magnífico, amigo —le sonrió a Minos y apretó su hombro—. Ares estaría loco si diera el trabajo a alguien más. A pesar de todo, Hefestos no tiene posibilidades.  
Minos miró a los ojos azules de su amigo, ojos heredados de un cualquiera. Le dolía que Aiacos no supiera la verdad. En última instancia, eso no cambiaba nada, pero le dolía. Aiacos era, junto con Radamanthys, la única persona que le importaba en el mundo. Significaba mucho que fueran amigos, pero ahora creía que serian cercanos. ¡Maldita fuera Pandora!  
La frente de Aiacos se arrugó socarronamente.   
— ¿Qué? ¿No crees que te mereces el trabajo?  
Minos forzó una sonrisa burlona.   
—Demonios, sí, creo que merezco el trabajo. Y lo mejor que puede hacer Zeus es fallar a mi favor.  
Aiacos se rió y palmeó el hombro de Minos con la mano.   
—Lo hara —él se alejó del escritorio, pero entonces se volvió como si acabara de recordar algo—. Sabes, Pandora me dijo que pensaba que ibas a visitar a los Kido hoy. ¿Lo hiciste?  
Pandora debería mantener su boca cerrada.   
—Sí —dijo Minos de forma casual—. Me detuve ahí.  
— ¿Entonces conociste a esa Geist Kido?  
Minos borró una mancha en el borrador del archivo.   
—No. No estaba en casa.  
— ¡Umm! Esta chica se ha vuelto bastante misteriosa. ¿Estás seguro que realmente existe?  
— ¡Ay!, Sí.  
—¡¡Ajá!!   
Minos levantó la mirada para encontrar a su amigo señalándolo con el índice.   
— ¿¡Ajá!, ¿Qué?  
—Sabía que no estabas interesado en esa chica —continuó Aiacos—. ¿Qué pasa? Siempre has jurado que no te casarías. Aunque nunca te he creído totalmente, la idea de que podrías considerar a una muchacha del santuario, a quien nunca has conocido, y por sugerencia de Pandora, no tiene ningún sentido para nada.  
Minos pensó rápido.   
—Pienso que a pesar de que no tengo ningún deseo de ser un marido, podría gustarme ser padre —había algo de verdad en eso. Era el único aspecto de su decisión de no casarse que le causaba algún pesar.  
Aiacos lo miró confundido.   
—Ni siquiera te gustan los niños.  
—No en general. Pero estoy seguro que sentiría de manera diferente con uno mío. Entonces —siguió Minos rápidamente—, como no puedo tener un niño sin una esposa, y como no tengo ningún respeto hacia los podridos ideales de nuestra clase, simplemente doy a esta señorita Kido alguna consideración.   
Minos sacudió su borrador entre los dedos y maldijo a Pandora por convertirlo en un mentiroso.   
—En cuanto a Pandora, su asociación con los Kido no tiene ningún peso sobre mi decisión, la cual, en este momento, está totalmente sin decidir.  
Aiacos sacudió la cabeza.   
—Eres horrible. Absolutamente horrible. Compadezco a esta pobre señorita Kido si en realidad te dignas a cortejarla. Qué harás, ¿enviar tu oferta con un mensajero?  
—Es un plan excelente —Minos sonrió cuando su amigo elevó los ojos hacia el cielo—. Pero es poco probable que las cosas tengan que llegar tan lejos. Ya estoy perdiendo interés en la idea —Minos sacudió el borrador. Encontraría el modo de conseguir esa maldita carta. Él no se iba a casar con nadie, menos aún con Geist Kido.  
Aiacos se puso los guantes.   
—Tengo que irme. ¿Seguro que no vendrás? A Tethys le gustaría verte.  
—Pero a mí no me gustaría oírla. ¿Cómo puedes tú, un músico superior, estar comprometido con una mujer que hace una carnicería de Beethoven siempre que se sienta al piano?  
Aiacos sonrió abiertamente.   
—Bien, ella realmente tiene una boca amplia y agradable...  
Minos elevó una ceja.   
—Adivino que es una razón tan buena para casarse como cualquier otra.  
Aiacos sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.   
—El amor es una cosa maravillosa, mi amigo duro de corazón. Deberías intentarlo algún día.  
— ¡Suficiente! —Minos se resistió al impulso de pegar un golpe con su puño en el escritorio. Estaba siendo chantajeado por una perra ladrona, su amigo no era quien creía ser, y la puta de Pandora estaba, como siempre, en el corazón de todos sus problemas. No era momento para una maldita conferencia sobre las ventajas del amor.   
Aiacos levantó sus manos con resignación y se dirigió hacia la puerta.   
—No diré más —se dio vuelta para salir, pero luego hizo una pausa—. Shaina. Mañana quiero oír todo sobre tu aventura con ella. Me intriga.   
— ¿No estás llegando tarde para un mal Beethoven?  
Aiacos se fue con una sonrisa.  
Minos suspiró profundamente y descansó la cabeza en las manos. Frotó su cuero cabelludo. Su amigo era un idiota. El amor conduce a las mentiras. Un día su querida Tethys lo traicionaría y él estaría arruinado. Malditas mujeres. Que las condenaran a todas.  
Levantando la cabeza, miró fijamente las llamas que saltaban en la chimenea al otro lado del cuarto. Revivió en su mente su reunión con Saori Kido. Había estado tan seguro que ella tomaría el dinero. Le irritó que no lo hiciera. Si pensaba que él simplemente iba a girarse y dejarle dirigir su vida, estaba equivocada.  
Giró el lápiz entre los dedos mientras se permitia breves fantasías de asesinato e incendio intencionado. Lamentablemente, tenía alguna moral.  
Dejó de hacer girar el lápiz. Un pequeño robo, sin embargo, no sería inadmisible. Y él conocía a un espectro que de joven habia sido carterista y que podía llevarlo a cabo. Golpeo el lápiz ociosamente sobre la madera. ¿La pregunta era, Saori Kido tenía la carta en su habitacion? Minos recordó su arrogancia y el hecho de que ella había guardado esta carta durante años, esperando el tiempo necesario para usarla.  
Sí. Una mujer como ella nunca dejaría la carta fuera de su vista. Debía estar allí. Llevaría tiempo buscar sin ser descubierto, pero podría hacerse. Tenía hasta el nueve de junio. Desde luego, él tendría que responder a las demandas de Saori Kido mientras. Dejó el lápiz. No lo haría cordialmente, pero lo haría. Mañana enviaría a su ladrón.  
Miró fijamente al fuego de nuevo. Mañana vería a Shaina. La anticipación lo recorrió. ¿Por qué la necesitaba tanto? Realmente no sabía nada sobre ella. ¿Era tan falsa como la mayoría de mujeres? No, ella no se parecía en nada a la mayoría de mujeres.  
Sus hombros se relajaron. Todo en ella parecía genuino y verdadero. Incluso las cortesanas eran tanto actrices como prostitutas. Pero con Shaina, no había ningún artificio, ninguna pretensión… ningún intercambio de nada excepto placer honesto, mutuo.  
Minos recordó sus asombrosos pechos y la larga mata de pelo verde que caía sobre su mejilla. Su miembro se agitó. Pensó en las palabras de su amigo y se imaginó a Shaina con su encantadora boca abierta alrededor de su miembro. Gimió cuando su sangre se precipitó y su erección creció. Sí. Él había encontrado la situación ideal: una mujer hermosa con quien compartir la satisfacción sexual, sin el pretexto asqueroso de amor o el afecto.  
Él rió mientras se acomodaba. Mañana disfrutarían el uno del otro de una manera totalmente diferente. Mañana… la ansiedad de pronto lo embargó cuando recordó el modo en que se habían separado. Si ella se presentaba mañana.


	5. capitulo 5

Capitulo Cinco

Acabado  
Por tanto os digo que todo lo que orando pidiereis, creed que lo recibiréis, y os vendrá.  
Marcos 11:24   
Shaina suspiró. Sabía que sus oraciones no eran de la clase a la que se refería Jesús. Aún así, no podía evitarlo. Rezaba a Dios para que le concediese otra hora entre los brazos de Minos. Rezaba por sentir su firme contacto. Rezaba por sentir su aliento sobre su oreja. Un cálido hormigueo le bajó por la columna. ¿Por qué Dios le concedió un cuerpo si no podía experimentar las delicias de las que era capaz? ¿Por qué Dios le concedió emociones si no podía sumergirse en sus profundidades?  
—Disculpe —una voz grave resonó junto a ella.  
El corazón de Shaina galopaba mientras se volvía. La decepción la atravesó. Un hombre atractivo con un saco negro le sonreía.  
—Le pido perdón por entrometerme. Estaba usted tan quieta y tan absorta en medio de esta multitud. ¿Se encuentra bien?  
Shaina recorrió el cuarto atestado con la mirada. Había una muchedumbre hoy, una muchedumbre sin Minos.  
Shaina se volvió nuevamente al caballero.   
Sus cejas se fruncían levemente por encima de sus ojos azules. No eran los ojos de Minos.  
— ¿Está usted bien? —Su tono era gentil. Estaba siendo amable.  
Shaina sonrió.  
—Sí. Gracias. Estoy perfectamente —Hizo un gesto hacia la Biblia—. Solamente leía.  
Él echó un vistazo al libro y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
—San Marcos, ¿verdad?  
—Sí.  
Él la estudió atentamente un momento. Después echó un vistazo a la Biblia y pareció meditar antes de hablar.  
—Marcos es complicado, pero merece la pena el esfuerzo.  
Shaina alzó las cejas.  
— ¿Eso cree?  
—Así es —El hombre le sonrió—. Puede ser realmente grosero, pero bajo el duro exterior hay oro.  
Shaina le devolvió la sonrisa.  
—Es raro encontrar a alguien que hable del evangelio de forma tan personal. ¿Es usted un teólogo?  
—No, señorita —Él la observó sin pestañear—. Es sólo que conozco a Marcos muy bien.  
—Ah.  
El hombre miró sobre su hombro y la expresión de sus ojos le indicó a ella que alguien se acercaba.  
Shaina tembló cuando sintió una mano deslizándose alrededor de su cintura. Un ligerísimo aroma a limón verbena acarició sus sentidos. Alzó la mirada. La excitación se disparó a través de ella. ¡Minos!  
Él fruncía el ceño observando al caballero.  
— ¿Este hombre te está molestando, cariño?  
Shaina palideció. Se suponía que eran extraños el uno para el otro. Nadie debería saber que se conocían. Aún así, el corazón de ella respondió a su término de cariño con una palpitación complacida. Tan rápido como la sangre había abandonado su rostro, volvió de nuevo provocándole un intenso rubor.  
—Yo… no. Este caballero y yo sólo conversábamos acerca del evangelio.  
— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Minos arrastrando las palabras, su tono destilando sarcasmo.  
Mirando rápidamente al otro hombre, Shaina se sorprendió al verle sonriendo. Aunque sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando Minos tiró de ella acercándola más a él.  
—Sí, de verdad —contestó el hombre. Se giró hacia ella y su sonrisa se suavizó—. Ahora que su escolta ha llegado, señora, le deseo un buen día.  
Shaina sonrió.  
—Buenos días, señor.  
El hombre saludó a Minos con la cabeza antes de perderse entre la multitud.  
La mirada de Minos siguió al caballero que se retiraba. Su brazo todavía la rodeaba, y ella podía sentir el calor de su mano sobre su cintura. ¿Por qué su simple contacto le provocaba vértigo? Un estremecimiento de placer zumbó sobre su piel.  
Él bajó la mirada hacia ella y su ceño se ablandó. Su boca se suavizó y la dura mirada de sus penetrantes ojos desapareció al observarla.  
—Hola, Shaina.  
El empleo de su nombre fue como una caricia íntima. Sus pezones se endurecieron.  
—Hola, Minos.  
Algo oscuro llameó en los ojos de él.  
—Tu voz me pone duro.  
Shaina suspiró. Un gran grupo de espectadores pasó junto a ellos. La mano de Minos se apretó en su cintura antes de soltarla. Se volvieron hacia el reclinatorio.  
Él pareció estudiar la página.  
—Siento llegar tarde. Fui detenido dos veces por grupos de personas que conozco.  
Shaina asintió. De pronto se preguntó cómo sería formar parte de las personas a las que conocía. ¿Era un buen amigo? Sus instintos le decían que sí. A pesar de su comportamiento externo, ella recordó su ternura al vestirla y como le había colocado el lazo. Aún así, nunca lo sabría de verdad, ya que solamente se conocían en el secreto mundo tras el biombo. En el mundo real, eran extraños.  
— ¿Algo va mal? —Él tenía la mirada fija en ella.  
Shaina se dio cuenta entonces de que un ceño se había formado entre sus cejas. Ella sonrió para relajarlo.  
—Es sólo que me preguntaba qué tipo de hombre eres. Por supuesto comprendo que nunca lo sabré. Pero eso es lo extraño, ¿verdad? —Shaina sintió que el calor se adueñaba de sus mejillas—. Quiero decir, dadas las circunstancias.  
Minos la observó atentamente. Otro grupo grande de gente se movió tras ellos, esperando para ver el enorme biombo. Los ojos de él recorrieron las facciones de ella. La muchedumbre se apretujó más cerca. Él no iba a contestar. Las mejillas de Shaina ardieron. El parloteo de la multitud se intensificó.  
De pronto Minos estuvo detrás de ella. Sus manos rodearon su cintura y su voz resonó junto a su oreja.  
—No soy del tipo de hombre que te gustaría conocer, Shaina. Vivo sólo para mí. Hago lo que deseo y no podría preocuparme menos lo que la gente piense acerca de ello. Si algo me complace —sus manos acariciaron sus caderas— lo persigo mientras me dure el interés.  
Shaina se tensó cuando un cosquilleo nació entre sus piernas.  
—Pero cuando acabé —Sus manos se apartaron lentamente—. Acabé.  
Shaina se sintió despojada de su contacto. A pesar de sus palabras, le deseaba. Le deseaba porque mañana podría ser el último día juntos… mañana ella “acabaría”. Eso era una suerte, porque sabía que no podría soportar ser arrojada a un lado otra vez.  
Él regresó a su lado.  
Ella encontró su seria mirada ambar.  
—Echaré de menos tu contacto cuando nos separemos. Lo echo de menos ahora.  
Una repentina sonrisa suavizó la boca de él mientras, por dentro de los pliegues de la falda de ella, tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.  
— ¿No vas a intentar convencerme de que estoy equivocado? ¿No vas a intentar imbuirme de toda clase de nobles cualidades que no poseo?  
Shaina sonrió.  
— ¿Por qué haría eso? —Incluso la sensación de su mano enguantada alrededor de la suya le parecía la gloria.  
Minos encogió los hombros.  
—No sé. La mayoría de las mujeres lo hacen.  
— ¿Ah sí? —Shaina pasó una página de la Biblia distraídamente mientras suprimía una breve punzada de celos.  
—Debe ser agradable no deberle nada a nadie. Yo no sé lo que es eso.  
El pulgar de él acarició su palma.  
—No, no me imagino que lo sepas —Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a su mano izquierda, la cual descansaba sobre la página—. Háblame de él.  
Shaina bajó la mirada. No deseaba hablar de él.  
— ¿Qué quieres saber?  
—Todo lo que quieras contarme.  
Shaina buscó algo que decir.  
—Crei estar enamorada de el durante tres años antes de que decidiera terminarlo.   
La mirada ambar de Minos se clavó en ella, pareciendo que examinaba sus pensamientos. Shaina inspiró profundamente. ¿Estaba la habitación menos repleta? ¿O acaso todo, incluso el sonido, se desvanecía en su presencia?  
— Creiste amarlo o le amabas?  
El pecho de Shaina se contrajo. Nunca nadie le había hecho esa pregunta. Sus amigas no habían necesitado hacerla. Ellas sabían la respuesta.  
—No —La palabra salió como un susurro.  
La mirada de él la aprisionó.  
— ¿Él te amaba?  
De pronto las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Shaina. Apartando el rostro, ella parpadeó para contenerlas mientras bajaba la mirada hacia la cinta de oro que rodeaba su dedo. ¿La carencia de amor era tan dolorosa? ¿O era el hecho de reconocerlo en voz alta lo que hacía que doliese tanto?  
Minos se acercó más a ella.  
—Contéstame, Shaina —la animó suavemente, mientras la empujaba hacia el biombo—. ¿Él te amaba?  
Ella se tragó las lágrimas.  
La mano de él se apretó alrededor de la suya.  
— ¿Lo hizo?  
—No —jadeó ella—. ¡No!  
Y entonces se encontraron tras la sombra del biombo. Los guantes cayeron al suelo. Los brazos de Minos la rodearon. Su boca descendió sobre la suya. Su aroma la envolvió.  
Shaina gimió en su boca y se apretó contra él. Bajo la fuerza de su profundo beso, su tensión se derritió. Todo se derritió: el dolor, los años perdidos, el desesperado anhelo. Lo único que importaba ahora era este beso, este momento.  
Ella se entregó completamente. Arqueándose contra él, una mano se arrastró alrededor de su nuca mientras la otra ahuecaba el firme ángulo de su bien afeitada mandíbula. Su boca se abrió para recibir la arrasadora caricia de la lengua de él. Ella reaccionaba con pequeños jadeos ante el embate, gozando de la firme presión de sus labios y de su embriagador sabor.  
Las manos de él rodearon su cintura y subieron por su espalda. Capturó su boca una y otra vez. Sus dedos frotaron su endurecido pezón y después lo pellizcaron. Shaina se estremeció. Su cabeza comenzó a girar. Ella podía sentir la dura longitud de su miembro entre ellos. Palpitaba con fuerza y, entre las piernas de ella, su sexo respondió con igual fuerza. Jadeó cuando una cálida inundación mojó sus muslos.  
Cuando finalmente Minos liberó su boca, ella dejó escapar un gemido de desilusión mientras abría los ojos. Su corazón galopaba.  
—Tus besos me hacen perder la cabeza —jadeó ella, estirándose para quitarle el sombrero.  
La espesa mata de cabello verde cayó sobre la frente de él.  
—Estás hecha para el sexo —le dijo en voz baja—. ¿Sabes eso, Shaina? No te limitas a desearlo —Él flexionó sus caderas, provocando una profunda inspiración por parte de ella—. Lo necesitas —Sus dedos frotaron sus pezones a través del vestido—. Y tu cuerpo está hecho para ello.  
Shaina se mordió el labio. ¿Era cierto? Recordó las juguetonas aunque sensuales conversaciones que sus amigas y ella habían mantenido cuando niñas. Pero había subestimado sus propios deseos y necesidades durante tanto tiempo que esos recuerdos se habían debilitado. Ella se había debilitado.  
Ella dibujó la curva de la boca de él con la punta del dedo. No importaba. Mañana era su último día juntos. Entonces todo volvería a ser como antes. Y los recuerdos serían un consuelo que no permitiría que se desvaneciesen.  
Él atrapó su dedo entre los dientes y lo tocó con la lengua. Un cálido temblor tensó los pezones de ella y aceleró la palpitación entre sus piernas. Entonces mientras con la lengua acariciaba su dedo, él comenzó a moverse rítmicamente contra ella.  
Shaina jadeó y su feminidad gritó. Sonaron voces procedentes de más allá del biombo. Aún así la sensación de la lengua de él moviéndose sobre su dedo, combinado con el empuje de su pene, la volvió loca de necesidad. Con ambas manos envolvió el duro miembro de él y comenzó a acariciarle.  
Él inspiró con fuerza y desatando las cintas que sujetaban el sombrero de ella, lo envió de un tirón al suelo.  
—Eso está bien —la animó él, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared—. En el futuro, no esperes tanto para tocarme.  
¿Futuro? No, ellos sólo tenían el hoy y el breve futuro del siguiente día.  
Shaina paseó sus manos por todas las partes del cuerpo de él, hasta abarcar su gruesa protuberancia a través de la fina lana de sus pantalones. Su contacto, ver como sus pantalones se tensaban debido a la palpitante fuerza de su gran erección, la excitó y acaloró de deseo.  
— ¿Quieres que la saque? —preguntó él.  
Su coño se apretó.  
— ¡Sí!  
—Muy bien —Minos soltó lentamente los cierres de su pantalón, revelando la larga y marmórea columna de carne que ella tanto anhelaba. El glande, grande e hinchado, se sacudió hacia ella con impaciencia.  
La boca de Shaina se le hizo agua. Era demasiado hermoso, demasiado poderoso. Ella se estiró para alcanzarlo, pero la mano de Minos se lo impidió.  
Él sonrió.  
— ¿Qué me dices si hacemos un trueque?  
Shaina vaciló.  
— ¿Un trueque? ¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Bueno —murmuró él—, has obtenido una buena mirada a mi polla. Pero yo no he visto nada de ti.  
El pequeño núcleo junto a la entrada del sexo de ella latió ansioso.  
—Has visto mis pechos.  
—Cierto —Minos se relamió los labios—. Y nunca he visto dos pechos más perfectos. Pero me refería a ese pequeño y jugoso lugar entre tus piernas.  
Las cejas de Shaina se alzaron con la sorpresa.  
— ¿Quieres mirar ahí? ¿Ahí abajo?  
—Dios, sí —jadeó él, dibujando los labios de ella con el dedo—. Quiero verte, olerte y tocarte.  
El ruido procedente de la sala de exposición se intensificó.  
Un viejo recuerdo llenó la mente de Shaina… sus amigas y ella en el rio después de darse un baño. Vestidas únicamente con unas blusas mojadas, con muchas risitas habían terminado comparando los sexos de cada una. Aquello había sido antes de cumplir los 14, cuando todavía creía en las alegrías del amor y la vida.  
Ahora Minos deseaba verlo. Shaina sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y sus piernas temblar de excitación. Sentia caliente la punta del dedo sobre sus hinchados labios. Tal como había hecho él, lo tocó con la lengua. La sonrisa de él desapareció cuando deslizó el dedo más profundamente en la boca de ella.  
Una ardiente oleada de sensualidad se derramó a través del cuerpo de Shaina, encendiendo sus nervios y calentando su sangre. Cerró los ojos mientras cerraba los labios alrededor del dedo de él y lo chupaba. La humedad bajó goteando por su muslo mientras él deslizaba su largo dedo dentro y fuera de la boca de ella.  
—Ah, esto está muy bien —susurró Minos con fuerza.  
Shaina gimió. Ella sabía porque ese sencillo acto la excitaba tanto… recordó las numerosas ocasiones en que sus amigas y ella veian las revistas porno de algunos de los guardias.  
Su corazón galopó ante el lejano recuerdo, tan vívido de pronto. Deseaba saborear a Minos, sentir su hermoso miembro contra la lengua. Incapaz de resistirse más, estiró la mano en su busca. Sus dedos acariciaron la venosa longitud, pero él se echó hacia atrás, sacando el dedo de la boca de ella.  
Con un gemido de frustración, Shaina encontró la dura mirada de Minos. Toda ligereza le había abandonado y su sensual boca formaba una línea firme.  
—Qué pequeña libertina eres —murmuró él—. ¿Pero qué hay de nuestro trueque?  
Shaina se estremeció de necesidad. Sus labios temblaron. Miró con anhelo al pulsante pene de él. La gran cabeza brillaba.  
Minos le alzó la barbilla con un dedo.  
—No te lo daré hasta que me des lo que deseo.  
¿Realmente podría él negarse? La cabeza de su miembro tenía ya un color oscuro por el deseo.  
—Entonces, si me niego —dijo ella con suavidad—, ¿me desearás los buenos días y ambos nos iremos de aquí insatisfechos?  
La boca de él dibujó la media sonrisa de depredador de su primer encuentro.  
— ¿Insinúas que es un farol, Shaina?  
Ella quería saber hasta dónde llegaba su deseo por ella. ¿Igualaba el de ella por él?  
—Sí, Minos.  
La sonrisa de él desapareció.  
—Lo cierto es que no tengo ninguna intención de dejarte salir de aquí sin obtener satisfacción, tanto para ti como para mí —Sus manos alcanzaron las faldas de ella, levantándolas—De modo que si te niegas, te tomaré de cualquier modo en que pueda. Pero —su mano se introdujo entre las piernas de ella, abarcando su sexo, mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre sus labios—, no veo ningún motivo para que rechaces una petición tan inocente.  
Shaina tembló cuando él la empujó hasta apoyarla contra la pared. Él dejó caer una lluvia de besos sobre su rostro mientras deslizaba la longitud de su pene entre los muslos de ella cubiertos con su ropa interior.  
—Vamos, Shaina —jadeó él—. Déjame ver ese pequeño y dulce coñito.  
Los músculos de ella temblaron con deliciosa anticipación mientras disfrutaba de la sensación del grueso miembro de él deslizándose dentro y fuera entre sus piernas.  
La mano de él se apoyó sobre el pecho de ella.  
—Estás tan mojada y caliente —Él olisqueó su cuello mientras le desabotonaba el corpiño—. Di que no te negarás. Di que no me rechazarás.  
Shaina jadeó cuando él abrió su vestido.  
Los dedos de él trabajaban veloces con la cubierta de su corsé.  
—Di que me darás todo lo que deseo. Di que nunca ocultarás tu cuerpo de mí.  
Ella arqueó la espalda cuando él abrió la cubierta y paseó sus manos sobre los hinchados pezones. Todavía contenidos por su blusa, asomaban por encima del corsé.  
Minos dejó caer un húmedo beso sobre la redondez de un seno.  
—Ahora, baja tu blusa para mí.  
Shaina levantó unas manos temblorosas. El sonido procedente de la sala de exposición creció aún más. Pero ella no podía rechazarle. No deseaba hacerlo. Y cuando bajó la tela que cubría sus senos, él gimió ante la visión.  
Él se lanzó, voraz, sobre uno de los gruesos pezones y frotó el otro entre sus dedos. Shaina contuvo un grito ante el rudo tirón de su boca. Aún así se arqueó contra él, entregándose mientras enredaba los dedos entre su pelo para acercarle más. Él la saboreó durante más tiempo y más insaciablemente que el día anterior. Y cada embestida de su lengua, cada hambrienta succión, enviaba un vertiginoso relámpago de placer directamente al vientre de ella.  
Su pecho palpitaba y su corazón galopaba cuando él liberó el dolorido pezón y se movía hacia el otro. Ella bajó la mirada y se asombró al verlo tan inflamado y erecto. Los dedos de Minos lo acosaban sin parar, pellizcando y tirando de él, mientras provocaba el otro hasta un estado similar de hinchada excitación.  
Shaina se aferró a él manteniéndole cerca y apretó los muslos alrededor de su enorme polla. Podía quedarse así para siempre mientras él la besaba, succionaba, mordía y… ¡Si tan sólo la follara!  
Ella no estuvo segura de cuando sus caderas comenzaron a balancearse. Solamente fue consciente cuando él la soltó y se echó hacia atrás para observarla. Ella se estiró hacia él y se estremeció ante su propia necesidad.  
—Minos, por favor…  
—Por favor, ¿qué?  
Shaina se retorció.  
—Por favor… Ayúdame…  
Él frunció el ceño y se deslizó una y otra vez entre los tensos muslos de ella.  
—Por favor ayúdame a correrme —dijo él, encontrando las palabras que ella no podía—. Dilo, Shaina. Por favor ayúdame a correrme.  
La voz de ella temblaba.  
—Por favor, Minos, ayúdame a correrme… Te lo suplico…  
—Eso es —La boca de él se suavizó—. Como me gusta oír tu hermosa voz decir las palabras. Ahora, levanta tus faldas para mí.  
Hizo lo que le pedía y contuvo el aliento mientras él se arrodillaba ante ella. Eso nunca lo había visto.  
—Separa las piernas.  
Sin apenas respirar, ella separó los pies. Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras él hacia a un lado el puente del bikini. Pero al siguiente instante, abrió los ojos de golpe cuando él rasgó la frágil tela hasta su cintura. Ella se inclinó para ver por encima de sus faldas y vio con los ojos muy abiertos su sexo expuesto. Gracias al cielo por el alto volumen de las charlas en la habitación.  
Minos miraba atentamente ante él. Sus ojos apenas cambiaron mientras enredaba los dedos entre los rizos de ella. Y después separó su carne, abriéndola.  
Shaina estaba paralizada. Seiya nunca la había mirado allí, mucho menos explorado. Todo había ocurrido entre la ropa rápidamente levantada, la cual era igual de velozmente reemplazada.  
Los dedos de Minos se deslizaban entre sus húmedos pliegues. Entonces introdujo un largo dedo en su interior. Ella jadeó y sus ojos pestañearon. Él introdujo otro dedo y ella sintió que un hilo de humedad rezumaba de su interior. El pulgar de él presionó el punto que latia y palpitaba.  
Shaina suspiro de alivio, ya que la presión suavizó un poco la terrible palpitación. Pero los dedos de él continuaron deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella, alimentando su deseo de satisfacción.  
—Dios, estás mojada —dijo él, más para sí mismo que para ella.  
Deslizó otro dedo dentro y ella inclinó las caderas hacia delante. Aunque pareciese lasciva, no podía evitarlo. Temblaba de necesidad y él no le daba bastante.  
—Muy agradable. Pero quiero ver más —murmuró él—. Baja las manos y ábrete para mí.  
Cuando ella vaciló, él levantó la mirada.  
—Hazlo, Shaina. No te arrepentirás.  
Con el corazón galopando, ella bajó las manos y apartó los pliegues de su sexo.  
—Más —canturreó Minos—. Ábrelo más.  
Shaina dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado. Se sentia completamente expuesta. Debería cubrirse. Pero en cambio, hizo lo que él le pedía.  
—Ah… es tan hermoso —Él dio unos golpecitos con el pulgar—. Clítoris hinchado y rojo.  
Él se chupó el pulgar y a continuación empujó sus dedos en el interior de ella. Las caderas de Shaina saltaron hacia delante y se quedó helada, en suspenso, mientras él introducía un cuarto dedo y continuaba entrando y saliendo de su sensible carne. Shaina se mordió el labio. La fricción creció y creció, hasta que cada embate provocaba un chorro de humedad.  
Entonces fue cuando él sacó los dedos. El cuerpo de ella se tensó y creyó que podría echarse a gritar si él no le concedía la satisfacción.  
—Y ahora —gruñó él—, es como me gusta esto.  
Y entonces la boca de él estuvo sobre ella. Labios y lengua cubriendo su expuesta carne. Shaina suprimió un agudo grito al tiempo que sus caderas saltaron hacia delante. La boca abierta de él se deslizaba por su carne. Ella sintió su lengua lamiendo la humedad que salía de su vagina, sintió sus dientes mordisqueando sus hinchados labios inferiores y sintió el roce áspero de su bien afeitada mandíbula.  
¡Qué sensación! Los muslos de Shaina se doblaron y sus rodillas temblaron mientras impulsaba las caderas aún más adelante. Él bebió de su cuerpo, chupando la humedad directamente de ella. Su lengua limpiaba la lisa piel de ella y su palpitante clítoris, volviéndola loca con un placer casi doloroso.  
Las caderas de ella saltaban hacia delante y hacia atrás de un modo incontrolable. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Cerró los ojos para bloquearlo todo excepto la intensa sensación que estaba experimentando. Crecía y crecía. Todo lo demás se desvaneció. Nada importaba excepto su satisfacción. Nada importaba excepto que la boca de él la conduciría a la liberación. Lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba. Debía tenerlo. ¡Ahora!  
Con un jadeante suspiro, Shaina entrelazó sus dedos entre el pelo de Minos y frotó frenéticamente su ardiente clítoris contra la húmeda lengua de él. Más y más rápido. Un zumbido bajo comenzó a crecer en su oído. Oleadas de sensaciones líquidas se derramaban hacia el tenso botón. Llenándolo cada vez más… hasta que estalló.  
Ahogando su propio grito, todo el cuerpo de Shaina se puso rígido. Pero ella no podía contener la explosión. Ardientes dardos de placer la inundaron, sacudiéndola incontrolablemente mientras se extendían por todos sus nervios.  
Shaina luchó para permanecer en silencio durante el feroz ataque. Y justo cuando crecía que no podría soportarlo un instante más, justo cuando creía que no podría detener la sacudida de su cuerpo, todo se concentró entre sus piernas hasta morir en un estallido final.  
Con un suave gemido, cayó de rodillas y aterrizó entre los brazos de Minos.  
No estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo permaneció así, inclinada contra la sólida silueta de él y aspirando el fresco aroma de su cuello. Los sonidos del exterior parecieron incrementarse de nuevo.  
Si tan sólo pudiera quedarse allí con él. Si tan sólo…  
Dejó escapar un suspiro.  
Entonces sintió la barbilla de él frotando su mejilla. Después un beso calentó su frente.  
— ¿Shaina? —La mano de él abarcó el montículo de su seno.  
Ella respiró profundamente y levantó el rostro para mirarle. El cabello de él estaba despeinado y sus ojos ambares resplandecían con un fuego interior. Ella siguió la línea recta de su nariz hasta la boca llena y sensual. Una boca que, momentos antes, estaba entre sus piernas con un hambre ardiente. El pecho de ella se tensó mientras acercaba su boca a la de él.  
El beso comenzó suavemente pero rápidamente se hizo más profundo cuando Minos se apretó contra ella. Shaina sintió su propio sabor en los labios de él. Shaina cerró las manos alrededor del excitado pene de Minos. Él gimió en su boca y sus caderas se inclinaron hacia delante. Ella le acariciaba mientras le besaba, sabiendo lo que deseaba hacer pero avergonzada de decirlo.  
Pero ella no tenía tiempo para la vergüenza. El tiempo de ambos era corto y si deseaba tenerle tal como él la había tenido a ella, necesitaba decirlo. Después de todo, él siempre la instaba a decir lo que deseaba.  
Interrumpió el beso y después presionó sus labios un poco más.  
—Minos —susurró contra su mejilla—, quiero… quiero saborearte —Los dedos de ella apretaron su miembro levemente de modo que él captase lo que quería decir.  
La lengua de él rozó la comisura de su boca antes de echarse hacia atrás, obligándola a encontrar su mirada.  
— ¿Eso quieres? ¿Ahora?  
Las pestañas de Shaina aletearon brevemente.  
—Sí.  
— ¿Y alguna vez has “saboreado” a un hombre?  
—No.  
—Ah —él siguió el contorno del labio inferior de ella con la yema del dedo—, una boca virgen.  
Él deslizó el dedo entre los labios de ella y Shaina suspiró mientras frotaba la lengua contra él y chupaba llevándolo al interior de su boca.  
—Eso está bien —jadeó él—, justo así, Shaina —Él metió otro dedo entre sus labios—. Toda lengua y boca. Nada de dientes, ¿de acuerdo?  
Shaina asintió con un lento parpadeo.  
Él se puso en pie ante ella, dejando que sus dedos resbalasen de su boca.  
El corazón de Shaina latia con excitación. El pene de Minos se curvaba enorme y grueso ante ella. Las prominentes venas palpitaban y la hinchada cabeza estaba brillante con humedad. Ella se lamió los labios con anticipación.  
Asiéndola de la barbilla, Minos le levantó la cara mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. Sus ojos eran como cristal ambar.  
— ¿Cuánto de mí quieres saborear?  
—Todo.  
Su pulgar frotó la mandíbula de ella.  
—Tal vez no te guste que me corra en tu boca.  
— ¿Por qué? Yo me corrí en tu boca.  
—No es lo mismo. Nunca has hecho esto antes, y voy a correrme con fuerza.  
Ella no iba a dejar pasar esta experiencia a medias.  
—Di que no me rechazarás —susurró ella, citando sus propias palabras—. Di que me darás todo lo que deseo.  
Los ojos de Minos se oscurecieron y un extraño ceño arrugó su frente.  
—Por Dios. Tu voz es como el canto de una sirena —Lentamente se enderezó—. Muy bien —Su mano soltó la barbilla de ella con una caricia—. No digas que no te lo advertí.  
Sentándose sobre sus talones, Shaina enfrentó el objeto de su deseo. Sobresalía, grueso y duro, de una mata de oscuro vello. El contraste entre la oscura mata, el pilar marmóreo de carne y el húmedo e hinchado glande, la fascinaba. Su clítoris palpitó en reconocimiento como si dijese, ¡sí, ¿no es magnífico?!  
Shaina pasó los dedos por el áspero vello y después, con ambas manos, trazó un camino ligero como una pluma sobre la dura longitud de él.  
Él se estremeció y ella levantó la mirada.  
— ¿No?  
La mandíbula de él se tensó.  
—Sí.  
Ella bajó los dedos y vio una gota de un fluido claro en la apertura que había en la punta de su miembro. Su propio cuerpo se humedeció ante la visión. Cuando cerró las manos y apretó, se derramó bajando por el hinchado glande como si fuese una lágrima.  
Los pezones de Shaina se endurecieron y su coño se tensó. Sin más demora, rodeó el húmedo glande con sus labios hambrientos. Apenas escuchó el ahogado gruñido de Minos por encima de su propio gemido, debido a que la sensación de sentirle en su boca era un estimulante afrodisíaco. Pasó la lengua por toda la suave y sensible cabeza, succionando ávidamente la humedad que ahora escapaba aún más. Tenía un sabor salado, igual que las lágrimas.  
Bajando los labios por encima del palpitante glande, deslizó la lengua alrededor del borde mientras acariciaba el miembro con las manos. Él era la perfecta combinación de dureza y suavidad. Su piel, fina y lisa, parecía el paraíso contra su lengua. Pero bajo aquella sedosa vaina pulsaba un fuerte corazón… un corazón que hacía que unas gruesas venas ondulasen la lisa superficie, un corazón que hinchaba la sensible polla hasta derramar fluido desde su dilatado orificio.  
Shaina dio vueltas con la lengua sobre el glande, chupando con fuerza mientras bajaba una mano hasta rodear el pesado escroto.  
Minos gimió cuando ella acarició y apretó sus testículos, sin apartar la boca de la increíblemente hinchada cabeza de su polla.  
Entonces los dedos de él se envolvieron en el pelo de ella, sujetándola al tiempo que sus caderas saltaron hacia delante una, dos, tres veces, cada embate un poco más profundo que el anterior.  
Él se tensó. Y cuando una exhalación gutural sonó sobre ella, Shaina le sintió crecer aún más en su boca. Con pequeñas y pulsantes vibraciones, su hinchado miembro la obligó a abrir aún más la boca. Ella se abrió para él, deseando tomarlo todo.  
Entonces él volvió a empujar. La boca de ella estaba llena de él y cada embate enviaba su ávida polla más profundamente dentro de ella. Le acarició y chupó siguiendo el ritmo de sus movimientos, disfrutando de los ansiosos embates que conducían la caliente y gruesa carne de él dentro y fuera de su hambrienta boca.  
Las manos de él se apretaron en su cabello. Él inspiró de forma irregular. Y de pronto estaba empujando más y más rápido. La sujetó tal como ella le había sujetado, inmóvil, mientras encontraba la paz que traía la liberación. Sujetándose con una sola mano, daba profundos y rápidos envites dentro de la boca de ella.  
Shaina sintió una inundación de poder sensual invadirla cuando él se tensó, empujó una vez más y quedó inmóvil. Pudo sentir la hirviente oleada del orgasmo de él subiendo por su erecto miembro. Se derramó en su boca, caliente, espeso y cremoso, y cada trago ansioso, seguido por el urgente movimiento de la mano de él, trajo más y más y más. Atrapada en el arrebato de la erótica glotonería, ella bebió con un placer abierto y pleno, tomando todo lo que se derramaba de él y finalmente, chupando las últimas gotas saladas que le derramó en la boca.  
Sintiendo un mareo casi ebrio, giró la lengua alrededor del miembro ya blando antes de que él se apartase de ella y cayera de rodillas. La respiración de él retornó rápidamente y ahuecó el rostro de ella entre sus manos. Su mirada era intensa. ¿Captaba el apasionado orgullo de ella por haberle brindado su liberación?  
—Has hecho esto antes —dijo él, con la voz tensa.  
—No —negó Shaina suavemente—. Nunca lo he hecho—. Ella le miró a los ojos. Era importante que la creyera. Solamente les quedaba el día de mañana. Deseaba que él supiera la profundidad del regalo que le había entregado—. Nunca… quiero decir, el nunca… —Las lágrimas inundaron de pronto sus ojos. ¿Por qué podía llorar tan fácilmente delante de él cuando no había llorado durante años? Parpadeó y deseó que sus lágrimas no cayesen.  
Minos presionó su boca contra la de ella.  
—Nunca has… ¿qué? —susurró él entre besos.  
—Nunca he experimentado nada como lo que tú me has dado estos últimos tres días —suspiró Shaina contra los cálidos labios de él—. Creía que el placer existia, sabía que existia, pero no creía que existiera para mí. No supe la profundidad de mi necesidad, no sabía lo que tenía en mi interior.  
—Estuviste con el tres años —Él dibujó un sendero de besos por su frente—. El placer puede existir sin amor —Sus manos se pasearon sobre los senos de ella.  
Shaina cerró los ojos. Durante toda su relación con Seiya, nunca había sentido placer corporal que no hubiese obtenido por su propia mano. E incluso esa pequeña indulgencia había sido olvidada largo tiempo atrás. Era tan solitaria, tan vacía. Mejor enterrar su necesidad por completo que mantenerla viva, hambrienta y ansiosa sin la plena satisfacción.  
— Seiya no me proporcionó ningún placer —pudo decir ella—. Ni le interesaba hacerlo.  
La mirada de Minos se pasó por sus rasgos, bajó hasta sus senos desnudos y regresó a su rostro.  
—Entonces es un bastardo.  
Shaina no pudo detener la sonrisa que curvó sus labios.  
Minos asintió y añadió mirándola a los ojos.  
—Un estúpido y ciego bastardo que no reconocería a Shaina aunque ésta yaciese desnuda a sus pies.  
La sonrisa de Shaina se hizo más amplia.  
—Especialmente cuando nunca me vio desnuda.  
Minos sacudió la cabeza y tocó su mejilla con un dedo.  
—Hermoso hoyuelo —Deslizó el dedo bajo su barbilla y alzó su cara para unir la boca con la de ella en un largo y lento beso.  
El pecho de Shaina se tensó. ¡Cuánto le echaría de menos!  
—Estoy contento de que nunca te viese desnuda —dijo él, frotando sus labios contra los suyos—. Porque yo tengo toda la intención de verte desnuda. Y cuando lo haga, tendré algo de ti que él nunca tuvo.  
Él continuaba aludiendo al futuro. A ella le encantaría estar desnuda con él. Oh, para sentirle, carne contra carne. Pero eso no podía ocurrir. El mañana llegaría demasiado pronto. Shaina suspiró.  
—Ya has tenido más de mí que él. Y ya me has dado mucho más de lo que él me dio —Ella acarició su mandíbula con los dedos—. Gracias.  
La frente de él se arrugó un momento.  
—No, gracias a ti.  
—De nada —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Él se sentó sobre sus talones, las rodillas descansando a ambos lados de las piernas de ella. Su polla, todavía un poco dura, descansaba sobre su falda. Tan satisfactorio como había sido su encuentro, de pronto ella deseó que pudiesen follar. Le deseaba profundamente en su interior. Le deseaba otra vez y en el futuro que no podía ser.  
Él la miró fijamente, con los brazos a sus costados.  
— ¿Qué ocurre?  
Shaina sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían. Negó con la cabeza.  
Él miró hacia abajo y otra vez a ella.  
—Vísteme —Su voz sonaba ruda, pero su mirada era tierna.  
Ella cogió su ablandado miembro entre las manos. Antes de devolverlo a sus pantalones, se tomó un momento para sentirlo. Ese momento demostró ser un error.  
La mirada de él nunca abandonó el rostro de ella, mientras ésta luchaba por contener la carne que se endurecía velozmente. Sus mejillas se encendieron aún más. La cabeza de la polla de él desafiaba sus intentos por cubrirla. La mirada de él tenía el calor del fuego. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y presionó una mano contra él mientras trataba de tirar de la apertura de sus pantalones con la otra. No podía cerrar los botones con una sola mano.  
Consternada, finalmente Shaina alzó los ojos hacia él. Se sorprendió ante la ternura con la que él la miraba. Su corazón revoloteó bajo su pecho.  
—No puedo hacerlo —dijo ella lentamente.  
—No, no puedes —murmuró él—. Porque esto es lo que me provocas. Acabo de tenerte, pero te deseo otra vez —Su mirada sostenía la de ella y su voz permanecía tierna y regular—. Tu ex novio era un maldito idiota. ¿Me escuchas? No te merecía. Fuese cual fuese el problema, y te lo aseguro, él tenía uno, no eras tú —Él llevó la mano de ella hacia su erección—. Esto es lo que inspiras. Esto es lo que mereces.  
Algo en Shaina chasqueó. No estuvo segura de si se abrió o se cerró, pero su sangre borboteó y sus ojos escocieron.  
Sus amigas habían insistido en que ella no era la responsable de su noviazgo sin pasión. Pero ellas eran parciales a causa de su amor por ella y, como mujeres, no podían realmente opinar acerca de su atractivo. Minos no tenía semejante prejuicio y claramente la deseaba. Pero incluso más significativo que sus palabras era el hecho de que las pronunciara y con tal vehemencia. Era de una gran amabilidad.  
Ella levantó unas manos temblorosas hasta las delgadas mejillas de él.  
—Gracias —suspiró—. Gracias por que aun conociéndome tan poco, te pongas de mi lado —Ella pasó el pulgar por su labio inferior y otro dedo por una de sus oscuras cejas—. Creo que te añoraré más desesperadamente de lo que creía.  
Los hermosos ojos ambar la atraparon.  
—No hablemos de eso ahora. Hay tanto que todavía tenemos que compartir —La boca de él se curvó ligeramente mientras se acomodaba y cerraba los pantalones—. Aún no he terminado contigo.  
Shaina dejó caer las manos sobre su regazo. No podía ignorar más la verdad.  
—Minos, t…temo que mañana sea nuestro último día.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la cálida mirada de él se convirtió en hielo.  
— ¿Qué?

Capitulo Seis


	6. capitulo 6

Capitulo Seis

 

El cuerpo de Minos se puso rígido.  
— ¿Por qué es mañana nuestro último día?  
—Sólo estoy visitando Londres —contestó Shaina—. Y mañana es el último día que voy a venir al Museo Britanico.  
Sus entrañas se retorcieron.   
— ¿Vas a dejar Londres?  
—No, todavía no —sus largas pestañas revolotearon—. Pero me voy a quedar con mi amiga, y no puedo seguir viniendo aquí día tras día.  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que te vayas?  
—Algo menos de dos meses.  
¿Dejaría él de sentir lujuria por ella en dos meses? Posible, pero teniendo en cuenta el modo en que se había estado sintiendo, no probable.   
— ¿Y después?  
—A casa.  
— ¿Dónde está esa casa?  
Shaina hizo una pausa.  
Minos agarró sus manos.   
— ¿Shaina, dónde está esa casa?  
Ella alzó su vista hacia él, sus ojos verde urgentes.  
—Minos, tienes que entenderlo. Nunca he hecho nada como esto antes. Aparte de Seiya, tú eres la única persona con la que he tenido relaciones íntimas. Mi hermana adoptiva es muy puritana. En casa, soy una chica respetable. No puedo seguir contigo así para siempre, y seguramente, no después de que vuelva a casa.  
Echando un vistazo a sus hermosos pechos, empujados hacia arriba por el sostén push up, Minos pensó que parecía completamente respetable tal y como estaba.   
—No estoy interesado en algo eterno. Estoy interesado en algo que dure hasta que uno de nosotros pierda el interés. Y aunque no tengo mucho respeto por lo que se considera respetabilidad, no tengo ninguna intención de dañar tu reputación —le vino un pensamiento repentino—. Tomaré precauciones para asegurarme de no embarazarte.  
— No te preocupes por eso. No puedo tener hijos —un borde de tristeza teñía su voz.  
Minos hizo una pausa. ¿Por qué su admisión era tan sorprendente? ¿Por qué debería preocuparle? Mejor para él.  
—Entonces sólo necesitamos preocuparnos por la discreción. A tu edad tienes cierto grado de libertad. Ya he considerado las formas y los medios de meterte en mi cama, Shaina. Puede hacerse —su pene palpitó con el pensamiento—. Se hará.  
Shaina palideció escandalizada. Parecía que ella ni siquiera había considerado semejante idea.   
— ¿Tu cama? ─Ella sacudió la cabeza─. Cuando estaba hablando con aquel hombre antes, tú me rodeaste con el brazo y me llamaste cariño. Si hubiera sido alguien al que conociera, me habrías arruinado ahí mismo. ¿Y quieres que yo vaya a tu cama?  
—Él no era alguien a quien conocieras.  
—Pero podría haberlo sido.  
—Yo sabía que tú no lo conocías.  
— ¿Cómo podías saber eso?  
— ¡Porque lo conozco, maldita sea!  
Los ojos de Shaina se ensancharon, y un largo silencio surgió entre ellos.  
Minos rechinó los dientes. El zumbido de la muchedumbre de repente parecía más alto.  
Finalmente, ella habló.   
— ¿Lo conoces?  
—Es mi amigo.  
Sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas.   
—Obviamente, él lo sabe todo sobre mí —el rubor tiñó hasta los altos montes de sus pechos.  
Minos sintió una punzada de incomodidad, pero la rechazó.   
—Él es mi amigo, por el amor de Dios. Es la única persona en el mundo a la que le diría algo personal. Y conocerte fue un acontecimiento bastante extraordinario.  
Shaina lo consideró durante un largo momento y luego se colocó de un tirón la camisa sobre los pechos.   
—Bien, el que sea tu amigo explica mucho ─Cogió el corsé y se lo metió por los hombros.  
—Mi amigo es un caballero, Shaina. Tu reputación está a salvo con él.  
Sus delgados dedos dejaron por un momento de trabajar con el liston del sosten, y luego volvieron a empezar.   
—Te creo. De hecho, le preferiría a él.  
Un destello caliente de inexplicables celos llameó bajo la piel de Minos.   
— ¿Te gusta él? Apenas hablaron —su voz sonó enfadada, incluso para sí mismo.  
Shaina le miró.   
—Tú y yo hemos hablado poco, y aún así me gustas muchísimo.  
Él la miró airadamente.   
—Esa es una comparación bastante vergonzosa.  
Ella le pasó la suave palma de su mano a través de la sien.  
—Tienes razón. No existe comparación. Ninguna en absoluto —su dedo siguió el reborde de su oreja, enviando un temblor caliente a través de su cuerpo—. Creo que tu amigo se preocupa profundamente por ti —sus grandes ojos indagaron los de él—. Y es por eso por lo que me gusta.  
Algo caliente y confortable corrió a través de él.  
—Además —ella comenzó a abotonar la blusa de su vestido—, voy a hablarle a mis amigas de ti. Así que no puedo resentirme porque tú se lo hayas dicho a tu amigo, ¿verdad?  
Minos miró la piel pálida de su escote desaparecer bajo la oscura seda marrón de su vestido.   
— ¿Y dónde residen tus amigas?  
Ella se apoyó sobre sus talones y se puso de pie con un suave susurro de seda.   
—Mi amiga me estará esperando. Debo ir.  
Minos no se movió y agarró su brazo mientras ella se doblaba para recoger su sombrero.   
— ¡Maldita sea, Shaina! —Su voz era un susurro apenas contenido—. No quiero que esto se termine aún. Es… es demasiado pronto.  
Ella echó un vistazo a la mano en su brazo.   
— ¿Me obligarías? ¿Me expondrías, si te rechazo?  
—Desde luego que no —Él la liberó, y ella se puso su sombrero mientras avanzaba hacia el borde del biombo… Si te rechazo. Ella había dicho "sí". Él siguió: —Tú tampoco deseas que esto se termine ya. Sé que no lo quieres.  
Ella alzó sus hermosos ojos a los suyos.   
—No, no lo hago. Ni siquiera remotamente.  
El alivio se precipitó por él. Aproximadamente en ese momento ella recobró el juicio.  
Se alisó hacia atrás el pelo de la frente.   
—Sin embargo, estoy acostumbrada a no tener lo que deseo.  
En el instante que le llevó registrar sus palabras, ella se escabulló.  
— ¡Ah, no vas a hacerlo! —gruñó él. Y encasquetándose su sombrero, la siguió.

Bajo la sombra de un peral en el jardín de Marin , Shaina apartó la vista de su bloc de dibujo. La cara de Minos la miraba fijamente en él. Ella había capturado la curva cínica de su boca tan bien que casi esperaba que la imagen se riera de ella. Pasó su dedo sobre la línea al carbón de su frente, suavizándola.  
Su corazón revoloteó tanto con alegría como con agitación. Era el mejor dibujo que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Era tan bueno como algunos de los muchos bosquejos que había hecho de sus amigas y Saori. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que ella no realizaba un dibujo tan bueno? ¿Años? Pero una representación acertada no significaba que ella pudiera considerarse por encima de otros.  
Aparte, estudió el dibujo, Minos era el modelo perfecto. Sus rasgos clásicos suplicaban por la mano de cualquier artista. Como le gustaría pintarlo. Las imágenes relampaguearon en su mente: su cabeza apretada contra su pecho; sus manos trabajando en sus botones; su cara, aquella mañana, mientras había alzado la vista hacia ella, arrodillado.  
Su cuerpo ardió ante el recuerdo. La vulnerabilidad que había sentido y después el poder sensual que había ejercido, la emocionaron. Aunque su encuentro había sido satisfactorio, ella anhelaba más. Su liberación había sido increíblemente intensa, pero no por ello dolorosa. Cerró los ojos e intentó evocar la sensación de él dentro de ella. No había nada como estar llena de él. Su cuerpo ansiaba la plenitud del dolor que su unión le daba. Eso la satisfacía de una forma que la experiencia de hoy no había hecho.  
La experiencia de hoy… Su resistencia a su partida la había sorprendido. Su admisión de que había estado pensando maneras de meterla en su cama había sido tentadora y la había sobresaltado a la vez. Hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido que su relación podría existir fuera del Museo Britanico. Una cosa era darse a sí misma a esa increíble, imposible experiencia. Otra completamente distinta era buscar activamente que ocurriera.  
¿Y por qué había estado él tan reacio a separarse? Con todo lo que él había dicho, había esperado que aceptase fácilmente. Un hombre como él seguramente podía encontrar cualquier número de mujeres dispuestas a complacerle. Él no la necesitaba para eso. ¿Así que qué era aquello? ¿Por qué esa renuencia a dejarla ir? ¿Podría ser que él la quisiera para algo más que para la satisfacción física? Aunque era un pensamiento tentador, ella lo desechó rápidamente. Minos había sido totalmente claro en cuanto a la naturaleza de su relación. Era mejor tomarle la palabra. Sería demasiado fácil caer en la trampa de creer que ella era más importante para él de lo que realmente era.  
Ella, después de todo, había sido engañada por su propia esperanza antes. Con un suspiro frustrado, se puso de pie. No había semen caliente humedeciendo sus muslos como los días anteriores. Ella estaba vacía. Vacía como siempre. Que familiar era el vacío. Su pecho estaba dolorosamente apretado. Anhelaba a Minos. ¿No habría sido mejor no experimentar nunca tal placer, a sufrir este nuevo y terrible anhelo? Un anhelo no sólo de su cuerpo, sino también por sus manos que ataban su sombrero, por sus ojos que parecía que nunca la dejaban, por su abrazo que de algún modo la tranquilizaba.  
Ella recorrió con los dedos el borde de su imagen. Y sus palabras… Tu ex novio era un maldito idiota… Él no te merecía. Fuera cual fuera su problema… no eras tú. Cuando ella pensó en sus palabras amables, palabras que él no tenía por qué haber dicho, su corazón pareció hincharse, empujando contra sus pulmones y acelerando su aliento.  
¿Por Dios, si ella se sentia de esa forma ahora, cómo se sentiría si pasaba más tiempo con él? No, tenía razón al terminar su relación. Pero nunca debía arrepentirse de ella. ¡Nunca!  
—Shaina, aquí estás, —la llamó Marin —. Mira quién ha venido a hacernos una visita.  
Cerrando de un golpe su bloc de dibujo, Shaina giró y gimió en su interior. Thor y otro hombre, más joven, flanqueaban a su amiga y estaban cruzando rápidamente el jardín.  
—Señorita Shaina—bramó Thor mientras se aproximaba—qué magnífico es verla otra vez. Veo que tiene su cuaderno en la mano. Espero que no le importe nuestra pequeña intrusión en su incursión en el reino artístico.  
Shaina negó con la cabeza y logró esbozar una sonrisa.  
—Estoy segura de que mi amiga agradece la diversión de algo de compañía. Ha estado sentándose ahí sola por mucho más de lo que es bueno para ella —Marin sacudió la cabeza—Demasiada tranquilidad me da dolor de cabeza. ¿No le pasa a usted, Thor ?  
—Cierto, señorita Marin , cierto —dijo Thor —. Pero por favor, señorita Shaina, permítame presentarle a mi amigo, Syd de Missar, de quien le hablé ayer.  
Shaina intercambió saludos con el hombre. Aunque alto, cabello azul turqueza y de rojos, Syd de Missar de algún modo conseguía no parecerse nada a su amigo. Atractivo y con una sonrisa rápida y fácil, tenía una anchura de hombros que parecía demasiado amplia para su delgada, bien vestida figura. Shaina supuso que debía ser sólo ligeramente mayor que ella.  
—El señor Missar es el heredero de Missar Shipping.  
— ¿Missar Shipping?  
Un modesto negocio familiar, señorita Shaina —reconoció el joven.  
—Modesto negocio familiar —Thor rió entre dientes—. ¡Tonterías! El modesto es mi amigo, señorita Shaina.   
—Usted debe perdonar a mi amiga Shaina, señor Missar. No tiene conocimiento alguno de quién es la gente importante en el mundo. Prefiere la existencia sencilla que nos provee el santuario de Athena.  
—No es necesaria ninguna disculpa. Es un placer ser desconocido.  
Thor se rió y palmeó a su amigo en el hombro.  
—Usted debe quedarse a tomar el té con nosotras, señor Missar . ¿Va a quedarse, verdad? Desde luego que lo hará —Marin dio la vuelta, sólo para volverse otra vez. El te es perfecto para romper el hielo y conocernos mejor. Nunca subestime su importancia.  
Syd de Missar mantuvo una expresión seria.  
—Como no deseo hacerle quedar mal, me quedaré, señorita Marin , para el té.  
—La sabiduría y los bellos rasgos raras veces son vistos juntos, Syd. Usted, sin embargo, parece haber sido bendecido con ambos. Venga, Thor —Marin tomó el brazo de Thor y tiró del poco dispuesto hombre hacia ella—. Me gustaría hablar con usted en privado.  
Cuando ellos estaban a cierta distancia, Syd de Missar se volvió hacia Shaina.   
—Ella es maravillosa.  
A Shaina le gustó el hombre de inmediato y sonrió.   
—Lo es. De verdad —ambos miraron a su amiga. Estaba ahuyentando un insecto del brazo de Thor con su pañuelo—. Mucha gente piensa que es un bicho raro, pero ella es realmente amable y encantadora. Y también leal.  
Shaina giró para encontrar a Syd de Missar contemplándola atentamente.  
—Esas características están en todas ustedes, por lo que veo.   
Ella se rió de su adulación.   
—Yo veo que la gentileza es uno de sus rasgos, señor Missar .  
Él sonrió abiertamente.   
—Simplemente reconozco lo obvio. Esta mañana, yo estaba en compañía de una señorita que se sintió en la necesidad de excusar varias veces a su hermana menor por no haber sido bendecida por una medida tan grande de belleza. Ella podría haber mostrado a la muchacha alguna bondad, amor, y lealtad en lugar de eso —Él la miró, pensativo, y luego cabeceó—. Si lo hubiera mostrado, habríamos congeniado mucho mejor —Él le echó un vistazo y levantó una azulada ceja—. Después de todo, señorita Shaina, cuando me ponga gordo y calvo, no querría que ella se excusara por mí.  
Shaina se rió.   
—Y puedo ver que usted corre mucho peligro de eso, señor Missar , es decir, gordo y calvo.  
Él rió con ella y señaló al banco.   
— ¿Nos sentamos, señorita Shaina?  
Shaina miró a su amiga y a Thor mientras se sentaban.  
—He oído del Thor que usted y él son muy cercanos. ¿Lo está asesorando en algo, Señor Missar?   
Las cejas azuladas de Syd de Missar se elevaron y luego rió entre dientes.   
—Acabo de re-encontrarme con mi amigo la semana pasada, señorita Shaina. Dio la casualidad de que nos encontramos en la tienda de electronicos donde él se me presentó.  
Shaina frunció el ceño.   
—Oh…  
Syd se encogió de hombros.   
—Mi padre y hermano fallecieron recientemente, señorita Shaina. Estoy encontrando que toda clase de antiguos amigos y familiares están interesados en renovar la relación ahora que estoy al timón de Missar Shipping.  
—Oh, ya veo —dijo Shaina—. Bien, lamento mucho su pérdida. Estoy segura de que es un momento terriblemente difícil para usted.  
Syd asintió.   
—Mi padre me preparó bien, señorita Shaina. Pero lo echo de menos.  
Shaina se le acercó, igual que su Athena hacía cuando consolaba a uno de sus caballeros.   
—Desde luego que lo hace, señor Missar .  
Ella curvó sus dedos alrededor de la encuadernación de su bloc de dibujo. Aunque ellos se acabaran de conocer, algo en el comportamiento del hombre la hizo creer que él podía dar bienvenida a algunas palabras de consuelo.   
—Tantas emociones acompañan a la muerte —le dijo—. Cuando Cassius murió, yo estuve triste y enfadada, y me asusté, también. Como la jefa del recinto, muchas responsabilidades recayeron sobre mí que no me permitieron llorar por su perdida.  
Él la miraba fijamente, sus ojos verdes serios y firmes.  
Ella siguió: —Fue difícil al principio. Pero conforme el tiempo pasó, me acomodé a mi nuevo papel, incluso encontrando orgullo en él. Encuentro que puede haber una gran satisfacción en el cumplimiento del deber.  
Shaina hizo una pausa. Aunque ella se lo hubiera dicho a sí misma mil veces, hoy sus palabras parecían un eco de la verdad, no la verdad completa. Ella frunció el ceño, de pronto insegura de qué era la verdad completa. Indecisa, ella sacudió la cabeza.   
—Perdóneme, señor Missar. No sé si lo que digo tiene algún sentido. De todos modos, estoy segura de que usted no tiene ninguna necesidad de mi consejo.  
Syd consideró sus palabras por un momento. Entonces dijo, —No, discúlpeme usted por perturbar la paz de sus pensamientos con mis problemas —él sonrió—. Y realmente aprecio su consejo.  
Shaina consiguió sonreír, pero, a la vez, desesperadamente deseó que él se fuera. Necesitaba estar sola con sus pensamientos.  
— ¡Té! —Marin los llamó mientras se acercaba con Thor . El gigantesco hombre le ofreció su mano—. ¿Puedo escoltarla a dentro, señorita Shaina? —bramó.  
Shaina miró a Syd Missar, al que encontró mirándola atentamente, y luego otra vez, a Thor y Marin .  
No había forma de escapar, ninguna excusa.  
La tensión se cernía sobre su espalda. Estaba obligada a quedarse.  
Ella quería gritar. Ella quería a Minos.

Él quería a Shaina.  
Él no quería el dulce-aspecto-almibarado de Geist Kido, que se sentaba enfrente de él. Ni siquiera quería estar en la misma habitación que ella. Le echó un vistazo a la puerta que el despectivo ayudante había cerrado de golpe cuando salió del cuarto. Como deseaba Minos que él, también, pudiera salir majestuosamente y dar un portazo a esa habitación de depravación, maquinaciones y mentiras.  
Minos chirriaba los dientes mientras escuchaba a Saori Kido.  
—Acabo de informarle a mi hermana esta misma mañana de su oferta. Le expliqué como usted la vio en la Ópera italiana, cómo encontró su belleza más allá de toda comparación y su gracia sin par.  
Minos deslizó su mirada a Geist. Mechones negros caían por sus hombros. Bajo su mirada, ella bajó sus nerviosos ojos azules. Bonitos, quizás. Hermosos, no.  
—Geist se siente honrada y deseosa y, por supuesto, estará orgullosa de ser su prometida —siguió Saori—. Y que feliz coincidencia, que usted y yo nos conociéramos, senorita Pandora. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?  
Minos echó un vistazo a Pandora y estuvo contento de vislumbrar el destello de aversión en sus ojos. Bueno. Él esperaba que odiase cada momento.  
—Bien, estoy segura de que han pasado años, señorita Kido —dijo Pandora en un tono helado—. Yo había casi olvidado nuestro conocimiento.   
Los labios de Saori se apretaron en una delgada línea.  
—Bueno, parece que nos veremos bastante más la una a la otra ahora, ¿verdad?.  
Los hombros de Minos se apretaron. Por Hades! si ellas eran lobas de la misma camada.  
Pandora levantó una ceja.   
—Como usted no se mueve por nuestra sociedad, Señorita Kido, usted no puede saber que Minos tiene la reputación de evitar los nobles valores de su propia clase. Él siempre se ha sentido más cómodo moviéndose en círculos inferiores —la más leve de las sonrisas se posó en la boca de Pandora—. Y aunque entiendo el desafortunado encanto de trabar amistad con esos de las clases inferiores, tales relaciones nunca duran, porque su vulgaridad siempre se acaba volviendo pesada —ella hizo una pausa, y las mejillas de Saori Kido enrojecieron con la cólera reprimida—. Sin embargo, el es su propio amo y no se dejará influir por mí.  
Minos levantó las cejas. Finalmente, unas palabras ciertas.  
Pandora echó un vistazo a Geist.   
—Espero que su hermana tenga la gracia e inteligencia necesarias para vencer a su cuna. Ser la esposa de un Juez del Inframundo no es ningún título pequeño.  
—Me atrevo a decir, senorita Pandora, que mi hermana traerá al título más gracia y belleza de la que jamás ha visto —escupió Saori Kido.  
Pandora movió brevemente sus ojos en dirección de Geist.   
—Con ese vestido, no.  
Las manos de Saori Kido realmente se enroscaron en puños.   
—Puede que usted haya olvidado la estatura financiera de mi abuelo, senorita Pandora. Mi hermana está más lujosamente vestida que muchas que se dicen “nobles”. Su vestido es un Valentino.

Pandora se encogió de hombros desdeñosamente.  
Minos detuvo la conversación cuando se levantó y sacó su reloj. Había tenido suficiente de pelea de gatas. Quería irse.   
—Me marcho.   
— ¿Se marcha? —Saori Kido se levantó de su asiento y echó una mirada a su hermana—. ¿Usted no desea hablar con Geist?  
Minos levantó sus cejas.   
— ¿Hablar con ella? No estaba al tanto de que ella pudiese hablar, señora. Usted ha hablado por ella todo el tiempo que he estado aquí —Pandora rió disimuladamente mientras él se volvía hacia Geist. La muchacha estaba apenas ocultando una sonrisa, pero su expresión se volvió seria ante su ceño fruncido. ¿Cuál era su papel en este plan? ¿Podría oponerse a casarse con él? ¿Estaba su salida de pié, enfrente de él? — ¿Usted, de hecho, acepta esta propuesta, señorita Kido? Seguramente, una muchacha como usted con tan alta... ¿cómo lo dijo la señora Kido?, “estatura financiera”, tiene muchas propuestas de caballeros.  
La muchacha miró nerviosamente a Pandora y luego otra vez a él.   
—Yo... bien, no-no sé nada sobre propuestas, —ella retorció sus manos—. Pero yo-yo realmente acepto su oferta.  
El ceño de Minos se hizo más profundo. No sentia ningún respeto por las muchachitas de mente simple. Ellas hacían cosas a las que sobrevivían para arrepentirse, y entonces hacían que todo lo mundo se lamentara por ello. Sintió su cólera llamear.  
— ¿Usted realmente está preparada para convertirse en la esposa de un hombre al que ni siquiera conoce, señorita Kido?   
La muchacha le miró fijamente, sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y la turbación.  
—Yo… yo…  
—mi hermana está conforme con la presunción de que usted desea su mano. ¿Está ella confundida en cuanto a esto? —Estrechó los ojos—. Si es así, digánoslo ahora, para que yo pueda saber el curso a tomar.  
¡Zorra! Él quiso mandarla al diablo y que se pudriera allí. Rechinó los dientes para mantener las palabras. Aiacos. Debía acordarse de Aiacos. Pandora estaba mirándole y debía haber sentido cómo se tambaleaba al borde de la indecisión.  
—Desde luego que él desea su mano —dijo ella—. Minos, como todos los hombres, confunde sus sentimientos en este cruce de caminos tan importante en su vida.  
Minos quiso enfurecerse con todas. Él no estaba confundido. Él sabía exactamente como se sentia. Mantuvo la boca cerrada.  
Pandora giró para mirar a la desconcertada Geist.  
—Minos la ha escogido a usted, señorita Kido. Ahora debemos determinar el mejor modo de proceder para que todo el olimpo acepte esta union tan de buen grado como él —ella alzó la vista—. Siéntese, Saori. Esto llevará algún tiempo.  
Bien. Minos cruzó la habitación. Las dejaría tomarse un largo tiempo para trabajar todas las maquinaciones sociales. Cuanto más tiempo se tomasen, mejor para él. Él necesitaba ese tiempo para conseguir aquella carta.  
En la puerta, él hizo una pausa y las encontró a todas mirándolo. En los ojos de Pandora vio aborrecimiento. Saori Kido lo miraba con arrogante insolencia. Geist le miraba confusa. Él no sintió ninguna compasión por ella. Ella era el cuchillo en su cuello. La ignorancia no era excusa para el carácter débil, y era su carácter débil lo que la hacía tan fácilmente manejable. Él odiaba la debilidad.

Shaina dejó el sueño de mala gana. Había estado descansando en el abrazo de un enorme león. Aún así ella no había tenido miedo. Parpadeó somnolienta. ¿Qué la había despertado? Quiso volver al sueño, a la caliente, envolvente presencia del león. Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos otra vez.  
Entonces lo oyó, un sonido en su ventana. Se despertó instantáneamente, sentándose en la cama. La luz de la luna iluminaba la ventana, la que ella había dejado entornada para que la fragancia del jazmín pudiese llenar su cuarto. No había nada allí.  
Ella esperó y escuchó. Entonces jadeó cuando un golpe ligero, seguido de otro, sonó contra la ventana. Algo se posó en el suelo con un pequeño sonido metálico.  
Deslizándose cautelosamente fuera de la cama, se levantó y, arrodillándose al lado del diminuto guijarro, lo recogió. Era una de las pequeñas piedras lisas que decoraban la tierra alrededor del bebedero de pájaros del jardín.  
Una emoción profunda pero nerviosa traspasó su cuerpo. Había sólo una persona que tenía la razón y el atrevimiento para lanzar guijarros a su ventana. Pero era imposible. No podía ser. Él ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía ella.  
¿Pero quién más? Una visión de la cara de Thor llenó su mente. ¡Oh, cielos, no! Ella oyó cómo otro golpe sonaba contra la ventana.  
Insegura, se levantó despacio y se movió al lado de la ventana. Ocultándose en las sombras de las cortinas de encaje, echó una ojeada alrededor del borde. Su corazón saltó. ¡Con el brazo estirado para lanzar otro guijarro, Minos estaba de pie justo debajo de su ventana! ¡Minos, en el jardín del Hotel! Su cuerpo entero se puso caliente.  
Debió de haber hecho algún movimiento, ya que él de repente miró justo a donde estaba y dejó caer el brazo. Shaina se congeló, la sangre corriendo en sus venas y con las piernas temblando bajo ella. Intentó contener la respiración. ¡Oh, Dios! Era regocijo lo que la llenaba, no alarma. Ella debería estar alarmada, pero mientras él estaba de pie, mirando hacia arriba, ella sentia sólo alegría.  
Ella se encontró moviéndose hacia la hoja de la ventana y levantándola. Mientras se asomaba, la trenza balanceándose en su hombro, él no se movió en absoluto. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro durante un largo momento, ninguno habló.  
Entonces su voz se elevó hasta ella, baja y ruda.   
—No se en que cuarto estas.   
Su cuerpo se sacudió con necesidad y aprehensión por su voz de tenor. ¿Cómo podría dejarlo entrar? Ella no podía hacer eso. Sus nervios se tensaron. Su pecho subió y bajó. Eso sería demasiado. No habría vuelta atrás.  
Ella sacudió la cabeza.   
—No puedo decirte.  
Él inmediatamente dio un paso adelante y contando las ventanas, se metio al lobby.  
Shaina se echó hacia atrás con un jadeo y volvió al cuarto. Sus rodillas temblaban tanto que se tuvo que apoyar en el poste de la cama. La silueta de su cabeza y sus amplios hombros apareció y luego sus largas piernas barrieron la puerta. Unos minutos mas tarde, escucho como la puerta se abria y Minos daba las gracias a alguien.  
Él entro.   
—No me diste opción mas que hacerme pasar por el que olvido su llave —dijo suavemente.  
Ella podía olerlo.  
—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo—. ¿Puedo entrar?  
—Ya estás dentro —susurró ella.  
—Shaina, no tenía intención de venir aquí esta noche.  
—Aún así aquí estás ¿Cómo sabías donde encontrarme?  
—Después de nuestra conversación de hoy, pensé que nunca podría verte otra vez, que podrías desaparecer —hizo una pausa—. Tenía una cita que no podía anular, así que hice que mi amigo te siguiera cuando dejaste el Museo Britanico.  
— ¿Lo hiciste? — ¿Por qué eso no la asustaba? Ella debería estar asustada.  
—Sí. Él merodeó en el callejón de enfrente por más de una hora antes de que aparecieras en esta ventana —hizo una pausa otra vez—. Si no te presentabas mañana, entonces yo sabría cómo encontrarte.  
—Pero estás aquí ahora.  
—Sí.  
Él no se había movido. Pensó que ella tenía miedo.  
—Tengo que hablar contigo, Shaina.  
Un estremecimiento le bajó por la columna. Él dijo su nombre como una caricia.  
—No hemos demostrado ser capaces de mantener una mera conversación.  
¿Sonreía él? Ella no podía verlo bastante bien con la débil luz.  
— ¿Y si prometo no tocarte? —no había ninguna alegría en su voz. De hecho, sonaba rígida.  
—Eso estaría muy bien. Pero tú no eres el único por el que estoy preocupada.  
Un silencio largo surgió entre ellos.  
Entonces: —Sólo por unos momentos, Shaina —su voz era suave otra vez—. Es todo lo que pido.  
Shaina presionó su frente al poste de la cama. Era peligroso. Debería pedirle que se marchara. ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo cuando ella le anhelaba tanto? ¿Cuándo su mismo olor la hacía querer apretarse contra él?  
Ella se apartó del poste de la cama.   
—Déjame encender una lámpara.  
Cruzando a su escritorio, arrastró su bata todo el camino y se la puso antes de encenderla lámpara de noche. Su cálido brillo todavía dejó sombras en las esquinas de la habitación. Pero podía verlo, y su corazón latió más rápido.  
Su pelo estaba desprolijo. Sin corbata, su camisa caía abierta en el cuello, desabotonada. Y la estaba mirando, mirando tan fijamente como ella lo estaba mirando a él.  
— ¿Por qué no te alejas de la puerta? —su garganta seca hizo enredar sus palabras  
Todo parecía pequeño en su presencia.  
Una vez instalado en la silla, sus ojos volvieron a ella.   
— ¿No te sentarás conmigo?  
Shaina miró la silla vacía frente a la suya. Sus largas piernas casi la tocaban.   
—Creo que es mejor que no lo haga.  
─Shaina, por fav... —él se cortó y echó hacia atrás sus pies con botas—. He prometido no tocarte.  
¿Le había dicho él alguna vez por favor antes?  
No.  
—Por favor, es una palabra difícil de decir para ti, ¿verdad?  
Él frunció el ceño hacia otro lado. Algo en su expresión, una sombra de dolor, quizás, la hizo aplacarse. Cuando se sentó en la silla, su mirada volvió a ella. La luz débil hizo que sus ojos parecieran oscuros. La recorrieron entera. Ella movió sus pies desnudos hacia atrás, bajo la cubierta de su bata verde oscuro, cuando él los miró.  
—Eres hermosa —dijo él finalmente.  
El corazón de Shaina se saltó un latido.   
—Gracias.  
—Quiero ver más de ti. No quiero separarme aún.  
—Lo sé. Yo tampoco.  
—Pero lo harás. ¿Por qué? —Él se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Por qué es mañana el último día que visitarás el Museo Britanico? ¿Qué diferencia hay si nos encontramos allí o en otra parte? ¿Qué diferencia hay en una semana de placer robado o en un mes?  
— ¿Qué diferencia? —Shaina no se lo creía. Sacudió la cabeza—. Una vez, uno de los muchachos del pueblo fue visto recogiendo una manzana que se había caído de un carro de manzanas. El muchacho era pobre y no tenía dinero. Después de un breve momento, él se comió la manzana. El vendedor de fruta quiso que lo castigaran. El sacerdote, que conocía al muchacho, entendió que él nunca se habría acercado al carro y habría robado la manzana realmente. La manzana se cayó, y el muchacho tenía hambre. Aunque cometió un error de juicio, este no era tan grande como el frutero se empeñaba en insistir —Shaina giró la cabeza a un lado—. ¿Una persona hambrienta puede ser culpada por comer cuándo el alimento cae en su regazo?  
Minos se apoyó hacia atrás y descansó la sien contra su puño.   
—Así que yo soy la manzana en tu pequeña parábola.  
Shaina se presionó la mano contra el corazón.   
—Y tuve tanta hambre, Minos. Demasiada hambre como para resistirte.  
Sus ojos se oscurecieron.   
—Todavía tienes hambre.  
Shaina intentó ignorar el calor que inundó su cuerpo.   
—Lo sé. Pero no puedo dejar que mi culpabilidad crezca.  
— ¿Culpabilidad? —Minos se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Puedes aplacarte con grados de culpabilidad si lo prefieres. ¿Pero quieres saber la verdad, Shaina? El muchacho se comió la manzana. Si cayó en su mano, la robó, o la compró con plata sólida, el resultado final es el mismo: él se comió la maldita manzana —sus ojos taladraron los suyos—. Justo como tú hiciste.  
El corazón de Shaina palpitó. El disgusto debió de mostrarse claramente en su cara, para que su voz se ablandara.  
—Justo como hice —Él se inclinó más cerca—. ¿Y tan horrible es? ¿Hemos hecho daño a alguien? ¿Hemos alterado el curso de la historia? ¿Hemos traído alguna circunstancia horrible que hayamos de soportar por haber estado juntos?  
No. Tuvo que admitir que la respuesta era no, pero no podía decirlo. Apretó sus ojos cerrados y citó una frase de Athena.  
—Cuando las leyes se rompen, el mundo sufre.  
—Shaina.  
Sus ojos se abrieron.  
—El único sufrimiento aquí es el sufrimiento que tú misma te infringes. Sufrimiento innecesario, podría añadir —Él puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas, y sus manos casi la tocaron—. Ahora, sé que esto no puede continuar así para siempre. Estas cosas nunca lo hacen. Pero también sé que no puede estar mal compartir un placer que nos realiza mutuamente. Lo que tenemos entre nosotros está bien. Es por eso que pasó en primer lugar, porque era correcto.  
¿Era eso verdad? Parecía verdad. ¿O era su deseo el que hablaba?  
Sus ojos indagaron en los suyos.   
—Tú dijiste que te había dado un regalo. Te tomé la palabra.  
— ¡Desde luego! —susurró ella.  
— ¿Entonces cómo puedes tirarlo? Todavía te lo ofrezco.  
La resolución de Shaina se derrumbaba. Él había erosionado sus justificaciones y había puesto en duda sus motivos para tenerlas en primer lugar. Su aserción de que ellos estaban haciendo lo correcto tenía el sentido de la verdad. ¿Y aún así, no traían los secretos problemas?  
Con su cuerpo tan tenso como una cuerda de un violín, las lágrimas brotaron. Ella las apartó con las manos. Su certeza se había ido, y todo lo que quedó era la imperiosa necesidad de estar con él y una voz constante que susurraba, no.  
—Shaina, escúchame. Tengo una proposición.  
Ella levantó los ojos a los suyos. Él estaba tan cerca. Ansiaba tocarlo.  
—En dos meses, dejarás Londres. Si accedes a seguir con nuestra relación, yo accederé a decirte adiós al final de esos dos meses.  
Un parpadeo de preocupación tocó el corazón de Shaina. ¿Cuánta dificultad habría en decirle adiós después de otros dos meses?   
—Tú no quieres decir adiós ahora. ¿Qué te hace pensar que querrás entonces?  
—Puede que no quiera. Pero lo haré.  
— ¿Estás seguro? —susurró Shaina.  
Él miró abajo, a sus manos, tan cercanas, pero no las tocó.  
—Hoy, cuando dijiste que mañana era nuestro último día, me sorprendiste. No me gustan las sorpresas. Si estoy preparado, puedo afrontar cualquier cosa.  
— ¿Puedes, realmente?  
Una arruga torció su frente.   
—Maldita sea si puedo. ¿Estás de acuerdo o no? Y antes de que contestes, que sepas que te querré tan a menudo como sea posible: en tu cama, en mi cama, en cualquier parte donde sea factible. A cambio, prometo discreción extrema. Nadie lo sabrá jamás.  
Él sostuvo su mirada.   
—Cuando los dos meses lleguen a su fin, nos separaremos para siempre. Tú volverás a tu vida. Todo será como era antes.  
—Ahora, Shaina, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?


	7. capitulo 7

Capitulo Siete

Éxtasis  
Minos se sentó rígido. La ansiedad tensó sus nervios cuando ella continuó sentada, mirando silenciosamente sus manos dobladas en su regazo. Pensó que podría romperse si se moviera. ¿Cuál era su respuesta, maldición?  
Finalmente, ella elevó sus ojos y respiró para hablar. Movió sus hombros, y un dolor le traspasó el cuello.  
—Eres muy persuasivo —dijo ella con su voz justo por encima de un susurro—. Sin embargo, una parte de mí todavía me impulsa a negarme.  
Un gran peso hizo presión sobre él.  
Sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas no derramadas.  
—Pero tus argumentos, junto con el deseo que siento por ti en mi corazón y mi cuerpo, son demasiado poderosos para superar. A pesar de mis miedos, tiemblo por tu proximidad y echo de menos tu abrazo —su labio tembló—. Acepto tu propuesta, Minos.  
Él llenó sus pulmones respirando profundamente. Sus palabras actuaron sobre él como un bálsamo calmante. Su tensión se deshizo, y una serie de emociones alivio, satisfacción, comodidad, y… ¿qué? ¿Deseo? Sí, desde luego, deseo. Siempre, deseo.  
Dios, pero él la quería. Su pelo suelto enmarcaba un lado de su cara mientras el resto colgaba retorcido en una gruesa trenza que caía contra su pecho. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y sus labios húmedos. Pero eran sus ojos los que lo atrapaban. Un abierto anhelo y súplica brillaban en sus profundidades. ¿Era eso lo que lo llamaba, lo que lo obligaba a perseguirla?  
—Trato hecho —murmuró Minos.  
La mano de ella era caliente en las suyas.  
—Trato hecho —suspiró ella.  
Él acarició con sus dedos la palma de su mano mientras se reclinaba en su silla.   
—Ven, Shaina.  
Ella se levantó en un impulso y quedó de pie entre sus rodillas abiertas. El abrigo de él se abrió y reveló su erección abultando su pantalón. No había necesidad de ocultarla.  
— ¿Esta la puerta cerrada?  
—Sí —dijo ella suavemente, sus ojos se movieron sobre él.  
— ¿Dónde duerme tu amiga?  
— Tres habitaciones mas alla. No pudimos conseguir habitaciones juntas.  
—Que apropiado. Quítate la bata.  
Haciendo una breve pausa, ella abrió el cinturon y encogió los hombros para quitarse la seda verde. Cayó hacia atrás con un suave siseo.  
Ella quedó de pie en un camisón de satin. Podría haber parecido la imagen de la modestia si no fuera por sus pezones que con impaciencia sobresalían contra la tela fina. Esto, junto con la expresión de su cara, hizo que la sangre de él se acelerara.  
Ella humedeció sus labios, y él pensó en cómo había lucido ella con su pene en la boca, recordando la embriagadora sensación de correrse en su boca. Eso había sido maravilloso. Pero esta noche él quería su cuerpo.  
Su erección palpitó.   
—Quitate tu camisón.  
Esta vez ella no se movió.   
—Abre tu pantalón.   
El corazón de Minos latió un poco más rápido. Su voz baja y suave afectó a su cuerpo como un roce. Desabotonando su pantalón, él liberó su erección desenfrenada y sus pesados testículos, dando un respingo mientras lo hacía. Él no llevaba ropa interior, había venido directamente de su cama, y ya estaba erecto.  
Shaina miró fijamente, y él se sintió crecer aún más bajo su mirada. Los ojos de ella se oscurecieron, y su lengua pasó lamiendo sus labios.  
¿Qué estaba pensando?   
—Dime algo —murmuró él.  
Mientras ella parecía considerar sus palabras, sus ojos ahondaron en él.  
—Ansío sentirte dentro de mí. Ansío la plenitud que me imparte tenerte dentro de mí —sus manos acariciaban su abdomen—. Tan satisfecha como hoy estuve, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que yo echara de menos la dolorosa ternura que siento después de que tú me has follado.  
Ella era la única mujer que él había conocido que hacía que el sonido de la palabra follar debiera ser escrito en poesía. Su pecho se tensó. Ella hablaba de su mismo deseo. Estar dentro de ella, ser envuelto por ella. Ser aceptado, completamente, en su cuerpo de mujer.  
Su pene latió casi dolorosamente. Él tomó una profunda y calmada respiración. Había tiempo. Él la tendría. No había ninguna necesidad de precipitarse. Ninguna necesidad de preocuparse por la gente.   
—Quítate el camisón, Shaina.  
Sus dedos largos, llenos de gracia liberaron su cuerpo de la sedosa prenda, aunque no con suficiente rapidez. Su respiración se aceleró mientras la extensión de piel crecía lentamente.  
—Nunca me he desnudado delante de un hombre antes —susurró ella.  
—Bien —su garganta se sentia seca.  
Las manos de ella se levantaron, empujando la delgada tela de un hombro y luego el otro.  
¿Estaba él conteniendo su aliento?  
Con un pequeño encogimiento, el blanco camisón cayó al piso y ondeó alrededor de sus tobillos en una susurrante nube.  
Luz y sombra jugaban con la piel de ella, iluminando las curvas convexas de mejilla, pecho, y cadera con el brillo de la lámpara de noche, mientras la oscuridad perseguía señalando los huecos del codo, cintura, y muslo interior.  
Él quería tocarla, sentir la textura de su piel y la curva de su cadera, pero sus manos estaban demasiado pesadas para levantarlas. Quizás era suficiente con sólo mirarla. Seguir la cautivadora turgencia de su pecho, la línea firme de sus costillas… Examinar el valle de su ombligo y remontar la inclinación de su hueso pélvico… Mirar fijamente sus largas piernas y el color caoba oscuro que se rizaba en su intersección, mirarla tanto tiempo como él quisiera.  
—Dime algo —ella repitió su anterior pedido.  
La fina tela de su camisón caía alrededor de sus tobillos como la espuma fina sobre la arena.  
— Tu eres tan hermosa como la misma Afrodita.  
Qué extraña sonó su voz. Aquellas palabras no eran suyas. Él las había dicho antes de pensar. Él nunca diría cosas tan ridículas.  
Él frunció el ceño. Debería decirle algo verdadero, algo real.   
—Yo no podía dormir deseándote, no podía dormir con la incertidumbre de si volvería a estar contigo otra vez. Tenía que verte esta noche —su mirada se movió sobre su delgado cuerpo—. Tenía que tenerte esta noche.   
—Tócame, entonces.  
Él deslizó sus manos alrededor de su delgada cintura, moldeado sus palmas a la forma de ella y apretando sus dedos en su piel suave. Ella era a la vez firme y flexible. Su respiración se aceleraba cuando sus manos la recorrían. Acercándola, él presionó su mejilla contra un pecho lleno y amasó el otro mientras él acariciaba su nalga. Su urgencia se aumentó mientras los brazos de ella lo rodeaban. Él quería tocarla por todas partes inmediatamente. Abrió su boca y sintió la carne llena de su pecho contra su lengua. Él exprimió su pezón mientras resbalaba sus dedos bajo la curva inferior de su trasero para tocar los pliegues suaves de su coño.  
Ella jadeó y se movió contra él. Él pellizcó el pezón de su pecho mientras empujaba sus dedos dentro de ella. Sus manos se movían por el pelo de él y alrededor de sus hombros. Ella tiró de su abrigo, pero él no podía permitirle a ella hacerlo. Ella llenaba sus brazos y sentidos con todo lo que él necesitaba.  
Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro y apretó su abrazo sobre él cuando la puso en su regazo. Él gimió, tanto por su abrazo como por sentir su cuerpo desnudo en sus brazos.  
Su cadera descansada contra su erección. La presión apacible tentando y aliviándole al mismo tiempo. Sus manos vagaron, sintiendo la línea larga de su pierna y la curva de su trasero. Él presionó su nariz en su cuello y, probando su piel sensible, sintió el rápido golpeteo de su pulso contra su lengua. Sólo el olor de ella hizo que su sangre corriera y su polla pulsara con impaciente expectativa.  
Las manos de ella le tocaban acariciando suavemente su nuca, resbalando por el cuello abierto de su camisa mientras presionaba sus labios contra su frente. Sus besos suaves lo calentaban y lo llamaban. Él enroscó su mano en su trenza y tiró de ella acercándola a sus labios para darle un beso que alimentó y exacerbó su hambre. Más profundamente, arrimándose más a ella, él quería más de ella, hasta que ambos estuvieran sin aliento y jadeando.  
Su cabeza giró cuando Shaina retrocedió. Sus manos ahuecaron los lados de su cara, y sus ojos lucían suaves como el terciopelo en la débil luz. Su aliento llegó en pequeños borbotones de sus húmedos, hinchados labios.   
— ¿Estaré sola en mi desnudez, Minos? —Sus manos caídas sobre las solapas del abrigo, se movieron hacia los botones de la camisa—. Yo te vería y sentiría, mientras tú me ves y me sientes.  
Sus testículos se apretaron.   
—No preguntes. Hazlo.   
Minos miró como ella desabotonaba la camisa y separaba la seda blanca. Desnudo desde el cuello a los testículos, ella le miró fijamente un momento sin tocarle. Entonces pasó sus manos a través de su pecho, resbalando sus dedos por su claro vello. Él contuvo el aliento y su pene palpitó cuando las puntas de sus dedos apenas tocaron sus pezones y luego se arrastraron hacia su estómago.  
—Déjame levantar, Shaina.  
Ella se puso de pie casi de mala gana, pero luego se alejó de él cuando se levantó de la silla. Mientras él se sacaba su abrigo, ella se movió a su cama y se refugió detrás del pilar de la cama. Él casi sonrió. No hay escapatoria ahora.  
Su camisa siguió, luego sus botas. Él vio sus dedos apretarse sobre la madera tallada antes de que él empujara hacia abajo su pantalón y lo dejara en el suelo.  
Los labios de ella se separaron y sus ojos se movieron sobre él con absorta atención.  
Liberado de los límites de su pantalón, su pene aumentó a su pleno tamaño. Veintisiete centímetros de dura carne rosada levantada en túrgida disposición.  
Él se quedó donde estaba y le permitió mirar. Sabía que podía estar intimidando sin la influencia civilizada de su ropa. También sabía que la mayor parte de las mujeres lo encontraban deseable. De hecho, la mayor parte de mujeres eran salvajes con él, hasta que intentaba entrar en ellas más profundamente de lo que ellas querían.  
Su mirada cayó al punto donde su larga pierna se curvaba al lado del pilar de la cama.  
Pero Shaina conocía su necesidad de violar el hueco más profundo de su cuerpo. Ella lo sabía, y ella lo deseaba de todos modos. De hecho, ella parecía necesitar todo lo que él tuviera que dar.  
Ella finalmente levantó sus ojos hacia él.  
—Eres espléndido.  
El placer osciló en su vientre.  
Ella sacudió su cabeza contra el pilar de la cama.   
—Eres Laocoon hecho carne.  
Minos conocía la escultura de Laocoon, luchando con las serpientes. Él dobló su brazo y sonrió.   
—Si mal no recuerdo, las cosas no fueron bien para Laocoon.  
Shaina devolvió su sonrisa.   
—Eso es verdad. Pero fue una lucha épica —su hoyuelo se hizo más profundo mientras sus ojos miraban su erección—, para un héroe de dimensiones clásicas.  
Minos ahogó una risa sorprendida.   
—Mi Dios, eres una muchacha descarada.  
Incluso en la débil luz, él pudo ver sus mejillas oscurecerse con un rubor profundo. Algo caliente tiró de él. Un rubor tan encantador. Él admiró la delicadeza de sus rasgos mientras cruzaba hasta ella. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y ella alzó la vista hacia él con vacilación.  
—Me gusta tu descaro —murmuró él—. Y la lucha de Laocoon no fue nada comparada a la tengo aquí sin tocarte —él bajó despacio su cabeza y tomó su boca en un beso suave, lento con una poderosa promesa.  
Y luego ella estaba en sus brazos. Ella le tocó por todas partes, acarició su piel, calentándolo, tanto por dentro como por fuera, mientras sus besos hambrientos alimentaban un nuevo fuego en su vientre.  
Él empujó sus manos en su pelo y bebió tan profundamente de su boca que casi olvidó respirar. Rozando su boca con la suya, él tomó un aliento jadeante y miró fijamente su cara. Sus ojos eran luminosos; sus mejillas rosadas, y sus labios, rojos e hinchados.  
Una fiera, posesiva intensidad, que él nunca había sentido antes, le recorrió el cuerpo. Sus manos se cerraron en su cabello.   
—Tú eres mía —le gruñó.  
Shaina apretó sus brazos alrededor de él.   
—Sí.  
Él rozó su pene contra su firme vientre.   
—Dilo. Di que eres mía —¿por qué demonios él se sintió de repente enfadado? —di que soy el único que te jode.  
Ella lo miró durante un momento, como si intentara ver su interior. ¿Ella se preguntaba por su cólera? Él no podía ocultarla.  
Ella lo tomó por sus muñecas y dirigió una mano a su cintura y otra a su pecho.   
—Yo soy tuya, únicamente tuya. Completamente y sin reservas —sus ojos aletearon y presionó sus caderas contra las de él—. Tú sabes que eres el único.  
Tan rápidamente como había estallado, su cólera desapareció. Él tomó una profunda, y tranquilizante respiración. El duro brote de su pezón presionaba contra su palma. Él lo rozó con sus dedos, obteniendo un suspiro suave de ella.  
Su trenza colgaba sobre su hombro como una gruesa cuerda. Él la agarró y pasó su mano por la suave longitud de la cinta atada en el final. Con un ligero tirón, la soltó. Él metió sus dedos por entre las gruesas guedejas, desenredando su largo cabello.  
Vainilla y brotes de azahar flotaban de sus suaves ondas castañas cuando cayeron a través de su hombro y pecho.  
Recogiendo la pesada cabellera, él aspiró profundamente.   
—Hueles a dulzura y deseo.   
Los labios de ella se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, y sus manos pasaron en suaves caricias sobre su cintura y la parte inferior de su espalda. Y qué manos.  
Dando un paso atrás, él dejó resbalar su pelo entre sus dedos. Su rizado cabello rozaba la curva de su cadera, algunos aferrados con tierna consideración, como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había abrazado tan adorables curvas. Ella debía ser la reencarnación de Afrodita. No habia otra explicación.  
Su sangre corría y su pene palpitaba dolorosamente. Tan dolorosamente, que él bajó la mirada. ¡Cristo! Su polla era tan grande; le parecía terrible incluso a él. La cabeza se elevaba oscura y púrpura en la cima de su enrojecido eje, aún ninguna humedad escapaba para aliviar su estirada piel. Él estaba seco, seco y duro como el acero.  
— ¿Duele?  
Él sentia su escroto saco pesado.   
—Sí. ¿Te asusta?  
—Un poco. Pero me excita más.  
Sus músculos brincaron.   
—Muéstrame cuanto te excita.   
La cabeza de Shaina se inclinó hacia un lado.   
— ¿Mostrártelo?   
Sus testículos se apretaron.   
—Siéntate y abre tus piernas. Pon tus talones sobre el borde de la cama.  
Ella sólo hizo una pausa un momento antes de levantar sus bonitos pies y permitir que sus largos miembros cayeran abiertos.  
Los pliegues suaves de su hermoso coño se separaron y, mientras él miraba, una corriente nacarada de humedad goteó de su rosada vaina. Un deseo caliente inundó el cuerpo de Minos. Él quería estar dentro de ella. Él necesitaba estar dentro de ella.  
Él se movió tan rápidamente, que la asustó. Asiéndola por las rodillas, le frotó toda la extensión de su pene y sus testículos contra su mojada raja. Sus caderas se sacudieron, y ella empujó su caliente y mojado coño con fuerza contra él.  
Él la atrajo hacia sí y aplastó sus labios bajo los suyos. Apretando contra ella, él empujó su lengua profundamente en su dulce boca.  
Ella se abrió para él, y sus brazos y piernas lo sostuvieron con una fuerza que rogaba que la llenara.  
Él apretó su mano en su cabello y lo tiró hacia atrás, entonces él pudo examinar su hermoso rostro.   
—Quiero derribarte y meterme dentro de ti. Quiero empujar y empujar y empujar —gruñó él—, hasta que esté tan profundamente dentro de ti que mi pene se convierta en otro órgano de tu cuerpo, tan necesario para ti como tus pulmones, el hígado, o el corazón.   
Un gemido suave se escapó de ella y tembló en sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de un anhelo urgente y una sensualidad que a él adoraba ver allí. Pero esta noche, todo estaba magnificado. Ella exudaba sexo, y deseo de ello.  
Él se sintió como si estuviera de pie sobre un precipicio sin saber qué había abajo, aún sabiendo que él debía saltar. Su mano se apretó en su pelo.  
—Tengo que ser parte de ti. Dime que me dejarás. Dime que no me dirás que espere —cada músculo en su cuerpo quería introducirse en ella—. Una vez que comience a follarte, juro por Dios, no me detendré.  
Ella lo miraba con desesperada necesidad.   
—Quiero esto. Por favor, Minos —sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Tengo que ser rota, cambiada. Lo ansío. Si pudiera hacerlo yo misma, lo haría— sus labios temblaron—. No escatimes esfuerzos. Por favor…   
Los últimos restos de su reserva se dispersaron. Él la lanzó de espaldas sobre la cama. Sus senos rebotaron, y un poco de su pelo cayó como abanico sobre las sábanas blancas. Él cayó sobre ella, y sosteniendo sus caderas en alto, agarró su pene justo por debajo de la cabeza y lo estrujó contra el botón entre los húmedos labios de su sexo. Con un fuerte empuje y un gemido, él empujó su tenso miembro en la caliente humedad de su coño, golpeando la codiciosa cabeza contra la barrera de su matriz.  
Retrocediendo bajo la fuerza de su entrada, Shaina jadeó.  
Minos se apoyó en sus codos, ahuecó sus manos alrededor de su cabeza.  
—Lo siento, Shaina —besó sus tiernos, llenos labios—. Pero tú tienes el más dulce —él empujó, sacudiéndola otra vez—. El más apretado —él empujó más duro, sacudiéndola más fuerte—. El más jodible —Él hundió de golpe su duro pene con fuerza en ella, con toda la fuerza que él pudo reunir y le arrancó un grito mientras se sacudía bajo él—. El más jodible coño en el que alguna vez haya estado.  
Los ojos de ella brillaron y sus labios temblaron mientras sus muslos se abrían más.  
Él la besó suavemente.   
—Además, esto es lo que tu pedías —él se clavó con fuerza—. ¿Verdad?  
— ¡Sí! —Su rostro era toda tierna súplica—. Anhelaba estar llena de ti, tenerte tan profundamente dentro de mí que no puedo decir dónde comienzas tú y dónde termino yo.   
El vientre de Minos se apretó.   
— ¡Mierda! —él envió tres fuertes ataques contra su matriz, se tragó un gemido, y luego envió otros tres más.  
Su coño se apretó alrededor de él. Su pecho subió y bajó.  
Cuando él hizo una pausa, ella levantó sus temblorosas manos al rostro de él.  
—Si soy Afrodita, tú eres mi Hefestos. Sé el martillo, y moldéame tu antojo —ella mordió su labio inferior e inclinó sus caderas ofreciéndolas—. Por favor, Minos.  
Algo potente e indefinible chamuscó su corazón con una marca a fuego. Eso le dolió y le dio poder. Hizo que su esperma hirviera con la fuerza del celo. Sus dedos apretaron el pelo de Shaina, y con su pene duro como el acero, él golpeó la puerta a su matriz con implacable ferocidad.  
Cada golpe enviaba cursos de placer por su falo y por sus testículos. Cuanto más duro la follaba, más duro quería él follarla. Y todo el tiempo, los senos de ella rebotaban salvajemente y su coño exprimía y chupaba su invasora polla con tierno rigor.  
Apoyándose en sus talones, Minos miró el progreso de su asalto.  
Su hermoso coño estaba estirado tensamente alrededor de él, pero aproximadamente diez centímetros de su pene, los más gruesos diez centímetros, aún tenían que sentir la caricia succionadora de su dulce coño.  
Agarrando sus caderas con un murmurado juramento, él la sostuvo fijo mientras enviaba una andanada de demoledores golpes contra su desafiante carne. Él la jodería y la jodería hasta su resistente matriz se moviera y girara.  
Shaina gimió. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Sus ojos se cerraron.  
—Esto es lo que necesitas —jadeó él—. Tú me necesita para esto.  
Todo el cuerpo de ella se tensó.  
Él apretó su agarre sobre ella.  
—Mírame, Shaina.  
Sus ojos se abrieron y sus caderas corcovearon.  
—Seré el martillo, pero nunca me detendré. Desde esta noche en adelante tú eres mía para romperte siempre que lo elija.  
Él vio la proximidad de su orgasmo y empujó con ferocidad contra ella tres veces más. Él quería que ella se corriera. Lo necesitaba.  
Los ojos de Shaina se oscurecieron. Su coño se apretó.  
Él empujó otra vez.   
—¿Me oyes, Shaina? Tú eres mía. Tú eres la vaina para mi pene, y te trabajaré tan duro hasta que me ajustes como un guante.  
Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Arqueó su trasero. Sus dedos agarraron las sábanas tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.  
Minos contuvo su aliento, esperando por el momento perfecto. Esperando.  
Con un gemido bajo, su coño comenzó a apretar. Con el primer fuerte, absorbente impulso, Minos se hundió con toda su fuerza, apretando la cabeza de su pene contra la abertura de su matriz.  
El sudor perlaba su frente, y él pensó que había oído el jadeo de Shaina. Pero él sostuvo su inquieto cuerpo y mantuvo sus ojos sobre su objetivo. La jugosa crema de su corrida lubricaba su eje, y cuando su coño se corrió otra vez, él presionó de nuevo, prestando el peso de su cuerpo a sus esfuerzos.  
De repente, cuatro centímetros de su expuesta carne desaparecieron en el cuerpo de Shaina. Minos jadeó por aliento y gimió. Él podía sentir los apretados dedos del cuello del útero moverse ligeramente contra su miembro.  
Shaina se congeló, pero su pequeño y hambriento coño siguió tirando.  
Con nuevas fuerzas, Minos empujó y empujó, forzando la cabeza de su polla contra la puerta a su matriz. Él la podía sentir dándole paso, podía sentir su cuello del útero inclinándose.  
Shaina comenzó a jadear, y en instantes, ella comenzó a convulsionarse bajo él. Más humedad bañó su falo.  
Minos rechinó sus dientes y, arriesgando una leve retirada, envió una final, poderosa estocada contra su resistente carne.  
Shaina reprimió un grito agudo.  
Y con un leve estallido que él no estuvo seguro si la oyó o si la sintió, él vio la restante longitud de su pene resbalando dentro del tembloroso coño de Shaina.  
Un bajo, gutural gemido escapó de él, y su cabeza giró mientras un increíble entusiasmo y pura y paralizadora alegría lo bañó de repente.  
Mirando a Shaina, él la encontró pálida y todavía bajo él. Todavía sus ojos estaban fijos en él y ardiendo con algo que él nunca había visto, algo salvaje e intocable. Él intentó descifrar que era, pero sus pensamientos estaban entumecidos por la pura sensación física de estar completamente dentro de ella.  
Por primera vez en su vida, él estaba hasta los testículos en una mujer, no sólo cualquier mujer, Shaina. Él todavía podía sentir el apretado centro de su cuello del útero, pero ahora estaba debajo, frotando el grueso, y dilatado pasaje que traía su semen. La cabeza pulsante de su pene estaba en un profundo bolsillo de carne en su matriz. Esto era el puro cielo, y él estaba desesperado por moverse.   
— ¿Estás bien?  
—Sí —la palabra vino en un aliento—. ¡Me siento… Me siento! Llena —su mano se puso sobre su ombligo—. Puedo sentirte aquí —ella deslizó su mano más abajo, tocando la estiAiacos abertura de su coño—. Puedo sentirte aquí —sus ojos aterciopelados lo miraron a él—. Es la sensación más exquisita que alguna vez haya sentido.  
Su cuerpo temblaba, y su pene palpitaba despiadadamente, exigiendo la satisfacción. Él sólo tuvo un momento antes de perderse totalmente.  
Inclinándose sobre ella, él se apoyó sobre sus codos y habló contra de su boca.   
—Tengo que moverme, Shaina. Tengo que joder —ella olía tan dulce y sus brazos estaban alrededor de él. Él se meció hacia delante otra vez—. No sé si puedo ser cuidadoso.   
—Entonces no lo seas —sus dedos presionaron sus hombros—. Hay demasiado de “cuidadoso” en mi vida.   
Los músculos en las piernas de Minos saltaron. De todos modos, con el último vestigio de su voluntad, él retrocedió tan despacio como pudo.  
¡Mierda! Sus brazos temblaron y sus ojos se cerraron. La sensación no se parecía a nada que él hubiera experimentado alguna vez. La prensa firme del cuello del útero de Shaina trabajaba el lado de abajo de su polla con deliciosa presión. Él se retiró lo suficiente para poder sentir el borde contra su pene y luego se volvió a deslizar, entrando.  
—Oh, Dios… —gimió Shaina bajo y profundamente, y sus ojos brillaron con una emoción indefinible—. Si yo sólo pudiera tener un placer, un propósito, sería esto.  
Sus palabras lo tocaron como un viento caliente y repentino. La llama que él había estado manteniendo a raya explotó y envió un torrente de fuego rugiente por su cuerpo.  
Sus caderas bombearon salvajemente. Sus manos retorcieron su pelo.  
—Este es tu propósito —jadeó él—. Tú fuiste hecha para mí.  
El cuerpo de Shaina saltó bajo él.  
—Sí —jadeó ella—. Lo sé.  
Minos gimió y comenzó a empujar con una sensación de glotonería. El profundo bolsillo que él había hecho en su coño era como nada que él hubiera sentido nunca antes. El cuello de su útero trabajaba el sensible lado de abajo de su pene mientras su coño exprimía el eje y la gruesa raíz. En cada retirada, él tiraba de la hinchada cabeza de su polla hasta la firme presión de su ladeado cuello del útero antes de volver a empujar para entrar. Era la más dulce tortura, y él no podía detenerse. Él deseaba follar y follar.  
Shaina jadeaba con cada poderosa intrusión. Un brillo de transpiración relucía en su frente. Y aún así, su hambriento, apretado coño, se levantaba y apretaba.  
—Eres tan buena —Minos gimió, sin detenerse—. Tan condenadamente buena —él dejó caer su boca sobre la suya, empujando su lengua profundamente, mientras seguía retirándose y empujando, retirándose y empujando. Él mordió su labio antes de dejar de besarla.  
La hinchada boca de Shaina temblaba, y el pulso en su cuello palpitaba salvajemente.  
Las caderas de él bombeaban y bombeaban. Él podía sentir que el orgasmo de ella crecía. Él deseaba sentir el exquisito tirón. Él deseaba verlo en su hermosa cara.   
—Retira las rodillas con tus manos —su pene palpitó con conocedora anticipación—. No quiero sentir nada, solo tu sexo.  
Shaina hizo lo que él le pidió, y de pronto su coño abierto de par en par estaba en un ángulo que no tenía absolutamente ningún obstáculo. Ella respiró profundamente mientras él se hundía aún más hondo.  
—Oh, Dios, esto es bueno —gimió Minos, y su pene derramó su semen en la delicia de ella.  
Él sacó la cabeza de su polla humedecida por su esperma de su ladeado útero. Pero esta vez él se retiró más, arrastrando su hinchado miembro sobre la carne firme.  
Shaina se congeló. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Su respiración fueron cortos jadeos.  
Minos pensó que él podía morir de puro placer. Su clímax había sido tan rápido, pero esta larga, lenta retirada imprimía la más suculenta presión sobre la cabeza de su inflamada polla. Entonces, con sus ojos sobre Shaina, él volvió a empujar en ella, deteniéndose sólo cuando rozó la firme abertura que protegía su matriz.  
El cuerpo de ella se onduló y su jadeo aumentó. Sin pausa, él se retiró y volvió a entrar, esta vez más duro y más rápido.  
Ella se tensó bajo él, cada músculo tirante y tembloroso. Una y otra vez él empujó sobre su apretado cuello del útero, estableciendo un ritmo corto, perfecto. Su corazón palpitó. Shaina sacudió su cabeza. Su pene se tensó, conduciéndola al clímax.  
Entonces, con una profunda inspiración, ella levantó la cabeza de la almohada y la echó de golpe hacia atrás. Su cuello se estiró, sus finas venas y tendones dilatados. Su coño se apretó alrededor de él, y su cuerpo se puso rígido.  
Todavía empujando implacablemente, Minos la miró, paralizado  
En la más hermosa demostración que él jamás hubiera visto, ella encontró el éxtasis.  
Con un desgarrador jadeo, ella levantó su cabeza otra vez. Él miró sus radiantes ojos. Y luego, con un bajo y feroz grito, ambos se sacudieron con el violento estremecimiento irradiado desde su apretado coño. Su tenso cuerpo se sacudió. Su cabeza voló hacia atrás, y sus rodillas se separaron aún más. Las paredes de su coño tiraron, aferraron, y tiraron otra vez.  
Los ojos de ella se abrieron súbitamente y luego se quedaron en blanco mientras su voraz coño tragaba y tragaba, haciéndolo entrar en ella tan profundamente como nunca había entrado. Ella se sacudió incontrolablemente. Su pelvis levantada. Y con un gran, definitivo tirón y un grito sordo, ella dejó caer una caliente corrida que bañó su pene.  
Minos se quedó inmóvil en su jugosa vaina. Su cuerpo estaba blando bajo él, y su labio sangraba por donde ella debió de haberse mordido para refrenar sus gritos. Un rubor profundo teñía su piel.  
—Eres magnífica —susurró él.  
Sus ojos revolotearon y se abrieron, y la mirada en ellos era suave y frágil.   
—No. Tú lo eres —sus brazos temblorosos se levantaron y curvaron alrededor de él. Las piernas de ella presionaron con los lados de él—. Vamos —susurró ella—, toma de mí lo que necesites. Hasta que no tengas tu satisfacción, yo estoy insatisfecha.  
El vientre de Minos se tensó y un jadeo ahogado escapó cuando su pene pulsó con impaciencia.   
— ¿Lo que necesite? —él empujó profundamente—. Esto es lo que necesito —él empujó otra vez, luego sacando su polla casi hasta la mitad para entonces volver a empujarla toda, hasta la raíz—. Tengo que estar dentro de ti.  
Shaina gimió débilmente.  
Él besó sus labios magullados, y el gusto de su sangre lo encendió. Presionando su estómago al suyo, él sacó sus manos de debajo de la espalda de ella y aferró sus hombros. Con cada empuje dentro de su cuerpo, él sentia el poderoso golpe de su polla dentro de ella.  
—Puedo sentir mi polla jodiéndote —gruñó él. Su cabeza latiendo con regocijo—. Está tan profundo dentro de ti.  
Él se hundió en ella una y otra vez, disfrutando con cada palpitante asalto.  
Los ojos de Shaina brillaron.   
—Fóllame —susurró ella. Sus brazos apretados alrededor de él—. Fóllame.  
El semen de Minos se agitó en sus testículos. Su visión se estrechó. Todo desapareció de la vista, excepto Shaina. Ella era la única cosa que importaba. Ella era el exclusivo objeto de su deseo. Ella era la taza en la que él vertería su semilla y su esperanza.  
Él follaba con una salvaje ferocidad. Sus caderas empujaban alto y duro, y con cada golpe profundo, su pesado escroto, cargado de esperma golpeaba su firme trasero. El sonido y la sensación de cada golpe lo volvieron loco de entusiasmo.  
Sus músculos se tensaron. La sangre aporreaba en su cabeza. Él golpeó su coño con su pene y, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, él la tocó por todas partes: brazos, torso, mejillas.  
Puntos de luz cruzaron por sus ojos. Sus testículos se tensaron. Su pene se sacudió. El olor de ella llenaba su cerebro.  
De repente, el sonido retrocedió.  
Él presionó su cara en la curva de su cuello.  
Sostenido en un capullo de silencioso esplendor, la dicha ardiente lo consumió mientras el caliente esperma fundido surgía de su pene en una purga desgarradora. Surgía de él, quemando capas de sufrimiento y dolor en su poderoso despertar. Él sintió el caliente líquido, derramándose sobre él, mientras aluvión tras aluvión salía a borbotones de su embelesada polla.  
Y dentro del fuego, su corazón golpeaba con una alegría feroz, palpitando exuberantemente con cada potente eyaculación. Cuanta más semilla desbordaba de su pulsante miembro, más completo se volvía su corazón. Él sintió como si pudiera explotar mientras llenaba las cavidades más profundas de la matriz de Shaina con él mismo.  
Si su corazón explotara en mil pedazos, él no se preocuparía. Shaina lo sostenía en el paraíso de su abrazo pleno.  
Él nunca había estado en el paraíso


	8. capitulo 8

Capitulo Ocho

La luz color gris azulada que presagiaba el amanecer se filtró a través de las pestañas de Shaina mientras parpadeaba somnolienta. ¿Alguna vez había sentido esta tibieza y seguridad? Se presionó con fuerza contra el cuerpo fuerte curvado alrededor del suyo. ¡Minos! Sus ojos se abrieron y miraron sobre su hombro.  
Él estaba despierto y apoyado sobre un codo con su cabeza apoyada en la mano. Su pelo estaba despeinado, y sus ojos ambares la miraban seriamente. Solamente Dios podía haber concebido ojos tan hermosos.  
—Buenos días —murmuró él.  
Shaina sintió que se ruborizaba.   
—Buenos días.  
—Nunca me he dormido toda la noche con una mujer.  
La sorpresa y un cálido hormigueo de placer cayeron sobre ella.   
— ¿En serio?  
Un breve ceño arrugó su frente.   
— ¿Durante tu ultima relación, compartiste la cama con el?  
Sorprendida, Shaina hizo una pausa.   
—Bueno, sí — ¿por qué tenía que preguntar por Seiya?—. Pero nunca como esto —dijo, echando una mirada al pecho desnudo de Minos—. Y las veces cuando... bueno, tu sabes... el nunca me tocó. Él dormía en su lado de la cama, y yo en el mío.  
El gesto fruncido de Minos empeoró y su brazo se apretó alrededor de su cintura.   
—Me alegro de que él nunca te haya tenido de este modo.  
Shaina sonrío.   
—Yo también —deseaba que la besara, pero no lo hizo. Ella volvió la mirada a la ventana y luego al reloj que estaba al lado de la cama—. Cielos, son casi las cinco —se alejó del abrazo de Minos y asiendo el ligero cubrecama a los pies de la cama, lo sostuvo contra ella antes de ponerse de pie.  
Un profundo dolor en el interior de sus muslos la hizo jadear.  
Minos se incorporó y extendió la mano hacia ella.   
— ¿Estas bien?  
Echó miró por encima de su hombro y vio su ceño preocupado.   
—Estoy bien. Sólo dolorida.  
— ¿Pero puedes caminar?  
Ella dio unos pasos tentativos. Sus piernas le dolían, pero era el tierno dolor de su matriz lo que la asustaba y complacía tanto. Saboreó el crudo tirón de sus músculos mientras se trasladaba al final de la cama. A medida que pasara el día, la sensación se suavizaría hasta convertirse en latido apenas perceptible. Lo extrañaría. Haciendo una pausa al pie de la cama, ella sonrió de modo tranquilizador.   
—He sido bien y verdaderamente follada, eso seguro.  
Minos se río y agitó su cabeza mientras se reclinaba contra las almohadas.  
—Adoro escucharte decir esa palabra —levantando una rodilla bajo las sabanas, él fijó su mirada sobre el cobertor de raso que sujetaba contra su pecho—. Un poco tarde para la modestia, ¿no?  
Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron y cabeceó hacia el reloj.   
—Debes irte. Marin viene a recogerme a las 5.30 para ir al Gym.  
Cuando él no pareció inclinado a moverse, ella le frunció el ceño reprobadoramente.   
—Si somos atrapados aquí juntos, le dará a mi amiga un ataque apopléjico, por no mencionar el escándalo.  
Levantando sus brazos, él los cruzó detrás de la cabeza de un modo relajado.   
—Bésame y me iré.  
Señor, un beso podía ser su perdición. Ella elevó una ceja.   
— ¿Es una promesa?  
Sus enormes y esculturales hombros se elevaron en un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.   
—Por supuesto.  
Agarrando el cobertor de raso, fue al lado de la cama y, doblándose rápidamente, le dio un picotazo sobre los labios.  
La miró reprobadoramente.   
—Eso no es un beso.  
—Oh, por el amor de Dios… —Shaina se sentó al lado de él y, asiendo su nuca, lo jaló para un beso tibio y húmedo. Había querido que fuera breve, pero el sabor y el olor de él, y el fervor con el que respondió, la hicieron continuar.  
Profundizando el beso, Minos arrastró la otra mano de ella debajo de la sabana. Ella gimió cuando sintió su pene, grande y firme.  
Dios, incluso dolorida ella lo deseaba.  
Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de él, y su vagina se humedeció cuando sintió el roce de sus dedos sobre sus pezones. Jadeando mientras él mordía su labio inferior, ella acarició su falo y levantó su pecho.  
—Tiene los senos más hermosos que jamás haya visto —murmuró él contra su boca. Ella absorbió su respiración y apretó su mano alrededor de él mientras él le daba un firme pellizco a sus dos distendidos pezones—. ¿Tendremos un rápido polvo? —susurró él, masajeando sus senos.  
—Oh, muy bien —dijo ella suspirando.  
Minos la besó y ella sintió su sonrisa.   
—Lo siento, no puedo quedarme. He prometido irme.  
Shaina abrió de golpe sus ojos y frunció el ceño al ver su mirada risueña.  
—Bestia —de dio cuenta de que había dejado caer el cobertor y lo subió mientras se ponía de pie.  
Minos río entre dientes mientras colgaba sus piernas sobre el lado de la cama.   
—Sólo te estoy dejando porque te voy a ver en el Palacio después. Te veré allí, ¿no?  
Ella recogió su bata del piso y se la colocó por los hombros rápidamente.   
—Sí, estaré ahí.  
Mientras ella se abotonaba la bata, él se paró y se estiró. Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo. Tenía un glorioso cuerpo grande, aunque bellamente esculpido. Anchos hombros flexionados encima de un pecho firme y estrecho torso. Ella admiraba la musculatura de su pelvis, el sobresaliente poder de su pene, y la fuerza de su muslo.  
Él dejó caer sus brazos a los lados con un gruñido satisfecho y, echándose el pelo hacia atrás, cruzó a donde había dejado caer su ropa. Su pene, no totalmente erecto, se bamboleaba delante de él.  
A Shaina se le hizo agua la boca y tragó. No se podía negar que era enorme. Hermoso y excitante, la potente masculinidad de él la hizo mojarse.  
Mirándola mientras se subía los pantalones, Minos sonrió con su media sonrisa.   
—Tienes esa mirada de ven-y-fóllame en tus ojos. ¿Seguro que no debería quedarme?  
Ruborizándose, ella tomó su camisa de la silla y la sujetó para él se la pusiera.  
Él hizo una breve pausa antes de girar deslizar sus brazos en su camisa. Volviéndose para mirarla, la besó sobre la frente.   
—Gracias.  
Mientras cerraba los botones de su camisa, examinó las cosas que decoraban el tocador. Se detuvo ante su plato con la hortensia, se inclino acercándose mientras lo examinaba. Volvió la cabeza para mirarla.   
— ¿S.D.C.? ¿Tú has hecho esto?  
—Sí.  
Él lo miró otra vez y luego a ella.   
—Es muy bueno.  
Ella sonrió ante la sorprendida admiración en su cara.   
—Gracias.  
—En realidad, es mejor que bueno, es estupendo. ¿Pintas sobre tela también, o únicamente porcelana?  
Su corazón palpitó con orgullo.   
—He pintado sobre tela, pero principalmente trabajo en porcelana.  
Él estudió su plato otra vez y sacudió su cabeza.   
—Eres muy talentosa.  
Shaina apenas pudo contener su sonrisa. Su elogio la hizo increíblemente feliz. Por lo que sabía de él, no diría una palabra que no pensara. No siempre bonito, pero honesto y libre de trabas.  
—S.D.C. —tocó ligeramente sus inclinadas iniciales y luego se volvió hacia ella—. ¿Me vas a decir qué significan?  
¡Qué fácil sería decirle! ¡Qué fácil volverse más de lo que ellos debían ser!  
—Creo que mejor nos quedamos sólo en Shaina y Minos.  
Él se sentó en la silla y se puso sus botas.   
—Sé dónde te hospedas. Podría descubrir tu nombre si quiero.  
Ella frunció el ceño.   
—Pero no lo harás porque te he pedido que no lo hagas.  
La estudió por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.   
—Ya lo sé de todos modos.  
Shaina se puso tensa.   
— ¿Lo sabes?  
—Sí —él se puso de pie y recogió su abrigo—. Es Shaina Devota Cogedora.  
Shaina ensanchó sus ojos y dejó que su boca se abriera.   
— ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
La miró fijamente por una fracción de segundo y luego una grave risita se escapó de él.   
—Muy bien, entonces. Ya veo como va a ser esto.  
Ella sonrió abiertamente y batió sus pestañas por sobre su hombro antes de cruzar hacia la ventana. Que le sirviera por tentarla antes. Ella abrió la puerta.   
—Hasta luego .  
Una extraña expresión pasó sobre su cara y desapareció tan rápidamente como llegó. Él se detuvo al lado de ella, su apuesta boca torcida en una pequeña sonrisa.   
— ¡Qué encantadora despedida! —enterró sus manos en su pelo y presionó un suave, lánguido beso sobre sus labios.  
Shaina suspiró y se agarró de las solapas de su abrigo mientras saboreaba el sabor y la cercanía de él. Señor, él sabía tan bien.  
Él se retiró, besando la esquina de su boca, antes de acunar su cara en sus manos. Ella lo miró fijamente y supo que nunca había visto a un hombre más apuesto.  
—Anoche —murmuró. Sus ojos ambares sosteniendo los de ella—. Nunca he sentido semejante placer.  
Su sangre se aceleró.   
—Ni yo.  
Pareció como si él quisiera decir más, pero entonces sólo sonrío y dejó caer otro beso sobre sus labios. Después de mirar por si no habia nada en el pasillo, salió.  
—Te veré en el Museo Britanico —murmuró él.  
—Estaré ahí.  
Con una suave caricia, sus dedos se deslizaron a través de los de ella mientras Se iba.   
Ellos se miraron fijamente a la distancia. Shaina tembló. Sus tripas se estremecieron. Su sangre se aceleró en sus venas, precipitándose a llenar su hinchado corazón. Ella jadeó y apretó sus dedos sobre el marco de la puerta.  
¿Cómo renunciaría a él alguna vez?  
Él desapareció sobre la esquina.  
Lágrimas brotaron.  
Oh dios, ¿qué había hecho?  
Minos tiró su abrigo sobre la silla al lado de la mesa del vestíbulo. A pesar de que en la noche no había dormido y lo temprano de la hora, estaba completamente despierto y vigoroso. Durante la caminata a casa, su mente había estado tan llena de ideas de Shaina que apenas había notado su entorno. Empujando su pelo hacia atrás, sonrió abiertamente. Eso es lo que un gran polvo podía hacerle a un hombre.  
Caminó a su estudio. Podía pasar un par de horas trabajando sobre el juicio de Ares antes de necesitar Banarse e ir al Museo Britanico.  
Abriendo la puerta, se paró en seco. Aiacos estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, una bandeja de desayuno estaba en la mesa al lado de él.  
Aiacos lo miro.   
—Buenos días, amigo.  
Minos arqueó una ceja mientras cruzaba la habitación.   
—Siéntete como en tu casa —bromeó mientras se dejaba caer en otra silla.  
—Tú siempre dices que debería hacerlo —respondió Aiacos por sobre el borde de su taza de café.  
—Mmm —Minos frunció el ceño—. Lo hice, ¿no? —mirando la bandeja de comida, recogió una rebanada de tostada.  
—Por eso —Aiacos bajó su taza—. Supongo por tu apariencia despeinada, y el hecho de que me hiciste seguir a cierta dama a su hotel ayer, que acabas de venir de la cama de Shaina.  
—Sí. Y muy bien dicho, a propósito —Minos mordió su tostada y echó una mirada a su amigo. Aiacos no había sonreído una vez— ¿Qué pasa?  
Su amigo recogió la otra rebanada de tostada.   
—Me parece que tienes una ávida atracción por esta mujer. ¿Estoy equivocado?  
— ¿Y qué si la tengo?  
—Pensaba que te conocía, ése es lo que pasa.  
Minos frunció el ceño.   
— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?  
—Te diré lo que pasa —Aiacos tiró su tostada en el plato—. Estaba cenando con Pandora y Radamanthys anoche. Ella continuaba hablando y hablando sobre esta Señorita Geist Kido, lo hermosa que es, lo simpática, lo perfecta que es para ti —Aiacos se inclinó acercándose—. Pensando para mí, Minos no está interesado en Geist Kido. Él mismo me lo dijo. Además, acabo de enterarme que está ardiendo por una belleza con el nombre de Shaina. Y cuando se trata de mujeres, mi amigo, nunca, divide sus atenciones.  
Los hombros de Minos se pusieron tensos. Tenía el presentimiento que sabía por dónde seguiría su amigo.  
—Así que —Aiacos continuó—, yo, pensando en salvar a mi querido amigo de un indeseado disgusto, menciono a Pandora que debe dejar el tema de la señorita Kido. Que tú estás actualmente interesado en una mujer bastante diferente y que ella debe dejarte tranquilo.  
El gesto fruncido de Minos empeoró. Ésa era información que Pandora no necesitaba saber.  
—Imagina mi sorpresa cuando ella me informa que debo estar completamente equivocado —Aiacos golpeó con su mano sobre la mesa—. ¡Porque de hecho, tú te has comprometido con la señorita Kido esta misma tarde!  
—Que carácter —gruño Minos.  
—Tú eres mi amigo —dijo Aiacos, bajando su voz—. Nos decimos todo. ¿Cómo diablos has podido tomar esta decisión sin informarme? ¿Algo tan importante? —En su expresión era de incredulidad—. ¡Tener que escucharlo de Pandora! En ese maldito tono condescendiente que le gusta usar cuando siente que lleva ventaja.  
Mierda. Shaina llenaba tanto sus pensamientos que no estaba considerando todos los factores involucrados en desenvolverse del chantaje de Saori Kido. Si él estaba dejando a su amigo a oscuras, sus planes tenían que pasar a través del filtro que-le-cuento-a-Aiacos.  
Minos tiró el resto de su tostada sobre la bandeja. No estaba manejando bien las cosas.  
Su mandíbula se apretó. Mentiras de mierda. Las odiaba.  
Aún más, odiaba a las mujeres confabuladoras que lo forzaban a que las dijera.  
Miró a su amigo.   
—Me disculpo por no decirte —¡odiaba esto!—. No sabía que fuera a tomar la decisión hasta que la tomé —se encogió de hombros—. Quiero hijos.  
Una repentina visión de Shaina con su estómago hinchado llenó su mente. Inspiró profundamente y se concentró en su amigo.   
—Es bonita. Parece bastante ecuánime. Y sabes que nunca me he preocupado por un apellido. A decir verdad, prefiero tener una esposa inferior.  
Aiacos lo miró fijamente.   
—Los plebeyos cometen adulterio, también.  
Minos tragó la aversión que crecía en su garganta.   
—No me estoy casando con ninguna expectativa de fidelidad, ni pienso languidecer en un infierno de abstinencia. A pesar de estar casado, follaré con cualquiera que me guste, cuando lo desee.  
—Justo como cualquier Dios del Olimpo!.  
La sangre de Minos empezó a hervir.   
—Vete al infierno.  
Sin inmutarse, Aiacos se sentó en su silla y pareció pensar.   
— ¿Y Shaina?  
—Eso es temporal.  
— ¿Temporal? —Aiacos frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué?  
El cuerpo de Minos se tensó con cólera y frustración.   
—Porque todo es temporal, Aiacos. Todo lo bello muere. Todo lo dulce se vuelve agrio. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.  
—No creo eso.  
—Pues es una pena.  
Minos se levantó de la silla y fue a su escritorio. Los dibujos para la biblioteca estaban apilados prolijamente al lado de sus herramientas de trabajo. No tenía absolutamente ningún deseo de trabajar.  
Aiacos se acercó y estiró su mano.   
—Felicidades por tu compromiso.  
Minos se la aceptó de mala gana.   
—Gracias.  
— ¿Cuándo la conoceré?  
—Pronto, estoy seguro.  
Aiacos asintió.   
—No olvides que tienes que ir a la cena de los Solo esta noche.  
Minos gimió interiormente.   
—Sí.  
—Y sé agradable, por favor. Haces que Tethys se ponga nerviosa cuando estas taciturno.  
—Estoy seguro que te dije que te fueras al infierno. ¿Qué estás haciendo todavía aquí?  
—Esperando que prestes tus llaves.  
Minos miró enfurecido la sonrisa petulante de su amigo  
Mientras Aiacos recogía su sombrero del escritorio, una llamada sonó sobre la puerta. Ante la respuesta de Minos, Iwan entró.  
—El espectro que espera ha llegado.  
—Excelente. Envíamelo, Iwan.  
—Si usted insiste.  
Minos casi sonrío. Iwan había trabajado duro para ascender. Odiaba el hecho de tener companeros holgazanes.  
Queen de Alraune entró tranquilamente al estudio. Iwan le dirigió al espectro lo que equivalía a un ceño de advertencia antes de inclinarse y retirarse.  
Aiacos sonrío.   
— ¿Qué está haciendo este bribón aquí?  
—Me mandaron a buscar —dijo Queen. Miró a los dos hombres y luego se sacó el casco.  
Aiacos sacudió su cabeza.   
—Pensé que le habías dado a este un puesto en el Castillo Henstein. No puedo creer que Londres sea lugar para quitarle sus viejos hábitos.  
—Oh, yo dejé completamente mis viejos hábitos, Señor Aiacos —Queen hizo sonar las monedas en su bolsillo—. Soy un nuevo hombre. Completamente rehabilitado de mis viejas mañas.  
Minos lo dudaba. Queen tenía la despreocupada confianza de alguien que había pasado por algunos líos en su vida y aún así, de algún modo, escapado de serias consecuencias. Apostaría que el espectro no estaba “rehabilitado”, como decía.  
—Necesito un mensajero —dijo Minos a su amigo.  
Aiacos habló sobre su hombro mientras se iba.   
—Tendrás suerte si no es arrestado en su primer recado.  
La puerta del estudio cerró con un ligero portazo.  
Minos recurrió a Queen.   
—Siéntate. Tengo un trabajo para ti.

—Nunca adivinarás quién está aquí, querida —dijo Marin desde la puerta que daba al jardín trasero.  
Shaina frotó su falda gris mientras doblaba el rellano superior. La sonrisa se congeló en su cara cuando bajó la mirada y vio el radiante semblante de Thor .  
—Buenos día, Señorita Shaina —con una mano sobre el barandal y un pie sobre el escalón inferior, él posaba—. ¡Es el este, y Julieta es el sol!  
Shaina se levanto con un avergonzado rubor calentando sus mejillas.   
—Buenos días, Thor . ¡Qué sorpresa verlo!  
—Sí, no lo es sin embargo —tomó su mano cuando llegó al cerca de el. Shaina rápidamente la retiró—. Puedo observar, Señorita Shaina, que en su seda gris, es como una flor a punto de florecer. Como un pájaro tropical a punto de levantar vuelo.  
—Como una lagartija a punto de cambiar su piel —acotó Marin.  
Shaina apretó su mandíbula para evitar reírse.  
—Bien, no exactamente —dijo Thor —. Más como una mariposa a punto de perder su crisálida.  
—Sí, bien, las mariposas son encantadoras —estuvo de acuerdo Marin —. Pero, sabe usted Thor , en una reciente revista de la Sociedad de la Naturaleza, observé a una lagartija cambiar su piel. Fue muy hermoso.  
— ¿De verdad, Señorita Marin?  
Shaina sintió que estaba en un partido de tenis, su ojo moviéndose de Thor a su amiga y volviendo otra vez.  
— ¡Claro que sí! Hasta leí un ensayo sobre el tema.   
—Qué maravilloso, Señorita Marin .   
Los dedos de Shaina temblaron con impaciencia. ¡Cómo esos dos podían continuar!  
Al instante, se sintió avergonzada por la idea. ¿Se había vuelto una licenciosa lasciva, pensando en nada más que su propia satisfacción? No debía dejar a sus deseos carnales tener prioridad sobre las necesidades de otros u obstruir los normales acontecimientos de la vida.  
Ella debía ser tan paciente y controlada como siempre.  
—Por supuesto, una nunca sabe cómo serán las cosas —continuó Marin —. Leí un brillante ensayo sobre los aspectos paradójicos del caracol de jardín, paradójicos por que tiene semejante hermosa y delicada concha espiralada y con todo es un voraz villano en el jardín, ¿no?  
El cuello de Shaina se agarrotó con el esfuerzo.  
Marin se encogió de hombros.   
—Cuando encuentro uno, nunca sé si dejarle donde estar o tirarlo sobre la pared de jardín. Pero si hiciera eso, estaría contagiando las rosas ¿no? Es decir si la pobre cosa sobreviviera. Porque sólo podría haber acabado con él haciéndolo pedazos, ¿no?  
Los hombros de Shaina se pusieron tensos. Frunció sus labios cerrados.  
Marin suspiró y agitó su cabeza.   
— ¡Que dilema!  
Shaina respiró profundo mientras observaba el ceño perplejo de Thor . Pobre Hombre. El no estaba acostumbrado a la serpenteante mente de su amiga.  
—Confieso, señora, que nunca le he prestado tanta consideración al común caracol de jardín. Sin embargo, de ahora en adelante, los veré con nuevos ojos.  
Shaina apretó sus dientes y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos.  
—Muy bien, señor. Muy bien —Marin tocó su brazo—. ¿Le importaría ver uno ahora?   
Se inclinó acercándose.   
— ¿Ver qué, señora?  
— Un caracol! Hay muchos en el jardín.  
— ¡Pero amiga! —las palabras casi volaron de los labios de Shaina. Thor y Marin la miraron con sorpresa—. ¿No vamos al Museo Britanico? —preguntó más tranquilamente—. Es nuestro último día, y hay tantas cosas que todavía quiero ver.  
Marin asintió.   
—Por supuesto, mí querida, por supuesto. Thor. Deberemos contemplarlo en otro momento.  
—Uh, sí. Comprendo totalmente, señorita. En otra ocasión.  
Shaina tomó el brazo de su amiga.   
—Lamento que debamos despedirlo tan pronto, Thor. Sé que usted apenas ha llegado, pero mi amiga y yo hemos pasado toda la semana investigando el Museo Britanico, y hoy es nuestro último día.  
Él frunció el ceño.   
—Pero…  
—Querida, he invitado al Thor a unirse a nosotras hoy.  
— ¿Qué? —el corazón de Shaina cayó a su estómago.  
Marin palmeó su brazo y guiñó intencionadamente.   
—Por supuesto, los dejaré a los dos explorar por su cuenta. Estoy segura que tendrán tanto de qué hablar.  
¡No! Quería gritar en protesta.  
Pero ella no lo hizo.  
Caminó hacia el taxi, como una pasmada prisionera de la desilusión. Su amiga y Thor la flanqueaban. Tropezando y empujándola por el angosto camino.  
Le tomó cada gramo de voluntad no empujarlos a ambos y echar a correr.  
Si corriera ahora, probablemente podría escabullirse entre la multitud. Pero no podía hacerlo. Sería descortés y una vergüenza terrible para su amiga, incluso si trataba de hacer que pareciera que ella y Thor fueron separados accidentalmente. Además, levantó la mirada hacia él, simplemente no podía ser tan ruin.  
— ¡Que ¡multitud —comentó Thor jovialmente—. Personalmente, Señorita Shaina, me gusta el gentío. Tantas personas para ver y ser visto.  
¡Y fue visto! Él abría un ancho camino con su enorme tamaño, haciendo fácilmente a un lado a los que no lograban salir de su trayectoria.  
Ella necesitaba dejarle ver a Minos por qué no podía reunirse con él.   
— ¿Puedo mostrarle el salón de muebles góticos, Thor? Hay algunas piezas encantadoras ahí.  
—Ciertamente, Señorita Shaina. Ciertamente. Hoy —se inclinó y le hizo un guiño— estoy completamente a su disposición.  
Shaina se retiró ligeramente.   
— ¡Qué encantador!  
Él sonrió abiertamente.   
—Sí, ¿verdad? Estamos entre los pocos afortunados, Señorita Shaina, que tienen los medios para permitirse el ocio y el ingenio de usarlo para beneficio personal. Piense, Señorita Shaina, en todos los viles infelices que trabajan como esclavos toda su vida en trabajos serviles y luego gastan el que poco tiempo libre y dinero que una búsqueda desesperada de bebida. Existencia horrorosa. Los compadezco, verdaderamente.  
El hombre hablaba con una voz que podía ser escuchada por todos los que pasaban. En efecto, parecía más interesado en la reacción de los otros por sus palabras que en la de ella.  
Shaina se ruborizó de vergüenza.   
—Pero muchos primeros serán últimos y los últimos, primeros.  
— ¿Qué es eso, Señorita Shaina? —Él se aclaró la garganta—. Ciertamente no pienso ser el último. Prefiero suponer ser primero, si debe saberlo —largó una risotada—. El primero será el último, el último primero ¿De dónde sacó semejante cosa?  
Shaina levantó sus cejas en reproche.   
— De la Biblia  
— ¡Oh! —su frente se arrugó cuando asintió pensativamente—. Sí, sabía que las palabras parecían familiares. Ahora, mire este asombroso biombo, Señorita Shaina. ¿Ha visto alguna vez semejante cosa?  
Shaina miró el biombo. Su cuerpo se relajó. Extendió la mano para tocar la madera tallada. Era el biombo de ellos. Girando lentamente su cabeza, miró sobre su hombro.  
Desde una corta unos intensos ojos ambares captaron los suyos. El corazón de Shaina saltó jubiloso. Un pulso latió una vez entre sus piernas. Hizo una tranquila inspiración.  
Él se quedó donde estaba, en el centro de la habitación y aún así apartado de la multitud, y dirigió un gesto de desaprobación a Thor.  
Shaina miró al hombre grande, quien todavía estaba dando su opinión crítica sobre el biombo, después volvió su mirada a Minos.  
Odiaba que estuviera aquí, tan lejos de ella. Se suponía que tenía que estar cerca. Se suponía que tenía que estar tocándola. Dejó vagar su mirada sobre sus inmaculadas formas. Sus pechos hormigueaban, y su sensible útero se tembló en recuerdo de su noche juntos. Dios, ¡cómo lo deseaba!  
Cuando ella elevó sus ojos a los suyos, encontró las ambares esferas llenas de fuego. Con lenta deliberación, él deslizó una mano en su bolsillo. Mientras su brazo se movió arriba y abajo en una relajada caricia, la humedad llenó la boca de Shaina.  
Sus doloridos músculos se convulsionaron y su sexo se apretó.  
—Después de todo, algo tan inmenso nunca encajaría, ¿o sí?  
Shaina volvió su atención a Thor. La estaba mirando con expectación.  
Shaina tragó.   
— ¿Perdón?  
—Dije, un biombo tan grande nunca cabría en una casa.  
Thor lo miró con desdén.   
—Totalmente poco práctico, si usted me pregunta.  
Shaina volvió a mirar a Minos. Su mano todavía estaba en su bolsillo, pero ahora se estaba acercando.  
—Completamente ridículo, en serio —se mofó Thor.  
El cuerpo de ella tembló.   
—En realidad, a mí me gusta bastante. A veces se necesita algo grande para cubrir el vacío.  
La verbena limón excitó sus sentidos.  
Thor volvió a mirar el biombo.   
—Bien, veo por qué le puede gustar.  
Shaina tembló cuando los dedos de Minos se arrastraron por su espalda. Él estaba justo al lado de ella, pareciendo examinar el biombo.  
— ¿Pero usted podía acomodar realmente algo tan grande? —le preguntó Thor.  
Shaina se volvió hacia él mientras Minos le movía la detrás de su falda. Ella curvó sus dedos alrededor de su tiesa erección. Su corazón latió con fuerza.   
—Estoy segura que nada más pequeño lo haría.  
Ella envaró y soltó a Minos mientras Thor elevaba sus gruesas cejas.   
— ¿De verdad? Debo ver el lugar donde usted pondría semejante cosa —dijo, sonriendo—. Quizás podríamos visitar su casa algún día cualquier día.   
Asiendo su codo, la alejó del biombo.   
—Su amiga me dice que trabaja para su hermana adoptiva. Debe ser bastante rica.  
Shaina liberó su brazo de los dedos gruesos de Thor.  
—Y —él puso su mano sobre su pecho—, también debe ser rica en generosidad también.  
—Mi hermana es rica en muchos aspectos, señor. No es el menor de ellos el amor de nosotras.  
Mientras entraban en la repleta galería principal, ella miró detrás de ella. Minos seguía con un oscuro ceño apuntado sobre Thor.  
Shaina casi salta fuera de su piel cuando, repentinamente, la voz de Thor retumbó y abrió sus brazos de par en par.   
—Decidme, amigas mías, ¿cuál de ustedes nos dirá que nos ama más? Que nuestra mayor recompensa puede extenderse donde la naturaleza merece... —la mano de Thor fue a descansar a la parte baja de la espalda de ella.  
Shaina se volvió para alejarse de las miradas curiosas de los que los rodeaban. Minos estaba cerca, su mirada fija en ella. ¿Por qué no podía estar caminando con él? ¿Por qué debía estar con este hombre pomposo y presumido?  
Frunciendo el ceño, Shaina se separó de las avariciosas manos de Thor.  
—A diferencia del Rey Lear, señor, mi hermana ama a cada una de nosotros por nosotras mismas y nunca otorgaría favores desiguales.  
—Pero por supuesto, por supuesto —vociferó Thor . Bajando su voz, se inclinó acercándose mientras la llevaba por la galería—. Debo decirle, Señorita Shaina, que estoy muy impresionado por sus conocimientos de Shakespeare. Ocurre que soy un erudito del gran hombre. Dígame, ¿usted reconoció la línea por mi majestuosa declamación?  
Otra vez la pesada mano de Thor bajó a su cintura. Otra vez, Shaina la esquivó.   
—Debo decirle Thor, que simplemente adiviné, por el contexto de la línea y el hecho de que usted citó a Shakespeare antes.  
—Entonces ¿qué es esto Señorita Shaina? —tomó las manos de ella y las apretó entre las suyas—. ¡O, ella hace arder brillantes las antorchas! Parece colgar sobre la mejilla de noche, como una rica joya en la oreja de un Etíope: Belleza demasiado rica para uso, por tierra demasiado amada!  
Shaina se dio cuenta de que la había llevado a una sección muy tranquila al final de la galería.   
—Thor , ¡por favor!  
Tratando de jalar su mano, ella buscó a Minos. Estaba a cierta distancia, participando en la conversación con un pequeño grupo de personas.  
Ella jadeó mientras Thor la empujó detrás de una enorme estatua, su mano todavía cautiva de su apretón.   
—Perdóneme, Señorita Shaina, pero no he podido evitar notar la manera en que usted me ha estado mirando —la apretó contra él, forzando un silbido de aire de sus comprimidos pulmones—. Reconozco la mirada de deseo en sus ojos, Señorita Shaina. Usted no puede imaginar mi deleite al saber que su pasión, perdón por el juego de palabras, es igual que la mía.  
Los ojos de Shaina se abrieron con la conmoción, y se retorció contra él.  
— ¡Déjeme ir en este instante, Thor !  
—No puedo querida niña. En verdad... soy demasiado cariñoso. . .  
¡El hombre estaba tan inmóvil como un árbol! La tensión de ella aumentó.   
— ¡En este instante, Thor! – dijo teniendo ya listas sus uñas en caso de necesitar defenderse.   
Su cabeza bajó. Una gota de sudor se escurría por su sien.   
—Oh, ¿me dejará marchitar tan insatisfecho?   
Shaina retrocedió. No podía respirar profundo. Una frenética urgencia por gritar estaba construyéndose en ella.   
—Por favor, Thor ¡Déjeme ir!   
La sujetó más fuerte, y sus labios mojados se pusieron más cerca y más cerca.   
—Me parece que la dama protesta de demasiado.   
Justo cuando ella abría la boca para gritar, un sonido de sobresalto y un gruñido se escaparon a Thor. Al instante siguiente, ella estaba libre mientras el enorme hombre se deslizaba al piso, apretándose un lado.  
Shaina miró los ojos llenos de furia de Minos.  
— ¿Está bien? —gruñó él, sus manos todavía convertidas en puños a sus lados.  
Ella deseaba correr a sus brazos.   
—Sí.  
Resollando, Thor rodó y se apoyó en sus codos. Levantó sus ojos enrojecidos a Minos y señaló con el dedo a Shaina.   
— ¡Estoy cortejando a esta mujer, señor! Estamos aquí juntos. Soy su acompañante.  
—Yo lo escoltaré justo sobre su culo si lo veo sobando otra vez a esta mujer. Ella no tiene necesidad de sus atenciones.  
Thor se puso de rodillas.   
—Usted, señor, no tiene derecho a meterse entre nosotros.  
El puño de Minos se tensó así que Shaina se adelantó.   
—Gracias, señor, por su ayuda —tocó su brazo y lo miró intencionadamente—. Me temo que este hombre malinterpretó un sentimiento que él pensó haber visto en mi cara.  
—Es correcto, señor —soplando, Thor puso de pie. Tiró de su chaleco enfadado—. Y a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, mis intenciones hacia esta mujer son completamente honorables.  
Una rara expresión pasó por los rasgos de Minos. Miró fijamente Thor por un momento antes de mirar a Shaina. ¿Qué estaba pensando?  
Sus ojos ambares ahondaron en los suyos.   
—Este hombre no la merece, señorita —tocó el ala de su sombrero y giró sobre sus talones—. Buen día.  
— ¡Oiga! Está completamente equivocado, señor. ¡Soy totalmente merecedor de ella! —le dijo Thor a la espalda de Minos.  
Shaina salió de atrás de la estatua y lo miró hasta que desapareció en la multitud.  
Repentinamente se sentia desolada.  
¿Cuándo lo vería otra vez?


	9. capitulo 9

Capitulo Nueve

Minos corrigio varios escritos para el juicio que tenia en el el escritorio y lo reviso tres veces. Intentaba concentrarse, pero la imagen de Shaina abrazada por aquel gigantesco imbécil se interponía. ¿Pensaba ella casarse con semejante patán? ¿Estaba considerando en verdad casarse?   
Él reparó dos o tres errores mas.   
Con lo hermosa que era, Ella no permanecería soltera para siempre. ¿Cuántos hombres desearían poseerla? Una marea caliente de cólera y de celos surgió de él. Apretó su mano sobre el papel, arrugándolo. Con un juramento lo arrojó al suelo.  
Cualquiera fueran sus planes, ella era de él por los próximos dos meses. ¡Y no tenía ninguna maldita intención de compartirla con pretendientes patanes y estúpidos!  
Un toque ligero sonó sobre la puerta. Dio un tirón a otra hoja de papel, antes de permitir la entrada. Iwan abrió la puerta.  
—La senorita Pandora  
Los hombros de Minos se tensaron cuando Pandora pasó tranquilamente.  
—Cierre la puerta, Iwan—ordenó Pandora.   
Minos asintió a su ayudante y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia su trabajo. Pandora se sirvió una bebida antes de cruzar hasta su escritorio. Dando vuelta una pila de papeles, los hojeó.  
Minos la miró con rabia por debajo de sus cejas plateadas.  
— ¿Te importaría dar un paso atrás? Tendré que retorcerte el cuello si derramas esa bebida sobre mi trabajo, y no tengo el menor deseo de ser eliminado por tu culpa.  
Pandora tiró la hoja en su mano y retrocedió un paso.   
— ¿No piensas que el argumento esta un poco… sencillo? Minos siguió trabajando.  
—Sabes, yo estuve por casualidad en la oficina del fiscal cuando el estaba hablando del tema. Sus argumentos son bastante convincentes.  
— Por algo es el fiscal - dijo Minos tensamente  
Pandora encogió los hombros.  
— ¡Haz lo que quieras! Sólo intento ayudar.  
Él resopló.  
— ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?  
—Bien, iré directamente al punto. Aiacos me ha dicho que estás follándote a alguien nuevo.  
Demonios, esto no durará mucho. Él puso a un lado el interrogatorio 1 y trajo a sus manos el 2.  
—Me dijo que estas bastante cautivado con ella, y que yo debería de dejar de empujar a Geist Kido sobre ti. Desde luego, eso fue mucho antes de que yo le contara que tú estabas comprometido con Geist.   
Un músculo se tensó en su sus hombros.  
Pandora bebió a sorbos su brandy,  
—A propósito, se encontraba bastante molesto porque no se lo habías dicho. Él no soporta sentir que se traiciona la confianza entre ustedes de ninguna manera. Entonces, como que tendrás que decir más mentiras, sugiero que consideres qué le dirás a tu amigo y cuando. Todo eso debe acabar con tan pocas preguntas como sea posible.  
Él odiaba escuchar de ella lo que ya sabía. Levantó su hombro para aliviar su músculo dolorido.   
—Lo que me trae otra vez a ese asunto tuyo. Tienes que dejarla de lado.  
Su cuerpo entero se tensó.  
—No.  
Pandora bajó de golpe su copa.  
— ¿No comprendes que el futuro de tu amigo está en juego aquí? Afortunadamente, tu completo desdén y desagrado a las normas de nuestra clase hacen creíble que tomes a una plebeya. Pero Saori Kido y yo intentamos pintar un cuadro de amor romántico entre Geist y tú. La aceptación de este matrimonio por parte de los demás dioses depende de esto, y Saori no lo tendrá de otro modo. Si se divulga que estas follando a alguien más, nadie nos creerá esto.  
Él se encogió de hombros.  
Pandora posó sus manos sobre su cintura.  
—Piensas que todavía puedes librarte de esto, ¿no? ¡Bueno, no lo harás! Hay demasiado en juego para que tú estés revolcándote con alguna puta.  
Él rechinó sus dientes.  
—Cuida lo que dices.  
—Le pondrás fin a esto.  
Minos se obligó a relajarse.   
—Dije, no.  
Pandora se dirigió a la ventana.  
— ¿Qué importa si la abandonas ahora o después? Finalmente, te cansaras de ella y ella de ti.  
Dos meses. Ellos sólo tenían dos meses.  
—No me importa —él casi podía sentir la piel de Shaina, el sabor de sus labios. Miró a Pandora—. Esto es diferente. Ella es diferente.  
Pandora lo miró fijamente y de pronto sus ojos se entrecerraron.   
—Eso no tiene nada de diferente, ni ella tampoco.  
Le alegró que eso la irritara. Regresó a su trabajo.  
Ella se dirigió a su escritorio balanceando sus faldas.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que ella será tu leal pequeña amante para siempre? ¡Eso no va a pasar!   
No, no por siempre. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿Se casaría ella después que ellos se separaran?   
—Y si crees que vas a retenerla con esa monstruosa polla tuya, te equivocas.  
La mano de Minos movió bruscamente el lápiz.   
— ¿Qué? Piensas que no conozco los rumores? —se mofó ella  
Minos pasó el lápiz a través de la página, corrigiendo el mas errores. Calma. Él debía mantener la calma.  
—Eres un juez del inframundo —Pandora apoyó la punta de sus largos dedos sobre el escritorio—. Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo.  
Minos frunció el ceño. Sus músculos temblaron. No dejes que te provoque. ¡No lo permitas!   
Pandora se inclinó acercándose.   
— ¿Quieres saber la verdad? No eres nada más que una novedad para ella. No le interesas. A ella solamente le importa esa cosa grande entre tus piernas. Hasta que se harte de ella. Entonces te abandonara por otro gran pene.  
La punta del lápiz de Minos se rompió. Él lo lanzó a un lado y recogió otro.   
—Basta.  
Pandora sonrió.  
—Tú no eres el único disponible, sabes. El mundo está lleno de grandes pollas —inclinó la cabeza. —Así que ten cuidado y también tu pequeña preciosidad.  
El lápiz de Minos se rompió en su mano.   
—Detente. Ahora.  
Pandora se inclinó más cerca de él, su voz aguda.   
—Tienes el mismo problema que las mujeres hermosas, siempre en demanda por tus dotes físicas pero nunca por ti mismo.   
Su mano se cerró en un puño.   
— ¡Cállate!  
Ella retrocedió.  
—La fidelidad no se hizo para gente como tu. Eres demasiado inteligente. Tienes muchas ventajas. Para ti las relaciones son fugaces y siempre cambias.  
Pandora levantó su barbilla con desdén.  
—La monogamia siempre es una esclavitud para los campesinos, feos e incultos que no saben cómo mejorar y no tienen otra opción — alzó las ceja—. E incluso ellos se pierden. Sólo pregúntale al padre de tu amigo Aiacos. Él tenia y todavía tiene a una joven y encantadora esposa mientras se estaba follando a la madre.  
La silla de Minos se estrelló contra el piso, y enfurecido dio la vuelta alrededor del escritorio, su voz un rugido.  
\- Basta!  
El se inclinó mas, conteniendo apenas su rabia.  
Pandora se dio la vuelta y atravesó de una zancada la habitación. Se volvió en la puerta e hizo una pausa.  
— Te casaras con Geist Kido, a pesar de tu vulgar enredo con esa otra mujer. Lo harás, o verás a Aiacos avergonzado como el bastardo que es.  
Ella lo miró fijamente y sus ojos brillaron.  
—No creas que no lo sé. Y no creas que no sé que tu principal preocupación no es por Aiacos si no, por ti. Al Olimpo siempre le ha gustado culpar a alguien mas por sus errores. Si todo sale a la luz, nadie te recibiría. ¡Nadie! ¡Estarías condenada a vivir en el ostracismo, cada día de tu vida, sin atreverte a aparecer ni en el infierno! Lo perderías todo —dijo él con dureza—. ¡No pretendamos que no sé exactamente lo que está en juego aquí! Ahora, maldición, lárgate. Y no vuelvas a traer tu asquerosa presencia a mi casa nunca más.  
Pandora se marchó. 

Shaina levantó la mirada hacia Geist mientras ella entraba a su habitación.   
— ¿Geist, moverías ese jarrón un poco a la izquierda?  
— ¡Hola! A ti también —bromeó Geist mientras movía el jarrón.  
Shaina se rió con su amiga.  
— ¡Lo siento!  
—Siéntate Geist y toma una taza de té —ordenó Marin —. Los bollos estarán aquí enseguida.  
—En un momento Marin. Primero, tengo un anuncio que hacer —Geist apretó sus manos—. ¿Tengo su completa atención?  
Dejando su lápiz Shaina, notó un papel metido bajo el brazo de su amiga. Ella intercambió una mirada inquisidora con Marin.  
— ¿Están listas? —preguntó Geist entusiasmada.  
—Oh, por Zeus dilo! —la apremió Marin.   
Geist suspiró.  
— ¡Estoy comprometida para casarme!  
Los ojos de Shaina se agrandaron de asombro mientras ella sonreía.   
— ¿Qué?  
Marin quedó con la boca abierta.  
Geist asintió feliz.   
— ¡Es verdad!  
— ¡Válgame Dios, felicitaciones! —exclamó Shaina. Poniéndose de pie, le dio a Geist un firme abrazo. ¿Porque de pronto sentia compasión por sí misma? Haciendo a un lado los sentimientos poco caritativos y empujó a su amiga a una silla—. Siéntate y cuéntanos todo. ¿Quién es el hombre?   
—Sí — Marin había logrado levantar la mandíbula—. ¿Quién?  
Geist se sentó más derecha y levantó su barbilla.   
—Yo, Geist Kido, estoy comprometida para casarme con Simon Griffin-Heinstein, Juez del Inframundo.  
— Juez del Inframundo???? Un Juez??? —tartamudeó Marin – Es como de la calidad de un dorado verdad?  
—Voy a ser la señora Griffin-Heistein —proclamó Geist.  
—Pero esto es increíble —Shaina sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Cómo es que mantuviste en secreto algo así?  
Geist se encogió de hombros inocentemente.   
—Porque ni yo misma lo sabía.  
Marin resopló.  
— ¡Cielos, Geist! ¿Cómo es que fuiste cortejada por un Juez del inframundo y no lo sabes?  
Geist tomó el papel de abajo de su brazo.  
—Al parecer, el me observó una tarde que acompane a Saori a la Ópera italiana —ella se ruborizó—. Aunque entonces él no demostró sus sentimientos, pensó que yo era la mujer más encantadora de allí. Al pasar los días, constantemente pensaba en mí.   
¿Pensaba Minos en ella constantemente?  
—Ayer, él ofreció el matrimonio.  
¿Minos alguna vez querría casarse? El pecho de Shaina se apretó.  
Su amiga le ofreció el papel.  
—La historia entera está en las páginas de sociedad de hoy.  
Shaina tragó profundamente los sentimientos que la perturbaban.  
— ¡Oh, Geist, que romántico!  
Ella tomó el papel, y aclarando su garganta, leyó en voz alta:  
“Se anuncia que El H. Juez M. Simon Griffin, Juez del inframundo, está comprometido con la señorita Geist R. Kido. Las nupcias tendrán lugar el día diez de junio, en una ceremonia privada, en la Henstein House, aquí en Londres.”  
Shaina hizo una pausa.  
—” (Contrato pendiente)”— dice que esto es solamente porque todo va muy rápido —dijo Geist—. El contrato será firmado pronto.  
Marin elevó las cejas como diciendo “ya veremos eso”.  
—Oh, Marin, en serio —la regañó Shaina—. Esto es absolutamente maravilloso para Geist.  
—Lo sé, lo sé —Marin miró a Geist—. Estoy feliz por tiRealmente lo estoy. Pero ahora, Saori estará más que imposible al tener una boda que celebrar. Ella siempre pensó que la necesitaba para poder brillar.  
— ¡Marin! — exclamó Shaina.  
Geist sacudió la cabeza.  
—Está bien, Shaina. Conozco a Saori —suspiró—. Pero ella solo quiere lo mejor para mi.  
Shaina apretó la mano de Geist.  
—Desde luego que lo si—Shaina envió una mirada a su otra Amiga.  
Marin le devolvió la mirada. Pero entonces, ella lanzó un suspiro de resignación.  
—Oh, muy bien. No pensaré en absoluto en ningun motivo ulterior —señaló el papel—. ¿Dice algo más?  
Shaina leyó el comentario debajo del anuncio:  
”El Juez ha evitado por mucho tiempo las convenciones y los ideales de su clase, apenas puede ser una sorpresa para aquellos en la sociedad que él se haya comprometido con una simple Kido, lo que pondrá las lenguas en movimiento es el extraordinario hecho de que el juez esté enamorado de la muchacha! ¿Quién podría haber adivinado que el cínico y mundano de Griffin-Heinstein alguna vez se enamoraría? ¡Ya está eso confirmado! Al parecer el juez se enamoró completamente de la encantadora señorita Kido, cuando él la vio en la Ópera italiana. ¡Y según los que lo conocen, él está impaciente de hacerla la Senora Griffin-Heinstein!.”  
“Salas y salones son ya hervideros. ¿Qué sucederá, queridos lectores? ¿Ésta señorita Kido será acogida o desairada? ¿El amor romántico prosperará o fracasará? ¿Quién será el primero en invitar a la encantadora pareja a su velada? ¿Y QUIEN será invitado al bendito acontecimiento en Heinstein House?”.  
Shaina sonrió para ahuyentar la nerviosa mirada en el rostro de su amiga.   
—Sin duda, tú serás acogida. No te preocupes por eso.  
—Por supuesto que lo harán—asintió Marin.  
Que maravilloso que su amiga tuviera un esposo amoroso. Otra punzada de dolor acompañó su pensamiento. ¿Cuál era el problema con ella? Debía pensar en la felicidad de Geist, y no en su propio dolor.   
—Oh, Geist, estoy tan contenta por ti. Y junio está tan cerca. Cielos, debes tener mil cosas por hacer.  
—Sí, la senorita Pandora, y Saori han tomado las cosas completamente en sus manos. La senorita Pandora dice que todo debe hacerse perfectamente y que así la nobleza del Olimpo me aceptará. Debo ir a donde ella dice y hacer lo que me pida. Ella debe aprobar todo mi vestuario antes de que me presente en público —Geist frunció el ceño—. Temo no poder seguir con mis lecciones de pintura en este momento, Shaina. Habrá mucho por hacer…  
— ¡Dios mío!, Geist, la pintura puede esperar.  
El ceño de Geist se intensificó.   
—No podré acompañarte a los eventos que habíamos planeado. Lamentablemente ya mi programa social no está más en mis manos —sus cejas se elevaron—. Pero tú debes de ir a todo. Se que vinieron a Londres solo para verme y quiero que tengas unas maravillosas vacaciones. Prométeme que todavía iras a todos los lugares que planeamos.   
—Lo prometo —Shaina miró a su amiga—. Además, Marin no dejará que me quede en mi cuarto, ¿verdad?  
—Ciertamente que no —Marin dejó su taza de té y miró hacia la puerta—. ¿Dónde están esos bollos que pedi hace como una hora? —Ella volvió su atención a Geist— de hecho, estoy muy convencida de que Shaina anunciará su propio compromiso antes de que su tiempo aquí en Londres finalice.   
—Ya te dije que no me quiero casar Marin.  
—Que tontería —su Amiga entregó a Geist una taza té—. Ahora, cuéntanos sobre tu prometido, Geist. ¿Qué tipo de hombre es este Juez?   
Geist se puso algo nerviosa.  
—Bueno, debo confesar que nuestra primera reunión no fue lo que imaginé.  
Marin se inclinó hacia delante sobre su silla, con interés.   
— ¿Por qué? ¿Él es feo? ¿Tullido? ¿Empobrecido?   
Los rizos de Geist se balancearon cuando sacudió la cabeza.   
—No nada de eso. De hecho, es uno de los hombres más varoniles que yo haya conocido. Y él es uno de los hombres más ricos que conozco.   
—Oh —Marin pareció un poco decepcionada.  
—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó Shaina.  
Geist pareció pensativa.  
—Es sólo que él no pareció particularmente enamorado de mí. De hecho, apenas me miró.  
Shaina frunció el ceño, confundida.  
—Él fue sumamente grosero con la senorita Pandora y con Saori —siguió Geist—, y cuando él se fue, por la expresión en su rostro, parecía furioso con todas nosotras.   
— ¿Quién podría estar furioso contigo?—dijo Shaina—. Tal vez llevaba el peso de otros problemas sobre de él.   
—Quizá el dedo del pie le dolía —sugirió Marin —. Cuando mi dedo del pie fue pisoteado, me puse de un carácter terrible.  
Shaina compartió una pequeña sonrisa con su amiga.   
—Ahí lo tienes, Geist. Debió haber sido su dedo del pie.  
—Estoy segura que ambas están en lo cierto —Geist apoyó la taza de la que había estado bebiendo a sorbos—. Pandora dijo que él estaba enfadado con ella. Supongo que ellos habían estado discutiendo.  
Marin se disculpó para ir a ver que retenía a los bollos.  
En cuanto ella se retiró, Geist se inclinó hacia delante.   
—Te digo, amiga, ¡les dio a Pandora y a Saori semejante regaño! No podrías creerlo, hasta haberlo visto. Él estaba tan ofuscado —Geist entrelazó sus manos—. Tengo que confesar, lo encontré maravillosamente emocionante. Oh, Shaina, tengo que morderme la lengua, y mantenerme tranquila tantas veces con Saori. Bueno, nunca la he desafiado hablándole como él lo hizo. Pero lo he deseado miles de veces —Geist bajó sus ojos—. Por favor, no pienses que soy horrorosa. Pero sólo por eso, yo podría amar a este hombre.  
Shaina no sabía qué decir.   
—Estoy segura de que encontraras muchos motivos para amar al Juez. No sólo porque él te ama.  
Geist le clavó la mirada.   
—Si él todavía me ama. Pienso, que después del encuentro con Saori, él crea que puedo ser como ella. Creo que por eso, él se mostraba tan frío.  
—Bueno, entonces tú le demostraras que no es verdad.   
—Oh, espero que sí —los ojos grises de Geist se volvieron soñadores—. Puedo imaginarlo con su traje tradicional de novio.  
Una visión de Minos de pie a su lado, diciendo los votos, llegaron a la mente de Shaina. Rápidamente los apartó. Esa era una parte del convenio que ellos no compartirían.  
—Él es tan hermoso, Shaina. Espera a que lo conozcas. Se parece a un dios.  
Shaina sonrió y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera más rápido. ¿Vendría Minos a verla esta noche?  
Geist suspiró.   
—Tiene los ojos más extraordinarios que alguna vez haya visto. Incluso llenos de cólera son fascinantes.  
Shaina recordó la ternura en los ojos de Minos de esta mañana, y la ardiente mirada deslizándose sobre ella la noche anterior. Ningún hombre podría tener los ojos más hermosos que él.

Minos miró los azules ojos de Tethys Solo y se esforzó por sonreír mientras ella le ofrecía otro chocolate de un plato de cristal tallado.   
—No, gracias, Senorita.  
Las notas bajas del violonchelo de Aiacos se escuchaban en el fondo.   
Ella puso el plato a un lado.   
—La señorita Pandora dice que debería confiar en mi, para ayudar en la aclimatación social de su prometida.  
Minos apretó su mandíbula. Podría asesinar a Pandora por colocar ese maldito anuncio.  
— ¿No es eso lo correcto amiga?   
La amiga de Tethys levantó la vista de los naipes que tenía en su mano.   
— ¿Quién podría rechazar el verdadero amor?  
“Por Hades!” Él intercambió una mirada con Aiacos.  
Julian Solo resopló.   
—Amor verdadero. Que manojo de tonterías. Los matrimonios son con el objetivo de aumentar el prestigio de alguien, o la riqueza preferentemente de ambos —miró por encima de su hombro a Minos—, la única razón de que usted puede llevar a cabo esto, es porque su prestigio y su riqueza no necesitan de ningún refuerzo —él jugó un naipe—. Supongo que usted puede permitirse el amor.  
Aiacos dejó a un lado el violonchelo y se unió a Tethys en el diván.  
—Su hermana y yo estamos enamorados.  
—Un episodio feliz pero sin importancia —comentó Lord Solo—. Usted se casará con mi hermana, mi querido joven, porque es un Juez del inframundo y, desde luego, porque usted tiene mucho dinero. Mi hermano Hades, aunque sigo de pleito con el, debo reconocer que les paga bien.  
La amiga de Tethys miró con el ceño fruncido a su amigo.  
Aiacos sonrió ampliamente a Tethys y besó la punta de sus dedos.  
— ¿Tu todavía me amarías si yo fuera solo un pobre espectro?  
—Por supuesto —Tethys rió tontamente.  
Minos cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.   
— ¿Usted le amaría si él no trabajara para Hades?  
Las cejas de Minos se levantaron con sorpresa e inmediatamente se acercó a Tethys.  
—Sí, ¿podrías?  
—Bueno, desde luego que si —ella sonrió otra vez—. Pero tú eres un Juez, querido mío, y realmente eres muy rico.  
Minos los miró a los dos. Sintió una repentina oleada de aversión hacia Tethys Solo. Ella mentia. Al menos su hermano era honesto.  
Pero claro, ¿qué otra cosa iba a decir ella? “No, querido Aiacos, en realidad te dejaría de amar si fueses pobre y no trabajaras solo para Hades.”  
Ella sólo decía lo que Aiacos quería escuchar. Y en verdad, en verdad no eran preguntas justas.   
De todos modos, él odiaba toda la mentira. Cerró los ojos y frotó su frente. ¿Por qué de pronto sentia como si estuviera rodeado de mentiras? Mintiendo a Aiacos, mintiendo a los Solo. Ahora, con el anuncio en el periódico, mintiendo al mundo. Eso hacía que se sintiera enfermo.   
Shaina. Shaina era su tónico. Con ella, no existia ninguna mentira. La tensión en sus hombros se relajó. Cuando él estaba con ella, todo lo malo desaparecía y todo lo bueno aumentaba.  
En el Museo Britanico, él había estado tan irritado porque ella no estaba sola. Pero cuando ella lo vio, la expresión que apareció en su rostro lo había dejado sin aliento. Cada emoción exhibida claramente. Anhelo, deseo, ternura. Y ese algo indefinible elevándolos… a algo maravilloso.  
— ¿Estás bien, amigo?  
Él la necesitaba. La necesitaba ahora.   
Minos asintió.   
—Sí, sólo estoy cansado —se puso de pie y sintió pulsar su polla—. Debo irme.  
Algo en la expresión de Aiacos le dijo que él sabía a dónde iría.   
—Entonces que tengas buenas noches. Enviaras el carruaje de regreso, verdad?  
Él asintió hacia Julian Solo.  
—Voy a jugar unas manos antes de retirarme.  
Minos salió tan rápido como pudo. Su cuerpo conocía el camino, y cuando se recostó en el interior del carruaje, su polla estaba hinchada y empujaba contra el pantalón.  
Él ordenó a su chofer que lo dejara a unas calles del hotel de Shaina, y luego lo envió de regreso a lo de los Solo. Pero, la corta caminata sólo sirvió para aumentar su deseo. En silencio escaló el enrejado. Un débil resplandor alumbraba el cuarto. ¿Ella todavía lo esperaba? Sonrió cuando se encontró un sobre en recepción con su nombre y la tarjeta electrónica en el. Subio por las escaleras y dio vuelta en el pasillo. Abrio la puerta con la llave y entro sigilosamente.   
Aunque su corazón latia acelerado, él se mantuvo inmóvil un momento. Shaina descansaba sobre un lado, con los ojos cerrados. Ella estaba vuelta hacia la puerta, como sí pudiera haber estado esperándolo. Una lámpara la iluminaba en un círculo de suave luz.  
Minos se quitó su abrigo y corbata, caminando a la cabecera de la cama. Los labios de ella estaban entreabiertos, y sus cejas, bajo la influencia de algún sueño, se agitaban delicadamente. Su cabello verde estaba extendido en ondas sobre la almohada como un manto de seda.  
Dios, era tan hermosa.  
Con cuidado para no despertarla, apoyó sus manos sobre la cama y, acercándose a ella, aspiró su dulce aroma. La vainilla y azahares invadieron sus sentidos. Ella murmuró algo en el sueño y se volvió sobre su espalda con un suspiro.   
Sus labios se encontraban muy cerca para resistirse. Él rozó su boca contra la suya y luego la besó con ternura. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos pero sólo fue un breve momento antes de que él sintiera que empezaban a responderle. Entonces la mano de ella se curvó alrededor de su nuca y la otra se deslizó por su mejilla mientras lo acercaba más a ella, profundizando el beso.  
Minos gimió contra su boca y se obligó a separarse.  
Sus ojos color verde parpadearon al abrirlos.  
— ¡Hola! —dijo él.  
Los labios de ella se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.   
— ¡Hola! No estaba segura si vendrías.  
—Te dije que estaría contigo tan a menudo como fuera posible.  
—Sí —ella tiró despacio de su corbata, aflojándola—. Tú dijiste eso.  
Minos se sentó a un lado de ella, sobre la cama.  
—Quitate tu camisón.  
Despacio ella se incorporó. Él no podía alejar sus ojos de ella mientras pasaba por encima de su cabeza la diáfana tela.  
—De ahora en adelante debes dormir sin ropa —él tiró de su corbata y se aflojó el cuello—. No la necesitarás.   
Un rubor rosado cubrió sus mejillas. Su pelo cayó alrededor de sus hombros.  
El miembro de Minos se endureció con impaciencia. Él se quitó los zapatos. Caray, nunca se había sentido tan caliente con ninguna otra mujer. Ella miró como se quitaba el chaleco y desprendía los gemelos de perla de su camisa. Él la deseaba desesperadamente.  
—Mantengo para ti cafe caliente en la cafetera —dijo ella en voz baja.  
Minos se quedo quieto, y algo se estremeció muy dentro de él.   
— ¿Qué?  
—Algo de cafe caliente —ella alcanzó su muñeca para liberar fácilmente el gemelo de su puño—. Pensé que te podría gustar algo caliente.  
Él miró fijamente mientras ella liberaba su otro puño. Varias de sus amantes le habían ofrecido innumerables bebidas: brandy, whisky escocés, oporto. Pero nunca le habían ofrecido cafe caliente. Nunca le habían ofrecido algo que no fuera un estimulante sexual.  
Ella colocó el gemelo sobre la mesa y levantó sus encantadores ojos. Oh, él había poseído más cosas que las que necesitaba, pero nada que no fuera parte de una lista de compras. Nada pura y sencillamente para su bienestar. Nada solícitamente ofrecido anticipándose a su necesidad.  
Sus ojos escocían.  
Nada cálido y tranquilizador le había sido dado sin haber tenido que pedirlo.  
Él había dejado de pedir hacía mucho.  
La frente de Shaina se arrugó.   
— ¿No te apetece cafe caliente?  
La mano de él temblaba mientras la deslizaba en el cabello de ella. La acercó hacia él y presionó los labios en sus cejas.   
—Me encantaría una taza de cafe caliente.


	10. capitulo 10

Capitulo Diez

Shaina soñó con el león. La enfrentó y le rugió mostrando sus dientes. Incluso aunque ella estaba asustada, se le acercó. Con cada paso que daba, él se tornaba más temible. Ella se detuvo un momento, queriendo lanzarse contra él, aún asustada de hacerlo.  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo tentaba? ¿Ella creía que él la protegería? ¿Cómo podría, cuando él mismo se lastimaba? La sangre escapaba de una cuchillada sobre su corazón.  
Él volvió a sacudir su cabeza y rugió con ira al cielo. ¿La haría trizas? No, él ya podría haberlo hecho. No. No, él nunca la dañaría.  
Con repentina determinación, ella fue hacia él.  
Shaina abrió sus ojos. La lámpara aun estaba encendida. Pero ningún cuerpo caliente tocaba el suyo. Ella se sentó en la cama y luego suspiró feliz.  
Llevando sólo su pantalón, Minos se reclinaba en una de las sillas. Él la estaba mirando.  
—Pensé que te habías ido —dijo ella.  
—No.  
Shaina miró el reloj despertador. Casi las tres de la mañana. Deslizándose de la cama, ella tomó el cobertor por modestia.  
—Yo debería haber ocultado esa cosa mientras dormías.  
Shaina sonrió mientras se le acercaba. Él tomó su mano y la tiró sobre su regazo.  
Ella le empujó el cabello que se había caído su frente.   
— ¿Por qué no estás en la cama?   
—No podía dormir —su mirada osciló a la porción de busto que se revelaba por encima del cobertor—. Hubiera sido demasiado tentador despertarte si me hubiera quedado.  
Shaina trazó la curva de su oreja.   
—Eso hubiera estado bien.  
—Pensé que podrías estar todavía dolorida —su voz sonó ronca.  
Ella sacudió su cabeza.   
—Hace mucho que pasó. El único dolor que siento ahora es la necesidad de tenerte dentro de mí.  
—Por Dios —murmuró él—. Eres mi tentación. No puedo resistirme a ti.  
Ella meció su cadera contra su erección.   
—Entonces no lo hagas —ella inspiró antes de tomar sus labios en un suave, indagador beso. Ella sintió que el cobertor se caía y lo dejó ir.  
Antes, él la había llevado a un tembloroso clímax con sólo usar sus dedos. Apoyado en sus codos, él había visto cada jadeo y estremecimiento. Él la había animado con los tiernos besos que dejaba sobre sus labios. Ahora ella quería devolvérselos.  
Se deslizó hacia un costado para terminar sentada a horcajadas, sobre sus piernas, y le desabotonó el pantalón. Él ya estaba duro. Aún así, mientras ella lo miraba, su tamaño se incrementó.  
Él rozó sus pezones con las palmas de sus manos antes de ahuecarlas sobre los lados de sus llenos pechos.  
La respiración de ella se aceleró. Ella adoraba su roce, adoraba el poder y la fuerza de él. Ella acarició toda la longitud de su suave carne con la punta de sus dedos.  
Minos aspiró bruscamente, y sus caderas se inclinaron bajo ella mientras sus manos iban a descansar sobre sus caderas. Él levantó sus ojos hacia los de ella. Reflejaban una cruda, dolorosa necesidad. Y brillando intensamente detrás de la necesidad, estaba el dolor.  
El corazón de ella se saltó un latido en su pecho.  
Por un momento ella no supo que decir o hacer.  
Entonces ella le dio de sí misma lo único en lo que podía pensar. Ella se apretó contra él y lo abrazó fuerte.  
—Estoy aquí —susurró ella. Le besó el suave lóbulo de su oreja—. Estás a salvo conmigo.  
No sabía de dónde vinieron las palabras, sólo que él parecía necesitarlas.  
Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella, y sus manos la apretaron a él.  
Ella dejó besos sobre la fuerte columna de su cuello, inhalando el limón verbena, mientras frotaba los húmedos pliegues de su sexo a lo largo de su miembro.  
Ella le enseñaría el camino. Ella lo llevaría al éxtasis.  
Él gimió en su hombro, y una de sus manos se curvó alrededor de la plenitud de su pecho.  
Shaina se levantó contra él y capturó su boca en un beso que le ofreció todo lo que tenía. Él se pegó a ella con la boca abierta con un hambre que reveló la verdadera profundidad de su ansia. Y mientras su mojado sexo masajeaba su pene, le dejó darse un banquete con ella durante todo el tiempo que necesitara. Cuanto más tomaba él, más daba ella, hasta que finalmente él la liberó con un desgarrador jadeo.  
Mareada y jadeando, ella se movió subiendo contra él, deslizando la hinchada carne de su clítoris hasta la congestionada cabeza de su pene. Y allí permaneció, frotando uno contra otro, mientras él introducía su pezón en la boca. Él la devoró vorazmente. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo atrajo hacia sí.  
Él tembló bajo ella, y su propio cuerpo tembló con necesidad contenida. Pero ella quería llevarlo más lejos. Ella quería hacerle olvidar todo ese dolor, aunque sólo fuera un momento.  
Ella se movió un poco más arriba y presionó la mojada abertura de su cuerpo sobre la cabeza de su miembro.  
Un gemido profundo se escapó de él mientras ella empujaba ligeramente y luego se retiraba.  
Su cuerpo saltó bajo ella mientras ella hacía eso una y otra vez y otra vez. Sus brazos la aplastaron, sus manos aferAiacoss a su pelo. Aún así, ella los condujo sobre cada breve pizca de prometedor banquete.  
Las caderas de él comenzaron a empujar.  
El sudor apareció sobre la frente de ella.  
—Yo... yo te necesito —jadeó él.  
Shaina bajó la mirada hacia él, emociones y físicas sensaciones se mezclaban dentro de ella. El obsequio era suyo para dar.  
Él presionó su mejilla a su pecho. Sus caderas levantadas.   
— ¡Dios, Shaina! Te necesito —repitió él con voz ronca.  
El cuerpo de ella estaba tenso y palpitante.  
—Estoy aquí —dijo ella y se deslizó bajando sobre él tomándolo hasta el final.  
Él la apretó abrazándola, una mano agarrando su nalga mientras su boca recorría su pezón tan fuerte que ella sintió un pequeño tirón en su pecho.  
Mientras lo sostenía contra ella, sin siquiera moverse, la poderosa palpitación que señalaba la liberación de él le trajo la propia. Ella jadeó de placer.  
Las caderas de él se elevaron.  
Los dedos de ella se apretaron en su pelo. Ella se estremeció y sacudió alrededor de él.  
La lengua de él lamió su hinchado pezón.  
El corazón de ella palpitaba. Ahogó un grito.  
Él tembló y la agarró mientras ella dejaba caer un caliente, absorbente torrente de humedad.  
Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de él.   
—Vamos, Minos. Vamos —dijo ella sin respiración.  
Él gimió y corcoveó bajo ella y luego bañó su matriz con el espeso torrente de su semilla.  
Ella no quería dejarlo ir, pero toda su fuerza abandonó sus miembros inmediatamente. Ella se derrumbó sobre él, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro.  
Él la sostuvo durante un largo rato, acariciando su pelo y presionando besos sobre su frente. Finalmente él dijo, —Gracias. Creo que ahora puedo dormir.  
Shaina rió y se obligó a bajar de él. Cruzando hasta la cama, ella se deslizó bajo la sábana y se tiró sobre la almohada. Ella lo miró mientras se sacaba su pantalón. Él se unió con ella, pero no se acostó.  
Inclinándose, él retiró un disperso zarcillo de pelo de su cara.   
—Tú estás más allá de la hermosura —susurró.  
Un caliente estremecimiento cosquilleó en su interior.   
—Me complace que pienses eso.  
Sus notables ojos se movieron sobre sus rasgos mientras él se sentaba y se apoyaba en las almohadas. Un frunce arrugó su frente.   
— ¿Quién era ese hombre contigo hoy?   
Shaina se sentó.   
—Perdón por eso. Acabo de conocerlo —ella se volvió para enfrentarlo y cruzó sus piernas—. Es el amigo de una de las mejores amigas de mis amigas.   
— ¿Realmente está cortejándote?  
Ella elevó sus cejas.   
—Eso dice. Pero no creo que lo estará por mucho tiempo.  
—El hombre es un asno —Minos frunció el ceño—. Y un libertino también. Yo podría haberle roto los brazos por agarrarte así.  
Shaina se abstuvo de comentar el hecho que él había hecho mucho más que intentar besarla cuando ellos se encontraron por primera vez.  
Él la miró, y ella supo que había adivinado sus pensamientos.   
—No hay ninguna comparación. Tú me deseabas.  
Ella tomó su mano.   
—Sí.  
La mirada de él se enlazó con la de ella.   
—Te tengo por dos meses. Lo último que toleraré es a un lascivo patán metido en mi camino. Deshazte de él.  
Que él sintiera irritación por Thor tanto como ella, la sorprendió.   
—Lo haré. De hecho, después que te marcharas, encontramos una pareja en compañía de un grupo bastante grande de niños. Thor comentó sobre ellos, entonces dejé caer sobre él, el lamentable hecho de que nunca tendría semejante familia —ella bajó sus ojos—. Eso debería disuadirlo. Pero de todos modos, debo tener en cuenta a mi amiga. No puedo avergonzarla por ser grosera.  
—Lo que es vergonzoso es la sugerencia que ese hombre sea apropiado para ti. él es un oportunista de la peor clase. Él se casará contigo, niños o no, para luego quedarse con todo —Minos de pronto frunció el ceño—. ¿Cuál es tu situación, Shaina? La calidad de tu ropa sugiere que no eres de clase baja. ¿Tu familia es rica?   
Shaina se movió incómoda.   
\- Trabajo como entrenadora personal y también recibo algún dinero de un fideicomiso.   
Minos no apartó la mirada.   
—Ese pomposo patán no te hará feliz.  
Shaina sonrió.   
—Lo sé —ella trazó las líneas de la palma de la mano de él—. Es sólo que después de mi fallida relacion mi amiga ha decidido jugar a la casamentera.   
Minos parecía tenso.   
— ¿Es por eso por lo que has venido a Londres? ¿A encontrar marido?   
¿Por qué estaba él nervioso? ¿Qué pensaba? Señor, ¿pensaba que ella intentaba atraparlo?   
—Vine a Londres por unas muy necesarias vacaciones, para ver a mis amigas, ver los monumentos, y atender algunos asuntos personales —ella lo miró a los ojos. —Eso es todo.  
Su expresión no se alivió. ¿Qué le podría decir, y por qué esto comenzaba a hacerle daño?  
—Minos, en dos meses volveré a casa. Volveré a la misma vida que dejé. Tu estarás libre, quiero decir, tú eres libre de hacer todo lo que se te de la gana.   
Su ceño se hizo más profundo.   
— ¿Y cuántos hombres están en casa? ¿Cuántos están esperando que superes tu trauma, así ellos pueden comenzar a perseguirte?   
Tanto alivio como confusión surgió en ella. ¿Por qué estaba él actuando celoso? ¿Cuál era su preocupación?   
—Minos, tengo muy pocos admiradores —ella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió—. Mis amigas los tienen. Pienso que entre ellas poseen todos los corazones del lugar.   
Él no sonrió con ella.   
—Sin intención de ofender, dulzura, pero eres una inconsciente.  
Shaina inclinó su cabeza a un lado con una sonrisa perpleja.   
— ¿Qué?  
—Lo noté hoy, en el Museo Britanico. Eras completamente inconsciente de todos los ojos que te seguían.  
Ahora ella frunció el ceño.   
— ¿Qué ojos? ¿De quienes?  
—Más que suficientes —gruñó él—. Y apuesto a que al menos tienes una docena de vecinos cachondos olfateando detrás de tus faldas en casa.   
Shaina pensó en eso.   
—En serio, sólo puedo pensar en tres caballeros que podrían tener pensamientos en ese aspecto —ella lo miró—. Pero no estoy interesada en ninguno de ellos.   
Él enroscó un poco de su pelo en su dedo mientras sus ojos ambares encontraban los de ella.   
— ¿En quién estás interesada?   
Esta era la más extraña conversación. Él había dicho que llegaría el día en que estaría satisfecho. Ellos tenían un tiempo ya establecido juntos. ¿Entonces por qué él se preocupaba por qué haría ella después?   
—No tengo ningún interés en casarme con nadie.  
Los ojos de él no abandonaron los de ella.   
— Eso es ahora, pero un día vas a querer verdad?  
¿Por qué quería él saber? ¿Cuál esperaba que fuera su respuesta? La imagen de ellos que ella había apartado antes floreció en su mente, donde él había sostenido su mano y había pronunciado unos votos que ella sólo lo oiría pronunciar en sus sueños.  
Su mirada ambar sostenía la de ella. Su corazón le dolía.  
—No lo sé —admitió ella suavemente—. Solía creer que no. Pero ahora… —ella bajó la mirada a la mano de él unida a la suya— yo podría soñar con eso.  
Él estuvo en silencio por largo rato. Cuando ella finalmente levantó sus ojos, él todavía la miraba.   
—No creo en relaciones duraderas. Sin embargo, si tu alguna vez decides casarte y lo descubro, pienso que odiaré a ese hombre.   
Él se acostó y la atrajo hacia él mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de ella.  
Una afilada tristeza recorrió la columna de Shaina. ¿Pero qué justificación tenía para la tristeza? Desde el principio, ella había entendido la naturaleza transitoria de su relación. Cuando había aceptado su oferta, ella había sabido que habría consecuencias. Este dolor era la consecuencia inevitable de su decisión de estar con él. Desear a un hombre que no creía en relaciones duraderas. Anhelar lo que él nunca daría. Ansiar un futuro que nunca sería suyo.  
Estos deseos imposibles eran la prueba que su maldad codiciosa nacía de la fornicación, el pecado engendra pecado.  
Sus emociones estaban equivocadas, eran indefendibles. Su pecho se tensó.  
Shaina atrajo la sábana bajo su barbilla. Al menos este sufrimiento era enteramente suyo. Ella tendría que soportarlo. Ella debía soportarlo.  
Ella no podía hacer nada más, ya que no podía resistirse a él.  
El brazo de Minos se apretó alrededor de ella, y su mano se movió para sostener su pecho.  
Ella suspiró, y su cuerpo se calentó en consuelo.  
La absoluta verdad era que no podía resistirse a sus propios sentimientos por él. Ella se sentia físicamente realizada. Se sentia más fuerte y más atenta. Ella tenía renovado interés en su arte.  
Ella se sentia viva.  
¿Cómo podían todas estas cosas buenas venir de algo incorrecto? ¿Eran ellas su "precio de Judas” por traicionarse a sí misma?  
¡No! Esta era la verdadera Shaina. ¿Señor, había olvidado la muchacha que ella era antes de Seiya? ¿Había olvidado la despreocupación y la risa que había llenado sus días? ¿Había olvidado sus esperanzas y sueños?  
Ella había traicionado a su verdadero yo hacía mucho. Ella le había vuelto la espalda con el dolor de su estéril relacion y había permitido que su tendencia natural hacia el deber y la obligación se convirtiera tanto en su escudo como en sus atributos de definición. Había sido más fácil hacer constantemente por otros que enfrentar su propia negligencia.  
Sus dedos se curvaron sobre la sábana. Siempre y cuando no hiriera a nadie más, ¿cuán malo podía ser complacer su necesidad por un tiempo? ¿Qué mal podía haber en encontrar su viejo yo, que había amado y reído, el yo que había entrado en su primera relacion con felicidad y esperanza?  
Bastante pronto, su relación con Minos se terminaría. Hasta entonces, ella toleraría el sufrimiento y abrazaría las alegrías de estar con él. Aunque no supiera dónde la conduciría el camino, mientras las consecuencias de su viaje las aguantara ella sola, ¿qué daño hacía? ¿Qué daño…?  
Minos despertó lentamente.  
El cuarto estaba alumbrado con la débil luz del comienzo de la mañana. En algún sitio, justo fuera de la ventana, un palomo arrullaba a su compañera.  
En sus brazos, Shaina suspiró y se acurrucó más estrechamente contra él. Su mejilla yacía contra su pecho, y su pelo cubría su brazo.  
Él no quería moverse. Él deseaba dormir al lado de ella en las últimas horas de la mañana. Deseaba levantarse con ella y compartir el desayuno con ella. Deseaba hablar con ella. Él quería verla vestirse. Después deseaba desnudarla.  
Él arrastró su dedo por el puente de su delgada nariz. Quería quedarse, solamente quedarse, con ella.  
Suspiró. Pero él había prometido discreción. Empujando hacia atrás su pelo e ignorando su erección mañanera, él se obligó a mirar el reloj. Casi las cinco. Hora de levantarse y partir.  
Lentamente, para no despertarla, deslizó su brazo de debajo de su cabeza y salió de debajo de las sábanas. Recogió su ropa de donde estas yacían, poniéndoselas mientras las encontraba.  
Mientras se vestia, él la estudió. Aunque era mas o menos de la estatura de las demás chicas que conocia, ella tenía una delicadeza de rasgos y formas que le daban un aspecto refinado. Aún así no había fragilidad en ella. Suavidad y anhelo, sí, incluso súplica. Pero inteligencia y fuerza también.  
Estando vestida, su elegante aspecto ni siquiera insinuaba los detalles íntimos de su cuerpo. Él nunca hubiera adivinado que sus adorables pechos habían sido agraciados con semejantes gruesos, apetitosos pezones. Él nunca habría adivinado que ese pequeño coño apretado que él primero tocó con sus dedos lo alojaría tan completamente. Él nunca habría adivinado que su dulce boca lo chuparía tan deliciosamente.  
Él juró por lo bajo ante el curvo bulto en su pantalón y se dio vuelta alejándose de ella.  
Sobre el escritorio, él notó una paleta de pintura y un bloc de dibujo abierto. Mientras se anudaba la corbata, él bajó la mirada a un hermoso iris pintado en acuarela. Parecía tan delicado como el original, que estaba en un florero al lado de la paleta. Intrigado, volteó las páginas. Seguían otros tres dibujos de plantas, cada uno tan hermoso como el anterior.  
En la cuarta hoja, él se detuvo y miró fijamente. Dos jóvenes mujeres sentadas juntas en un cuarto que estaba sólo vagamente representado. Pero las mujeres en sí mismas eran magníficas. Una, con una cabeza llena de desenfrenados rizos, tocando el violonchelo. Sus brazos curvados alrededor del instrumento con la gracia de una bailarina, y su hermoso rostro luciendo una casi embelesada concentración. La otra sentada de cara a la primera. Con su mejilla apoyada en su mano, leía un libro. Su hermoso perfil, la curva de su cuello, la inclinación de sus hombros, todo, indicaba paz y tranquilidad.  
Debajo de la imagen estaban escritas las palabras "Mar y June” No, no palabras. Nombres. Ellas debían ser las amigas de Shaina de las que siempre hablaba.  
Él sacudió su cabeza. Ella era más talentosa que lo que había pensado. Una cosa era capturar la esencia de una flor. Era completamente distinto capturar el espíritu individual y complejo de una persona.  
Él miró fijamente el dibujo, poco dispuesto a volver la página. Esto era un pequeño atisbo de la vida de Shaina, una pequeña idea de lo que nunca sería parte.  
Él de pronto deseó tener un dibujo de ella. Volteó más páginas, esperando encontrar un autorretrato. Sólo encontró páginas en blanco.  
Entonces, en el final del libro, encontró algo que nunca hubiera esperado: a él mismo.  
Asombrado, su garganta constreñida. ¿Así era como él lucía? Él reconoció sus rasgos y la expresión en su cara, pero había algo más en el dibujo que él no reconocía. Algo en sus ojos que él no sabía que mostraba al mundo, algo, quizás, que sólo podía ser visto desde el ángulo que ella lo había dibujado. ¿Qué era?  
Él miró detenidamente la imagen, simultáneamente estudiándolo y maravillándose. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba más que sus ojos. Estaba en la curva de su boca y la determinación de su mandíbula también.  
Él sacudió su cabeza. Por su vida que él no podía entenderlo. Pero cada cuadro era un reflejo de la visión del artista. Si ella lo veía tan bien parecido, bien. Eso le dio una ardiente sensación en sus entrañas.   
Él volvió a mirarla. Ella todavía dormía, respirando profunda y regularmente. Él le escribió una nota rápida.

Incluso dormida, eres hermosa. Vendré otra vez esta noche.  
M.  
P.D. ¿Shaina Damisela Caliente?

Él la dejó sobre su mesita de noche, donde sería seguro que ella lo viera.  
Él deseaba volver a arrastrase en la cama con ella.  
Pero no podía.  
Se sentó en la silla cerca del hogar para ponerse sus calcetines y zapatos. Él la miró otra vez y notó su mano de finos dedos yaciendo con la palma para arriba. Esas suaves, placenteras, talentosas manos. Él sacudió su cabeza mientras se paraba. Él nunca lo habría supuesto.  
El pote de cafe todavía apoyado sobre la cafetera. Él lo miró fijamente y luego la miró por sobre su hombro. Esa había sido la mayor sorpresa de todas, la oferta de cafe caliente.  
De repente y de improviso, las palabras de Pandora surgieron ante él. ¿Qué? ¿Tú crees que ella será tu leal amante para siempre? No eres nada más que una novedad para ella.  
Su cuello se puso rígido con mucho dolor. Las palabras lo enfurecieron. El pensar que Shaina podría cansarse de lo que ellos tenían, que podría cansarse de él, era más inquietante que lo que podía explicar. Él odiaba el sólo pensarlo.  
¿Aún así quien era él para abrigar semejantes sentimientos? Nunca nadie había mantenido su interés por más de cuatro meses. E incluso eso había sido estirando su consideración.  
Él tendría que renunciar a Shaina en dos.  
Él recogió su camisón de los pies de la cama y aspiró la fragancia que se adhería a él. Sus ojos se cerraron.  
¿Pero cuándo se apagaría esta ansia por ella?  
¿Cuándo dejaría de anhelar por cada próximo momento que pudiera estar con ella?  
Él dejó resbalar el camisón por entre sus dedos.  
¿Por qué deseaba que dos meses pudieran ser dos años?

 

—Perdóneme, Señorita Shaina —recitó melódicamente Thor —pero luce usted justo como me he imaginado que Hermia podría aparecer mientras ella entra corriendo en el bosque detrás de su querido Lisandro.  
Thor bailaba el vals con ella alrededor de la atestada pista de baile del pabellón. Situado en el parque del Museo Britanico, el pabellón fue construido después del Museo Britanico mismo. La larga pista de baile, que había sido dividida esa tarde para una fiesta privada, podía acomodar casi mil parejas. Los sillones se alineaban contra las paredes, y seis salas de refrigerio se extendían separados del salón principal.  
—Gracias, Thor —Shaina forzó una sonrisa.  
Aunque él pareciera querer comportarse como si nada en absoluto hubiera ocurrido en el Museo Britanico, ella se sentia incómoda en sus brazos y el rotundo estómago de él continuaba golpeándola. También, aunque sus atenciones se hubieran enfriado ligeramente cuando ella le informó que no podía tener niños, su entusiasmo fue inmediatamente renovado cuando él se enteró que la amiga de Shaina estaba comprometida con un Juez del inframundo.  
Mientras ellos volvían hacia donde su Marin, Fler e Hilda se sentaban, Shaina vio a Syd de Missar con ellas. ¡Perfecto!   
—Oh mire, Thor, su amigo . Quizás nosotros deberíamos ir a saludarlo.  
—Totalmente correcto, Señorita Shaina. Totalmente correcto.  
Syd de Missar la miró dos veces mientras ella se acercaba, luego una lenta sonrisa se extendió través de sus hermosos rasgos. Él ni siquiera parecía ver a su amigo, pero le extendió su mano mientras ella se acercaba.   
—Por Dios, Señorita Shaina, está usted hermosa esta noche —él besó su mano—. Lo tomo como que usted está oficialmente renovada y con ganas de vivir la vida.   
Ella sonrió y comenzó a contestar, pero Marin habló primero.   
—Ella ciertamente lo está y ya era hora, también. ¿Que una joven guarde esa especie de luto por una relación que termina por casi dos años? —ella miró a sus amigas, que se sentaban a ambos lados de ella—. Un año, desde luego. Dieciocho meses, quizás. ¡Pero dos años! ¡Ridículo! ¿No tengo razón?  
Fler e Hilda asintieron enérgicamente, como siempre hacían. Thor se les unió.  
—Marin, por favor —rogó Shaina.  
Syd de Missar le sonrió comprensivamente antes de la volverse a su amiga.   
—No puedo estar de acuerdo, Señorita Marin. Porque entonces me hubiera perdido la vista de su asombrosa transformación.  
—Bien, eso es verdad, Syd — Marin le sonrió orgullosa a Shaina—. Shaina tiene un colorido poco común —admitió ella—. No hay otra mujer que yo conozca que pudiera llevar ese color. A ella, sin embargo, le sienta a la perfección.  
—No podría estar más de acuerdo, Señorita Marin —dijo Thor —. No podía estar más de acuerdo.  
Syd le dio la mano a Thor, pero rápidamente volvió su atención sobre ella.   
Shaina alisó la tela plateada de su vestido. Ella deseó que Marin no hablara como si no estuviera presente. Pero estaba contenta que su amiga pensara bien de su aspecto. El vestido era austero, aunque elegante, bien cortado. Un fino cordón dorado rodeaba el escote, hombros, y espalda, y una faja con una pátina tornasol cruzaba en diagonal a través del torso. Esta se envolvía una vez alrededor de su cintura antes de caer, del centro, bajando por atrás de su falda. Ojalá que Minos pudiera verla.  
—Shaina tiene una particular afición por la ropa fina —siguió Marin —. Los pasados dos años, ella ha estado relegada a los colores obscuros. Los aborrezco sobre ella. Pero esta noche, se parece a una princesa —dijo sonriendo.  
— ¡Una reina! ¡Una emperatriz! —Exageró Thor.  
Las amigas de Marin sonrieron y asintieron.  
Shaina se sintió ruborizar. De todos modos ella sentía un placer casi vertiginoso al estar envuelta en esa tela plateada y el adorno con la pátina tornasol.  
Era bueno que el patriarca no se hubiera opuesto ante el gasto en un nuevo guardarropa. Ella deseaba que él pudiera haberla visto esta noche. Lo echaba de menos. Era el que mejor la conocía en el Santuario. Ni siquiera Marin podría comprenderla al mismo nivel.  
Syd se inclinó y ofreció su brazo mientras las primeras notas de otro vals comenzaban.   
— ¿Me concedería usted este baile, Señorita Shaina? —él miró a Thor, quien pareció que iba a protestar—. No puedes tenerla toda la noche, amigo.   
Shaina tomó su brazo con placer, y ellos dieron vueltas sobre la pista de baile.  
Los acordes del vals llenaban el enorme pabellón. Ellos dieron un paso y giraron pasando a una pareja después de otra, hasta que se perdieron entre la multitud de bailarines. Shaina disfrutó muchísimo. No había bailado en tanto tiempo y, aunque ella no pudiera menos de desear que él fuera Minos, Syd de Missar demostró ser un compañero capaz. Él la giró en amplios arcos que los mezcló con los otros bailarines sin un golpe. La música aumentada; ella giraba.  
— ¿Capitanea usted los barcos que construye, Syd? Navega la pista de baile con el paso seguro de un marinero.  
Syd sonrió.   
—Interesante que usted dijera eso. De hecho, nunca he capitaneado un barco. Mi hermano no lo permitia —él se encogió de hombros—. Yo era su único heredero. Él se preocupaba.  
Shaina esperó que la siguiente serie de vueltas pasara.   
— ¿Entonces cuándo se embarca?   
Syd se rió.   
—No lo he decidido aún. ¿Le gustaría una copa de ponche?  
—Sí, por favor.  
Él sonrió y la llevó derecho a la entrada del salón de refrigerios.  
Mientras ellos entraban, Shaina oyó un sobresaltado jadeo a su lado.   
— ¡Shaina!  
Shaina se volvió ante el sonido de la voz de Geist. Su amiga se precipitó en sus brazos y luego se alejó inmediatamente.   
—Oh, Shaina, me escurrí hasta aquí con la esperanza de verte. ¡Estás imponente!  
Shaina se rió.   
— ¡Tu también!  
Geist dio un paso alrededor y miró el pelo de Shaina y la espalda de su vestido.   
—Oh, Shaina, me emociona verte así. Permitirte escoger el más perfecto color —tocó suavemente las tornasoleadas rosas y hojas verdosas en el pelo de Shaina—. ¿Dónde encontraste estos?  
— ¡Geist! ¿Qué estás pensando al dejar nuestra fiesta? —dijo por lo bajo la severa voz de Saori Kido—. Para de quedarte embelesada como si ella fuera el cerdo de cinta azul en una feria de pueblo —ella forzó una sonrisa a una pareja que pasaba y luego fijó una rápida mirada airada en Geist —. Estás dando un espectáculo.  
La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Geist.  
—Pero señora —Syd de Missar dio un paso adelante— era un espectáculo encantador —él le sonrió a Geist —. Es raro ver un espectáculo tan espontáneo de feliz admiración de una mujer a otra —él fijó su mirada fija en Saori—. Ojalá más mujeres pudieran ser tan amables y seguras.  
Saori sostuvo su lengua. Shaina sabía que fue sólo porque ella no conocía a quien le estaba hablando.  
—Bien, Shaina —dijo Saori autoritariamente—. ¿No vas a presentar a tu escolta?   
Desde su llegada a Londres, esta era la primera vez que había visto a su hermana adoptiva Saori Kido. Ni una sola vez había requerido de su presencia en su hotel aun cuando sabia que ella estaba ahí para ver a Geist. Geist siempre venía al suyo.  
—Es un placer verte otra vez, Saori. Shion envía sus saludos y rezos por su bienestar.   
Saori levantó su barbilla.   
—Puedes enviarles mis saludos también. Y supongo que debería agradecerte por intentar enseñar a Geist a pintar. Eso fue un valiente esfuerzo, estoy segura. Pero ella tiene cosas más importantes que hacer ahora. Y me temo que no tendre la oportunidad de invitarlas a ti y a Marin para ponernos al corriente.  
Shaina asintió. Mucho mejor, siempre y cuando todavía tuviera la posibilidad de ver a Geist de vez en cuando.  
Ella se volvió a Syd .   
—Señor Missar, permítame presentarle a mi hermana adoptiva, la Señorita Saori Kido, y mi otra hermana, la señorita Geist Kido.  
Mientras Syd tomaba la mano de Geist, Saori se acercó.   
— ¿Tiene usted alguna relación con los Missar de la Missar Shipping, señor?  
Syd asintió, pero mantuvo sus ojos sobre Geist.   
—Sí, señora.  
Saori levantó sus cejas con arrogancia hacia Shaina, como si dijera, "Mi Dios, ¿no lo hacemos bien por nosotros mismos y no es sorprendente? “  
—Bien —Saori sonrió tan calurosamente como pudo— es muy agradable haberlo conocido, Señor Missar . Espero que usted nos perdone, sin embargo. Estamos comprometidos esta noche para una fiesta privada al otro lado del pabellón; es la primera salida de noche de mi hermana con su prometido —Saori tomó el brazo de Geist—. Vamos, Geist, no queremos hacer esperar al Juez.   
Geist se atrevió a hacer esperar a Saori un momento mientras ella hacía una pausa para dar un beso de despedida a Shaina en la mejilla.   
—Luces hermosa, y siento lo de Saori —susurró ella antes de que Saori lograra separarla.  
Shaina suspiró.  
— ¿Supone usted que su escoba está en el guardarropa? —preguntó Syd .  
— ¿Su qué?  
—Su escoba —Syd enlazó su brazo con el de Shaina—. ¿No es así como la Señorita Kido llegó esta noche, sobre una escoba?   
Shaina se rió mientras él la conducía a la mesa de refrigerios.

—Llegamos tarde — comentó Aiacos—. estará molesta.   
Minos se encogió de hombros mientras ellos entraban en el pabellón.   
—Cuanto menos tiempo tenga que pasar en exposición, mejor.   
Aiacos sonrió.   
— ¿Tu realmente odias esto, verdad? —Ellos hicieron una pausa justo en la entrada—. Esto no es sólo por el bien de Pandora . Es por tu novia también. Las invitaciones de la boda están siendo entregadas. Si no ponemos buena cara en esto, El Olimpo la condenará al ostracismo.  
Minos levantó sus cejas. ¿Invitaciones? En cuanto él tuviera esa carta, él enviaría las notas de cancelación.   
—Y qué. ¿Quién necesita su aceptación? —Él hizo un gesto a las altas cortinas y cuerdas de seda que separaban la reunión de los 12 olimpicos de la clase media acomodada que llenaba el resto del pabellón—. Míralos, todos arracimados aquí juntos. Ellos no son mejores que la gente del otro lado de esas cortinas, como si se prohibiera que ellos debieran dignarse a mezclarse.  
Aiacos lo agarró del hombro.   
—Bájate de ese alto caballo, ¿sí? Apolo ha estado planeando este acontecimiento durante semanas. Y aunque un poco original para la primera aparición pública de tu prometida y tú, es en realidad perfecto. Todos estarán aquí. Incluso el Zeus puede aparecer —Aiacos arqueó una ceja—. Y ya que yo no te veo volviéndote un marido adorable, lo menos que puedes hacer es hacer un buen espectáculo de esto y asegurarte que tu futura esposa tenga alguna compañía.   
Minos frunció el ceño. Su futura esposa estaba siendo forzada a aceptarlo y se podía ir al diablo en lo que a él concernía. Pero Aiacos no sabía eso. Aiacos era bueno y decente y quería que Minos lo fuera, también.  
Maldición, él odiaba mentirle.  
Él asintió a su amigo.   
—Supongo puedo soportarlo durante un minuto o dos.  
Aiacos sonrió abiertamente.   
—Excelente.  
Pero resultó que su tolerancia no duró ni siquiera ese tiempo. Al momento que vio a Pandora y a Saori Kido de pie juntas, su cólera aumentó. Geist estaba allí, también, de pie al lado de Pandora.  
Le tomó una voluntad de hierro mantener su cara relativamente en blanco mientras se movía entre la multitud. Todos los que no estaban bailando, y muchos de los que lo estaban, parecían mirarlo. Se vio obligado a cabecear saludos, dar la mano, e inclinarse una y otra vez antes de alcanzar a las tres mujeres que lo esperaban.  
Ellas sonrieron mientras él se inclinaba ante ellas.   
—Señorita Saori. —él se inclinó ante Geist—. Señorita Kido.  
Ante un casi imperceptible codazo de Pandora, Geist levantó su mano. Ella era nada más que una maldita marioneta, lo que le causo algo de gracia interna pues el era conocido por el sobre nombre de “maestro titiritero” .  
Él tomó su mano y se refrenó de aplastar sus blancos dedos enguantados con los suyos cuando se inclinó y tocó con sus labios la tela.  
Liberándola rápidamente, él presentó a Aiacos. Su amigo fue tan encantador como siempre, y Pandora sonrió con orgullo por su segundo juez favorito.  
Mientras Aiacos solicitaba el segundo baile con Geist, Saori Kido dio un paso acercándose a Minos. Ella sonrió ampliamente, pero su tono fue de hielo.   
—Nunca jamás vuelva usted a mantenernos esperando a mi hermana y a mí. ¿Me oyó?  
—Jódase —murmuró él.  
Tenso por la furia contenida, él miró a Pandora. Ella sólo lo miró.  
¿Y qué diablos esperaba él? ¿Que ella viniera en su defensa, que dijera algo para detener a la odiosa Kido, que, de algún infinitesimal modo, demostrara que ella era Pandora así como la de Aiacos?  
Eso nunca pasaría. Eso nunca pasó.  
Su cabeza palpitó. Él se odiaba durante estos momentos de debilidad. Ellos sólo ocurrían cuando era forzado a estar en presencia de Pandora y Aiacos juntos, lo que por lo general lograba evitar.  
Al menos, después de su discusión del día anterior, ella tuvo el buen juicio de permanecer en silencio.  
Él se volvió a Geist. Ella sonrió dulcemente. Él odiaba eso, su azucaradas sonrisa. Él quería arrancarla de su cara. Tal vez eso golpearía algún pequeño sentido en la muchacha. Su sonrisa se marchitó.  
Él ofreció su brazo.   
— ¿Bailamos, señorita Kido?  
Y así fue durante las interminables siguientes dos horas. Mientras era obligado a soportar el constante control de Pandora y Saori Kido, quien continuamente lo ataba a la piedra de Geist, él alternó entre distintos grados de frustrante furia y rabia.  
Él soportó sus maquinaciones, y las repugnantes directivas de Saori Kido, pensando en Shaina. Si tenía que reír, él pensaba en ella. Si tenía que hablar cordialmente, él pensaba en ella. Si él bailaba con cualquiera de las tres mujeres que odiaba, él soñaba con ella.  
Pero ahora, él se sentia cerca de quebrarse. Él había escapado momentáneamente y estaba de pie con los Solo, aunque Pandora estaba viniendo hacia él. Saori Kido, con Geist a remolque, intentaba dar un paseo de manera casual.  
Él tenía que escaparse. Sin una palabra a Aiacos o a los Solos, salió del área protegida y se introdujo entre la multitud arremolinada. Él respiró más fácil. De verdad, cuanto más lejos él se ponía del final del salón, mejor se sentia.  
Pronto, él se iría e iría con Shaina. Entonces él podría olvidar la miserable noche. Tomando un calmante y profundo aliento, él hizo una pausa a un lado de la pista de baile para mirar a los bailarines.  
Ella atrajo su atención inmediatamente.  
Él la miró fijamente desde atrás mientras ella bailaba con el hombre. Su espeso pelo verde, decorado con rosas bruñidas de plata, estaba retorcido y trenzado en un estilo intrincado que sólo ocultaba su nuca. Mientras ella se movía, él notó el juego de sus hombros desnudos y la curva de su cintura rodeada por una faja de seda. Él conocía la sensación de esa cintura.  
¿Pero cómo podía ser? Él miró con ceño fruncido el lustroso brillo plateado de su vestido. El cordón dorado brillaba bajando a través de espalda y hombros. Su compañero era un alto, atractivo joven, no el gran patán. No podía ser; ella no podía estar aquí, no con ese vestido, y no con ese hombre.  
Su estómago cayó mientras ella giraba elegantemente.  
Era Shaina, luciendo como él nunca la había visto.  
Ella no lo vio. Sonreía amablemente a su compañero mientras hablaban. Ella lo estaba pasando bien.  
Una caliente llamarada de celos lo quemó. Él estaba envidioso, no sólo de su felicidad, si no de ser excluido de esa felicidad. Mientras él había estado sufriendo furia y desdicha, ella había estado divirtiéndose.  
Su corazón aporreó en su pecho. Dios, ella era hermosa. Él la deseaba. ¡Ella era suya, maldita sea!  
Aiacos pasó al lado de él y miró la pista de baile. Minos supo, por el silbido bajo de su amigo, el momento en que él había descubierto a Shaina.  
—Por Hades, ella luce hermosa! —comentó Aiacos.   
—Tú no has visto lo más hermoso de ella —contestó Minos.  
Aiacos lo miró, pero Minos mantuvo sus ojos sobre Shaina. Parecía haber una cierta comodidad entre ella y su compañero. Él odiaba eso. Pero sobre todo, él odiaba al hombre por ser capaz de bailar con ella más que nada. Lo fácilmente que la sostenía a través de los pasos.  
Inspirando profundamente, él miró hacia el otro lado del pabellón. Las cimas de las altas cortinas estaban tan distantes. ¿Podría él escaparse?  
—Yo no lo haría, si fuera tu —dijo Aiacos por lo bajo—. El modo en que la miras, el modo en que ella te mira, cualquiera que los vea lo sabrá.  
Minos frunció el ceño.   
—Solamente un baile.  
Aiacos agarró su brazo.   
— ¿Quieres arruinarla? Tú tienes una reputación, amigo. Y tanto como te gustaría creer que todos los del final del salón están escondidos detrás de aquellas cortinas, te aseguro, he visto a muchos paseando por aquí —su apretón se hizo más fuerte—. Cualquiera que te conozca asumirá que la estás follando, cosa que haces. Habrá preguntas sobre quién es ella. ¿Realmente quieres eso?  
El ceño de Minos se hizo más profundo mientras miraba a Shaina.   
—No.  
Aiacos liberó su brazo.   
—Además, eres un hombre comprometido ahora. Tu, no puedes bailar con quien te plazca. Al menos no cuando tu novia está en el otro salón.  
Los hombros de Minos se tensaron. Él odiaba que le dijeran lo que no podía hacer.  
La música terminó. El compañero de Shaina la sacó de la pista y luego partió después de un breve cambio de palabras.  
Ah, estaba el gran patán. Él arrinconó a Shaina y comenzó a exponer sobre algo. Aunque ella sonreía, Shaina lucía cansada. Ella presionó la palma de su mano sobre su frente, mientras la mujer pelirroja al lado de ella la miraba detenidamente.  
Demonios, quería tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a su carruaje. Él la llevaría a casa con él, le quitaría su vestido plateado, y la acostaría en su cama. Allí, ella podría dormir todo el tiempo que necesitara y él la mantendría para él.  
Ella le dijo algo a la mujer y al patán, luego se volvió para enfrentar la pista de baile. Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente las parejas bailando, llegando cada vez más cerca a él.  
Sus entrañas se apretaron. Encuéntrame, Shaina. Mírame.  
Ella estaba cerca, tan cerca. Su cuidadosa búsqueda hizo una pausa en algún sitio a la izquierda de él.  
Si él no podía ir a ella, al menos déjala que me vea, déjale saber que él estaba allí, deseando poder estar con ella.  
Su mirada siguió su camino. Las manos de él se apretaron en puños a sus lados.  
Ahí, tan cerca. ¡Ahora!  
Oh, Dios… Su barbilla se levantó y sus labios se separaron, como si ella hubiera suspirado. El tranquilo desinterés desapareció de sus ojos, y estos se llenaron con la más tierna alegría y deseo. Ella lo sostuvo en el abrazo de su mirada y lo tocó con una implorante caricia.  
Su sangre se encrespó y su corazón se elevó.  
\- Por Zeus! —murmuró Aiacos.  
Las manos de Shaina se levantaron, una a su lado, la otra a su estómago. Su pecho se elevó y, con una rápida palabra a la mujer pelirroja, ella giró y escapó.  
¡Sí! Vete.  
Minos dio un paso adelante. Te encontraré.  
Aiacos agarró su brazo.  
Él volvió la mirada hacia su amigo.   
—Déjame ir.


	11. capitulo 11

Capitulo Once

Shaina apenas oyó las protestas de Marin mientras se escabullía. Tras salir del pabellón, se encaminó en la dirección opuesta a la muchedumbre que convergía para observar los fuegos artificiales. Recogiéndose las faldas, corrió por uno de los caminos bordeado de estatuas. No miró hacia atrás, sino que continúo corriendo alejándose cada vez más.   
¿La seguiría? Esperaba que lo hiciera.  
¿Entonces por qué corría?   
Era la única persona que recorría el camino. La música del pabellón sonaba distante. Se colocó detrás de la estatua de un enorme león.   
¿Por qué se ocultaba?   
Presionó las palmas de sus manos y su frente contra la suave base de mármol de la estatua. Le resultó fresca y calmante contra su acalorada piel.   
Tras unos instantes, una sombra apareció tras la esquina de la estatua. Cerró los ojos cuando la débil esencia del limón tocó sus sentidos.   
—He estado anhelándote toda la tarde —dijo suavemente.   
—Y yo a ti —le contestó él.   
Sintió como su cuerpo vibraba. Se apartó de la estatua.   
Él acortó la distancia que los separaba. Era tan increíblemente hermoso.   
—No me dijiste que saldrías a bailar —le dijo.   
—No.   
Hizo una pausa ante aquello.   
—Me lo deberías de haber dicho.   
— ¿Por qué?   
Él trazó su clavícula con el dedo.   
—Porque quiero saber esas cosas.   
Un temblor se deslizó bajo la piel de ella.   
—Porque quiero conocerte —dijo él suavemente.   
Shaina elevó su mirada hacia él. ¿Qué estaban iniciando? Un nivel más alto de intimidad solo haría que resultara aún más difícil la separación.   
La había dicho, no creo en relaciones duraderas.  
No debería permitirlo.   
¿Pero cómo podía resistirse a algo que quería tan desesperadamente?   
Dejó a un lado la fría lógica y siguió a su corazón.   
—También quiero conocerte.   
Se apoyó en él y sintió cómo la abrazaba. ¿Por qué era como estar en el cielo?   
—Estaba cansada —dijo ella—. No bailo desde hace mucho. Lo he disfrutado, pero al cabo de un rato me he cansado de desear que mi compañero de baile fueras tú. Quise marcharme —deslizó la mano hasta su nuca y alzó la vista hacia él—. Pensaba en ti y de repente apareciste.   
Él la retuvo con esa intensa mirada. Un grueso mechón de pelo cayó sobre su frente. Agitó la cabeza negando.   
—Eres diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido.   
—Creo que eso es bueno.   
Él bajó su cabeza.   
—Lo es.   
La besó tierna y profundamente.   
Y cuando él comenzó a alejarse, ella tomó el mando, disfrutando ante su respuesta, la presión de su cuerpo y de sus brazos, el profundo gemido que exhaló.   
Los acordes de otro vals viajaron por el aire.   
—Baila conmigo —murmuró él contra los labios de ella—. Baila conmigo.   
Comenzaron lentamente, pero según iba aumentando la distante música, giraron y giraron sobre la húmeda hierba.   
Su corazón latia apresurado.   
Su blanco cuello brilló a la luz de la luna. Su cuerpo presionado contra el de ella. Su resplandeciente sonrisa.   
Ella se rió, y su falda voló a su espalda.   
Una explosión estalló sobre ellos. Un brillante fuego llovió en la noche.   
Aún así, bailaron sin cesar, mientras las explosiones de colores se sucedían, iluminando el cielo.   
El corazón de Shaina alzó el vuelo.  
Seguramente, esta felicidad era un regalo de Dios, pues solo Él podría crear una noche tan perfecta como esta. 

Minos inspiró el frío aire de la mañana y sonrió mientras se permitia entrar en casa. La noche anterior había sido una tortura hasta encontrar a Shaina. Tras eso, había sido pura felicidad.   
Atravesó el estudio. Se tomaría una copa y después se acostaría. ¿Dónde estaba Iwan?   
Se detuvo en la entrada y gimió. Aiacos estaba apoyado en la ventana.   
—Mierda. Imagino que sigues siendo un madrugador —retirándose el pelo hacia atrás, se dirigió al diván y se dejó caer—. Sé que te dije que podrías venir cuando quisieras, pero estás empezando a desgastar esa bienvenida.   
Aiacos permaneció junto a la ventana.   
— ¿Tuviste una noche agradable?   
Minos se puso rígido ante el tono de su amigo. Sólo podía distinguir su silueta dibujada por la luz que entraba tras su espalda.   
—Sabes que la tuve.   
—Buenos días —Iwan entró portando una humeante bandeja de desayuno.   
—Días, Iwan. Trae aquí esa bandeja, ¿sí?  
Su ayudante no dudó en ningún momento.   
—Por supuesto.   
Minos esperó a que Iwan colocara la bandeja. Mientras su ayudante vertia el café, el silencio en la estancia se agudizó bajo el suave tintineo de la porcelana contra la plata.   
— ¿Necesita algo más?   
Minos mantuvo los ojos sobre su amigo.   
—No, gracias, Iwan .   
Su ayudante cerró la puerta del estudio con un ligero chasquido.   
—Ahora – frunció el ceño hacia Aiacos – si te conozco, que lo hago, sé que tienes bastantes ganas de desayunar. Si lo quieres, tendrás que acercarte para tomarlo. Y no estoy de humor para aguantar tu terquedad. Si no puedes decir de una maldita vez lo que tienes que decir, no me molestes.   
Aiacos permaneció quieto tan solo un momento, antes de acercarse para sentarse en el diván de enfrente. Amontonó en un plato huevos, salchichas, una tostada con mantequilla y bayas, junto con una cerveza, y apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas extendidas.   
—Es una forma malditamente incomoda de desayunar —refunfuñó.   
Minos levantó su café y descansó los pies sobre la mesa, acomodándose sobre el diván. Dejó que su amigo comiera. Desde niños, Aiacos había tenido un apetito voraz por las mañanas. Minos estaba convencido de que el motivo por el que su amigo se levantaba tan temprano era porque los gruñidos que emitia su estómago le despertaban.   
— ¿Recuerdas cuando en la escuela, escondías parte de la cena en la chaqueta para así poder comértelo por la mañana?   
Aiacos sonrió mientras mordía la salchicha e hizo un gesto afirmativo. Dejó el plato y bebió lentamente el café.   
— ¿Recuerdas cuando aprovechabas para hurtar y conseguirme rollitos calientes si eso no era suficiente?   
—Sí.   
Pasaron buenos ratos.   
La voz de Aiacos le sacó de sus recuerdos.   
—Por qué no me cuentas qué diablos estás haciendo.   
— ¿Qué quieres decir?   
—Me refiero al asunto que tienes con Geist Kido —Aiacos afianzó los codos sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Por qué te has comprometido?   
La tensión cubrió los hombros de Minos. Quitó los pies de la mesa.   
—Porque quiero a mi sucesor.   
¬¬— ¿Esa es la única razón?   
¡Demonios!   
—Como plebeya ha quedado tan complacida con el hecho de ser tu esposa que ha renunciado al largo noviazgo necesario para la gente de nuestra clase. Tampoco tengo que soportar asquerosas negociaciones matrimoniales con ningún aristócrata hambriento de dinero o prestigio como seria lo habitual con un futuro suegro.   
Él se estremeció. Lo había intentado. Pero maldito sea, al menos eso era cierto.   
— ¿Y esta señorita Kido, es una sin deseos de dinero o prestigio? Has dicho que es feliz con el simple hecho de convertirse en tu esposa. ¿Y qué pasa con Saori Kido? Carajo, se podía ver la avaricia a sesenta pasos —frunció el ceño—. No me gusta. A pesar de sus sonrisas y su adulación, me fastidia —Aiacos le señaló con el dedo—. Y sé que tú también lo sientes.   
Gracias a Dios, ahora podía decir la verdad.   
—No. No me gusta. En absoluto.   
—Entonces olvida ese compromiso. Encuentra la manera de suspenderlo. Toda esta historia está mal.   
—Me caso con la hermana, no con la bruja.   
—Oh, bien. Lo siento, olvidaba que la conoces muy bien — dijo Aiacos, con sarcasmo—. Me doy cuenta que la adoras y de lo excitado que estas por empezar a crear esos sucesores de los que hablas. Carajo, te morías por salir de allí. Lo que me trae de vuelta a mi verdadera opinión —continuó.   
Minos se irguió y se frotó la frente con gesto dolorido.   
—Creí que ya me habías dado tu “verdadera opinión”. ¿Hay otra? Te he dicho que fueras malditamente directo.   
— ¡Cállate y mírame! —gruñó Aiacos.   
¿Qué diablos? Totalmente encolerizado, Minos dejó caer la mano y elevó los ojos hacia su amigo.   
¿Por qué Aiacos parecía tan tenso como él?   
— ¿Te fijaste en cómo te miraba Shaina anoche? —La voz de su amigo era dura—. ¿Te diste cuenta?   
—Desde luego que lo vi —estalló Minos.   
No le gustaba que Aiacos hablara de ella. Le pertenecía, y no quería que su amigo la mancillara con cualquier cosa que dijera.   
— ¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir? ¿Desde luego que lo vi? —Aiacos se pasó la mano por el pelo, sacudió la cabeza y después miró a Minos—. Voy a darte un consejo y quiero que lo sigas —se inclinó hacia delante—. Cásate con Shaina. Ten a tus herederos con ella. Coincide con tus exigencias de esposa común. Y aún con lo poco que la conozco, no puedo evitar pensar que su familia será una presencia menos repugnante que la de la Saori Kido, quien por cierto, es una maldita perra.   
Minos observó fijamente a su amigo. ¿Casarse con Shaina? ¿Cómo podría casarse con Shaina? No tenía intención de casarse con nadie.   
¿La tenía?  
Casarse con Shaina.  
—No puedo —dijo finalmente.   
— ¿Por qué demonios no?   
—Shaina no puede tener niños.   
No era la verdadera razón, aunque fuera cierto, y servía como excusa.   
El gesto de Aiacos se ensombreció, para al instante siguiente se iluminó con una indecisa esperanza.   
— ¿Realmente importa? Seguramente Tethys y yo tendremos un hijo o una hermana y le despiertas su cosmos o le pasas del tuyo. Mientras el muchacho lo tenga ¿Qué importa si es tuyo o mío?   
¡Por Zeus! Minos presionó las manos contra sus ojos. Sintió como su garganta se contraía. Esto era endemoniadamente demasiado.   
—Ella es perfecta para ti, Minos. Es única. No la dejes escapar. No lo hagas.   
Minos se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Miró al exterior sin ver nada. ¡Todo estaba mal! ¡Todo estaba completa y absolutamente mal!   
El problema era que Aiacos vivía engañado. El problema era que Aiacos no tenía ni jodida idea de nada y, a pesar de todo, llevaba toda la razón.   
Sus ojos se cubrieron de vergüenza. No era mejor que aquellos que criticaba.   
—Aprecio lo que intentas hacer —dijo entre dientes—. Pero ya he tomado una decisión.   
El silencio planeó pesadamente en la estancia.   
—Entonces deja que Shaina se vaya.   
Minos sintió como se paralizaba su corazón.   
—No quiero.   
—Tienes que hacerlo.   
Se giró y se encaminó hacia su amigo.   
—He dicho que no.   
Aiacos se levantó; su frente mostraba lo ceñudo de su mirada.   
—Vas a hacerle daño. Sé que lo harás.   
Minos tembló y apretó los puños a sus costados.   
—Has abusado de tu bienvenida.   
Aiacos le miró largamente, después pasó a su lado.   
Escuchó como abría la puerta y después la voz de Aiacos.   
—Te perdonaré esto. Puede que hasta Shaina te perdone. Pero no sé cómo vas a conseguir perdonarte a ti mismo.   
El suave chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse resonó en sus oídos como un trueno. 

— ¡Francamente, Marin! —Shaina mitad reía mitad fruncía el ceño—. Haces que sea muy difícil dibujarte, al no permanecer quieta.   
—Oh, por el bien del cielo, sabes lo desesperadamente difícil que es para mí mantenerme inmóvil. De todos modos, ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para hacerme un retrato?   
—Horas. Hasta días.   
— ¡Horas! ¡Días!   
Geist entró en el jardín trasero.   
—Oh, Geist. Gracias al cielo que estás aquí —Marin se puso de pie de un salto—. ¿Te sentarías un rato aquí por mí, verdad? Eres una buena chica. ¡Simplemente me moveré un poco, o de otro modo sufriré algún tipo de ataque!  
Shaina sonrió a Geist, mientras Marin claramente huía del solario.   
—Este es mi primer intento de hacer un retrato al óleo y ya he perdido a mi modelo.   
Geist inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.   
—Solías decir que serías una retratista —se acercó para observar lo que Shaina había estado haciendo—. Pero eso fue hace mucho. Pensé que habías abandonado esa idea.   
—Lo hice.   
Geist prestó atención al esbozo.   
— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?   
Minos había cambiado sus objetivos.   
Ruborizándose, se encogió de hombros.   
—La verdad, es que no tiene importancia. Recordé cuánto me gustaba. Entonces alguien me dijo lo talentosa que era, alguien que nunca miente. Y recuperé la fe en mí misma.   
Geist examinó el dibujo.   
—Tienes talento.   
Shaina miró a su amiga. Su tono de voz carecía de su habitual ligereza, y sus encantadores rasgos se mostraban serios. Al pensar en ello, se percató que no se había reído al observar como Marin huía de la estancia.   
— ¿Qué pasa, querida?   
Geist se dejó caer en la silla.   
—Oh, Shaina, anoche fue horrible.   
Shaina dejó de lado el lienzo junto con su dibujo y acercó una silla.   
— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?   
—No sé. Todo. Mi novio llegó tarde y Saori estaba furiosa por eso. Ya sabes como es. Se queja de todo, cuando está enfadada, sobre todo de mí.   
—Querida, no debes tomar eso tan en serio. Eres buena y amable. Y anoche estabas preciosa. No tuve oportunidad de decírtelo, pero parecías un ángel —sonrió—. Te lo juro, Syd de Missar apenas podía quitarte los ojos de encima.   
Los labios de Geist temblaron.   
—Entonces debería de haberme prometido a Syd de Missar porque creo que mi novio me odia.   
— ¿Qué? —Shaina abrazó impulsivamente a Geist—. Debes de estar confundida. ¿Por qué piensas eso?   
—Lo vi en su cara, Shaina, al instante de que llegara. Me miró como si fuera alguien vil.   
— ¿Te sentiste así toda la noche?   
—No. La mayoría del tiempo pareció no verme.   
Shaina se alejó y sujetó las manos de Geist entre las suyas.   
—Bien. ¿Habló contigo? ¿Bailó contigo?   
—Habló muy poco. Pero bailamos —Geist miró sus manos entrelazadas—. Supongo que resultó ser lo mejor de la noche. Hubo momentos en que sentí, quizás, que podía gustarle —Geist elevó sus ojos azules, y ellos contenía una cierta esperanza—. Momentos en los que me sostuvo más cerca y sus ojos parecieron ablandarse. Pero solo fueron momentos.   
Shaina pensó en Minos y en su baile bajo los fuegos artificiales. Sentia profundamente que Geist no pudiera vivir una parte de esa felicidad.   
—Un momento ya es algo —propuso—. Sé que no estuve allí, pero simplemente ha sido su primera salida pública juntos. Apenas le conoces, Geist. Quizá tu novio tiene aversión a las reuniones sociales. Quizá simplemente sea un hombre tranquilo y estoico, de naturaleza seria.   
Geist agitó la cabeza.   
—Sus sonrisas en ningún momento llegaron a alcanzar sus ojos, Shaina.   
—Ah, pero sonrió. A veces los hombres son tan nerviosos que no saben como reaccionar.  
Geist frunció la frente.   
— ¿Crees que podría ser este el caso?   
— Recuerda, Geist, él te lo pidió. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho si no te quisiera?   
—Es algo que sigo preguntándome.   
Shaina recordó en ese momento su confrontación con Saori Kido.  
—Otra cosa, Geist. Antes me has dicho que tenía aversión a Saori, y que hasta parecía enfadado con Pandora. ¿Anoche no estaban las dos mujeres allí?   
—Sí.  
—Entonces es posible que su comportamiento tuviera más que ver con ellas que contigo. O quizá… —Shaina reconsideró como decirle a su amiga que tenía que ser menos cobarde—. Quizá crea que estas demasiado influenciada por Saori. Quizá crea que se inmiscuirá en vuestras vidas constantemente, o, como sugeriste, que puedas parecerte o ser como ella.   
Geist la miró sorprendida.   
—Tienes razón. Incluso a mi me asusta.   
Shaina contuvo una sonrisa.   
—Como buena hermana, debes ser obediente y respetuosa, como Dios manda. Pero si permites que salga un poco más de tu personalidad, quizás tendría la fe de que llegado el momento no saldrás en su contra. Es la única manera de que él pueda saber que no te pareces a ella.   
Geist hizo un gesto afirmativo.   
—Sé que debo ser más fuerte —le apretó las manos a Shaina—. Seré más fuerte.   
—Tenemos visita, chicas —Marin precedía a Syd Missar —Por favor siéntese, Syd y pediré algunas bebidas.   
—Buenas tardes, Syd - le sonrió Shaina mientras alejaba su silla de Geist—. Conoce a mi amiga, Geist.   
Syd se inclinó sobre la mano de Geist.   
— ¿He interrumpido algo? Puedo venir en otro momento.   
—No, por favor, únase a nosotras. Simplemente comentábamos lo acontecido en la noche de ayer. ¿No es una maravilla el Museo?   
—Lo es —Syd tomó asiento al lado de Geist y prosiguió—. No he tenido la oportunidad de comunicarle mis mejores deseos en lo referente a su compromiso, señorita Kido. Me dijeron algo referente a un Juez. ¿Quién es su futuro marido?   
—Gracias, Sr. Missar . Estoy comprometida con el Honorable M. Simon Griffin-Heinstein , Juez del inframundo.   
— ¿De veras? —Las cejas de Syd se elevaron mostrando su sorpresa—. Soy conocido de su señoría.   
Geist se inclinó hacia delante.   
— ¿Le conoce?   
Syd hizo un gesto afirmativo.   
—Sólo su reputación. Pero es un gran inversionista de Missar Shipping. Mi hermano le conocía.   
Shaina lanzó una mirada hacia Geist.   
—Si no le importa, Sr. Missar , háblenos de su reputación, ¿Su hemano le comentó alguna vez lo que pensaba de él?   
—A diferencia de muchos de su clase, es un hombre con buen sentido del negocio. Por lo tanto, a mi hermano le gustaba mucho. En cuanto a su reputación… —hizo una pausa y miró a Geist—. Le conocen por su honestidad e integridad. Y a diferencia de la mayoría de su clase, no es encontrado a menudo en las mesas de juego o el hipódromo —vaciló—. La verdad es que algunos le ven como una persona bastante severa y del tipo misántropo. Pero sus amigos son pocos y muy cercanos, por lo tanto ¿Quién sabe en realidad como es?   
La esperanza cubrió a Geist.   
Shaina rió aliviada.   
—Ahí está. ¿Ves Geist?   
Shaina y Syd intercambiaron sonrisas. 

Minos estaba detrás del escritorio y observaba sus escritos esparcidos por toda la superficie. Por lo general el trabajo le hacía sentirse bien, pero hoy no. Desde su desayuno con Aiacos, había estado intentando comprender sus emociones.   
Con un gruñido de frustración, lanzó el lápiz sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a la ventana. Su jardín estaba repleto de flores. Lo había diseñado bien, cuidando cada detalle. Pero tampoco le ayudó a relajarse.   
Shaina seguía ocupando sus pensamientos. Se preguntó cuánto influía en sus sentimientos. No porque deseara que pudiera darle un heredero, que no podría, sino porque le hacía exigirse más a sí mismo.   
Antes de conocerla, había creído que su vida, en su mayor parte, estaba ya establecida. Continuaría de la misma manera, disfrutando todo lo que pudiera de su papel, y su trabajo sería lo más importante de su vida.   
Pero Shaina le había inspirado una completa gama de nuevas emociones y deseos. Ahora sentia como si su vida anterior hubiera estado vacía y fría.   
Frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro de lo que quería, pero sabía que no era lo que había sido antes.   
Un golpe sonó sobre la puerta e Iwan asomó la cabeza.   
—Perdóneme pero Queen solicita ser recibido.   
¡Zeus bendito, permite que lo haya encontrado!   
—Déjale pasar.   
Queen pasó majestuosamente por delante de Iwan y este cerró la puerta a su espalda un poco más fuerte que lo normal.  
— ¿Lo has conseguido?   
Queen se quitó la gorra.   
—No. Aún no, todavía no he averiguado nada. Pero pensé que debía mantenerlo informado de mis pesquisas y para eso vengo.  
Minos cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.   
—Estuvo en el pabellón toda la tarde. ¿Imagino que lo primero que hiciste fue buscar en su alcoba?   
—Lo hice, lo hice. Encontré un montón de cartas. Pero me temo que no la que usted pretende. He conseguido —elevó un delgado dedo—congraciarme con una de las supervisoras de camaristas de ese piso. Y ya en mi primer día de trabajo en el hotel soy Bell Boy.   
— ¿De verdad?   
Asintió con la cabeza orgullosamente.   
—Pues sí. Hay muchas maneras de desollar a un gato, como se dice. Siempre hay una forma, si sabe cuál es, verdad. Y le diré algo — se inclinó apoyándose indolentemente contra el respaldo del sofá.  
Minos se lo permitió.  
—Resulta que todos allí saben que la Señorita Kido es una verdadera arpia. Todo el mundo la odia —bizqueó Queen—. Lo que nos viene la mar de bien. Pues cuando todos te odian, hacen lo que sea para apretarte las clavijas. Por eso —guiñó— estoy pensando que nos hemos conseguido uno hotel lleno de ayudantes.  
Minos recordó como notó la burla del ayudante, cuando visitó a Saori Kido. Asintió.   
—Es muy impresionante. Sin embargo, úselos si puede. Pero en caso de que se equivoque, no deben saber su verdadero objetivo.   
—Po supuesto que no. Solo es un truco, ¿verdad? Soy un profesional, eso soy. Soy una mosca sobre la pared, eso soy. Tan inocente como un bebé, eso soy. Queen ni piensa en involucrace con nadie.   
Minos hizo gestos afirmativos.   
—Excelente, Queen. Excelente —se dirigió al muchacho y le levantó del sofá sujetándole por las solapas. Una vez en pie, le arregló la arrugada tela con las manos—. Ahora escúchame. Quiero esa carta. Y la quiero pronto —compuso una pequeña sonrisa—. Utilizarás todo lo que puedas esos dedos tan ágiles que tienes para conseguirlo. ¿Entiendes?   
—A la perfección.   
—Bien. Pues vuelve al trabajo.   
Queen se colocó la gorra de nuevo sobre la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona.   
—Buenos días.   
Minos se colocó tras el escritorio cuando el muchacho se marchó. Se sintió mejor de lo que se había sentido durante todo el día. A pesar de su juventud y su bravuconería, Queen era tan listo como un látigo. Y la verdad es que había logrado bastante en tan solo un día.   
Minos recogió el lápiz.  
Queen encontraría la carta.   
Desaparecía tras la sombra de las columnas.   
Lo lograría.


	12. capitulo 12

Capitulo Doce

Amor  
Shaina se recostó en el taxi y se colocó bien sus lentes obscuros que se había puesto. La excitación recorría sus venas. Había pasado más de una semana desde que había sido el baile de Apolo. Aunque sus noches las había pasado con Minos, sus días y tardes habían estado ocupadas con casi constantes visitas y excursiones. Geist venía casi cada día, incluso aunque fuera por poco rato, la mayor parte para reafirmarse sobre su novio y la boda. Por las tardes, Marin la había acompañado a eventos sociales, y se les habían unido habitualmente Thor y Syd Missar, quien, afortunadamente, matizaba el comportamiento excesivamente celoso de Thor .  
Pero hoy ella había dicho a su amiga que iba a hacer algunas compras. Cuando Marin protestó, Shaina le recordó que era perfectamente aceptable que ella saliera un poco sola durante el día.   
Por supuesto, no iba de compras. Estaba yendo a casa de Minos. Un estremecimiento de ansiedad la recorrió ante el riesgo que tomaba. Y un asomo de remordimiento goteó por ella por mentir a su amiga. Aunque sabía que no excusaba su comportamiento, decidió que se pararía en algunas tiendas de camino a casa, para no ser del todo falsa.   
Una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer en el tejado del carruaje mientras se detenía hasta pararse. Shaina lanzó un vistazo por la ventana. Sólo había unas pocas personas calle abajo. Parecía seguro. Tras pagar al conductor, salió y abrió su paraguas. Mientras el taxi se alejaba, miró la delantera de la casa. Situada en la esquina, se alzaba dos niveles sobre el suelo. Los frontones estaban pintados de crujiente blanco, y la puerta principal era verde oscura con un gran llamador con forma de cabeza de león. Lo miró fijamente durante un momento. Por supuesto, no iba a entrar por la puerta principal.   
Apresurándose alrededor de la casa, ocultó su cabeza y agarró su paraguas aún más firmemente mientras una fría brisa la golpeaba. Había sabido que el león de sus sueños era Minos, pero cuán extraño era que apareciera en su casa.  
Rápidamente y sin mirar alrededor empujó una verja y entró en un pequeño patio. Ahí estaba la entrada de servicio. Justo en el momento en que la alcanzaba la puerta se abrió y ella fue empujada al interior, con paraguas y todo. La puerta se cerró de un portazo y los brazos de Minos la rodearon.   
Él retiró sus lentes y sonrió.  
— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?  
Ella aguantó el paraguas sobre ellos y el agua goteó en el suelo.  
— ¿He llegado tarde?  
Él tomó su boca en un breve pero intenso beso.  
—No, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en caminar desde la entrada hasta este lado?  
—Oh, bien, yo…  
Él la besó de nuevo, quitándole el aliento con su urgencia.  
Ella jadeó y luego sonrió cuando él se apartó.  
Sus ojos ambar centellearon.  
—Dios, eres preciosa —le quitó el paraguas y, cerrándolo de un golpe, lo puso en el paragüero—. No te preocupes. He dado el día libre a todos —ofreció su mano—. Su abrigo y sombrero, señorita. ¿O debería llamarla señorita Shaina Divina Comedia?  
Shaina rió.  
—Oh, sí, ¡esa soy! —Mientras se quitaba las prendas, dijo—Tengo que irme para las tres. Tengo un importante compromiso para cenar esta noche.  
Ella admiró discretamente a Minos. Vestia una bata azul de terciopelo sobre un par de pantalones de ante.  
Un breve ceño frunció su frente.  
—Yo lo tengo, también. Sin embargo, no es nada importante. De hecho, no me importaría evitarlo.  
Aunque le había visto desnudo muchas veces, nunca le había visto vestido como si estuviera listo para tomar un baño. Se sonrojó mientras le tendía su abrigo y bolso.  
Sujetando sus cosas, él la miró.  
—Ese vestido es del color de los ranúnculos —dijo, con voz ligeramente ronca.  
Shaina sonrió. El vestido era uno de sus favoritos, y se lo había puesto esperando que lo notara.  
Él tomó su mano.  
—Ven conmigo.  
Ella le siguió a través de la entrada trasera hasta la delantera de la casa, donde salieron a un vestíbulo principal con una elegante escalera de caracol en un lado.  
—Tienes una casa preciosa —comentó ella mientras él la empujaba escaleras arriba.  
—Gracias. Es una casa de Robert Adam —miró sobre su hombro mientras subían al segundo piso—. Me gusta cómo cambia las formas de las habitaciones.  
—Es un arquitecto, supongo.  
Minos sonrió.  
—Sí, del siglo antepasado.  
En el descansillo, él se encaminó hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Empujando una puerta la abrió y la introdujo en el interior de su habitación. Era grande y amplia, ocupando la mayor parte del ancho de la parte trasera de la casa. Una enorme cama, cubierta de seda verde oscura y oro, ocupaba uno de los extremos. En el otro lado, un alegre resplandor ardía en la chimenea y una cómoda zona de asientos le llamó la atención.   
Un gran escritorio estaba situado junto a la luz de las ventanas. Mientras pasaba junto a él, vio que estaba cubierto de papeles. Se detuvo y se acercó más. Interpretaciones legales cubrían cada página.   
Le miró mientras él cruzaba la estancia hacia ella.  
—Eres abogado.  
Él se colocó a su lado.  
—Sí.  
Su corazón se entibió. Esto era lo que le conmovía. Esto era lo que era importante para él. Se sintió privilegiada porque él estuviera compartiendo con ella algo de tanta importancia.  
Sonrió.  
él se giró hacia las ventanas  
—. Mira allí abajo.  
A través del cristal salpicado de gotas de agua de lluvia, Shaina miró hacia el jardín. Una fuente estaba colocada en el centro, e islas increíbles de color rompían el verde, suavizando la formalidad del espacio.  
—Qué jardín tan hermoso —comentó en voz baja.  
Minos descansó sus manos sobre sus hombros.  
—La fuente es nueva.  
Shaina la miró y una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios.  
— ¿Esa es Afrodita?  
Él besó el punto sensible tras su oreja.  
— ¿Quién más si no? —sus brazos la rodearon y la acercó más a él—. Aún no funciona, pero lo hará pronto.  
Ella se reclinó contra él.  
—Tu casa es hermosa, Minos. Simplemente hermosa.  
—Me alegro de que te guste —respiró él en su cuello.  
Shaina tembló y luego suspiró mientras las manos de él abarcaban sus pechos y los apretaban.  
La giró en sus brazos y comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido.  
—Por mucho que te admire vestida así, creo que prefiero ver un poco más de ti.  
El corazón de Shaina comenzó a latir más rápido.  
Los ojos de él la recorrieron, y Shaina tembló bajo la súbita intensidad de su mirada.  
—No te muevas —dijo él mientras se movía hacia su escritorio.  
Los ojos de Shaina se abrieron al ver cómo él cogía un par de tijeras. Con las aletas de la nariz inflamadas, él cortó la tela de su sosten, desnudando los altos montículos de sus pechos.  
El corazón de Shaina palpitó y su coño se estremeció mientras una sensual vulnerabilidad la recorría. Estaba sola con Minos, en su casa. Ella confiaba en él, pero también estaba completamente a su merced.  
—Así está mejor —dejó las tijeras en el escritorio y se quitó el batín mientras se colocaba de pie junto a la cama.  
Cuando se giró, Shaina se sintió humedecer ante la vista de su enorme erección hinchándose bajo sus ajustados pantalones.   
—Levanta más tus pechos —dijo él ásperamente—. Quiero ver tus pezones.  
Shaina se sonrojó pero hizo lo que decía. Sus pezones se endurecieron e hincharon ante el ligero toque de su propia mano y, entre sus piernas, su clítoris pulsó ansiosamente.   
—Suéltate el pelo —dijo él suavemente.  
Shaina alzó sus brazos y cuidadosamente retiró todas las horquillas de su pelo. Cayó, finalmente, en un pesado rollo sobre su espalda.  
Él alzó su mano.  
—Dame las horquillas.  
Sus ojos no la abandonaron mientras ella caminaba hacia él. Sus botas de tacón bajo se deslizaban silenciosas contra la gruesa alfombra bajo sus pies.  
Ella miró su gran mano mientras le entregaba las horquillas. Tenía fuertes y capaces manos. Manos a las que ella se entregaba completamente.   
Él colocó las horquillas en una caja sobre la mesa de noche y luego rodeó el espacio para colocarse tras ella.  
Shaina contuvo la respiración. Se le puso la piel de gallina cuando él recorrió con sus dedos sus omoplatos. Él movió las manos hacia abajo y las descansó en su cintura. Ella escuchó cómo su respiración se aceleraba.  
—Me gustas así —sus dedos presionaron contra ella—. La curva de tu cintura me enloquece —arrastró su mano a través de su trasero y suavemente acarició los pliegues de su coño desde atrás.  
Ella arqueó la espalda, inclinando su trasero.  
—Está bien —sus dedos la tocaron más aún—. Dios, estás húmeda de deseo —dijo mientras deslizaba dos dedos en su interior.  
Ella se arqueó más y se estiró hacia atrás para rodearle la nuca con su mano.  
—Creo que mi polla se ha enamorado de ti —murmuró él en su cuello.   
Shaina tembló mientras él deslizaba otro dedo dentro de ella.  
— ¿Lo está? —murmuró.  
Él presionó sus caderas plenamente contra ella, que sintió su dura y tensa longitud contra sus nalgas. Su coño se apretó ávidamente mientras su otra mano se deslizaba para sujetar la de él.  
Él acarició su pecho.  
—Siempre que entras en la habitación, se pone firme —pellizcó e hizo rodar su pezón, alentándolo a hincharse incluso más mientras hundía profundamente sus dedos en su coño—. Está completamente desanimada e indiferente el resto del tiempo.  
¡Bien! Mejor que se pusiera duro sólo por ella.  
Shaina inspiró profundamente mientras la mano de él se movía desde su pecho a su clítoris. Sabía exactamente cómo tocarla.  
—Te estás poniendo más caliente y húmeda —dijo cerca de su oreja—. Me deseas ahora, ¿no es así?  
Ella jadeó y sus rodillas temblaron.  
—Te deseo siempre.  
Él se detuvo por el más breve de los momentos. Sus dedos se deslizaron desde su coño. Caminó para ponerse delante de ella, todavía acariciando su palpitante clítoris mientras su otra mano apretaba su trasero.   
Las manos de ella fueron inmediatamente a sus pantalones. No conseguía soltar lo suficientemente rápido los botones. Pero tan pronto como fue capaz, curvó ambas manos alrededor de su eje y lo acarició en su entera y pesada longitud.   
Los ojos de él estaban oscuros e intensos mientras bajaba su boca hacia ella. La besó dura y profundamente, y Shaina se abrió para recibir su pujante lengua. Su mano se deslizó más allá de su clítoris y sus dedos empujaron en su vagina.   
Ella apretó las manos alrededor de su palpitante pene. Le deseaba desesperadamente.   
De repente, él la retiró y se agachó delante de ella.  
Ella miró, sin respiración, mientras él le quitaba sus botas. La cinta que anudaba su liga se movió cuando un músculo de su muslo tembló.  
Las manos de él barrieron su pierna desde el tobillo al muslo, acariciando su media mientras lo hacía. Hizo lo mismo con la otra pero se detuvo para besar su muslo mientras dejaba que sus manos vagaran por la parte posterior de sus piernas.  
Shaina gimió mientras él la agarraba desde atrás y deslizaba los dedos en el interior de sus húmedos pliegues. Y mientras la acariciaba, su barbilla cosquilleó la sensible piel del interior de su muslo al tiempo que besaba y lamía la humedad que salía de ella. Y cuanto más se quedaba allí, más se mojaba ella.   
Shaina tembló de tensión. Su clítoris palpitaba sin piedad, y pensó que podría morir de necesidad. Sus manos se apretaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo y luego en el pelo de él.  
—Por favor —rogó.  
Despacio, él se alzó frente a ella, deteniéndose para succionar con fuerza uno de sus pezones mientras se liberaba de sus pantalones.  
La saliva llenó su boca y la humedad su vagina cuando vio que la cabeza de su polla estaba de color rojo oscuro y goteante de líquido pre-seminal.   
Él vio la dirección de su mirada y acarició su temblón labio inferior.  
— ¿Estás hambrienta por ello?  
—Sí —respiró ella-. ¡Sí!  
Se sentó en una esquina de la cama.  
—Ven entonces.  
Mareada de deseo, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y deslizó su lengua desde la base de su polla hacia la cabeza. Las caderas de Minos saltaron hacia delante. Ella le acarició con ambas manos mientras envolvía sus labios alrededor de la húmeda cabeza de su pene.  
Hambrienta y temblona, succionó el salado fluido de su inflamada punta, recorriendo con su lengua el borde y el lloroso conducto una y otra vez. Y durante todo el tiempo, deslizó sus manos por el eje, exprimiendo más gotas en su hambrienta boca.  
Las manos de Minos se enredaron en su pelo, y sus caderas empezaron a empujar. Eso la hizo volverse salvaje de necesidad, y comenzó a empujar sus labios más abajo en su eje, presionando su lengua contra el dilatado pasaje del que provenía su corrida.  
Él gimió y empujó, introduciéndose un poco más en ella. Su coño se apretó y se relajó, rogando su propia culminación.  
Shaina gimió y succionó más hondo. Los muslos de él se volvieron rígidos en sus costados.  
Él tiró de ella hacia sí y, sacudiéndola, la dejó caer en la cama. Shaina jadeó mientras él saltaba limpiamente sobre ella.   
Sujetó su cabeza en sus manos y acarició sus labios con un penetrante beso. Ella abrió sus labios y sus piernas. Sus caderas se arquearon.  
—Esta es mi casa, Shaina —dijo él contra su boca—, y yo digo cómo funciona esto.  
Su corazón palpitó con deseo y sumisión por igual.  
—Lo sé.  
Con un juramento ahogado, él la colocó sobre su estómago. Ella levantó sus caderas mientras sentia el empuje de la cabeza de su miembro contra los pliegues mojados de su coño. Las manos de él se colocaron en su cintura, y mientras ella contenía el aliento, con un largo y fuerte empujón, se introdujo en su interior.  
Shaina exhaló un hondo gemido mientras se estiraba sobre él. Su coño palpitaba de éxtasis al ser finalmente llenado.   
Cada una de las veces que él había entrado en ella había sido el cielo, pero hoy se sentia más llena y más vulnerable que nunca. Su clítoris palpitaba, y sus caderas se inclinaron más.  
—Sí, Shaina —murmuró él—. Eso es, mi dulce —le alzó las caderas—. Eso es.  
Ella jadeó cuando él empujó más hacia delante, presionando contra su útero con una presión más directa de la que nunca había sentido. Una corriente de humedad caliente fluyó de ella ante la exquisita sensación.   
Cuando él se deslizó hacia atrás, ella gimió por la pérdida.  
—No, no pares —dijo sin respiración. Él había encontrado la profunda abertura en su coño tres veces desde aquella primera ocasión en su habitación, y cada vez lo había hecho durante la marea de su orgasmo. Hoy ella quería la experiencia sin diluir. Quería a Minos sin diluir—. Por favor.   
Él tembló tras ella, pero no se movió.  
—Quizá no sea capaz de parar una vez que empiece —su voz era tensa—. No quiero herirte.  
—Tómame ahora —suplicó ella suavemente—. Quiero sentir cada pulgada de ti en mi interior.  
Sus manos agarraron su cintura como un apretado corsé. Él tomó aire profundamente.  
Shaina cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro.  
Él se retiró despacio y luego empujó duramente en ella, extrayendo un grito de sus abiertos labios. Le agarraba tan fuerte la cintura que su cuerpo se inclinaba por la firmeza de su fuerza.   
No se detuvo, sino que empujó de nuevo. Shaina jadeó. La reverberación dentro de ella era tan profunda y fuerte que se sacudió y se ablandó bajo su poder.  
Él se retiró sólo una vez más antes de descargar el último y demandante empujón contra la puerta de su útero.  
Ella debía rendirse. Sin más dudas. Sin más resistencia. Le pertenecía.  
Y entonces él empujó y empujó, inclinándose duramente sobre ella y haciendo presión directa.  
—Ábrete —jadeó—. Ábrete para mí, Shaina.  
Ella arqueó la espalda y entregó su cuerpo a sus órdenes. Él tomó lo que ella le ofrecía y presionó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella.  
—Bueno —gruñó—. Esto es bueno.  
Shaina tembló y jadeó. Su coño se estremecía, y su clítoris palpitaba.  
—Oh, Dios —gruñó él—. Está yendo, está yendo.   
Shaina jadeó y luego contuvo un grito mientras sentia la presión crecer y crecer.  
Minos gimió tras ella.  
Agarró con sus manos el cobertor. Se sentia como si se estuviera rompiendo, y a pesar de eso, la sensación era exquisita. Mientras la presión crecía, igualmente lo hacía su plenitud. Su cuerpo estaba abriéndose y su coño estirándose. Y justo cuando pensaba que podría abrirse en canal, algo cedió dentro de ella. La presión cesó. Gritó mientras él la llenaba con todo lo que tenía.  
Gimió y jadeó y lo sintió palpitar dentro de ella. Su corazón palpitó. Esto era lo para lo que ella estaba hecha. Esto era donde ella pertenecía.   
— ¡Oh, Dios! Tienes que darte siempre de esta manera —susurró él, apretando sus manos en su cintura—. No te resistas a mí, y podré llenarte así cada vez —se meció contra ella—. Te gustaría eso, ¿no es así?  
Ella exhaló un aliento mientras la punta de su polla la tocaba en algún lugar muy arriba en el interior de su cuerpo.  
—Sí —jadeó. ¡Le dejaría tomarla así por siempre jamás!  
Él retrocedió, y de repente la presión creció de nuevo mientras ella sentía su hinchada punta empujar de nuevo contra la firme apertura de su inclinado útero.  
Gimoteó y tembló. Su coño se apretó con fiereza.  
Él permaneció allí, sin retirarse del todo ni llenarla plenamente, pero empujando contra ese prieto y tembloroso punto.  
—Siente esto —jadeó él—. Siente lo bueno que es. No te corras. Sólo siéntelo.  
Shaina no podía moverse mientras soportaba el torturante placer que él infligía dentro de ella. Aunque estaba muriéndose por la liberación, la mantuvo a raya. Y mientras él continuaba empujando y empujando, la presión pareció crecer. Ella gimió de nuevo.  
—Es bueno —jadeó él—. Es muy bueno. Dios, me estoy haciendo más grande.  
Él se hinchó dentro de ella, aliviando la presión y estirando su coño. Ella gimió y el sudor apareció en su frente mientras sentia la cabeza de su polla presionar firmemente contra algún órgano desconocido en su cuerpo.  
—Oh, Dios —gimió él. Se meció contra ella, acomodándose gentilmente.  
Shaina sollozó y empujó contra el cabecero de la cama, ayudándole a bucear en sus profundidades. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontroladamente.  
Agarrando su cintura con un bajo gruñido, Minos comenzó a empujar salvajemente.  
Shaina gritó. Jadeó en busca de aire. Con cada poderoso empuje, él se retiraba lo suficiente como para frotarse contra la firme carne de su cerviz, antes de conducirse para tocar el irresistible órgano de su cuerpo. Y con cada empuje, sus pesados testículos golpeaban los estirados e hinchados labios de su coño.   
El corazón de ella palpitaba y su cabeza desfallecía. Todo lo que ella era o había sido estaba concentrado entre sus piernas.  
Su coño se apretaba y succionaba su magnífica polla con el fervor de un anhelante hambriento. Su clítoris temblaba y pulsaba, llevando la sangre de su corazón a este sensible brote.  
Y aún él se introducía en ella, implacable en su determinación de llevarle la dicha. Ella sólo necesita someterse. Su espalda descansaba y se arqueaba cada vez más. Su visión se redujo a un único punto de claridad.   
Sólo necesitaba la rendición.  
Con un fiero e irreprimible grito, ella abandonó toda inhibición de pensamiento y la emoción cayó sobre ella. Su corazón se llenó del amor por él que había rehusado reconocer. Su coño palpitó y se apretó sobre él. Su clítoris tembló exuberantemente. Y mientras él gemía sobre ella y lanzaba calientes ríos de semilla en su cuerpo, ella se abrasó en miles de centelleantes chispas de éxtasis y alegría.   
Espoleada por el amor, su liberación continuó y continuó. Ella todavía temblaba y se apretaba contra él mucho tiempo después de que él se hubiera derrumbado sobre ella.  
Él presionó suaves y húmedos besos a lo largo de sus hombros, y ella se deleitó en el tierno toque de sus labios. Podría quedarse así para siempre.  
Para siempre…  
—Tengo un regalo para ti —murmuró él.  
Su corazón revoloteó.  
—Tú eres mi regalo.  
Él acarició su pelo apartándolo de su frente y besó la comisura de su boca.  
—Y tú eres mía.  
Ella gimió suavemente cuando él se retiró de ella. Deslizó una suave caricia sobre su trasero antes de levantarse de la cama.  
Mirándolo por encima del hombro, ella le vio cruzar la habitación. Amaba su amplia y alta forma. Amaba su paso confiado.  
Le amaba.  
¿Cuándo había pasado? No era nuevo. Lo sabía ahora. Le había llegado en el pabellón. Había llegado la noche que él acudió por primera vez a su habitación.   
Él volvió a ella con una cesta de picnic y una caja negra atada con una cinta de satén de color berenjena. Se detuvo y la miró.  
—Me encanta verte en mi cama. Cuando estás ahí, eres mía.  
Si él tan sólo supiera.  
—Soy tuya donde quiera que esté.  
Sus ojos la sostuvieron un momento y luego se sentó a su lado. Ella se sentó, y él colocó la caja en su regazo.   
—Para ti —dijo él calmadamente.   
El pecho de Shaina se tensó. Acarició el tejido negro que cubría la caja y dejó correr la cinta satinada entre sus dedos.   
—Nunca he comprado nada a ninguna mujer antes —dijo él, con voz áspera—. Pero esto parecía que te pertenecía.  
Ella bajó su cara para ocultar las lágrimas que la amenazaban. Cuidadosamente, aflojó la ancha cinta y alzó la tapa. Papel de seda negro ocultaba el contenido. Lo retiró y develó arrebatadores estampados de cachemira en tonos rojos, verdes, azules y negros sobre un fondo dorado. Alzándolo reverentemente, sacó un chal de cachemira de cuerpo entero. Su belleza y calidad eran adecuadas para la reina, de quien se decía que tenía varios.   
Las lágrimas cayeron mientras lo admiraba. Pero más maravilloso que eso, él lo había escogido para ella, y era perfecto.   
Lo colocó sobre sus hombros y se atrevió a alzar sus ojos hacia él.  
—Gracias, Minos. Lo adoro.  
Él la besó suavemente.  
—Por esta reacción, debería haberte comprado cientos.  
Y entonces ella lo supo. El amor le había susurrado el primer día que se conocieron.  
Minos dejó a su mano vagar sobre la rodilla de Shaina.  
—Desearía que trataras de quedarte quieto —le sonrió Shaina mientras colocaba de un tirón la sábana sobre sus piernas cruzadas.  
Habían comido de la cesta de picnic y estaban sentados, desnudos, en la cama.  
Ella trataba de dibujar su perfil. El chal estaba anudado sobre sus hombros, pero él no podía parar de acariciar su muslo y tocar ligeramente los suaves pliegues de su coño bajo las sábanas de lino.  
—Mantengo mi cabeza completamente quieta —dijo él.  
Su sonrisa se amplió.  
—Si quieres que esto sea bueno, no deberías distraerme.  
Él suspiró y tomó un sorbo de vino.  
—Me recuerdas a los impacientes niños de la escuela dominical que he dibujado. ¿Por qué no me cuentas una historia? —sugirió ella.  
— ¿Una historia?  
—Mm…hmmmm. Algo de tu juventud, quizá.  
Él apretó la mandíbula.  
—No tengo historias de mi juventud.  
Ella le miró. Su mirada era tan tierna.  
—Cualquier cosa, entonces —dijo.  
Él encontró sus ojos por encima de su cuaderno de dibujo.  
—Cuando estaba en la universidad, tuve el récord del pene más grande.  
Shaina rió. Extendió la mano y le giró la cara de nuevo para verle el perfil.  
—No tenía ni idea de que semejantes credenciales se ganaran en la universidad.  
—La mayoría de la gente no tiene ni idea. También obtuve el récord del mayor volumen de eyaculación. Puedo llenar un vaso de un golpe.  
Shaina bajó el cuaderno, mostrando incredulidad en sus ojos.  
—Estás bromeando, ¿no es así? Realmente no existen esas competiciones.  
Él la miró benévolamente y empujó el cuaderno hacia arriba para que ella siguiera trabajando.  
—Bueno, en realidad Aiacos y yo tenemos el récord conjunto. En cuanto a la distancia cubierta por la eyaculación, el récord es de Radamanthys. Tenía el pene más pequeño, pero su corrida realmente podía volar —Minos se encogió de hombros—. Aiacos y yo no podíamos creerlo. Finalmente decidimos que nuestro esperma era demasiado pesado para recorrer la distancia que podía hacer el de Rada.   
Shaina dejó caer el cuaderno en su regazo.  
—No puedo creer que esto ocurra en la universidad. No puedo creer que los jóvenes participen en este tipo de competición.  
—Estudiamos algo, también.  
Shaina puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Oh, bueno, eso está bien.  
— ¿Qué pasa, tú nunca has hecho algo al menos un poquito vergonzoso, antes de mí, como eso?  
Las mejillas de Shaina se colorearon de rosa.  
— ¡Aja! —Minos se giró y sostuvo el peso sobre su codo—. Cuéntame una historia. Y que sea una buena.  
El enrojecimiento de Shaina se intensificó.  
—Durante el verano, mis amigas y yo solíamos bañarnos en un pequeño rio cerca de nuestras casas. Dejábamos las ropas en la orilla y nadábamos en pura playera.  
Las cejas de Minos se alzaron.  
— ¿De verdad?  
Shaina sonrió abiertamente.  
—Sí, de verdad. Ahora, ¿quieres oírlo o no?  
Bajo las sábanas, su polla asintió.  
—Oh, definitivamente. ¿Qué edad tenías cuando hacías eso?  
—Lo hicimos durante años. Pero tenía unos quince en la época que te estoy contando.  
—Excelente. Sigue.  
—Bueno, un día particularmente cálido, estábamos tendidas en la hierba después del baño, cuando Junet se levantó de un salto gritando, levantó su camisola y comenzó a golpear con ella entre sus muslos. Marin y yo nos acercamos, pero resultó no ser nada más que una mariquita. De cualquier modo, mientras yo se la quitaba del muslo, Marin dijo: “Tienes una bonita marca en tu coñito, Junet” —Shaina enrojeció aún más—. Así que antes de que cualquiera de nosotras supiera lo que hacíamos, estábamos sentadas allí, examinando las vaginas de las otras a la orilla del lago.  
La respiración de Minos se aceleró.  
— ¿Se tocaron unas a otras?  
Su mirada era tan cálida.  
—Un poco.  
Su polla se endureció completamente. La imagen de Shaina con las piernas abiertas y la playera alrededor de la cintura, tocándose a sí misma y siendo tocada por sus amigas era más erótica de lo que él había esperado. No porque deseara a sus hermanas, sino porque la deseaba a ella, y era la inocente aunque sensual prueba de la mujer en la que se iba a convertir.  
Aunque se habían mirado con interés y curiosidad y su exploración había sido entre ellas, y no para excitar a un observador, no podía evitar desear haber estado allí. Hubiera apartado a Shaina de sus amigas y se hubiera introducido en ella en la hierba.  
—Cristo, desearía haberte conocido entonces. Te habría seguido todos los días a aquel condenado lago —empujó la mano de ella hasta su rampante erección—. Y muy pronto, mi dulce, te habría enseñado el placer de una buena follada.  
Shaina sonrió, pero luego se puso seria.  
—Ojalá te hubiera conocido —le miró—. Si hubieras estado en mi vida, nunca hubiera caído con mi Ex novio.  
El pensamiento de su vida con algún frío hijo de puta le enfureció. Frunció el ceño.  
—No. No te habría dejado.  
— ¿No me habrías dejado?  
—No.  
— ¿Pero cómo lo hubieras evitado?  
La respuesta llegó inmediatamente.  
—Me hubiera casado contigo.  
Las palabras flotaron en el aire entre ellos.  
Minos sabía que eran ciertas. Y extrañamente, no sintió sorpresa o incomodidad al decirlas en voz alta.  
—Pero dijiste que no creías en relaciones duraderas —susurró Shaina—. Dijiste, cuando se ha acabado, se ha acabado.  
Lo había dicho. Lo había dicho porque eso era lo que siempre pasaba. Lo había dicho porque eso era lo que la vida le había enseñado.  
Pero cuando estaba con ella, todo se sentia diferente. Con ella, la vida parecía llena de felicidad y posibilidades. Con ella, él tenía fe en el “para siempre”.   
—Sí —respondió—. Pero si te hubiera conocido de joven, creo que tendría ideas completamente distintas sobre eso.  
—Pero me has conocido ahora.  
—Sí —deslizó un dedo entre sus senos—. Gracias a Dios.  
Dejó que su dedo bajara hasta su precioso ombligo y entonces recordó. Frunció el ceño.  
—Sabes, sólo porque no hayas te hayas embarazado de tu ex novio no quiere decir que no puedas.  
Shaina le miró fijamente.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Quiero decir que el problema bien podía haber estado en el.  
—No lo estaba.  
— ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
Sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas no derramadas.  
— El se follaba a una de las doncellas. Le vi hacerlo más de una vez, con más entusiasmo y vigor de los que nunca había tenido cuando me follaba a mí —sus lágrimas se derramaron y ella se las secó de un manotazo—. Muy pronto ella se quedó encinta.  
—Cielos, lo siento —Minos la atrajo a sus brazos. Nunca debería haber sacado el tema—. Lo siento, Shaina.  
¡Maldito bastardo!   
Acarició su pelo en su húmeda mejilla y besó sus labios temblorosos.  
—Eres la más hermosa, la más deseable mujer que nunca he conocido —murmuró. Tomó su boca en otro profundo beso para puntualizarlo. Su entusiasta respuesta y su dulce abrazo despertaron una egoísta exaltación de saber que ex novio nunca había conocido lo que ella tenía que dar.   
Se apartó y limpió una lágrima con la yema de su dedo pulgar. Los ojos de ella parecían mojadas hojas verde y dorado. Él quería que brillaran de alegría, no de tristeza. Quería decirle que sólo porque su ex novio se estuviera tirando a la doncella no significaba que el niño fuera de él. La condenada doncella podría haber estado follando con otros muchos hombres.   
Pero no podía decirle eso. Podría estar equivocado, y darle falsas esperanzas sería miserable.  
Así que trató de hablarle de su otro dolor.  
—Algunos hombres pierden el deseo por sus mujeres en el momento en el que salen de la iglesia —dijo suavemente—. No tiene nada que ver con la mujer; es sólo que una mujer está demasiado disponible, demasiado permitida. Desean a todas las mujeres que no pueden tener.  
Shaina pareció considerar sus palabras. Le miró después de un momento.  
— ¿Es por eso por lo que tú me deseas tanto? ¿Porque no estoy disponible, ni permitida?  
Él frunció el ceño. Sus sentimientos estaban muy alejados de eso, ni siquiera había pensado en la comparación.  
—Sabes que no es por eso por lo que te deseo.  
—Lo sé —sus ojos investigaron en su interior—. Sólo quería oírte decir que no era por eso.   
Él alzó su barbilla y la besó gentilmente.  
—Te deseo porque te me has dado toda entera. Te deseo porque no me has pedido nada, pero tomas todo lo que te ofrezco —frunció el ceño—. Lo que sólo hace que desee que me pidieras algo, me hace desear que me pidieras algo que nadie más pudiera darte.   
Los ojos de ella brillaron con una emoción indefinible. ¿Sabía ella que estaba allí? La miró fijamente y reconoció que era el mismo algo intangible que había visto en el dibujo que ella había hecho de él. ¿Qué era? El darse cuenta parecía tan cerca, pero de alguna manera, todavía, se escondía justo bajo su vista, un poco más allá de su alcance.   
Su voz tembló.  
—Te deseo porque eres todo lo que jamás soñé que podría existir.

Shaina alisó el suave ribete de su chal. Se veía hermoso contra la seda de color rojo oscuro de su traje. Se envolvió más en él mientras Syd de Missar la escoltaba hacia el camino al salón de fiestas del Hotel Kido.   
Las ventanas estaban llenas de luz. Todo el clan Kido que se habia reunido en Londres estaría preparándose para la cena de compromiso de Geist, junto con otros amigos de Saori.  
Subió los escalones del brazo de Syd. Geist se había asegurado que Shaina y compania fueran invitados a la boda. La invitación formal había llegado ese día. Debía ser la responsable de la invitación de esta noche también. Marin había sido significativamente excluida, mientras Saori había tenido el descaro de sugerir que el señor Missar sería una apropiada escolta para Shaina.  
Shaina había querido enviar sus disculpas basadas en este asunto, pero Marin había insistido en que fuera por el bien de Geist.  
Syd se detuvo antes de llamar.   
— ¿Cree que la señorita Saori montará sobre su escoba esta noche?  
Shaina rió. Él era una buena compañía, y nada, ni siquiera Saori Kido, podía hacer disminuir su alegría esta noche.  
—En mi experiencia, que obviamente es limitada, nunca está sin ella.  
Syd sonrió y se encogió de hombros.  
—Entonces quedémonos fuera de su camino.  
Shaina amplió su sonrisa.  
—De acuerdo.  
Él llamó a la puerta, y fueron admitidos por el hostess. El zumbido de voces venía desde los salones de arriba. Saori bajó las escaleras para saludarles. Mientras descendía, sus ojos se movieron sobre Shaina con una mirada evaluadora.  
Saludó primero a Syd Missar .  
—Que amable de su parte unirse a nosotros esta noche, señor Missar. No sabía si su agenda social le iba a permitir asistir.  
Shaina se dio cuenta de que si Syd no hubiera podido venir, ella tampoco lo hubiera hecho. Podría haber venido sin acompañante, pero seguramente no lo hubiera hecho. Saori probablemente lo había esperado. Aun seguía sin perdonarle que le robara la atención de Seiya por los dos horribles años que habia sido su novia.  
—No es ninguna amabilidad, señora. Siempre me siento privilegiado de estar en compañía de la señorita Shaina. Hubiera plantado a la reina por estar con ella.   
Shaina le miró con una sonrisa agradecida, pero él estaba mirando a Saori con una expresión completamente seria.   
—Sí, bien —Saori se giró hacia ella—. Geist se sentirá complacida de verte, Shaina. Pero no la monopolices. Cuando estás presente, se pega a ti como una lapa. Cuando te presente a su prometido, mira de mantener las distancias.   
Shaina asintió y, cogiendo el brazo de Syd, siguió a Saori escaleras arriba.  
— ¿Cree que los escalones de delante serán suficiente distancia? —murmuró Syd .  
Shaina sonrió y le dio un codazo en las costillas.  
—Muchas gracias, por cierto, por defender el mérito de mi compañía.  
Él la miró.  
—Lo decía en serio.  
Shaina intercambió una sonrisa con él.  
—Como si realmente hubiera dejado plantada a la reina.  
Él se rió entre dientes.  
—Por usted, podría hacerlo.  
El volumen de la fiesta aumentó cuando cruzaron la entrada, Saori debía haber invitado a todos los que conocía.  
La siguieron a la ruidosa sala. Shaina sonrió y cabeceó hacia las pocas caras que reconocía. Y entonces, mientras cruzaba la habitación, sus ojos se fijaron en una familiar, alta y amplia espalda.


	13. capitulo 13

Capitulo Trece

Shaina frunció el ceño. Miró fijamente los amplios hombros y el duro torso. Conocía ese cuerpo, incluso completamente cubierto por el atavío inmaculado de la tarde. Conocía el tacto de su nuca y la textura de su pelo plateado.  
Su cuerpo tembló y su corazón cabalgaba en su pecho. ¿Pero cómo podía él estar allí? ¿Y cómo pasaría ella la tarde entera sin lanzarse en sus brazos? Dios, ellos parecían estar moviéndose directamente hacia él. Ella contuvo su amor y ocultó su sonrisa.  
— Simon? —dijo Saori.  
¿ ? El mundo se detuvo alrededor de ellos.  
—Permítame presentarle a la mejor amiga y hermana adoptiva de Geist, Shaina, y su acompañante, el Señor Syd de Missar de la Missar Shipping.  
Por un momento, nadie se movió. Entonces, finalmente, la alta figura que ella había estado admirando se volvió.  
Los ojos ambar de Minos se fijaron directamente sobre ella. Su boca se separó, y una sombra oscura cruzó su mirada.  
Shaina intentó sonreír. ¿Él no era feliz al verla?  
— ¡Shaina! —Geist se apresuró a abrazarla.  
Ella devolvió el abrazo a Geist. No había visto a su amiga hasta aquel momento. Vio que el amigo de Minos también estaba allí, y otra mujer que debía ser Pandora.  
Minos estrechó la mano de Syd Missar . Su amigo le miraba fijamente con expresión curiosa. Dio un paso adelante y recogió su mano. Sus ojos estaban llenos de compasión.  
El corazón de Shaina se desbocó. ¿Geist no había dicho que su prometido tenía los ojos ambar? Ella parpadeó. ¿Qué pasaba?  
—Encantada de conocerla, Señorita Shaina —él dijo suavemente. Su mano parecía sostenerla.  
Geist saludó a Syd Missar .  
El estómago de Shaina se contrajo por el dolor. Ella se aferró a la esperanza.  
— ¿Tengo el placer de saludar al Juez del Inframundo? —su voz tembló—. ¿Usted es Simon Griffin-Heinstein, no es así?  
Él frunció el ceño e inclinó su cabeza.  
Minos tomó su mano de la de su amigo. Sus dedos acariciaron su palma. Ella examinó sus hermosos ojos ambar.  
—Yo soy el Juez del Inframundo, Señorita Shaina. Minos Simon Griffin-Heinstein, a su servicio.   
¡No! ¡Dios, no!  
Su fija mirada era suave.  
—Sólo los más cercanos a mí usan mi primer nombre.  
La cabeza de Shaina parecía dar vueltas, y su estómago se retorció en un nudo. Ella intentó respirar y no pudo.  
Minos frunció el ceño y puso su otra mano encima de la suya.  
Ella comenzó a temblar de modo incontrolable.  
—Shaina —Geist se apresuró a su lado—. Estas blanca como una hoja.   
La transpiración brotó de su frente.   
—Yo... Yo me siento indispuesta —jadeó ella. No podía mirar a Minos, aunque él todavía sostuviera su mano. Se giró hasta Syd —. Señor Missar, por favor —veía puntos negros delante de sus ojos—. No me siento bien.  
Él agarró su codo.  
— ¿Necesita a un médico?  
—No... yo —tenía que salir allí antes de que se desmayara. Alzó la vista hasta él y apenas contuvo sus lágrimas—. Por favor, tengo que ir a casa.  
—Puedo llevarla a un cuarto de arriba —dijo Minos.  
— ¡No! —su estómago parecía desgarrarse. Cuando intentó dar un paso, sus rodillas flaquearon.  
Minos le tendió la mano, pero Syd de Missar la tomó de la cintura.  
Minos dio un paso adelante, su cara tensa por la tensión, pero su amigo asió su brazo mientras Syd se la llevaba.  
Geist se puso al lado de Shaina mientras se apresuraban por la sala.  
—Mi amiga está indispuesta —ofreció Geist como explicación a las caras embobadas que pasaron.  
Shaina presionó su mano contra su estómago y luchó contra el impulso de vomitar. No podía aguantar la presencia de Geist, no podía tolerar su contacto.  
—Por favor, Geist —le pidió cuando alcanzaron el rellano. Intentó sonreír— Vuelve a tu fiesta.  
Minos salió de la sala, con su amigo pisándole los talones.  
Shaina tragó la bilis y, dándose la vuelta rápidamente, se apresuró por las escaleras. Temiéndose que Minos la buscase, eligió bajar corriendo el largo tramo. Los escalones borroneados por sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. No podía ver, pero tampoco podía detenerse. Los sollozos se atragantaron en su garganta.  
¡Minos, su amor, su amor, era el prometido de Geist! Con un grito, ella tropezó, pero Syd estaba allí para sostenerla. Ella fue a donde él le condujo, ya que podía ver poco por sus lágrimas y su dolor.  
¿Dónde estaba Minos?  
Ella no podía pensar.  
Syd dijo algo a alguien sobre su auto mientras la sacaba al exterior.  
Las palabras de Minos volvieron a su memoria. “No soy el tipo de hombre que te gustaría conocer… vivo mi vida para mí mismo. Hago lo que quiero, y no podría preocuparme menos lo que la gente piense”.  
Ella se balanceó sobre sus pies.  
¡Todo el tiempo que él había estado tocándola, besándola, follando con ella, había estado mintiéndole!  
Ella temblaba violentamente, y la prisa por bajar las escalinatas del frente resultó más de lo podía soportar. En el bordillo, ella se dobló y vomitó su sufrimiento en la alcantarilla.

—Déjala ir —gruñó Aiacos en su oído—. Él puede consolarla. Tú no puedes.   
Pero él podría consolarla. Él la consolaría. Necesitaba contárselo todo.  
Saori y Pandora salieron del salón.  
—Mis invitados esperan su vuelta, Simon —dijo Saori rígidamente.  
—Nosotros estábamos ocupando de Shaina, Saori —dijo Geist con una frágil voz.  
—Shaina —resopló Saori—. Espero que ahora veas por qué no la quería aquí, Geist. Ella ha arruinado mi fiesta con su enfermedad inoportuna y su maleducada salida. Ahora todos hablarán sobre cómo tu amiga enfermó, más que de ti.  
Minos quiso golpearla. Él seguía viendo la cara de Shaina cuando le dijo quién era.  
—Cállese o me marcharé yo también, y realmente tendrán algo sobre lo que hablar.  
Los ojos de Geist se abrieron consternados, y Aiacos agarró su brazo discretamente.  
Los ojos de Saori se estrecharon.  
—Si se marcha, juro que le haré lamentarse de ello.   
Minos apretó sus dientes con furia suprimida. Ahora mismo Shaina estaba pensando en cada terrible idea posible. Estaba sufriendo, mientras él estaba allí de pie en una encrucijada. ¡Maldita sea!  
Justo cuando él daba un paso atrás, Aiacos dio un paso hacia delante, mirando venenosamente a Saori.  
— ¿Qué diablos cree que hace amenazando a mi amigo? Sinceramente, señora, usted debería arrodillarse sobre sus gordas rodillas dando gracias que el Minos se haya rebajado a relacionarse con su hermana.  
Pandora rió disimuladamente y acarició el brazo de Aiacos. Ella siempre parecía complacerse con la rara pero feroz pérdida de control de Aiacos.  
—No sé quien se piensa usted que es, pero recuerde a quien se dirige —gruño Aiacos—. O le haré lamentarlo.   
— ¿En serio? —contestó Saori, su voz goteando superioridad y rabia.  
El corazón de Minos palpitó. El grupo estaba cerrado, y los insultos volaban. Parecía que todo el asunto iba a explotar.  
Y él sería libre, libre para convencer a Shaina de quedarse con él por el tiempo que deseara.  
Aiacos giró hacia él.   
—Vamos. Esta mujer es insoportable.   
Minos dio un paso. Shaina lo necesitaba. Aiacos podría sobrevivir al escándalo. Él podría.  
—Aiacos, querido, estas aquí —Tethys salió del salón—. ¿Está todo bien? Oí que alguien se encontraba mal mientras yo estaba banio.   
Los hombros de Minos se tensaron, y apretó sus manos a los lados en desvalida frustración mientras veía suavizarse la expresión de Aiacos.  
—Todo está bien, querida —dijo Aiacos—. Pero por qué no llamas a tus padres. Creo que nos marchamos.  
Las palabras de Julian Solo a Aiacos sonaron en los oídos de Minos: Usted se casará con mi hermana, querido muchacho, porque es un Juez del Inframundo.  
Aiacos podría sobrevivir el escándalo, pero su compromiso, su amor, nunca lo haría.  
La breve euforia de Minos murió. Y con su muerte, una fría, impotente furia cayó sobre él. Una furia que incluía a todos, incluso Aiacos.  
—No.   
Aiacos se volvió hacia él.   
— ¿Qué?  
—Tú no tienes que quedarte, pero yo lo haré.   
Pandora suspiró. Saori rió con desdén y, girando, volvió al salón.  
— ¿Para qué diablos quieres quedarte? —preguntó Aiacos con irritación.  
Minos pasó su mirada de Aiacos a Geist. Como la odiaba. Ella lo encarcelaba con su mera existencia. Ella lo retenía mientras Shaina lo necesitaba.  
—Por ella —él cabeceó hacia Geist.  
Aiacos se volvió, y una capa de su irritación cayó de su cara. Él frunció el ceño.  
—Espero que sepa que mi cólera no estaba dirigida a usted, señorita Kido. He llegado a conocerla un poco en esta pasada semana, y he visto que usted es tan suave como Pandora es difícil. Pero no puedo mantenerme al margen mientras ella dirige vacías amenazas contra mi amigo —él inclinó su cabeza—. Perdóneme. No le deseo ningún mal.   
Geist asintió, pero pareció insegura si debía quedarse o irse. Sus ojos azules estaban indecisos cuando los levantó hacía Minos.   
—Si yo fuera usted, pensaría que mi hermana es horrorosa, también. Pero yo no soy para nada como ella. Seré una esposa amable y leal a usted.   
Minos la miró fijamente. Cómo aborrecía sus “si” y sus “pero”. Como despreciaba las patéticas tentativas que ella había hecho durante toda la semana para rechazar a Pandora. No sirvieron de nada. Ella no debería haberse molestado.  
—Me reuniré con usted en el salón —dijo él.  
Geist asintió con la cabeza y se marchó con Tethys.  
Aiacos miró a Pandora y luego se volvió hacia él y lo señaló con un dedo.   
—Te lo dije. Te dije que le harías daño —él se dio la vuelta para irse, pero volvió a girar—. Esto, debo admitir, fue mucho peor de lo que podría haberme imaginado. Pero dejé que lo hicieras del peor modo posible.   
Minos se esforzó en mantener sus puños a los lados.   
—Mierda. Yo no tenía ni idea que ambas se conocieran.   
—Y tú estás haciéndola a un lado, así puedes atarte a esa vil perra de allí. Sabes que, amigo mío, debes necesitar sufrimiento en tu vida.   
La cólera recorrió los tensos músculos de Minos. Él se alejó de Aiacos, de Pandora y de las puertas abiertas del salón.  
Pero Aiacos le siguió.  
—Sí, eso es. No puedes tolerar la felicidad. No. Ni siquiera eres capaz de reconocer la felicidad.   
Minos se giró y le pegó un puñetazo directamente en la mandíbula a su amigo. Aiacos se tambaleó hacía atrás, sosteniéndose la barbilla. Pandora jadeó y se apresuró hacía ellos.  
Minos se acercó a él y lo señaló.  
—Por Dios, si dices una jodida palabra más, te lanzaré escalera abajo tan rápido y tan fuerte, que tu amada Tethys —dijo las palabras con sorna— tendrá que venir a recoger tus pedazos y coserlos después.   
Pandora tiró del brazo de Minos.   
— ¡No vuelvas a tocar a Aiacos! —siseó—. ¿Me oyes? Déjalo tranquilo.  
Minos retiró su brazo del asimiento de Pandora y se alejó de Aiacos.  
Pandora se volvió hacia su favorito. Aiacos se alejó de ella y luego, antes que Minos pudiera reaccionar, su amigo abofeteó a Pandora.  
Pandora jadeó asombrada y puso su mano en su mejilla.  
—Esto es todo culpa tuya —gruño Aiacos—. No se como o porque, pero se que todo es culpa tuya.  
Aiacos giró y, controlando su mandíbula, se alejó a zancadas hacía el salón.  
Pandora se volvió hacía Minos.  
—Todo esto es culpa tuya. ¿Por qué lo tienes que hacer todo tan difícil? Por qué no puedes ser tan agradable como...  
— ¿Como Aiacos? —terminó Minos por ella. ¿Cuántas veces había oído eso desde que era un muchacho?  
Él miró su mejilla enrojecida.   
—Si sólo hubiera sabido que significaba realmente “agradable” para ti, yo te habría obligado hace mucho.   
Él pasó delante de ella y miró su reloj. Todavía era condenadamente temprano. No podría ir con Shaina hasta pasadas unas horas.  
¿Dios, qué pensaría ella? ¿Qué haría?

Agotada y exhausta, Shaina puso las sabanas bajo su barbilla y se hizo un ovillo. Habían pasado horas desde que Marin y Syd de Missar la habían dejado sollozando en su almohada. Su garganta todavía ardía de bilis y sus ojos por las lágrimas. El dolor que rasgaba su corazón la asfixiaba con el peso de la traición, el pecado, y la pérdida.  
Ella exhaló un quedo suspiro. Ella había sido ambas cosas, la traicionada y la traidora, el pecado y la pecadora. Peor, su amor, su esperanza de amor, era nada más que una ilusión desesperada cimentada en engaño y maldad.  
Su corazón rabiaba de dolor. Ella jadeó y presionó el talón de su palma contra el encogido órgano. No. No una ilusión. Su amor era profundo y verdadero, y no correspondido.  
E inmerecido. ¿Cómo podía él haberle dado tanto de sí mismo, llevarla a su casa, cuando al mismo tiempo preparaba su futuro con Geist?  
Un sollozo seco se elevó en su garganta. ¡Con Geist! ¡Dios, con su amiga! Su hermana querida!.  
¿Por qué Geist?  
¿Por qué no ella?  
Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos con vergüenza ante ese pensamiento. Pero no podía mantener las preguntas a raya.  
Las respuestas eran todas demasiado simples. Geist era la favorita de Saori; Geist era mas joven. Las lágrimas manaron de sus doloridos ojos. Y un juez necesitaba herederos, los que él sabía que Shaina no podía proveerle.  
Él se había declarado a Geist después de saber que ella era estéril. ¿Se lo hubiera propuesto, si ella no lo fuera? Que pregunta tan inútil. Pero en su casa, él le había dicho cosas que le hizo creer que él se preocupaba por ella.  
Ella se mordió el labio y volvió su cara hacia la almohada. Sus pensamientos eran patéticos, y ella se odió por tenerlos. ¿Pero cómo sobreviviría al matrimonio de su amiga con el hombre al que amaba? Que Dios la salvara, porque ella no podía dejar de amarlo.  
Nuevas lágrimas cayeron. ¿Su amor se atenuaría? ¿El dolor se aliviaría con el tiempo? ¿Qué malévolo giro del destino había conspirado para hacer esto?  
—Estaba seguro que no pondrías la cadena.  
Shaina jadeó ante el sonido de la voz baja de Minos y giró la cara desde su almohada.  
Cuando él la vio, su ceño fruncido por la preocupación se hizo más profundo.  
—Oh, Shaina.  
Él dio un paso hacia ella, pero ella levantó su mano mientras se sentaba.  
—No. No te acerques más.  
Ella había estado esperándolo. Pero ahora que él estaba aquí, reteniéndola con su mirada ambar, se cuestionó su decisión de hablar con él.  
—Cerré y abrí la cadena de la puerta una docena de veces —dijo ella, con voz irregular—. Pero finalmente, comprendí que nosotros… Que yo tenía que decirte adiós.  
—No hay ninguna necesidad de decir adiós, Shaina.   
Su cabeza dio vueltas. ¿Cómo podía decir él tal cosa? Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de la sábana.  
—Muy pronto, serás el marido de mi hermana y mejor amiga —las palabras hicieron que su estómago se revolviera y su corazón se desgarrara—. ¿Cómo puedes decirme que no hay necesidad de un adiós? —su voz tembló—. Nosotros deberíamos haber dicho adiós hace mucho. Nunca deberíamos haber estado juntos.   
Él frunció el ceño.  
—No digas eso. Es mentira —él la miró fijamente—. Tú eres la parte más perfecta de mi vida, la única parte perfecta. Esto no es un error. No es una equivocación.  
Shaina presionó su mano sobre su palpitante corazón mientras más lágrimas caían por el dolor.  
—Todo esto es una equivocación. ¿No puedes verlo? Perteneces a mi hermana.   
—Ella es tu hermana adoptiva, y no le pertenezco —le increpó él—. Ni siquiera me gusta —él se pasó la mano por su pelo— ¿Quieres saber en qué te equivocas, Shaina? En todo.  
Él arrastró una silla al lado de su cama y se sentó, con el cuerpo rígido. Él miró sus puños apretados un momento antes de levantar sus ojos hacia ella. Eran fríos como el hielo.  
—Recientemente fui informado por Pandora, a quien desprecio, que mi amigo es un bastardo de Ares con una de las ninfas que están en los Eliseos. Claro, esa fue una noticia bastante inquietante de por sí. Sin embargo, había más. Resulta que ella escribió una carta en la que se jactaba de esconderle la realidad del niño a Hades por conveniencia y para poder manipular a Ares, con quien ella misma ha tenido amorios.   
La mandíbula de Minos era una dura línea.  
—Esta carta fue escrita hacia muchos anios y fue enviada a la dirección incorrecta, terminando en manos de Saori.   
A Shaina le dolió la cabeza. ¿Podría ser?  
La cara de Minos parecía granito.  
—Luego, justo hace un mes, ella me envió a mi, una copia de la carta original con una demanda.  
—No —susurró Shaina.  
—Sí —siseó Minos—. Me caso con su hermana y la hago mi esposa, o ella publica las repugnantes noticias de mi amigo en el periódico. Y como mi amigo no tiene ni idea de lo que se trata, y actualmente está prometido a la hermana de Poseidon, quien tiene pleito casado con Ares, puedes imaginarte lo que semejantes noticias podrían hacerle. Hades tendría que expulsarlo tambien del inframundo y enfrentarse a la ira de Zeus. Podrian desatar una guerra santa solo con esa información.  
Shaina no quería creerlo, pero eso era justo el tipo de cosa vil que Saori haría. Ella dejó caer su palpitante cabeza en sus manos. No era asombroso que Geist se hubiera quejado de que su prometido pareciera frío y retraído.  
—Lo siento —dijo ella suavemente.  
— ¿Lo sientes? —él se oyó tan amargado— Le ofrecí una fortuna por esa maldita carta, pero ella quiere su venganza y mis herederos.   
Shaina levantó la mirada y suspiró ante la furia grabada en sus rasgos.   
—Así es, Shaina. No sólo exige que me case con tu amiga, exige que tenga hijos con ella. Sólo después de que le entregue un mínimo de tres saludables niños para entrenarlos como caballeros, siendo al menos dos de ellos muchachos, esa perra, Saori Kido, pondrá la carta en mis manos.  
Apretó los dientes fuertemente.   
—Desde luego, eso es lo que ella dice, pero no creo que me la dé alguna vez.   
Shaina luchó contra sus emociones. Todas se amontonaban sobre ella en una sucesión implacable. Él no quería a Geist. Ella le estaba siendo impuesta. Sintió alivio, luego se avergonzó por ese alivio. ¿Y cómo debía ser para Minos? Él no era un hombre que tolerase la sumisión. Horror, pena, angustia, y amor, todos cayeron sobre ella con un peso insoportable.  
—Debes amar a tu amigo muchísimo —susurró ella.  
—Aiacos es la única razón por la que no le he dicho a Kido que haga lo que quiera con esa maldita carta.  
Shaina asintió. Eso quería decir que él la amaba. Miró fijamente a sus manos apretadas en las sábanas. No. No, eso era un error. Gracias a Dios él no lo hacía. Ella intentó tragar su dolor, pero este cerraba su garganta.   
—Esta es la última vez que nos veremos, Minos —las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos—. A pesar de toda la maldad de Saori, Geist es inocente. Debes ser un marido amable para ella.   
— ¡No! —negó él—. No, no te dejaré. No tengo ninguna intención de casarme con Geist Kido —su ceño se hizo más profundo—. Y ella está lejos de ser inocente. Ella es débil, sonríe con afectación, es una marioneta imbécil que se doblega a cada orden de Saori. ¿Crees que yo te dejaría por ella?  
Shaina frunció el ceño.  
— ¿Pero qué quieres decir, no tienes intención de casarte con ella?  
—Quiero decir que tengo a alguien buscando esa carta. Y en cuanto él la encuentre, y me la dé, mandaré al diablo a Saori Kido y a su hermana con ella.  
Ella le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
—Pero no puedes hacer eso. Si abandonas a Geist, ella estará arruinada.   
—Quizás no lo entendiste, me están chantajeando Shaina. Estoy siendo malditamente chantajeado —gruñó Minos—. ¿Esperas que lo acepte como si nada? ¿Esperas que no haga todo lo que está en mi poder para liberarme de esta asquerosa tiranía? ¿Esperas que te dejé por algo o alguien? Porque, si es así, estas profundamente confundida.   
Shaina dejó caer más lágrimas. Sus palabras eran una alegría y una tortura. ¡Oh, terrible orgullo, terrible amor!  
—Espero que seas el hombre que conozco, un hombre noble y honorable. Tu estrella es la de la nobleza.  
—No me hables de nobleza y honor —escupió—No tengo ninguna aspiración a cualquiera de esas características.  
¿Él podía conocerse tan poco? Dios, como tenía ella ganas de tomarlo en sus brazos.  
—No puedes evitar ser quien eres —murmuró—. Y yo no puedo quedarme contigo. Tú perteneces a mi amiga.  
—No pertenezco a nadie más que a ti —contestó él, con voz rasgada.  
Shaina suspiró mientras su corazón palpitaba con ferocidad en su pecho.   
—Eso fue cierto.   
Minos se inclinó, acercándose.   
—Eso es cierto. Aquel primer día que fui al Museo Britanico, se suponía que yo iba a ir a la exposición de porcelana a encontrarme con tu amiga. Pero yo había decidido no hacerlo. Aiacos y yo vagamos por el lugar durante una hora y me disponía a marcharme cuando cambié de idea. En ese momento, no supe por qué —él le sostuvo su mirada—. Ahora sé que fui allí a encontrarte. Tú eres la mujer con la que, se suponía, me encontraría ese día. Tú, Shaina De Ofiuco, no tú amiga.  
Los ojos de Shaina rebosaron por las lágrimas de angustia. Ella no debería oír esto, no ahora. Pero no podía pararlo.  
—Sabes que lo que digo es verdad —la voz de Minos sonó urgente—. Cuando te saqué del camino de aquel árbol que se caía. Te olí y te sentí y tú llenaste mis brazos. Entonces, cuando contemplé tus hermosos ojos, vi algo que hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido y mi sangre corriera. Tuve que obligarme a liberarte. Pero cuando me alejé, sentí que no era correcto. Y cuanto más me alejaba, más incorrecto lo sentia.   
Él se inclinó hacia delante en la silla.   
—Me dije que te miraría por última vez, y cuando me di la vuelta, tuve miedo de que te hubieras ido. Pero no lo hiciste. Estabas allí, mirándome directamente. Supe entonces que te querría más de lo que alguna vez había querido algo.   
— ¡Detente! —Gritó Shaina en un susurro—. ¡Detente! Tú eres más que un abogado, eres un Juez. —ella presionó sus manos contra su estómago—. Hoy, cuando hablamos, me dejé llevar por el sueño de que podría tener una vida contigo. Pero es imposible. Ambos lo sabemos.   
Él la miró fijamente, sus ojos llenos de emociones ilegibles.  
—No te dejaré —repitió él—. No lo haré.  
—No es sólo lo que tú hagas. Esto ha sobrepasado nuestro secreto —de los secretos nacían los problemas. Ella tenía que decirse eso—. A los ojos de todo el olimpo, tú perteneces a Geist.  
—No lo hago.   
— ¡Lo haces!   
Los ojos de él brillaron.   
— ¡No la amo!   
— ¡Pero yo la quiero!  
La cara de Minos se volvió una máscara.  
Las lágrimas de Shaina se derramaron por sus mejillas. ¡Te amo!  
— ¡Y no la traicionaré!   
Minos no se movió.  
— ¿No lo ves? Todo lo que temí, y más, ha pasado. Yo sabía que era un error estar contigo. Sabía que arriesgaría mi corazón y más. Pero puse mis propias necesidades antes que el decoro, antes del deber. No hice caso a mi moral y me di, de buen grado, a la tentación que me ofreciste. Tu roce, tus besos, tu mera presencia me llamaba fuertemente. Me regodeé en mi caída. Y ahora pago un precio mayor de lo que soñé imaginable —ella tragó y se ahogó con sus lágrimas—. Esto va más allá que entre nosotros dos.   
La expresión de Minos era un retrato de rabia.  
— ¿Qué hay de las leyes que Saori Kido ha roto? ¿Dónde está su moral? ¿Dónde está su decoro y su deber? ¿O ahora es apropiado y moral prostituir a la propia hermana? —Sus ojos expresaban furia—. ¿Y qué hay de mi sufrimiento? Sufrimiento, ante el cual, esperas que sea noble y honorable. Sufrimiento, que se supone debo soportar toda una vida con ecuanimidad y gracia —su voz se hizo más dura con cada palabra—. No soy el maldito Salvador, Shaina. Soy un hombre. ¡Y no me crucificaré sobre el altar de tu moralidad!  
— ¡Geist es inocente!  
Minos se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre ella.  
—Saori Kido sostiene un cuchillo en mi garganta, y ese cuchillo es Geist. Ella es el instrumento de mi tortura, la prisión a la que estoy confinado. Estoy esclavizado por su patética existencia.  
El rostro de Shaina se cubrió de sufrimiento.  
—No me digas que ella es inocente. Ella está participando en este asqueroso plan tanto como Pandora y Saori. ¡Yo no perdono su ignorancia!  
Shaina jadeó cuando él agarró su barbilla.  
Sus ojos destellaron.  
—Y no te dejaré por ella. ¿Me oyes? Tú eres mía.   
Ella le miró a través de las lágrimas.  
—Soy tuya sólo cuando me doy. Tú no puedes tomarme.  
— ¿No puedo? Yo puedo hacerlo ahora.  
¡Oh, Dios!  
—No lo harás.  
Él se alejó de ella, y ella cerró sus ojos con un sollozo.  
Su voz la alcanzó.  
—Nunca jamás te refieras a lo que hemos tenido juntos como “una caída”. Hacer eso sería un pecado mayor que cualquier otro que creas que hemos cometido.   
Su interior se retorció con pesar. Pero para cuando ella lo buscó, él ya se había ido.  
Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.  
¿Cómo ella alguna vez los encontraría? ¿Cómo volvería ella a juntarlos otra vez?  
¿Cómo estaría ella entera otra vez?


	14. capitulo 14

Capitulo Catorce

Minos metio los documentos en un sobre manila y con mucho cuidado hizo gotear el lacre verde y luego le aplicó su sello de cera. Con un cepillo y un polvillo dorado, colocó los últimos retoques sobre su escudo de armas. Luego se quedó mirando fijamente al dorado grifo rampante en pleno campo de batalla.  
Él era como el animal, siempre enfadado y furioso. Había estado haciéndolo durante toda su vida. ¿Cuándo terminaría? ¿Cuándo dejaría su vida de ser finalmente una batalla?  
Cuando Shaina dejara sus absurdos ideales y aceptara que ellos aún se pertenecían. Cuando ella se diera cuenta que no podría mantenerlo alejado. Cuando ella entendiera que ellos eran más importantes que la vida llena de traición y mentiras que ella haría que él viviera.  
Ella tenía que entenderlo. ¡Debía hacerlo!  
Él levantó el sobre. Tres semanas atrás, éste había significado más para él que cualquier otra cosa. Ayer, mientras Shaina había admirado su trabajo, su interés le había hecho sentirse orgulloso y pleno. La había creído cuando ella había dicho que él ganaría el caso.  
Hoy, a él no le importaba.  
Colocó el sobre en un estante.  
— ¿Está terminado?  
Minos se dio la vuelta, para mirar a su amigo.   
—Sí —luego él señaló la bandeja cubierta que estaba en la mesa cerca de la ventana—. Tú desayuno está allí.  
Frotándose las manos, Aiacos se sentó y se sirvió un abultado plato de comida.  
— Pandora no se levantara hasta las once —comentó Aiacos—. Y odio comer solo.  
Minos tomó asiento frente a su amigo y se apoyó en sus puños. La barbilla de Aiacos estaba sombreada de negro, rojo y ambar. Él le había dicho a todo el mundo en el banquete que se había golpeado con una puerta.  
— ¿Significa eso que debería de esperarte todos los días? ¿Qué tu presencia se convertirá en un hábito?  
Aiacos se encogió de hombros.   
—Tu cocinero es excelente —él miró a Minos mientras masticaba y tragaba su tocino—. Siento lo que pasó anoche. Hablé enojado. Tu vida es asunto tuyo. Tienes responsabilidades, por no hablar sobre los herederos. No es mi lugar cuestionarte.  
—Sí lo es.  
Aiacos sonrió brevemente, señalando con el dedo su barbilla.   
—Bien, quizás no tan vehementemente —su cara se tornó seria—. Eres mi amigo, Minos, y estoy de tu lado, hagas lo que hagas. Si sobrepaso la línea, es sólo porque me preocupo por ti.  
El pecho de Minos se tensó.   
—Lo sé.  
Aiacos mordió un huevo escalfado.   
—También me disculpé con Pandora.  
—Ella te perdonó, por supuesto.  
—Sí.  
—Si yo la hubiera abofeteado, ella me habría enjuiciado y estaría pagando en Cocytos.  
Aiacos asistió con la cabeza.   
—Probablemente —él dejó su tenedor en la bandeja—. Lamento todo eso, Minos. Es que ella no te valora. —Aiacos sacudió su cabeza—. Desde niños me he dado cuenta.  
Minos se frotó la sien.   
— Si bueno, ella no es digamos que la mejor ninera.  
Minos pasó sus manos a través de su pelo. ¿Por qué ellos seguían teniendo estas inquietantes conversaciones?   
Aiacos mordió un poco de su tostada y miró a Minos mientras masticaba.   
— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? ¿Cómo está Shaina?  
—Enferma, llorando e irrazonable.  
Su amigo sacudió la cabeza.   
—Anoche fue toda una conmoción, incluso para mí. Solamente puedo imaginarme lo que supuso para los dos.  
Minos frunció el ceño.   
— ¿Quién podía haber pensado que ella estaría relacionada con esas personas?  
— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?  
—Convencerla de que no tiene importancia.  
Aiacos levantó sus cejas.   
— ¿Qué?  
—Le he explicado la situación —dijo Minos—. Ella sólo tiene que aceptar mi punto de vista.  
—Ah, así que quieres que ella permanezca como tu amante mientras te casas y embarazas a su hermana adoptiva —los dedos de Aiacos se tornaron blancos mientras sujetaba su taza de café—. ¿Lo he entendido bien?  
—No exactamente —dijo Minos rechinando los dientes.  
—Oh, bien. Por un momento, estuve preocupado por tu cordura.  
— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? No hace tres minutos, has dicho “estoy de tu lado, hagas lo que hagas”.  
—Estoy de tu lado, por lo que tengo que convencerte de que tienes que hacer lo malditamente correcto —Aiacos se inclinó hacia delante—. Me hubiera ido de la casa de los Kido contigo anoche. Pero elegiste quedarte. Escogiste a Geist. Pues muy bien, lo acepto. Entonces vive con esa decisión.  
—No dejaré ir Shaina.  
— ¡Debes hacerlo!  
Minos se levantó y se alejó de la mesa.   
—Esta cantinela se está volviendo algo tedioso.  
—Si te importa algo, deberás dejarla ir.  
Minos abrió de golpe la puerta de su estudio, pero Aiacos le siguió.   
— ¡Ya es suficiente! —dijo Minos.  
— ¡Por el amor de Dios, te vas a casar con su hermana!  
Minos empezó a subir la escalera. Si su amigo le seguía, lo sentiría.  
Hubo un breve silencio.  
—No la dejarás ir, porque no puedes.  
Minos hizo una pausa cuando su pie iba a dar el siguiente paso.  
—No puedes tolerar el pensamiento de vivir sin ella —sólo se escuchaba el tictac del reloj en el vestíbulo—. Sólo que es muy tarde para eso.  
Minos agarró el pasamano de la escalera y sintió el temblor de sus rodillas.  
—Bien, eso no es nada para ti, ¿no? ¿Crees que la podrás convencer para que se quede contigo? Yo la vi. Vi su cara. Va a dejarte fuera de su vida.  
El cuerpo de Minos se puso rígido. ¡Aiacos estaba equivocado! Aiacos no sabía lo que ellos tenían. Shaina nunca le abandonaría. Ella era de él. Nunca la dejaría ir. ¡Nunca!

— Es temprano para una visita— dijo Saori a Shaina cuando entró en su saloncito.  
—Sí, perdóname.  
—Toma asiento, Shaina.  
La tela verde de su falda susurró suavemente cuando tomó asiento frente a Saori.  
Los fríos ojos violetas de la mujer se movieron sobre ella lentamente mientras una criada entraba cargando una bandeja con ponche y dos vasos. Saori frunció el ceño cuando la camarera depositó la bandeja.   
—Vaya, ¿Es que no puedes entender nada bien? Pedí limonada, no ponche.  
Antes de que su jefa la pudiera observar, la criada le dirigió una breve pero furiosa mirada a Saori.   
—No había limones, señora.  
—No me creo eso. Sirve el ponche y lárgate. Ya hablaré con el gerente más tarde.  
A Shaina nunca le había gustado la actitud de Saori para los de mas abajo, pero ahora punzantes astillas de aversión perforaban su corazón. Saori hacia la vida imposible a todo el mundo. Y estaba forzando el compromiso de Minos con Geist. Era un acto despreciable y reprensible.  
—Parece como si apenas hubieras dormido —comentó Saori después que la criada se retirara—. Realmente, Shaina, habría sido mejor si te hubieras quedado en casa anoche. Tuve que mandar lavar la alcantarilla después que te marcharas.  
Shaina deseó poder refrenar su sonrojo de vergüenza, pero nada pudo hacer.   
—Mis más sinceras disculpas, Saori. Me sentí mal repentinamente. Nunca habría venido si me hubiera sentido enferma.  
—Bien, espero que estés completamente recuperada. Sería muy descortés por tu parte el venir e infectar mi espacio. Geist no puede permitirse el lujo de estar enferma en este momento.  
La mujer era la rudeza en persona. ¿Cómo la toleraba Geist día tras día?   
—Estoy completamente recuperada, se lo aseguro. Vine a disculparme por cualquier malestar causado anoche y para hablar con Geist.  
—Me alegra que reconozcas la necesidad de una disculpa, Shaina. Toda la velada se echó a perder por tu apresurada partida. Hestia estuvo preocupada toda la noche, por miedo a caer también enferma. El prometido de Geist, el Juez, me hizo una cantidad de preguntas sobre ti. Fue muy inquietante.  
Ahora él conocía su nombre y su relación para Geist. ¿Por qué más se habría interesado?  
— ¿Puedo hablar con Geist, Saori?  
Saori se encogió de hombros.   
—Geist ha comenzado a tomar su desayuno en su habitación. Puedes unirte a ella allí, pero no te quedes mucho tiempo.  
Shaina se puso de pie. Quería alejarse de Saori.   
—Muy bien, muchas gracias.  
La dura voz de la mujer le hizo detener en la entrada del pasillo.   
— ¿Dónde está el chal que llevabas puesto anoche? Deberías usarlo con un vestido tan sencillo.  
Shaina se dio la vuelta.   
—Es una prenda muy especial, solo lo utilizo para ocasiones especiales. Y prefiero que mis vestidos sean simples.  
—Sí, bien, siempre usas las mejores telas. Pero escatimas en los adornos como bien se nota. De cualquier forma, ¿cómo te has podido permitir semejante chal? Acaso Shion te dio dinero de mas este mes?.  
La mujer era repugnante.   
— Vendi una joya - contesto  
Shaina no esperó el permiso de la mujer, si no que se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Enfurecía mientras trepaba, y sus ojos le ardían por las lágrimas pero parpadeó para aclarar la visión.¿Qué le incitaba a llevar acabo algo tan monstruoso como el chantaje? ¿Pensaba que la libertad de Minos y su nombre eran su recompensa? ¿Le importaba que estuviera casando a Geist con un hombre que no la quería?  
El estómago de Shaina estaba agarrotado. Ella sabía demasiado bien el pesar que conllevaba una relación indiferente. Las repercusiones podrían ser terribles.  
Cuando terminó de subir por las escaleras, Shaina se detuvo en seco. En el pasillo, una de las camaristas del piso de arriba estaba en un apretado abrazo con un alto muchacho de pelo violeta. La mano del joven vagaba bajando por la espalda de la criada y luego se ahuecó sobre su trasero.  
Shaina suspiró, y un dolor terrible y de pérdida fluyó en ella. Sabía lo que era estar dentro del firme abrazo de Minos y sentir la caricia de su mano buscadora. Pero la dulzura de esos abrazos le estaba negada para siempre.  
¿Amaría la chica el muchacho? ¿La amaba él?  
La camarista se apartó con una risita tonta pero entonces saltó cuando vio a Shaina. El miedo repentino llenó su cara. El muchacho se veía despreocupado.  
Shaina forzó una temblorosa sonrisa para aliviar a la pobre chica.   
—Está bien —dijo ella—. Sólo voy a la habitación de la Señorita Geist. Si la memoria no me falla, ¿está al final del pasillo?  
La criada osciló de arriba abajo en una reverencia y nerviosamente enderezó su cofia.   
—Sí, señorita. En la Suite 1001  
El joven solamente se apoyó contra la pared y enganchó sus pulgares en sus bolsillos con una abierta sonrisa.  
Shaina le volvió su espalda a la pareja y camino a lo largo del pasillo. Nunca sentiría esa jadeante excitación otra vez. Nunca sentiría a Minos otra vez.  
Haciendo una pausa en la puerta de Geist, tomó una profunda e intensa respiración antes de que llamar a la puerta.  
La contestación de Geist llegó un poco lenta. Shaina sintió cierto alivió cuando se le facilito la entrada para encontrarse a su amiga en el medio de la cama, con su desayuno intacto en la bandeja.  
— ¡Oh, gracias a Dios es eres tú! —Exclamó Geist—. Temí que fuese una convocatoria de Saori.  
Shaina frunció el ceño mientras cerraba la puerta. Había sombras oscuras por debajo de los ojos azules de Geist, y sus mejillas y sus labios se veían pálidos.   
— ¿Estás bien, querida?  
Geist sonrió brevemente.   
—Ahora que estas aquí, me siento mejor. Oh, Shaina, estoy tan contenta de verte. Ven y siéntate —Geist se apartó a un lado y empujó la bandeja para dejarle espacio suficiente.  
Shaina tocó la frente de su amiga mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama.   
—No te siento febril. Pero parece como si necesitaras dormir.  
—Así es como me siento —comentó Geist—. Estaba tan preocupada por ti anoche. ¿Estás bien?  
Shaina bajó sus ojos por un momento. ¿Cuándo se sentiria bien otra vez?  
—No debes preocuparte, querida. Estoy completamente bien —ella alzó sus ojos hasta Geist, la dulce Geist, que era tan inocente y nada sabía.  
Pesar, envidia, remordimiento y vergüenza; todo eso hacía ebullición dentro de Shaina. No hubiera padecido todo esto, si se hubiera comportado como una mujer correcta y virtuosa. Fue su auto indulgencia, su insolente rechazo de que ella sabía que era lo correcto, lo que la había traído a ella a este momento.  
—Estoy muy apenada por todo esto, Geist. Espero que sepas que nunca lo hubiera hecho a sabiendas que te lastimaría.  
Geist frunció el ceño.   
— ¿Saori te habló? No deberías prestarle atención, Shaina. Cree que todo es intencionado, incluyendo la enfermedad, que es una afrenta personal contra ella. Cada pequeña cosa que se salga de sus planes la enfurece —ella negó con la cabeza—. La deberías de haber oído anoche. Enfureció tanto al juez y a su amigo que casi se fueron —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. No sé lo que hubiera ocurrido si se hubieran ido, Shaina. Si el juez anula nuestro compromiso, estaré arruinada. No tengo la posición social o de nacimiento para sobrellevar un escándalo y salir ilesa, y no cabe duda de que un juez rompiendo su compromiso con una simple Saint después de un cortejo y un período tan escandalosamente breve de compromiso causaría un escándalo mayor. Las personas asumirán que resulté ser inadecuada. Seré un artículo desechado, sólo interesante para aquellos que estén con una desesperada necesidad de mi dinero.  
Shaina pasó sus brazos alrededor de su amiga. Era cierto. Saori habia decidido hacer a Geist su heredera y Minos no podría suspender tan pronto este compromiso. ¿Pero lo podía culpar en realidad por intentarlo? ¿Qué pasaría con su vida? Ella frotó la espalda de Geist.   
—Pero él no se fue, querida —le dijo ella—. Él se quedó. Se quedó cuándo pudo haberse ido.  
—Sí —dijo Geist mientras se alejaba del abrazo de Shaina—Y dijo que se quedaba por mí. Creo que él, y también su amigo, comprenden que no soy como Saori. Les dije que yo no era así. Y en esta última semana, he intentando hacerle frente un poco más.  
Shaina echó hacia atrás un mechon negro que había caído en la cara de Geist.   
—Vaya... ya ves?  
La cara de Geist se entristeció.   
—Solo que, Shaina, él no me ha mostrado ni un jirón de ardor desde la tarde en el pabellón. La senorita Pandora me trata con absoluto desdén, a menos que estemos en público, donde ella hace gala de adorarme. Y Saori simplemente va de mal a peor. Le pone peros a todo y reprende al personal de toda el hotel constantemente —sus ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas—. Ella y la senorita Pandora se hablan como si fueran dos víboras rabiosas. Y el amigo del Juez, quien es uno de los hombres más amables que he conocido, lucía como si hubiera podido golpearla anoche —Geist escondió su cara entre sus manos—. Oh, Shaina, deseé que él lo hubiera hecho. Deseé que golpeara a Saori. Soy horrible, lo sé, pero no lo puedo remediar.  
Shaina cerró sus ojos. Ella también lo habría querido.   
—No eres mala, Geist. Algunas veces las situaciones se mueven de manera casi imposibles y no se pueden mantener los buenos pensamientos. En esas veces, sólo podemos pedir el perdón e intentar ser mejores.  
Geist tomó las manos de Shaina.   
—Tú siempre tienes pensamientos positivos. Siempre haces lo correcto. Desearía ser como tú.  
El estómago de Pasión le dolía por la congoja. Apretando los dedos de su amiga, dijo: —Nada más allá de la verdad. He tenido un buen número de malos pensamientos, y he tomado decisiones que me han guiado hacia un camino equivocado.  
Geist negó con la cabeza.   
—Tengo pensamientos terribles cada día, Shaina. No sabes cómo es eso. Saori siempre ha sido difícil y criticona, pero desde la propuesta del Juez, está más insoportable. ¡Justamente anoche, despidió a un empleado que había estado en trabajando aqui durante diez años! Por eso es que escapo con Marin y contigo cada vez que puedo. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he pensado en empacar mis cosas e irme contigo? —su mirada se tornó más amarga— Nadie me gritaría más o me regañaría por hacer algo que estaba mal.  
—Oh, Geist… —dijo Shaina suavemente. Su amiga la miró con pesar.   
—La odio, Shaina. Lo hago. Algunos días, desearía que estuviera muerta.  
Shaina tiró de Geist para envolverla en su abrazo. ¿Qué le podía decir ella después de esta confesión? Nada.   
—Está bien, querida —susurró ella—. Está bien.  
Geist se pegó a ella durante largo tiempo.  
Qué círculo vicioso era el odio. Y ahora ella estaba en él también. Finalmente, Geist habló.   
—Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido hoy. ¿Sabes qué?, Si no fuera por ti, no sé lo que haría. Eres siempre un consuelo para mí. ¿Vendrás otra vez mañana?, ¿Lo harás? Por favor, Shaina.  
Shaina apretó sus ojos y tomó un profundo aliento.   
—Geist, querida, vine aquí hoy para despedirme.  
Geist se echó hacia atrás, con la desilusión escrita en su cara.   
— ¿Qué? ¡No! No, eso no me gusta, no puedes irte —ella agarró las manos de Shaina—. Ahora te necesito. Tú eres la única que me da un poco de paz. No hay nadie a quien pueda recurrir excepto a ti.  
Shaina sintió un nudo en el estomago. ¡No podía quedarse, no podía hacerlo!   
—Querida, yo… siento nostalgia. Y tú sabes cómo es Marin. - ella puso todo el empeño en sonreír— y por mucho que lo intente, no puedo deshacerme de Thor .  
Lágrimas corrieron por el tenso rostro de Geist.   
— ¡Te ruego que te quedes, Shaina! Dentro de una semana, será hora de ir al Castillo Henstein. Debo ser presentada a todos los espectros antes de la boda —su bonita boca se retorció en una mueca de disgusto—. Te necesito allí. Con un prometido que apenas me conoce, la senorita Pandora que apenas me tolera, y Saori que constantemente me humilla, no sobreviviré; no sin ti. ¡Por favor, ven conmigo!  
Shaina frunció el ceño mientras el dolor apuñalaba su pecho. Diez días en la casa de Minos. Diez días ante la poderosa insistencia de Minos para que permanecieran juntos. ¿Cómo sobreviviría ella a eso?  
Necesitaría protegerse. Necesitaría de sus dos hermanas. Y ella tendría que hablar con Minos, él necesitaba entender que su decisión era final. Todo le parecía demasiado difícil y complicado.  
¿Aún así cómo podría abandonar a Geist? ¿Y qué si Minos encontraba la carta? Entonces él abandonaría a Geist. ¿Podría evitarlo?  
—Por favor, Shaina —rogó Geist—.Envía una nota a Junet para que venga antes. Ella y Marin se pueden reunir con nosotras en el castillo. Shion, también, si así lo desea. Muchos invitados llegan con anticipación. Dos o tres más no serán nada. Pero el tenerte allí, tenerlos a todos ustedes allí, sería todo para mí —sus ojos azules parecían ahogarse en las lágrimas—. Por favor, Shaina. Por favor.  
Shaina bajó su mirada. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría convencerlo? Minos se preocupaba por ella, eso sí que lo sabía. ¿Podría persuadirle para que permaneciera junto a Geist? ¿Su influencia seria suficientemente poderosa?  
Su pecho le dolió por el peso de la carga.  
Ella parpadeó para contener sus propias lágrimas antes de levantar sus ojos hacia Geist.   
—Muy bien, querida. Si me necesitas, si puedo serte de alguna ayuda, entonces debo quedarme, ¿no?  
Geist abrazó fuertemente a Shaina.   
— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!  
Shaina tembló ante la incertidumbre de su nueva determinación.   
—Debo mandarle un mensaje a Junet de inmediato —murmuró ella—. De inmediato.  
Ella necesitaría del apoyo de las dos. La protegerían de la tormenta que estaba por venir.  
La ansiedad y la duda rasgaban sus nervios dolorosamente.  
Se aferró a Geist.  
¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte para empujar al hombre que amaba a los brazos de su amiga? Cerró sus ojos. ¿Y la odiaría él por eso? 

— ¿Dónde diablos está? —gruñó Minos.  
Él se puso de pie detrás de su escritorio cuando Queen entró en el cuarto.  
El joven negó con la cabeza.   
—Ella lo ha escondido muy bien, ella es tan… Usted me conoce. Lo que no pueda ser encontrado, lo encontraré.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué no la tienes ya?  
—La verdad es que ya la he buscado por todas partes. Pero ella es una vieja bruja muy lista, eso es lo que es —él se rascó su barbilla—. No está en ninguno de los sitios habituales.  
Minos se inclinó hacia delante y apoyo sus nudillos en la parte superior de su escritorio.   
—Entonces debes de mirar en los lugares inusuales.  
—Sí —Queen inclinó la cabeza—. Lo sé —el joven entornó los ojos pensativamente—. Hay una cosa. Hay mucho cotilleo y cuchicheo entre el personal. Parece que entre ellos tienen un secreto de algún tipo. Me pregunto si no podría ser, que uno se las ingenió para saber de qué trataba la carta.  
El corazón de Minos golpeó contra su pecho.   
—Si es así, entonces deben de saber dónde está.  
Queen inclinó la cabeza.   
—Podrían. Justamente conquisté a una camarista y me he estado metiendo bajo sus faldas en el piso de arriba. Una muchachita muy dulce, pero no muy lista. Así que si ella conoce algo, me lo dirá, también, después de que me la trabaje.  
Minos abrió el cajón de su escritorio y, recogiendo una bolsita de cuero, se la lanzó a Queen.   
— ¿qué estas esperando? Regresa al trabajo.  
Las monedas tintinaron, y Queen sonrió abiertamente mientras sopesaba la bolsita en su mano.   
—Gracias!!!.  
—Aún no me agradezcas. Si no encuentras esa carta, tendré que matarte.  
Queen miró especulativamente a Minos y luego sonrió.   
—Usted no puede hacer eso .  
Minos echó su pelo hacia atrás.   
—Quizá no. Pero si muero, no cobraras. Así es que obtén esa maldita carta.  
Queen sonrió abiertamente.   
—Hecho.  
Lanzando su gorro encima de su cabeza, el joven empezó a irse.  
—Y Queen —llamó Minos—. En los lugares menos probables... mira en todos los lugares inusuales.  
Queen guiñó un ojo.   
— ¡Lárgate! —ordenó Minos.  
Después de que el joven se largara con pasos garbosos por la habitación, Minos se desplomó sobre el respaldo del sillón.  
Necesitaba esa carta.  
Era hora de que esta farsa llegara a su fin. Estaba cansado de las mentiras. Y si tenía que aguantar otro discursito de su amigo, estaba corriendo el peligro de romper algo. Y no quería que ese algo fuera la mandíbula de Aiacos.  
Minos se frotó la frente. Cuando él tuviera la carta, sería libre. Libre para perseguir a Shaina, libre para convencerla de permanecer junto a él. Ella era todo lo que él deseaba. Ahora sabía eso. Su presencia magnificaba todo lo maravilloso y hacia disminuir lo que era terrible. Con ella, él se sentía feliz, vivo. Nunca la dejaría ir. ¡Nunca!  
Pero ¿y su sucesor?  
Apartó a un lado ese pensamiento.  
Su cabeza le dolía. Y estaba tan cansado.  
Aunque su cama siempre había sido un lugar para dormir tranquilo en el pasado, anoche, había sido un instrumento de tortura sobre el que había dado vueltas y más vueltas, esperando a que llegara el amanecer.  
Era la primera noche que él no había dormido con Shaina desde que regresara a su habitación. Extrañaba la tibieza cuando se enroscaba a su lado. Extrañaba su olor. Extrañaba su contacto y el tenerla en sus brazos.  
La extrañaba.  
Sus ojos le escocían, así que los cerró.  
Todo estaba mal. Todo.


	15. capitulo 15

Capitulo Quince

—Si estuviese yo dirigiendo esta producción, Señorita Shaina, le daría el papel de Bianca, tan dulce es su disposición —declaró Thor cuando las luces se encendieron para el intermedio de La Fierecilla Domada.  
Él secó su frente con su pañuelo, y Shaina se preguntó si su asiento del teatro no lo estaría apretando terriblemente.  
—Sin embargo la regañona Kate resulta ser la mejor esposa —lanzó Syd Missar .  
— ¡Ah, Syd, no cuente el final! — exclamó Marin.  
—Mil perdones, Señorita Marin .   
Marin miró a la muchedumbre mientras la gente se levantaba de sus asientos.   
—Simplemente debo cambiar de sitio —dijo ella—. Sin embargo, mi pobre dedo del pie seguramente será pisoteado y yo simplemente no lo podría soportar otra vez. Quizás yo podría apoyarme en su brazo, Thor. Un hombre de su estatura seguramente me prevendrá de ser golpeada y empujada.   
Thor echó un vistazo de mala gana a Shaina.   
—Bien, yo...  
Marin tomó el brazo de Thor .   
—El Syd tomará a Shaina bajo su ala protectora, ¿verdad? —Ella giró, tirando a Thor con ella—. ¡Oh! —ella miró hacia atrás—. Hay una de aquellas palmeras traicioneras justo en la salida, aquí. Así que, todos, cuiden sus ojos —ella se volvió hacia Thor mientras se adentraban en el pasillo — ¿Mencioné, Thor, que Shaina casi fue cegada por una fronda de palmera? Son realmente muy peligrosas. Pienso que deberían ser prohibidas de todos los sitios públicos. ¿No lo cree usted?   
Shaina compartió una pequeña sonrisa con Syd de Missar cuando ellos, también, se adentraron en el atestado pasillo.  
Él la miró un momento.   
— ¿Cómo se siente usted? —preguntó él suavemente.  
—Estoy bien, gracias.   
Un pequeño ceño frunció su frente, pero él asintió.   
—Señorita Shaina, si hay alguna manera en que pueda servirla, espero que usted me lo permita.   
Shaina examinó sus vivos ojos miel. La noche anterior, en su coche, él la había sostenido mientras ella lloraba sobre su hombro.   
—Gracias, Señor Missar . Pero usted ya ha sido de la mayor ayuda para mí. Si no hubiese estado allí anoche, no sé lo que yo habría hecho. Le estoy tan agradecida por su gentileza —ella bajó sus ojos—. Lamento que me haya visto en mi peor momento.   
—Yo preferiría estar con usted en su peor momento, que con algunas personas en su mejor momento.   
Shaina rió.   
—Es usted un hombre amable.   
Él bajó la mirada hacia ella.   
—Amable, cortés, agradecida. Esas no son exactamente las palabras que yo estaba esperando.   
Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Él pensaba que no era sincera?   
—Usted se ha convertido en un buen amigo para mí —ella puso su mano encima de su brazo—. Espero que usted sepa que honro nuestra amistad hablando sólo desde mi corazón.   
Él miró su mano en su brazo.   
—Lo sé —su sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos como por lo general hacía. Él asintió—. Lo sé.   
Marin y Thor habían girado y los habían esperado.  
Thor puso su enorme mano sobre su corazón.   
—Perdóneme, Señorita Shaina, pero usted se asemeja a una rara flor con ese vestido rosa.   
—Yo no era consciente que una rosa podría reclamar la rareza como uno de sus atributos, Thor —ella sonrió para ablandar el sarcasmo de sus palabras.  
—Su encantadora cara enrarece el color, Señorita Shaina.   
El hombre era rápido con una respuesta, eso era seguro.  
—Díganos, ¿qué piensa usted de la obra? —Preguntó Thor —. Tengo un cariño particular por Petruchio. Un muchacho tan alegre y astuto. Realmente creo que yo podría interpretar su papel maravillosamente.   
Shaina miró a Thor. Él probablemente sería perfecto para el papel. Ella frunció el ceño cuando un pensamiento le vino.   
— ¿Nunca pensó usted en subir al escenario, Thor? Usted parece tan apropiado para ello.   
Los ojos del hombre se encendieron.   
— ¿Usted así lo piensa, Señorita Shaina? La verdad es que lo he considerado.   
—Casualmente sé que sus amigas no están de acuerdo con semejante pasatiempo —dijo Marin, sacudiendo su cabeza.  
Un poco de la luz de la expresión de Thor se marchitó.   
—Lamentablemente, no es una profesión que permite una vida estable. Un hombre debe hacer su fortuna en el mundo.   
—Algunos hombres son destinados a la fama, no la fortuna —ofreció Syd .  
Thor se hinchó y se irguió un poco más.  
—Además —siguió Syd —, la fortuna a menudo sigue a la fama.   
Shaina asintió. Déjenlo perseguir el escenario antes que a ella.  
Marin frunció el ceño y meneó su dedo.   
—Sus amigas no aprobarían esto, Thor .   
La cara de Thor era todo entusiasmo.   
—Simplemente le estoy dando algún pensamiento a la idea, Señorita Marin. Un hombre, después de todo, debe seguir su destino.   
—El destino es una fuerza poderosa —la grave voz vino desde atrás de Shaina.  
Su estómago volteó, y sus piernas temblaron cuando ella se dio vuelta.  
Minos la sostuvo en su mirada ambar.   
—Algunas cosas están destinadas a ser, y no deberían ser resistidas —sus ojos se movieron sobre ella—. ¿Usted está de acuerdo, Señorita Shaina?   
Shaina podía oír su sangre precipitándose en sus oídos y, Dios le ayudase, sus pezones hormiguearon y se contrajeron.   
—Yo... yo no finjo entender las complejidades del destino. Sólo puedo decir que la gente debe seguir sus corazones, sus mentes, y sus moralidades y esperar que lo que hagan sea correcto.   
—Yo no podría estar más de acuerdo —dijo Minos. Él giró y se movió entre Shaina y Syd —. Buenas noches, Señor Missar  
Syd inclinó su cabeza.   
—Buenas noches.  
Shaina hizo las presentaciones para el resto del grupo. Minos estaba de pie tan cerca que ella podía olerlo. Ella anhelaba tocarlo.  
Él saludó a Marin, quien estaba excitada de la emoción, y cabeceó a Thor, quien se había puesto rojo desde el cuello hasta la línea del pelo.  
—Yo... yo debo decir, perdóneme —tartamudeó Thor —. Si hu-hu-hubiese sabido que era usted el que estaba en el Museo Britanico, no me hubiera dirigido a usted tan severamente —Thor tocó ligeramente su frente con su pañuelo—. Yo debo decirle que llegué a lamentar mis acciones aquel día y deseé poder tener la oportunidad de reunirme otra vez con usted, para que poder transmitirle esas excusas —Thor sonrió—. Pero perdí la esperanza de que la oportunidad alguna vez ocurriera —él sostuvo su pañuelo en su pecho e inclinó su cabeza—. Simplemente estoy agradecido que haya ocurrido.   
—No requiero su disculpa, señor —dijo Minos rígidamente—. La Señorita Shaina es quien merece sus disculpas —Minos arqueó una ceja—. Como estoy seguro que usted ya se las ha expresado, no tengo ningún desacuerdo más con usted.   
Thor miró con preocupación a Shaina mientras Marin se veía confusa.  
Syd dio un paso adelante y miró con el ceño fruncido a su amigo .   
— ¿A qué se refiere el Juez?   
— ¿Puedo? —Shaina intercedió—. Fue un malentendido desafortunado que no merece repetirse.   
Thor asintió enérgicamente.   
—La Señorita Shaina tiene razón. Y en las palabras del bardo, todo lo que empieza bien, termina bien.   
Mientras Syd ocupaba a Minos acerca de una medida próxima a presentarse ante la Cámara y Marin y Thor escuchaban atentamente, Shaina intentaba calmar sus nervios y tranquilizar su corazón.  
Ella miró fijamente la curva relajada de su mano enguantada. Ayer, ella podría haber resbalado su mano en el calor de la suya brevemente. Él habría acariciado su palma con sus largos dedos.  
Y si ellos hubiesen estado solos, ella habría dado un paso hacia su abrazo y puesto su cabeza contra su pecho, cerrando sus ojos mientras escuchaba al estable latido de su corazón. Él la habría sostenido cerca mientras presionaba sus labios contra su frente y luego contra su boca. Y ella podría haber murmurado te amo, porque su corazón estaba tan lleno que las palabras ya no serían contenidas.  
Ella tragó el nudo en su garganta.  
Pero eso era ayer.  
Ahora iba a ser de esta manera. Cerca, pero nunca tocándose. Deseando, pero nunca teniendo. Sintiendo, pero nunca reconociendo.  
— ¡Shaina, Marin!   
Girándose con una sonrisa, para ocultar el brillo de las lágrimas no derramadas, Shaina enfrentó a Geist y al amigo de Minos. Ella rápidamente abrazó a su amiga.   
—Hola, querida.   
—Estoy tan contenta que estés aquí —susurró Geist antes de retirarse.  
Shaina obligó a su sonrisa a permanecer mientras todos fueron presentados. Ella podía sentir tanto la mirada de Minos como la como de Aiacos sobre ella.  
—Estamos aquí con la senorita Pandora y Saori —dijo Geist—. Vamos al Pabellón después de la obra. Una orquesta nueva de Austria tocará esta tarde —ella miró rápida y nerviosamente a Minos y luego dijo: ¿Por qué todos ustedes no se nos unen allí?   
Shaina contuvo el aliento. ¡Dios querido, no!  
Minos la miró.  
Aiacos miró a Minos.  
Marin y Thor hablaron uno encima del otro en su impaciencia por aceptar.  
Syd la miró con una sonrisa esperanzada.   
— ¿Quisiera usted ir, Señorita Shaina?   
—Por favor, Shaina — pidió Geist.  
La cabeza de Shaina palpitó. Ella quería huir.  
— ¿Usted ha olvidado que su amiga estuvo enferma anoche? —Minos dijo con mucha frialdad—. No la presione.   
Un silencio incómodo cayó en el grupo, pero esto dio a Shaina un breve momento para ordenar sus pensamientos.   
—Gracias senor, por su preocupación —ella sonrió—. Geist sabe, sin embargo, que estoy bastante recuperada. Nosotros estaríamos encantados de unirnos a ustedes.   
Sólo después que las campanas hubieran convocado a los invitados de vuelta en el teatro, y ella hubiera ocupado su asiento entre Thor y Syd, las luces fueran tenues, y la obra hubiera comenzado, Shaina se permitió derrumbarse.  
Lo hizo silenciosa e internamente, con apenas la agitación de una pestaña o el tic de un dedo.  
Tal como durante su relación con Seiya, nadie vería, nadie sabría.  
Pero dentro, ella sentia como si nunca antes se hubiese derrumbado. Ella lloró y se arrastró bajo el peso de sus emociones, emociones que eran cien veces más devastadoras que aquellas que había sufrido mientras estuvo con Seiya.  
Aquella experiencia la había adormecido.  
¿Qué haría con esto?  
¿Cuánto tiempo podría ella soportar el dolor?  
¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que el grito dentro de ella se hiciera demasiado ruidoso para contenerlo?  
Minos miraba a Shaina girar a través de la pista de baile con Syd de Missar. Él odiaba la visión de la mano de otro hombre sobre su cintura. Odiaba la fácil familiaridad que ellos parecían compartir.  
Sobre todo, él odiaba tener que fingir que Shaina no significaba nada para él. Se estaba muriendo por tomarla en sus brazos, muriendo por gritar al mundo que ella era suya. Estar de pie allí pasivamente, actuando como si ellos no fueran más que meros conocidos, era casi más de lo que él podía soportar.  
De algún modo, era la peor mentira de todo.  
—No debes mirarla tanto —dijo Aiacos suavemente—. Pandora te está viendo.  
Minos frunció el ceño, pero mantuvo sus ojos sobre Shaina.  
Pandora y Kido habían estado horrorizadas de que Geist hubiese invitado a semejantes invitados a su compañía, invitados que ellas nunca habrían aprobado. Sin embargo, Geist había permanecido sorprendentemente resuelta en su insistencia y, por una vez, él la había apoyado. Desde su llegada, Pandora y Kido habían estado groseras y despectivas, cosa que no lo sorprendió, aunque estuvo claro que las dos prestaron particular atención a Shaina. Los comentarios viles de Kido indicaron celos, los de Pandora, sospecha.  
Él solamente la quería a ella, desesperadamente.  
—En aproximadamente dos semanas, ella va a estar relacionada contigo mediante matrimonio —continuó Aiacos—. Vas a tener que aprender a verla como nada más que una pariente lejana.   
Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Minos. Él giró hacia su amigo y habló en voz baja, tensa.   
— ¿Y cómo haré eso, Aiacos? ¿Cómo enseñaré a mi cuerpo no anhelar el de ella, cuando el olor mismo de ella me pone duro? ¿Cómo obligaré a mi mente cuando cada recuerdo de ella es una alegría? ¿Cómo la trataré como una relación sin importancia, cuando cada fibra de mi ser pide por ella a gritos? —Minos intentó reducir la marcha su corazón—. ¿Cómo, Aiacos? ¿Cómo haré eso?   
Aiacos solamente lo miro fijo.   
—No sé —murmuró.  
—Yo tampoco.   
La música terminó, y Minos cruzó la pista de baile antes de que Syd de Missar pudiera conducir a Shaina fuera de la pista.  
Ella bajó sus ojos cuando lo vio acercarse. Él odiaba eso. Él deseaba que ella lo mirara como lo había hecho antes.  
— ¿Puedo yo tener el siguiente baile, Señorita Shaina?   
Ella hizo una pausa un momento, y los hombros de él se tensaron cuando pensó que ella en realidad podría rechazarlo.  
Pero entonces ella asintió.   
—Sí  
Syd de Missar saludó y puso la mano enguantada de Shaina en la de Minos.  
Él respiró profundamente cuando cerró sus dedos alrededor de los de ella. Esto estaba bien. Él recordó la primera vez que había sostenido su mano en el Museo Britanico. Eso había estado bien entonces y todavía lo estaba.  
Cuando la música comenzó, él la arrastró hacia la curva de su brazo y la acercó. Ella mantuvo sus ojos bajos, pero él estaba extático solamente por sostenerla.  
Él aspiró la vainilla y azahares y, bajo aquella fragancia dulce, él aspiró el olor más dulce de ella, la piel de Shaina, el pelo de Shaina, el olor que todavía se pegaba, en vestigios, a la almohada que él había apretado durante la noche anterior.  
Él bailó con ella hacia el lado lejano de la pista de baile. Él quería mirarla y tocarla en una manera que era real, ningún pretexto, ninguna mentira.  
Él extendió su mano a través de la curva apacible de su espalda.   
—Puedes mirarme ahora —dijo él suavemente—. Ellos no pueden vernos.  
—Otra gente puede. Estamos en un lugar público. Además, ya no importa si están cerca o lejos —contestó ella—. Ya no hay ningún biombo que pueda protegernos.   
Él frunció el ceño mientras la giraba.   
— ¿Qué quieres decir?   
Ella finalmente levantó sus ojos a los de él. Tan hermosos ojos.  
—Quiero decir que no podemos ocultarnos de nosotros mismos.  
—No tengo ningún deseo de hacerlo así.  
—Sí, sí lo tienes —ella imploró con sus ojos mientras se movían a ciegas al compás del vals—. Oh, Minos, ¿no lo ves? —su voz tembló—. No podemos estar juntos otra vez. Nunca.  
Atontado y frágil por la tensión, él sintió su pecho encogerse.   
—Te expliqué todo anoche. Fui y expliqué todo.   
—Sí —sus dedos se apretaron sobre su hombro y sus ojos se cerraron brevemente— y aborrezco las circunstancias horribles que nos fuerzan a separarnos. Con todo mi corazón, lo hago. Pero, Minos, conociéndolas a ellas no cambia nada.   
Ella va a sacarte de su vida. El terrible presagio se arrastró a través de la piel de Minos. Eso lo hizo desear aferrarse a ello.   
— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso que cuando sabes que sólo quiero estar contigo?   
— ¿Piensas que no quiero estar contigo? —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— ¿Piensas que esto no me destruye?   
Él se adhirió a un fragmento de esperanza.   
—Entonces no nos desperdicies. Voy a tener la carta pronto. Lo puedo sentir, Shaina. Y luego esta completa charada de mentiras puede terminarse —la música continuaba—. Te quiero. Te necesito.   
Ella bajó sus ojos otra vez.   
—Lo que queremos ya no es más relevante. A pesar de lo que queremos, a pesar de la carta, mi amiga se verá arruinada si tú la abandonas. No puedo ser parte de esto.  
Minos intentó respirar. Su pecho estaba tan apretado.   
—Te dije todo. Te dije todo, confiando en que entenderías. Confiando que querrías frustrar la maldad y vileza de Kido tanto como yo. Confiando que no nos abandonarías.   
—No puedo hacer nada más —susurró ella.  
— ¿Y cuándo consiga la carta? ¿Qué entonces? ¿Todavía me rechazarás?  
Ella lo miró.   
—Consigue la carta si puedes. Deberías tenerla, Minos. Pero que tengas la carta no cambiará nada para mí. Los dados fueron echados cuando el compromiso fue anunciado —ella sacudió su cabeza—. Si abandonas a mi amiga a la vergüenza, yo nunca te veré otra vez.   
La música aumentó. Su cabeza dolía. Si él solamente pudiera respirar.   
—Dices esto ahora, en mis brazos. ¿Pero cómo soportaras las noches y días? —Él la acercó más mientras la giraba a través del piso—. ¿Qué harás cuando tu cuerpo pida a gritos satisfacción? Ahora que has encontrado el placer, este te perseguirá, ardiente e implacable.   
Cólera y ansiedad bombeaban en sus venas.   
— ¿Qué harás? ¿Hallar a alguien más? Nadie puede satisfacerte como yo lo hago. Nadie.   
—Lo sé —jadeó Shaina—. Lo sé —sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia—. ¿Pero lloraré de alegría y gritaré mi placer en tus brazos mientras mi amiga solloza en su almohada de vergüenza porque el Juez Minos de Griffo la ha abandonado? —el corazón de Minos latió con furia y miedo. Él se agarró de una final, débil paja. —Yo diré que ella me abandonó.   
— ¡Detente! —la palabra llegó en un susurro ahogado. El labio de Shaina tembló cuando ella lo miró—. Nadie creerá eso, Minos. ¿Y qué de Geist? No hay ninguna excusa que pudieras darle que no fuera el peor rechazo —compasiva miseria enturbiaba sus ojos, sin embargo su cuerpo se apoyó en el de él—. No hay nada que pueda hacerse. Nada.   
Él vio su mirada atormentada, y un dolor agudo golpeó dentro de él. Él se estremeció mientras desgarraba su vientre y fisuraba bajo sus costillas. Su cabeza palpitó y Shaina se volvió borrosa un momento ante sus ojos ardidos.   
— ¿Por qué viniste aquí esta noche? —pudo decir él—. ¿Por qué?   
—Para decirte estas cosas.   
— ¿Aquí? — Su voz contenida—. ¿Sobre una maldita pista de baile?   
— ¿Dónde más, Minos? —Sus ojos imploraron por entendimiento—. ¿Dónde más? Mi puerta está cerrada. Y así debe permanecer —sus dedos se tensaron alrededor de los de él—. Lo pensé mejor…  
Él estrujó su mano, su mano, que pertenecía en la suya. ¿Cómo podía ella hacer esto? ¿Cómo podía ella?   
— ¿Lo pensaste mejor? Yo no. Pensé que cuando oyeras las circunstancias, cuando hubieras tenido el tiempo para considerarlas, reconocerías la injusticia que exiges de mí. Pensé que comprenderías la imposibilidad de partir — él parpadeó—. En cambio, nos acusas. Y me condenas a un matrimonio tan horrible e indiferente. ¿Por qué no me dices cómo vivir con esto, Shaina? Porque yo no sé cómo.   
Su ceño era dolido.   
—Geist se preocupará por ti, si la dejas. Ella quiere preocuparse por ti.  
La música bajaba.   
—No quiero su preocupación —él se sentia enfermo, enfermo y enfadado mientras algo horrible e inexorable se arrastraba sobre él—. No quiero nada de esto.   
—Minos, yo...  
—No digas nada más —él sacudió su cabeza—. Me has castigado bastante. Te lo ruego, no digas nada más.   
Mientras la música terminaba, Minos sostuvo a Shaina un momento más, la sintió un momento más, antes de inclinarse sobre su mano. Él no quería dejarla ir, no quería liberar su asimiento sobre ella. Si él lo hacía, algo calamitoso ocurriría.  
Metiendo su brazo en el suyo, él caminó lentamente de vuelta a su fiesta. Él se movía como un doliente en un cortejo fúnebre, retrasando brevemente lo inevitable de examinar la cavernosa profundidad que es el adiós final. Pero con cada paso que él daba, él se sentia cada vez más como si marchase hacia su propia tumba.  
Él vio sus caras, Pandora, Saori, Geist, su amigo, participes todos, sabiéndolo o no, de su fallecimiento.  
Y aún así él siguió andando, más profundo y más profundo en la sombra que ellos echaban, hasta que esta lo cubrió completamente. La penumbra fría se filtró a través de él cuando el brazo de Shaina resbaló del suyo, y cuando sus dedos se deslizaron de su manga, la felicidad y la esperanza se extinguieron.  
Todo se volvió oscuro.  
El entierro era el suyo.

Shaina miró fijamente la imagen inacabada de su amiga sobre el lienzo. La tardía luz de mañana en el solario del hotel era más oscura que de costumbre, y la lluvia salpicaba las ventanas. Ella podía oír las gotas que golpeaban el cristal con una menguante y suelta intensidad  
Quizás era la luz gris del día lo que parecía traer los ojos azules de Geist a la vida. Quizás era el humor débil del tiempo que realzaba el dulzor sutil, el dolor, y la incertidumbre la que ellos reflejaban.  
Shaina miró el pincel en sus dedos. ¿O era el crédito todo de ella? ¿Había el dolor de su destrozado corazón movido su mano y guiado sus pinceladas a una nueva profundidad? ¿Fue su propio dolor e incertidumbre que le permitió capturar tan bien el patetismo de su amiga?  
Ella cerró sus ojos.  
¿O era el amor?  
—Shaina tienes una visita —llamó su amiga.  
Los ojos de Shaina se abrieron ante el tono de la voz de su amiga. Era alguien inesperado.  
¿Minos?  
Mientras ella miraba fijamente la entrada al solario, Marin entró, seguida de nada menos que la Senorita Pandora Heinstein.  
Shaina se puso rígida de aversión. Ella había visto lo suficiente de la senorita Pandora la noche anterior para formarse una mala opinión de ella. De todos modos ella encontró y soportó la fría mirada de la senorita Pandora. La mujer cruzó pasando a Marin de un tranco, quien permaneció cerca de la puerta con una expresión calma propia de ella.  
—A la senorita Pandora le gustaría hablar contigo en privado. ¿Hago que traigan algún refresco?   
Shaina miró a la de Minos.   
—Eso depende cuánto tiempo la senorita Pandora se quedará.  
—No mucho tiempo —llegó la fría la respuesta.  
Shaina asintió a su amiga, quien frunció el ceño a la espalda de la senorita Pandora.   
—Entonces no requeriremos nada. Gracias, Marin.  
Shaina esperó a que su amiga cerrara las puertas dobles del solario antes de quitarse su delantal de pintura. Entonces ella indicó una silla.   
— ¿Puedo ofrecerle un asiento, Senorita Pandora?   
Pandora se sentó con un elegante susurro de satén negro.  
Alisando su propio vestido de seda rayada rosada, negra, y crema, Shaina tomó la silla al lado de ella.   
— ¿A qué debo esta visita tan sorprendente?  
Los hermosos pero fríos ojos violeta de la senorita Pandora la miraron.   
—Vine para advertirte.   
Shaina dobló sus manos en su regazo.   
— ¿Advertirme? ¿Sobre qué?   
—Somos mujeres, Shaina. Vamos a no fingir que no nos entendemos la una a la otra. – dijo tuteándola de repente  
Una punzada de genuino aborrecimiento reverberó por Shaina, pero ella mantuvo su expresión en blanco.  
La senorita Pandora miró incrédula.   
—Yo vi tu cara cuando fuiste presentada a Minos en la fiesta de Saori. Por suerte, Aiacos y yo fuimos los únicos quienes la vieron. Y luego anoche. ¿Piensas que esto no es obvio para mí? —Ella levantó sus cejas perfectamente arqueadas—. Eres la última amante de Minos.   
El estómago de Shaina se apretó ante las palabras de la mujer, pero ella permaneció impasible.   
—Usted dijo que estaba aquí para advertirme, senorita. ¿Lo va a hacer así?   
La senorita Pandora sonrió.   
—No intentes actuar natural, Shaina —ella se inclinó adelante—. Ya te dije. Yo vi tu cara.   
Shaina no pudo controlar totalmente una sonrisa propia.  
—En serio, Shaina, admiro tu coraje al iniciar un amorío con un hombre sobre quien obviamente no sabias nada. Pero al final, esto no fue muy inteligente, ¿verdad?   
—Voy a pedirle que se marche —dijo Shaina—, así que si usted tiene algo que decir, sugiero que lo haga ahora.   
La senorita Pandora se reclinó en su silla.   
—Manténte alejada de Minos y de Geist.   
—No lo haré.   
— ¿Qué quiere decir, que no lo harás? —Ella frunció el ceño—. Él está teniendo una época bastante dura aceptando la pérdida de su soltería sin que tu remuevas la olla. E intento hacerte un favor también, Shaina. No conoces a Minos de la manera que yo lo hago.   
Shaina sacudió su cabeza.   
—No. No lo hago. Y usted no lo conoce del modo en que yo lo hago.   
La senorita Pandora se inclinó adelante otra vez.   
—Escúchame, pequeña fulana. Minos nunca ha follado a una mujer por más que unos meses. Pronto él perderá el interés completamente. Su tiempo es corto —ella levantó su barbilla—. Usted no significa nada para él.   
No. La palabra hizo eco en la cabeza de Shaina. Aunque él, él mismo, hubiera dicho palabras similares cuando ellos se encontraron por primera vez, ahora sonaban huecas y falsas.  
Ella recordó el modo en que él la miraba, el modo en que él la tocaba, las cosas él le había dicho sobre su día final juntos. Ella recordó las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos la noche anterior.  
Él se preocupaba por ella.  
Profundamente.  
—Vamos a no fingir que no nos entendemos la una a la otra, Senorita Pandora —dijo Shaina con fuerza repentina—. Usted está aquí porque usted está preocupada de que Minos no pierda el interés en mí. Usted está aquí porque no tiene ni idea qué hay entre su el y yo —Shaina asintió con clara convicción—. Usted está aquí porque está asustada de lo que no puede entender.   
La senorita Pandora se rió, pero Shaina podía oír la tensión.  
—Realmente, Shaina, eres muy divertida. Estoy aquí para ahorrarnos a todos, su imbécil amiga incluida, la humillación pública que nos acontecería si su pequeño repugnante amorío con Minos se filtrara.   
Shaina la miró fijamente.   
—Temí que no atendieras razones, Shaina —siguió la senorita Pandora. Ella abrió su bolso— Entonces estoy preparada para pagarte —ella le extendió un cheque por cinco mil libras.  
Shaina no movió un dedo.   
— ¿Sabe Senorita Pandora?, Usted me recuerda mucho a Saori.   
El cheque ondeó en su mano.   
— ¿Qué?   
¿Por qué se sentia tan serena ante este soborno?   
—Sí, es verdad. Usted y ella, ambas, intentan doblar a la gente a su voluntad. ¿No se vuelve aburrido, siempre torciendo los brazos de la gente a su voluntad? —el ceño de Shaina se hizo más profundo—. ¿Y qué pasará cuando usted ya no tenga más la fuerza, o la belleza, o el poder de conseguir lo que usted quiere? ¿Cómo vivirá?   
La senorita Pandora retiró su mano y metió el cheque en su bolso.   
—Veo que no puedes ser convencida.   
—Al contrario, puedo ser convencida. Sólo no puedo ser comprada.   
La cara de la senorita Pandora se torció en una poco atractiva sonrisa sarcástica.   
—Si no te alejas, le diré a tu adorada hermana de sonrisa simplona que has estado jodiendo con su prometido.   
Shaina no sintió ningún miedo.   
— ¿Chantaje, Senorita Pandora? —Ella sacudió su cabeza—. Oh, usted realmente es otra Saori Kido.   
Los ojos de la mujer se estrecharon.   
— ¿Qué es lo que sabes?   
Shaina no hizo caso a su pregunta y mantuvo su voz equilibrada.   
—Ahora usted escúcheme, Senorita Pandora. Le he prometido a Geist que me quedaré con ella, así ella podrá tolerar mejor su repugnante presencia. Me he prometido que ayudaré a Minos, de cualquier modo que pueda, a aceptar a mi amiga —ella se inclinó adelante—. Así que, si usted quiere que este matrimonio siga como fue planeado, entonces no se meta en mi camino.   
Pandora la miró fijamente con incredulidad un momento. Entonces una sonrisa se extendió a través de su cara y ella rompió en risas.   
— ¡Tu lo has dejado! —exclamó ella—. ¡Es por eso que él estaba tan increíblemente fatal anoche!   
El dolor de Shaina ardió nuevamente.  
Pandora se reclinó en su silla y sostuvo su mano en su pecho mientras reía en silencio.   
—Sabes, él se fue directamente después que tu. Pero no antes de criticarnos a todos nosotros. Estaba segura que le habías pedido que disolviera su compromiso —ella sacudió su cabeza y lució regocijada—. Bien, si esto no es la vuelta perfecta. Ya era hora que él fuera el abandonado.   
¿Cómo podía una mujer ser tan odiosa?  
Ella se rió de Shaina.   
—De alguna manera, en realidad predije esto. Aunque yo realmente no lo creyera entonces, le dije que te cansarías de él.   
Shaina quiso borrar de una bofetada la sonrisa de su cara.   
— ¿Por qué usted le diría algo que no creía?  
Pandora posó sus ojos sobre Shaina.   
—Para castigarlo, desde luego.   
—Su aversión y desdén para él son claros. En una noche, yo pude ver que usted favorece a Aiacos sobre él.   
— ¿Y qué de su aversión y desdén para mí, Shaina? Él es grosero e insufrible, sin embargo tu no dices nada de esto.   
—Usted lo comenzó. Usted es Pandora —la voz de Shaina sonó estrangulada—. Todo lo que un niño, un joven o un hombre quiere, es amor.   
La cara de la Pandora se volvió una máscara fría.   
—Debo irme.   
—Sí, debe hacerlo.   
Ella se detuvo, pero Shaina no se detuvo con ella. La senorita Pandora se marchó sin otra palabra.  
Shaina rompió en sollozos.  
¿Por qué? ¿Dios, por qué?  
¿Por qué debía ser ella la que castigara a Minos otra vez?

En la húmeda tranquilidad de su jardín, Minos estaba parado al lado de la fuente y parpadeaba para alejar la fría lluvia que lo mojaba. Él miraba fijamente la estatua de Afrodita. Él la había escogido por la hermosura de su cara, la gracia de su figura, y por el modo en que su pelo caía en ondas por su espalda.  
Los trabajadores habían venido esa mañana para comenzar a cavar para colocar las cañerías. Él los había despedido. Ya no la quería conectada.  
Pero la lluvia había llenado las bandejas poco profundas y parecía correr sin embargo. El agua caía de la cima al medio y luego del medio al fondo. ¿Se desbordaría?  
No importaba.  
Levantando su mano, él bajó la mirada al alfiler de metal que reposaba en su palma. El agua salpicaba sobre la pequeña perla que decoraba la cima.  
Él le había dado Shaina los alfileres, uno por uno, cuando ella había enrollado su hermoso pelo en su nuca. Él la había mirado mientras colocaba cada uno en su lugar, había alisado un rizo rebelde.  
Él se había reído con ella. Él la había detenido con besos y caricias.  
Aquel día había sido el más feliz de su vida.  
El agua se cayó de su palma en la fuente.  
Cada hombre debería tener un día realmente feliz. Solamente uno.  
Su mano tembló.  
Estaba terminado. Hecho. Acabado.  
Él cerró sus dedos alrededor del alfiler.  
Una oscura frialdad traspasó sus venas.  
Él había vivido sin felicidad antes. Él podría hacerlo otra vez.  
Él podría.  
Él parpadeó defendiéndose de la lluvia y dejó caer el pequeño pedazo de metal doblado en la fuente.  
Él se dio vuelta y se obligó a bajar por el camino. Miró la lluvia salpicar la tierra ante él.  
Él había vivido sin ella antes. Él podría vivir sin ella otra vez.  
El dolor pasaría, y todo sería como era.  
La lluvia entraba rauda en sus ojos. Sus piernas temblaron y lentamente dejaron de moverse.  
Las gotas pesadas caían sobre él. Truenos resonaban en algún sitio, a lo lejos.  
¡Mentiras! ¡Todas mentiras!  
Nada, nunca, sería como era antes.  
Él giró y se apresuró de vuelta hacia la fuente. La lluvia caía con tanta fuerza sobre el agua que él no podía ver nada debajo. ¿Dónde estaba? Él hundió sus manos en el frío estanque y palpó buscando al alfiler.  
Nada. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde?  
Su corazón palpitó, y un gruñido ahogado escapó de él cuando palpó a través del liso fondo. ¿Y si se había caído en uno de los desagües?  
La ansiedad fluyó por él.  
¿Dónde estaba? ¡Él lo necesitaba!  
Entonces sus dedos rozaron algo. ¡La pequeña perla!  
Con un gemido aliviado él cerró su mano sobre el pequeño pedazo de metal doblado y lo sacó del agua.  
Lo miró ansioso. Tan encantador, tan delicado.  
Cerrando su mano de manera protectora su alrededor, él besó la cima de su puño apretado.  
Sus piernas tambaleantes no lo sostendrían. Él cayó sobre el amplio saliente de la fuente y se sentó.  
Su respiración era forzada.  
No. Nada jamás sería como era antes... porque él la amaba.


	16. capitulo 16

Capitulo Quince

—Si estuviese yo dirigiendo esta producción, Señorita Shaina, le daría el papel de Bianca, tan dulce es su disposición —declaró Thor cuando las luces se encendieron para el intermedio de La Fierecilla Domada.  
Él secó su frente con su pañuelo, y Shaina se preguntó si su asiento del teatro no lo estaría apretando terriblemente.  
—Sin embargo la regañona Kate resulta ser la mejor esposa —lanzó Syd Missar .  
— ¡Ah, Syd, no cuente el final! — exclamó Marin.  
—Mil perdones, Señorita Marin .   
Marin miró a la muchedumbre mientras la gente se levantaba de sus asientos.   
—Simplemente debo cambiar de sitio —dijo ella—. Sin embargo, mi pobre dedo del pie seguramente será pisoteado y yo simplemente no lo podría soportar otra vez. Quizás yo podría apoyarme en su brazo, Thor. Un hombre de su estatura seguramente me prevendrá de ser golpeada y empujada.   
Thor echó un vistazo de mala gana a Shaina.   
—Bien, yo...  
Marin tomó el brazo de Thor .   
—El Syd tomará a Shaina bajo su ala protectora, ¿verdad? —Ella giró, tirando a Thor con ella—. ¡Oh! —ella miró hacia atrás—. Hay una de aquellas palmeras traicioneras justo en la salida, aquí. Así que, todos, cuiden sus ojos —ella se volvió hacia Thor mientras se adentraban en el pasillo — ¿Mencioné, Thor, que Shaina casi fue cegada por una fronda de palmera? Son realmente muy peligrosas. Pienso que deberían ser prohibidas de todos los sitios públicos. ¿No lo cree usted?   
Shaina compartió una pequeña sonrisa con Syd de Missar cuando ellos, también, se adentraron en el atestado pasillo.  
Él la miró un momento.   
— ¿Cómo se siente usted? —preguntó él suavemente.  
—Estoy bien, gracias.   
Un pequeño ceño frunció su frente, pero él asintió.   
—Señorita Shaina, si hay alguna manera en que pueda servirla, espero que usted me lo permita.   
Shaina examinó sus vivos ojos miel. La noche anterior, en su coche, él la había sostenido mientras ella lloraba sobre su hombro.   
—Gracias, Señor Missar . Pero usted ya ha sido de la mayor ayuda para mí. Si no hubiese estado allí anoche, no sé lo que yo habría hecho. Le estoy tan agradecida por su gentileza —ella bajó sus ojos—. Lamento que me haya visto en mi peor momento.   
—Yo preferiría estar con usted en su peor momento, que con algunas personas en su mejor momento.   
Shaina rió.   
—Es usted un hombre amable.   
Él bajó la mirada hacia ella.   
—Amable, cortés, agradecida. Esas no son exactamente las palabras que yo estaba esperando.   
Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Él pensaba que no era sincera?   
—Usted se ha convertido en un buen amigo para mí —ella puso su mano encima de su brazo—. Espero que usted sepa que honro nuestra amistad hablando sólo desde mi corazón.   
Él miró su mano en su brazo.   
—Lo sé —su sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos como por lo general hacía. Él asintió—. Lo sé.   
Marin y Thor habían girado y los habían esperado.  
Thor puso su enorme mano sobre su corazón.   
—Perdóneme, Señorita Shaina, pero usted se asemeja a una rara flor con ese vestido rosa.   
—Yo no era consciente que una rosa podría reclamar la rareza como uno de sus atributos, Thor —ella sonrió para ablandar el sarcasmo de sus palabras.  
—Su encantadora cara enrarece el color, Señorita Shaina.   
El hombre era rápido con una respuesta, eso era seguro.  
—Díganos, ¿qué piensa usted de la obra? —Preguntó Thor —. Tengo un cariño particular por Petruchio. Un muchacho tan alegre y astuto. Realmente creo que yo podría interpretar su papel maravillosamente.   
Shaina miró a Thor. Él probablemente sería perfecto para el papel. Ella frunció el ceño cuando un pensamiento le vino.   
— ¿Nunca pensó usted en subir al escenario, Thor? Usted parece tan apropiado para ello.   
Los ojos del hombre se encendieron.   
— ¿Usted así lo piensa, Señorita Shaina? La verdad es que lo he considerado.   
—Casualmente sé que sus amigas no están de acuerdo con semejante pasatiempo —dijo Marin, sacudiendo su cabeza.  
Un poco de la luz de la expresión de Thor se marchitó.   
—Lamentablemente, no es una profesión que permite una vida estable. Un hombre debe hacer su fortuna en el mundo.   
—Algunos hombres son destinados a la fama, no la fortuna —ofreció Syd .  
Thor se hinchó y se irguió un poco más.  
—Además —siguió Syd —, la fortuna a menudo sigue a la fama.   
Shaina asintió. Déjenlo perseguir el escenario antes que a ella.  
Marin frunció el ceño y meneó su dedo.   
—Sus amigas no aprobarían esto, Thor .   
La cara de Thor era todo entusiasmo.   
—Simplemente le estoy dando algún pensamiento a la idea, Señorita Marin. Un hombre, después de todo, debe seguir su destino.   
—El destino es una fuerza poderosa —la grave voz vino desde atrás de Shaina.  
Su estómago volteó, y sus piernas temblaron cuando ella se dio vuelta.  
Minos la sostuvo en su mirada ambar.   
—Algunas cosas están destinadas a ser, y no deberían ser resistidas —sus ojos se movieron sobre ella—. ¿Usted está de acuerdo, Señorita Shaina?   
Shaina podía oír su sangre precipitándose en sus oídos y, Dios le ayudase, sus pezones hormiguearon y se contrajeron.   
—Yo... yo no finjo entender las complejidades del destino. Sólo puedo decir que la gente debe seguir sus corazones, sus mentes, y sus moralidades y esperar que lo que hagan sea correcto.   
—Yo no podría estar más de acuerdo —dijo Minos. Él giró y se movió entre Shaina y Syd —. Buenas noches, Señor Missar  
Syd inclinó su cabeza.   
—Buenas noches.  
Shaina hizo las presentaciones para el resto del grupo. Minos estaba de pie tan cerca que ella podía olerlo. Ella anhelaba tocarlo.  
Él saludó a Marin, quien estaba excitada de la emoción, y cabeceó a Thor, quien se había puesto rojo desde el cuello hasta la línea del pelo.  
—Yo... yo debo decir, perdóneme —tartamudeó Thor —. Si hu-hu-hubiese sabido que era usted el que estaba en el Museo Britanico, no me hubiera dirigido a usted tan severamente —Thor tocó ligeramente su frente con su pañuelo—. Yo debo decirle que llegué a lamentar mis acciones aquel día y deseé poder tener la oportunidad de reunirme otra vez con usted, para que poder transmitirle esas excusas —Thor sonrió—. Pero perdí la esperanza de que la oportunidad alguna vez ocurriera —él sostuvo su pañuelo en su pecho e inclinó su cabeza—. Simplemente estoy agradecido que haya ocurrido.   
—No requiero su disculpa, señor —dijo Minos rígidamente—. La Señorita Shaina es quien merece sus disculpas —Minos arqueó una ceja—. Como estoy seguro que usted ya se las ha expresado, no tengo ningún desacuerdo más con usted.   
Thor miró con preocupación a Shaina mientras Marin se veía confusa.  
Syd dio un paso adelante y miró con el ceño fruncido a su amigo .   
— ¿A qué se refiere el Juez?   
— ¿Puedo? —Shaina intercedió—. Fue un malentendido desafortunado que no merece repetirse.   
Thor asintió enérgicamente.   
—La Señorita Shaina tiene razón. Y en las palabras del bardo, todo lo que empieza bien, termina bien.   
Mientras Syd ocupaba a Minos acerca de una medida próxima a presentarse ante la Cámara y Marin y Thor escuchaban atentamente, Shaina intentaba calmar sus nervios y tranquilizar su corazón.  
Ella miró fijamente la curva relajada de su mano enguantada. Ayer, ella podría haber resbalado su mano en el calor de la suya brevemente. Él habría acariciado su palma con sus largos dedos.  
Y si ellos hubiesen estado solos, ella habría dado un paso hacia su abrazo y puesto su cabeza contra su pecho, cerrando sus ojos mientras escuchaba al estable latido de su corazón. Él la habría sostenido cerca mientras presionaba sus labios contra su frente y luego contra su boca. Y ella podría haber murmurado te amo, porque su corazón estaba tan lleno que las palabras ya no serían contenidas.  
Ella tragó el nudo en su garganta.  
Pero eso era ayer.  
Ahora iba a ser de esta manera. Cerca, pero nunca tocándose. Deseando, pero nunca teniendo. Sintiendo, pero nunca reconociendo.  
— ¡Shaina, Marin!   
Girándose con una sonrisa, para ocultar el brillo de las lágrimas no derramadas, Shaina enfrentó a Geist y al amigo de Minos. Ella rápidamente abrazó a su amiga.   
—Hola, querida.   
—Estoy tan contenta que estés aquí —susurró Geist antes de retirarse.  
Shaina obligó a su sonrisa a permanecer mientras todos fueron presentados. Ella podía sentir tanto la mirada de Minos como la como de Aiacos sobre ella.  
—Estamos aquí con la senorita Pandora y Saori —dijo Geist—. Vamos al Pabellón después de la obra. Una orquesta nueva de Austria tocará esta tarde —ella miró rápida y nerviosamente a Minos y luego dijo: ¿Por qué todos ustedes no se nos unen allí?   
Shaina contuvo el aliento. ¡Dios querido, no!  
Minos la miró.  
Aiacos miró a Minos.  
Marin y Thor hablaron uno encima del otro en su impaciencia por aceptar.  
Syd la miró con una sonrisa esperanzada.   
— ¿Quisiera usted ir, Señorita Shaina?   
—Por favor, Shaina — pidió Geist.  
La cabeza de Shaina palpitó. Ella quería huir.  
— ¿Usted ha olvidado que su amiga estuvo enferma anoche? —Minos dijo con mucha frialdad—. No la presione.   
Un silencio incómodo cayó en el grupo, pero esto dio a Shaina un breve momento para ordenar sus pensamientos.   
—Gracias senor, por su preocupación —ella sonrió—. Geist sabe, sin embargo, que estoy bastante recuperada. Nosotros estaríamos encantados de unirnos a ustedes.   
Sólo después que las campanas hubieran convocado a los invitados de vuelta en el teatro, y ella hubiera ocupado su asiento entre Thor y Syd, las luces fueran tenues, y la obra hubiera comenzado, Shaina se permitió derrumbarse.  
Lo hizo silenciosa e internamente, con apenas la agitación de una pestaña o el tic de un dedo.  
Tal como durante su relación con Seiya, nadie vería, nadie sabría.  
Pero dentro, ella sentia como si nunca antes se hubiese derrumbado. Ella lloró y se arrastró bajo el peso de sus emociones, emociones que eran cien veces más devastadoras que aquellas que había sufrido mientras estuvo con Seiya.  
Aquella experiencia la había adormecido.  
¿Qué haría con esto?  
¿Cuánto tiempo podría ella soportar el dolor?  
¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que el grito dentro de ella se hiciera demasiado ruidoso para contenerlo?  
Minos miraba a Shaina girar a través de la pista de baile con Syd de Missar. Él odiaba la visión de la mano de otro hombre sobre su cintura. Odiaba la fácil familiaridad que ellos parecían compartir.  
Sobre todo, él odiaba tener que fingir que Shaina no significaba nada para él. Se estaba muriendo por tomarla en sus brazos, muriendo por gritar al mundo que ella era suya. Estar de pie allí pasivamente, actuando como si ellos no fueran más que meros conocidos, era casi más de lo que él podía soportar.  
De algún modo, era la peor mentira de todo.  
—No debes mirarla tanto —dijo Aiacos suavemente—. Pandora te está viendo.  
Minos frunció el ceño, pero mantuvo sus ojos sobre Shaina.  
Pandora y Kido habían estado horrorizadas de que Geist hubiese invitado a semejantes invitados a su compañía, invitados que ellas nunca habrían aprobado. Sin embargo, Geist había permanecido sorprendentemente resuelta en su insistencia y, por una vez, él la había apoyado. Desde su llegada, Pandora y Kido habían estado groseras y despectivas, cosa que no lo sorprendió, aunque estuvo claro que las dos prestaron particular atención a Shaina. Los comentarios viles de Kido indicaron celos, los de Pandora, sospecha.  
Él solamente la quería a ella, desesperadamente.  
—En aproximadamente dos semanas, ella va a estar relacionada contigo mediante matrimonio —continuó Aiacos—. Vas a tener que aprender a verla como nada más que una pariente lejana.   
Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Minos. Él giró hacia su amigo y habló en voz baja, tensa.   
— ¿Y cómo haré eso, Aiacos? ¿Cómo enseñaré a mi cuerpo no anhelar el de ella, cuando el olor mismo de ella me pone duro? ¿Cómo obligaré a mi mente cuando cada recuerdo de ella es una alegría? ¿Cómo la trataré como una relación sin importancia, cuando cada fibra de mi ser pide por ella a gritos? —Minos intentó reducir la marcha su corazón—. ¿Cómo, Aiacos? ¿Cómo haré eso?   
Aiacos solamente lo miro fijo.   
—No sé —murmuró.  
—Yo tampoco.   
La música terminó, y Minos cruzó la pista de baile antes de que Syd de Missar pudiera conducir a Shaina fuera de la pista.  
Ella bajó sus ojos cuando lo vio acercarse. Él odiaba eso. Él deseaba que ella lo mirara como lo había hecho antes.  
— ¿Puedo yo tener el siguiente baile, Señorita Shaina?   
Ella hizo una pausa un momento, y los hombros de él se tensaron cuando pensó que ella en realidad podría rechazarlo.  
Pero entonces ella asintió.   
—Sí  
Syd de Missar saludó y puso la mano enguantada de Shaina en la de Minos.  
Él respiró profundamente cuando cerró sus dedos alrededor de los de ella. Esto estaba bien. Él recordó la primera vez que había sostenido su mano en el Museo Britanico. Eso había estado bien entonces y todavía lo estaba.  
Cuando la música comenzó, él la arrastró hacia la curva de su brazo y la acercó. Ella mantuvo sus ojos bajos, pero él estaba extático solamente por sostenerla.  
Él aspiró la vainilla y azahares y, bajo aquella fragancia dulce, él aspiró el olor más dulce de ella, la piel de Shaina, el pelo de Shaina, el olor que todavía se pegaba, en vestigios, a la almohada que él había apretado durante la noche anterior.  
Él bailó con ella hacia el lado lejano de la pista de baile. Él quería mirarla y tocarla en una manera que era real, ningún pretexto, ninguna mentira.  
Él extendió su mano a través de la curva apacible de su espalda.   
—Puedes mirarme ahora —dijo él suavemente—. Ellos no pueden vernos.  
—Otra gente puede. Estamos en un lugar público. Además, ya no importa si están cerca o lejos —contestó ella—. Ya no hay ningún biombo que pueda protegernos.   
Él frunció el ceño mientras la giraba.   
— ¿Qué quieres decir?   
Ella finalmente levantó sus ojos a los de él. Tan hermosos ojos.  
—Quiero decir que no podemos ocultarnos de nosotros mismos.  
—No tengo ningún deseo de hacerlo así.  
—Sí, sí lo tienes —ella imploró con sus ojos mientras se movían a ciegas al compás del vals—. Oh, Minos, ¿no lo ves? —su voz tembló—. No podemos estar juntos otra vez. Nunca.  
Atontado y frágil por la tensión, él sintió su pecho encogerse.   
—Te expliqué todo anoche. Fui y expliqué todo.   
—Sí —sus dedos se apretaron sobre su hombro y sus ojos se cerraron brevemente— y aborrezco las circunstancias horribles que nos fuerzan a separarnos. Con todo mi corazón, lo hago. Pero, Minos, conociéndolas a ellas no cambia nada.   
Ella va a sacarte de su vida. El terrible presagio se arrastró a través de la piel de Minos. Eso lo hizo desear aferrarse a ello.   
— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso que cuando sabes que sólo quiero estar contigo?   
— ¿Piensas que no quiero estar contigo? —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— ¿Piensas que esto no me destruye?   
Él se adhirió a un fragmento de esperanza.   
—Entonces no nos desperdicies. Voy a tener la carta pronto. Lo puedo sentir, Shaina. Y luego esta completa charada de mentiras puede terminarse —la música continuaba—. Te quiero. Te necesito.   
Ella bajó sus ojos otra vez.   
—Lo que queremos ya no es más relevante. A pesar de lo que queremos, a pesar de la carta, mi amiga se verá arruinada si tú la abandonas. No puedo ser parte de esto.  
Minos intentó respirar. Su pecho estaba tan apretado.   
—Te dije todo. Te dije todo, confiando en que entenderías. Confiando que querrías frustrar la maldad y vileza de Kido tanto como yo. Confiando que no nos abandonarías.   
—No puedo hacer nada más —susurró ella.  
— ¿Y cuándo consiga la carta? ¿Qué entonces? ¿Todavía me rechazarás?  
Ella lo miró.   
—Consigue la carta si puedes. Deberías tenerla, Minos. Pero que tengas la carta no cambiará nada para mí. Los dados fueron echados cuando el compromiso fue anunciado —ella sacudió su cabeza—. Si abandonas a mi amiga a la vergüenza, yo nunca te veré otra vez.   
La música aumentó. Su cabeza dolía. Si él solamente pudiera respirar.   
—Dices esto ahora, en mis brazos. ¿Pero cómo soportaras las noches y días? —Él la acercó más mientras la giraba a través del piso—. ¿Qué harás cuando tu cuerpo pida a gritos satisfacción? Ahora que has encontrado el placer, este te perseguirá, ardiente e implacable.   
Cólera y ansiedad bombeaban en sus venas.   
— ¿Qué harás? ¿Hallar a alguien más? Nadie puede satisfacerte como yo lo hago. Nadie.   
—Lo sé —jadeó Shaina—. Lo sé —sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia—. ¿Pero lloraré de alegría y gritaré mi placer en tus brazos mientras mi amiga solloza en su almohada de vergüenza porque el Juez Minos de Griffo la ha abandonado? —el corazón de Minos latió con furia y miedo. Él se agarró de una final, débil paja. —Yo diré que ella me abandonó.   
— ¡Detente! —la palabra llegó en un susurro ahogado. El labio de Shaina tembló cuando ella lo miró—. Nadie creerá eso, Minos. ¿Y qué de Geist? No hay ninguna excusa que pudieras darle que no fuera el peor rechazo —compasiva miseria enturbiaba sus ojos, sin embargo su cuerpo se apoyó en el de él—. No hay nada que pueda hacerse. Nada.   
Él vio su mirada atormentada, y un dolor agudo golpeó dentro de él. Él se estremeció mientras desgarraba su vientre y fisuraba bajo sus costillas. Su cabeza palpitó y Shaina se volvió borrosa un momento ante sus ojos ardidos.   
— ¿Por qué viniste aquí esta noche? —pudo decir él—. ¿Por qué?   
—Para decirte estas cosas.   
— ¿Aquí? — Su voz contenida—. ¿Sobre una maldita pista de baile?   
— ¿Dónde más, Minos? —Sus ojos imploraron por entendimiento—. ¿Dónde más? Mi puerta está cerrada. Y así debe permanecer —sus dedos se tensaron alrededor de los de él—. Lo pensé mejor…  
Él estrujó su mano, su mano, que pertenecía en la suya. ¿Cómo podía ella hacer esto? ¿Cómo podía ella?   
— ¿Lo pensaste mejor? Yo no. Pensé que cuando oyeras las circunstancias, cuando hubieras tenido el tiempo para considerarlas, reconocerías la injusticia que exiges de mí. Pensé que comprenderías la imposibilidad de partir — él parpadeó—. En cambio, nos acusas. Y me condenas a un matrimonio tan horrible e indiferente. ¿Por qué no me dices cómo vivir con esto, Shaina? Porque yo no sé cómo.   
Su ceño era dolido.   
—Geist se preocupará por ti, si la dejas. Ella quiere preocuparse por ti.  
La música bajaba.   
—No quiero su preocupación —él se sentia enfermo, enfermo y enfadado mientras algo horrible e inexorable se arrastraba sobre él—. No quiero nada de esto.   
—Minos, yo...  
—No digas nada más —él sacudió su cabeza—. Me has castigado bastante. Te lo ruego, no digas nada más.   
Mientras la música terminaba, Minos sostuvo a Shaina un momento más, la sintió un momento más, antes de inclinarse sobre su mano. Él no quería dejarla ir, no quería liberar su asimiento sobre ella. Si él lo hacía, algo calamitoso ocurriría.  
Metiendo su brazo en el suyo, él caminó lentamente de vuelta a su fiesta. Él se movía como un doliente en un cortejo fúnebre, retrasando brevemente lo inevitable de examinar la cavernosa profundidad que es el adiós final. Pero con cada paso que él daba, él se sentia cada vez más como si marchase hacia su propia tumba.  
Él vio sus caras, Pandora, Saori, Geist, su amigo, participes todos, sabiéndolo o no, de su fallecimiento.  
Y aún así él siguió andando, más profundo y más profundo en la sombra que ellos echaban, hasta que esta lo cubrió completamente. La penumbra fría se filtró a través de él cuando el brazo de Shaina resbaló del suyo, y cuando sus dedos se deslizaron de su manga, la felicidad y la esperanza se extinguieron.  
Todo se volvió oscuro.  
El entierro era el suyo.

Shaina miró fijamente la imagen inacabada de su amiga sobre el lienzo. La tardía luz de mañana en el solario del hotel era más oscura que de costumbre, y la lluvia salpicaba las ventanas. Ella podía oír las gotas que golpeaban el cristal con una menguante y suelta intensidad  
Quizás era la luz gris del día lo que parecía traer los ojos azules de Geist a la vida. Quizás era el humor débil del tiempo que realzaba el dulzor sutil, el dolor, y la incertidumbre la que ellos reflejaban.  
Shaina miró el pincel en sus dedos. ¿O era el crédito todo de ella? ¿Había el dolor de su destrozado corazón movido su mano y guiado sus pinceladas a una nueva profundidad? ¿Fue su propio dolor e incertidumbre que le permitió capturar tan bien el patetismo de su amiga?  
Ella cerró sus ojos.  
¿O era el amor?  
—Shaina tienes una visita —llamó su amiga.  
Los ojos de Shaina se abrieron ante el tono de la voz de su amiga. Era alguien inesperado.  
¿Minos?  
Mientras ella miraba fijamente la entrada al solario, Marin entró, seguida de nada menos que la Senorita Pandora Heinstein.  
Shaina se puso rígida de aversión. Ella había visto lo suficiente de la senorita Pandora la noche anterior para formarse una mala opinión de ella. De todos modos ella encontró y soportó la fría mirada de la senorita Pandora. La mujer cruzó pasando a Marin de un tranco, quien permaneció cerca de la puerta con una expresión calma propia de ella.  
—A la senorita Pandora le gustaría hablar contigo en privado. ¿Hago que traigan algún refresco?   
Shaina miró a la de Minos.   
—Eso depende cuánto tiempo la senorita Pandora se quedará.  
—No mucho tiempo —llegó la fría la respuesta.  
Shaina asintió a su amiga, quien frunció el ceño a la espalda de la senorita Pandora.   
—Entonces no requeriremos nada. Gracias, Marin.  
Shaina esperó a que su amiga cerrara las puertas dobles del solario antes de quitarse su delantal de pintura. Entonces ella indicó una silla.   
— ¿Puedo ofrecerle un asiento, Senorita Pandora?   
Pandora se sentó con un elegante susurro de satén negro.  
Alisando su propio vestido de seda rayada rosada, negra, y crema, Shaina tomó la silla al lado de ella.   
— ¿A qué debo esta visita tan sorprendente?  
Los hermosos pero fríos ojos violeta de la senorita Pandora la miraron.   
—Vine para advertirte.   
Shaina dobló sus manos en su regazo.   
— ¿Advertirme? ¿Sobre qué?   
—Somos mujeres, Shaina. Vamos a no fingir que no nos entendemos la una a la otra. – dijo tuteándola de repente  
Una punzada de genuino aborrecimiento reverberó por Shaina, pero ella mantuvo su expresión en blanco.  
La senorita Pandora miró incrédula.   
—Yo vi tu cara cuando fuiste presentada a Minos en la fiesta de Saori. Por suerte, Aiacos y yo fuimos los únicos quienes la vieron. Y luego anoche. ¿Piensas que esto no es obvio para mí? —Ella levantó sus cejas perfectamente arqueadas—. Eres la última amante de Minos.   
El estómago de Shaina se apretó ante las palabras de la mujer, pero ella permaneció impasible.   
—Usted dijo que estaba aquí para advertirme, senorita. ¿Lo va a hacer así?   
La senorita Pandora sonrió.   
—No intentes actuar natural, Shaina —ella se inclinó adelante—. Ya te dije. Yo vi tu cara.   
Shaina no pudo controlar totalmente una sonrisa propia.  
—En serio, Shaina, admiro tu coraje al iniciar un amorío con un hombre sobre quien obviamente no sabias nada. Pero al final, esto no fue muy inteligente, ¿verdad?   
—Voy a pedirle que se marche —dijo Shaina—, así que si usted tiene algo que decir, sugiero que lo haga ahora.   
La senorita Pandora se reclinó en su silla.   
—Manténte alejada de Minos y de Geist.   
—No lo haré.   
— ¿Qué quiere decir, que no lo harás? —Ella frunció el ceño—. Él está teniendo una época bastante dura aceptando la pérdida de su soltería sin que tu remuevas la olla. E intento hacerte un favor también, Shaina. No conoces a Minos de la manera que yo lo hago.   
Shaina sacudió su cabeza.   
—No. No lo hago. Y usted no lo conoce del modo en que yo lo hago.   
La senorita Pandora se inclinó adelante otra vez.   
—Escúchame, pequeña fulana. Minos nunca ha follado a una mujer por más que unos meses. Pronto él perderá el interés completamente. Su tiempo es corto —ella levantó su barbilla—. Usted no significa nada para él.   
No. La palabra hizo eco en la cabeza de Shaina. Aunque él, él mismo, hubiera dicho palabras similares cuando ellos se encontraron por primera vez, ahora sonaban huecas y falsas.  
Ella recordó el modo en que él la miraba, el modo en que él la tocaba, las cosas él le había dicho sobre su día final juntos. Ella recordó las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos la noche anterior.  
Él se preocupaba por ella.  
Profundamente.  
—Vamos a no fingir que no nos entendemos la una a la otra, Senorita Pandora —dijo Shaina con fuerza repentina—. Usted está aquí porque usted está preocupada de que Minos no pierda el interés en mí. Usted está aquí porque no tiene ni idea qué hay entre su el y yo —Shaina asintió con clara convicción—. Usted está aquí porque está asustada de lo que no puede entender.   
La senorita Pandora se rió, pero Shaina podía oír la tensión.  
—Realmente, Shaina, eres muy divertida. Estoy aquí para ahorrarnos a todos, su imbécil amiga incluida, la humillación pública que nos acontecería si su pequeño repugnante amorío con Minos se filtrara.   
Shaina la miró fijamente.   
—Temí que no atendieras razones, Shaina —siguió la senorita Pandora. Ella abrió su bolso— Entonces estoy preparada para pagarte —ella le extendió un cheque por cinco mil libras.  
Shaina no movió un dedo.   
— ¿Sabe Senorita Pandora?, Usted me recuerda mucho a Saori.   
El cheque ondeó en su mano.   
— ¿Qué?   
¿Por qué se sentia tan serena ante este soborno?   
—Sí, es verdad. Usted y ella, ambas, intentan doblar a la gente a su voluntad. ¿No se vuelve aburrido, siempre torciendo los brazos de la gente a su voluntad? —el ceño de Shaina se hizo más profundo—. ¿Y qué pasará cuando usted ya no tenga más la fuerza, o la belleza, o el poder de conseguir lo que usted quiere? ¿Cómo vivirá?   
La senorita Pandora retiró su mano y metió el cheque en su bolso.   
—Veo que no puedes ser convencida.   
—Al contrario, puedo ser convencida. Sólo no puedo ser comprada.   
La cara de la senorita Pandora se torció en una poco atractiva sonrisa sarcástica.   
—Si no te alejas, le diré a tu adorada hermana de sonrisa simplona que has estado jodiendo con su prometido.   
Shaina no sintió ningún miedo.   
— ¿Chantaje, Senorita Pandora? —Ella sacudió su cabeza—. Oh, usted realmente es otra Saori Kido.   
Los ojos de la mujer se estrecharon.   
— ¿Qué es lo que sabes?   
Shaina no hizo caso a su pregunta y mantuvo su voz equilibrada.   
—Ahora usted escúcheme, Senorita Pandora. Le he prometido a Geist que me quedaré con ella, así ella podrá tolerar mejor su repugnante presencia. Me he prometido que ayudaré a Minos, de cualquier modo que pueda, a aceptar a mi amiga —ella se inclinó adelante—. Así que, si usted quiere que este matrimonio siga como fue planeado, entonces no se meta en mi camino.   
Pandora la miró fijamente con incredulidad un momento. Entonces una sonrisa se extendió a través de su cara y ella rompió en risas.   
— ¡Tu lo has dejado! —exclamó ella—. ¡Es por eso que él estaba tan increíblemente fatal anoche!   
El dolor de Shaina ardió nuevamente.  
Pandora se reclinó en su silla y sostuvo su mano en su pecho mientras reía en silencio.   
—Sabes, él se fue directamente después que tu. Pero no antes de criticarnos a todos nosotros. Estaba segura que le habías pedido que disolviera su compromiso —ella sacudió su cabeza y lució regocijada—. Bien, si esto no es la vuelta perfecta. Ya era hora que él fuera el abandonado.   
¿Cómo podía una mujer ser tan odiosa?  
Ella se rió de Shaina.   
—De alguna manera, en realidad predije esto. Aunque yo realmente no lo creyera entonces, le dije que te cansarías de él.   
Shaina quiso borrar de una bofetada la sonrisa de su cara.   
— ¿Por qué usted le diría algo que no creía?  
Pandora posó sus ojos sobre Shaina.   
—Para castigarlo, desde luego.   
—Su aversión y desdén para él son claros. En una noche, yo pude ver que usted favorece a Aiacos sobre él.   
— ¿Y qué de su aversión y desdén para mí, Shaina? Él es grosero e insufrible, sin embargo tu no dices nada de esto.   
—Usted lo comenzó. Usted es Pandora —la voz de Shaina sonó estrangulada—. Todo lo que un niño, un joven o un hombre quiere, es amor.   
La cara de la Pandora se volvió una máscara fría.   
—Debo irme.   
—Sí, debe hacerlo.   
Ella se detuvo, pero Shaina no se detuvo con ella. La senorita Pandora se marchó sin otra palabra.  
Shaina rompió en sollozos.  
¿Por qué? ¿Dios, por qué?  
¿Por qué debía ser ella la que castigara a Minos otra vez?

En la húmeda tranquilidad de su jardín, Minos estaba parado al lado de la fuente y parpadeaba para alejar la fría lluvia que lo mojaba. Él miraba fijamente la estatua de Afrodita. Él la había escogido por la hermosura de su cara, la gracia de su figura, y por el modo en que su pelo caía en ondas por su espalda.  
Los trabajadores habían venido esa mañana para comenzar a cavar para colocar las cañerías. Él los había despedido. Ya no la quería conectada.  
Pero la lluvia había llenado las bandejas poco profundas y parecía correr sin embargo. El agua caía de la cima al medio y luego del medio al fondo. ¿Se desbordaría?  
No importaba.  
Levantando su mano, él bajó la mirada al alfiler de metal que reposaba en su palma. El agua salpicaba sobre la pequeña perla que decoraba la cima.  
Él le había dado Shaina los alfileres, uno por uno, cuando ella había enrollado su hermoso pelo en su nuca. Él la había mirado mientras colocaba cada uno en su lugar, había alisado un rizo rebelde.  
Él se había reído con ella. Él la había detenido con besos y caricias.  
Aquel día había sido el más feliz de su vida.  
El agua se cayó de su palma en la fuente.  
Cada hombre debería tener un día realmente feliz. Solamente uno.  
Su mano tembló.  
Estaba terminado. Hecho. Acabado.  
Él cerró sus dedos alrededor del alfiler.  
Una oscura frialdad traspasó sus venas.  
Él había vivido sin felicidad antes. Él podría hacerlo otra vez.  
Él podría.  
Él parpadeó defendiéndose de la lluvia y dejó caer el pequeño pedazo de metal doblado en la fuente.  
Él se dio vuelta y se obligó a bajar por el camino. Miró la lluvia salpicar la tierra ante él.  
Él había vivido sin ella antes. Él podría vivir sin ella otra vez.  
El dolor pasaría, y todo sería como era.  
La lluvia entraba rauda en sus ojos. Sus piernas temblaron y lentamente dejaron de moverse.  
Las gotas pesadas caían sobre él. Truenos resonaban en algún sitio, a lo lejos.  
¡Mentiras! ¡Todas mentiras!  
Nada, nunca, sería como era antes.  
Él giró y se apresuró de vuelta hacia la fuente. La lluvia caía con tanta fuerza sobre el agua que él no podía ver nada debajo. ¿Dónde estaba? Él hundió sus manos en el frío estanque y palpó buscando al alfiler.  
Nada. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde?  
Su corazón palpitó, y un gruñido ahogado escapó de él cuando palpó a través del liso fondo. ¿Y si se había caído en uno de los desagües?  
La ansiedad fluyó por él.  
¿Dónde estaba? ¡Él lo necesitaba!  
Entonces sus dedos rozaron algo. ¡La pequeña perla!  
Con un gemido aliviado él cerró su mano sobre el pequeño pedazo de metal doblado y lo sacó del agua.  
Lo miró ansioso. Tan encantador, tan delicado.  
Cerrando su mano de manera protectora su alrededor, él besó la cima de su puño apretado.  
Sus piernas tambaleantes no lo sostendrían. Él cayó sobre el amplio saliente de la fuente y se sentó.  
Su respiración era forzada.  
No. Nada jamás sería como era antes... porque él la amaba.


	17. capitulo 17

Capitulo Diecisiete

Shaina vomitó de nuevo. Mientras expulsaba el pequeño desayuno que había comido, Marin acariciaba su espalda y sostenía su cabello. Junet secaba su frente.  
Cuando no hubo nada en su tembloroso estomago, ellas la llevaron de vuelta a la confortable silla y se sentaron a un lado de ella. Mientras Junet vertia té fresco, Shaina cerró sus ojos.  
Salvo por las caminatas diarias con sus hermanas, se había quedado en la habitación durante los tres días desde que ella y Minos se habían declarado su amor. Su corazón estaba demasiado sensible para arriesgarlo a cruzarse con él. No tenía ni la energía, ni la voluntad para participar en las largas comidas con él y Geist y los invitados a la boda, quienes habían llegado en tropel.   
Ella tomaba sus comidas en su habitación pero se aseguraba de visitar a su amiga todos los días. Aunque Saori continuaba molestándola, Geist tenía nuevas esperanzas en la felicidad de su matrimonio. Le había explicado a Shaina como parecía haberse ganado finalmente la aprobación de su prometido al entregarle cierta carta.  
Shaina había escuchado con un dolorido pero satisfecho corazón cómo Geist contaba la historia. Estaba orgullosa de las acciones de su amiga y enormemente aliviada por Minos. Estaba libre de la opresión de Saori Kido, y la familia de Aiacos no estaría expuesta. Tenía que ser un peso menos sobre sus hombros.   
—Shaina…¬ —dijo Junet suavemente.  
Shaina abrió sus ojos y tomo la taza de té que Junet le ofrecía. Lo tomó y suspiró. Estas batallas diarias con su estomago eran extenuantes. Sonrió débilmente a sus hermanas, quienes la miraban   
—Les aseguro, que esto pasará. Por favor no teman tener que cuidarme por siempre.  
— ¿Y quién nos cuidó todos estos años en el recinto? —le recordó Junet.  
Shaina sonrió ante la bondad de su hermana.  
— Shaina — Marin acarició su pierna—. Esto nos recuerda lo que queríamos hablar contigo.   
Shaina bajó su taza.  
— ¿Qué pasa?  
—Has estado enferma todos los días —dijo Marin  
—Estás agotada —añadió Junet  
Shaina frunció el ceño. ¿Necesitaba justificar su sufrimiento? ¿A sus hermanas del alma?   
—Estos días han sido una gran prueba —murmuró.  
Junet se inclinó y tomó su mano.  
—Claro que lo ha sido. Tu pena es razón suficiente para la enfermedad. ¿Pero…?  
—Shaina — Marin la miró directamente—, creemos que puedes estár embarazada.  
Shaina jadeó, y la taza tembló violentamente en su mano, desde el momento que escuchó las palabras supo que eran ciertas.  
Junet tomó la temblorosa porcelana de sus manos, y Shaina presionó sus manos de manera protectora sobre su vientre mientras su visión se velaba por las lágrimas. Su herido corazón se llenó de dicha absoluta. ¡Un bebé! ¡Un bebé en su cuerpo! ¡El bebé de Minos! Cerró sus ojos. Su bebé.  
Lloró lágrimas que no sabía que tenía, y de nuevo sus amigas estaban ahí para consolarla.  
—He creído que era estéril por tanto tiempo —lloró sobre el hombro de Marin —. Dolía tanto, pero no sabía cuánto hasta ahora, hasta compararlo a esta felicidad.  
Marin retiró las lágrimas de la mejilla de Shaina, y sus propios ojos estaban brillantes por la humedad.   
—Es una muy feliz noticia. Y serás una mama maravillosa.  
Marin miro a Junet, cuya cara estaba llena de lágrimas.   
—Y seremos tias!!!.  
Junet sonrió, lloró y puso su cabeza en el estomago de Shaina. Shaina la sostuvo y compartió una mirada con Marin. Junet era la mas joven y la que mas habia necesitado de una figura materna.  
— ¿Le dirás al Juez? —preguntó Marin.   
Ahora Shaina sintió una profunda tristeza. Este era el lado oscuro de su felicidad.   
— ¿Cómo podría? Su vida está dispuesta —tragó sus lágrimas—. Saberlo sólo intensificaría su pena.  
Marin frunció el ceño con preocupación.  
—Pero, seguramente un día…  
Shaina asintió y acaricio la frente de Junet.  
—Sí. Quizás un día.  
— ¿Qué dirá Shion? —preguntó Junet.  
Shaina sacudió su cabeza.   
—No sé —dijo lentamente—. Siento una terrible aprensión por eso. Shion estará muy decepcionado de mí —susurró—. Si no puedo quedarme en el santuario. ¿Adónde iré? —se volvió de Marin a Junet con angustia, con las lágrimas volviéndole a correr.   
Marin tomó su mano.  
—Iremos a Italia aunque no deberíamos dejar completamente solo a Shion, así Junet y yo podríamos negociar el visitarte.  
Italia. La idea de que su hijo naciera en el lugar de nacimiento le agradaba pero al pensar que su padre no estaría presente le dolía. Pero tenía que estar lejos. Y tenía que quedarse lejos, para no avergonzarlos a todos.  
Junet se levantó, como si hubiese escuchado los pensamientos de Shaina.  
—Pero no debes alejarte por mucho tiempo, Shaina. Después de un tiempo, debes regresar a casa. El niño debe conocer a sus tias y a Shion.  
Shaina sacudió su cabeza.  
— ¿Cómo podría? Mi presencia y la del bebe socavarían el papel de Shion. Podría perder su trabajo. Todos nos evitarían.  
—Entonces diremos a la gente que hemos adoptado al niño de un familiar indigente ¬—ofreció Junet—. O diremos que te casaste y enviudaste.  
Shaina miró a su hermana. Sería una vida entera de mentiras.   
—No sé que voy a hacer.  
Marin acarició su mano.  
—Pensaremos en algo. Pero Junet tiene razón, tu y el bebé deben estar con nosotros —apretó los dedos de Shaina—. Además, el bebé necesitará una figura paterna y Shion puede hacerla de papa.   
El corazón de Shaina se encogió. Una figura paterna, pero no un padre. Se limpió las lágrimas.  
—Tendré que estar lejos mucho tiempo. Y cualquier decisión de volver tendrá que ser de Shion.  
Junet sonrió.  
—Entonces estoy feliz, ya que sé cuál será su decisión —descansó la mano sobre el estomago de Shaina—. Oh, Shaina. Un bebé. ¡Vas a tener un bebé! —su encantadora cara estaba tan alegre y sus ojos celestes tan tiernos—. Sabes que adoro a los bebes.  
Marin puso su mano encima de la Junet.  
—Diciéndolo de esa manera, este niño no podría tener dos amigas más chifladas.   
Shaina besó a sus amigas y luego descansó sus manos sobre las de ellas. Su alegría era profunda pero agridulce. Minos le había dado un hijo. No sólo le dio su amor si no también la viva manifestación de su amor.   
Cerró sus ojos. Esta era la prueba de que la dicha podía florecer dentro de la desdicha, y que Dios trabajaba de maneras misteriosas. Aun con toda su dicha, un áspero dolor llenaba su corazón; a pesar del amor y apoyo de sus hermanas, estaría sola en esto. Shion estaría horriblemente decepcionado de ella. Habría mentiras y la pérdida del hogar y país por un período indeterminado tiempo. Su niño no conocería el amor de un padre. Y Minos no conocería el amor de su hijo.  
Se sentia insoportable e incorrecto.  
Pero también era incorrecto a sabiendas y activamente destruir la felicidad de una persona por la felicidad de otra. Esa había sido su postura con Minos todo el tiempo. Y si esa postura era correcta, y ella creía que lo era, entonces todavía lo era. Niño o no.  
Rezando por un consejo, encontró su primera respuesta.   
Miró a sus hermanas.  
—Esta noche, asistiré al baile. Mañana me voy a casa.  
Shaina y sus amigas entraron al enorme y brillante salón de baile después que el baile comenzara. El hermoso salón, pintado en verde pálido, blanco y dorado, estaba alumbrado por seis magníficos candelabros que colgaban del techo de siete metros. Una larga galería superior rodeaba tres lados del salón sostenía un complemento lleno de músicos y ofrecía un lugar ideal para que los invitados platicaran y observaran el baile abajo. Seis pares de altas puertas de cristal en la otra pared conducían al balcón y dos largas puertas al final del cuarto conducían al salón, donde las bebidas y refrescos eran servidos.  
Shaina suspiró mientras ella y sus amigas se movían por el atestado salón. Era importante que le presentara sus respetos a Geist en este evento, ya que no iba a asistir a la boda. Pero sólo planeaba quedarse un corto tiempo.  
Prácticamente no conocían a nadie, así que permanecieron juntas, asintiendo y sonriendo a extraños mientras atravesaban las puertas de cristal.  
— ¿Shaina, es ese el amigo de Minos? —Preguntó Junet—. Allí, bailando con la mujer de azul.  
Shaina reconoció a Aiacos bailando con Tethys.  
—Sí, ese es Aiacos. La mujer de azul es su prometida.  
Junet se detuvo.  
— ¿Lo es? —Frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza—. No, no es la indicada para él.  
Prim elevó sus cejas.  
— ¿Y cómo puedes decir eso?  
— ¿Ves como la mira? Pero ella no lo ve a él. Ella se preocupa más por ser vista que porque él la vea —Junet asintió—. Él necesita a alguien que lo vea a él.  
— ¿Señorita Shaina?  
Shaina giró y encontró a Syd de Missar separándose de un grupo de caballeros. Ella sonrió, sinceramente feliz de verle.  
—Bueno, Señor Missar, que delicia encontrarle aquí.  
Shaina presentó a sus hermanas.  
—El Señor Missar es el caballero del que les hablé, quien tan gentilmente me salvó la noche que caí enferma en la fiesta de Geist.  
—Ah — Junet asintió—. Permítame agradecerle Señor Missar, por asistir a nuestra hermana en su momento de necesidad.  
Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la boca de él, e inclinó la cabeza.  
—Sólo estoy feliz de haber estado ahí para poder ayudarle.  
Syd las presentó al grupo de caballeros con los que estaba conversando y luego le pidió a Shaina que bailaran. Marin y Junet también fueron a bailar con otros dos caballeros del grupo.  
— ¿Cómo está, Señor Missar? He extrañado nuestras excursiones con mi amiga y su amigo .  
Syd sonrió.  
— ¿De verdad?  
—Sí, de verdad  
—Bueno, creo que le alegrará saber que he pagado las deudas de mi amigo. Y ahora que no tiene problemas financieros, ha abandonado la idea del matrimonio a favor de hacer un intento en la escena.  
Shaina sonrió.  
—Creo que el teatro podría ser justo lo que él necesita  
Syd asintió.  
—Eso espero —él la miró mientras bailaban a través del piso—. ¿Cómo se encuentra usted Señorita Shaina? ¿Ha estado bien?  
Shaina lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.  
— ¿No me veo bien, verdad?  
—Usted es hermosa. Pero estaba preocupado por usted antes que dejara Londres.  
Shaina sonrió por su gentileza. Sabía que no lucía bien. Sus ojos estaban ojerosos, había perdido peso. En ese momento, decidió ser honesta con él.  
—En realidad, no estoy totalmente bien. Me voy a casa mañana.  
Él la miró y asintió.  
—Yo tampoco sería capaz de ver a la persona que amo, casarse con otro.  
Los pasos de Shaina vacilaron tanto que Syd tuvo que salvarla de que cayera. Las parejas que bailaban alrededor la miraron, se ruborizó de vergüenza y bajó sus ojos.  
—Lo siento —murmuró Syd haciéndola girar hacia una parte diferente del piso.  
— ¿Cómo lo supo?  
—Esos últimos días en Londres, se podría decir.  
El corazón de Shaina revoloteó, y sintió que sus mejillas se encendían.   
— ¿Supone que alguien más lo notó?  
—No. Yo fui el único mirándola detenidamente como para poder deducirlo  
Shaina levantó sus ojos tentativamente.  
— ¿Por qué me miraba detenidamente?  
—Yo creo que usted sabe por qué —sonrió tristemente—. Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. ¿Sus amigas se marcharan con usted?   
Shaina quería decir algo sobre el profundo afecto que sentia por él como amigo. Pero quizá esa era una conversación para otro momento. Sacudió su cabeza.  
—No.   
— ¿Por qué no me deja escoltarla, entonces? Es en Lincolnshire, verdad.  
Shaina examinó sus amables ojos verdes. Era un hombre tan bueno, amable y decente. Pero ella nunca lo amaría en la manera que él esperaba.   
—Señor Missar , Syd , nuestra corta amistad ha llegado a significar mucho para mí. Siento que compartimos una relación de viejos amigos. No quiero que nada la ponga en peligro.  
Él sostuvo su mirada.  
— ¿Llevará a una criada con usted? —preguntó después de un momento.  
—Sí. Mis amigas vinieron con nuestra criada. Ella me acompañará.  
Él asintió y giró con ella hacia el centro de la pista.  
Después de un rato habló   
— ¿Le dije que me voy al mar?  
Los ojos de Shaina se abrieron de sorpresa.  
— ¿En serio? Cuando tomó esa decisión.  
Le sonrió gentilmente.  
—En este momento.

Minos estaba con Aiacos y Lord Fitzgerald en las puertas del gran salón.  
—Me gustan los diseños, Langley. Hizo un buen trabajo con ellos. Francamente. No soy particularmente aficionado a demasiadas chucherías y alborotos en un edificio. Aprecio el diseño clásico que propone.  
Lord Fitzgerald estaba diciendo todas las cosas que Minos debería de estar contento de escuchar, pero encontró que no podía reunir ningún entusiasmo.  
—Entonces voy a presentar su proyecto al comité como mi primera opción. Asumiendo que ellos estén de acuerdo conmigo. Lo que siempre hacen, obtendrá la comisión.  
Minos asintió.  
—Gracias, Lord Fitzgerald.  
El hombre mayor esperó un momento, sin duda esperando que Minos dijera algo más. Cuando no lo hizo, Fitzgerald asintió—. Bueno, pues. Le informaré de nuestra decisión.  
Minos asintió de nuevo.  
—Esperaré la decisión.  
Después que el hombre se retirara, Aiacos habló.   
—Cristo, realmente te extralimitaste. Es un poco embarazoso lo elocuente que eres. Después de todo es sólo la comisión de la Biblioteca Nacional.  
Minos miró a su amigo, pero de repente la atención de Aiacos se enfocó en algo más. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y encontró a Shaina y a sus amigas hablando con Geist.  
Su corazón empezó a palpitar, su respiración se aceleró. Desde el día que la había dejado en su cuarto, no la había visto tan cerca. Llevaba un vestido de satén verde oscuro y su pálida piel brillaba encima del escote. Se veía más delgada. Y aunque las ojeras oscurecieran sus ojos y su sonrisa fuera leve, la encontraba hermosa.  
Se vería magnifica con las esmeraldas Pandora. Deberían ser suyas. Era la esposa que hubiera elegido, incluso si eso significara terminar su linaje.   
—La de los rizos rojos ¿Cuál hermana es? —preguntó Aiacos.  
Minos miro a su amigo. Parecía que el interés en la hermana de Shaina no había disminuido.  
– Su nombre es Patience; Señorita Patience Emmalina Dare.  
Minos la miró. Era una asombrosa mujer con la clase de obvia belleza que captaba la atención de la gente. Definidos rizos rojos dorados caían por su espalda, y sus ojos verdes miraban a la gente de tal manera que uno sentia que ella sabía y entendía todo en un palpitar de corazón. Había un aire de seguridad y determinación a su alrededor. Y la casi tangible sensualidad que las tres comparamigan era, quizás, lo más palpable en ella.  
Él volvió su mirada a Shaina, y su sangre se aceleró. Ella era única. Ella era el modelo sobre el cual sus amigas habían sido creadas. Era la perfección en forma, belleza y gracia.  
Tenía hambre de ella mientras la recorría con la mirada, pero odiaba las miradas cautivadas y llenas de admiración que caían sobre ella de los hombres que pasaban. Quería que todos supieran que ella le pertenecía y que él le pertenecía a ella.   
—Ella cree que lo tiene todo resuelto —murmuró Aiacos.  
Minos echó un breve vistazo a Patience antes de regresar su mirada a Shaina.   
—Quizás lo tiene.  
– Mira como Montrose la adula —dijo Aiacos  
– Sí. Me recuerda como adulas a Tethys.  
Aiacos se encogió de hombros, pero no sonrió.  
—Vete al infierno  
—Ya estoy ahí Aiacos —Minos vio a Shaina abrazar a Geist y luego moverse hacia las puertas de vidrio. Ansiaba seguirla. Ansiaba tenerla en sus brazos—. Ya estoy ahí.  
Shaina se paró al lado de una de las altas puertas de cristal y le dio la bienvenida al aire frío que sopló sobre ella. Le había dicho a Geist que uno de los miembros de la parroquia de su padre estaba enfermo y había preguntado por ella. No era una buena mentirosa y odió tener que decir la falsa excusa. Pero sería mucho peor quedarse.  
Patience deslizó su brazo por su cintura.  
— ¿Te encuentras bien?  
—Sí. Estoy bien.  
— ¿Deseas un vaso de ponche? —preguntó Prim  
Shaina miro hacia el magnífico salón.  
—Sí, eso sería…  
Minos estaba ahí. Miro a través de la distancia sus ojos hambrientos y sintió que su mirada la acariciaba. Su corazón brincó dolorosamente y su cuerpo le respondió con la conocida humedad entre sus muslos.  
Patience y Prim, ambas, miraron a Minos y luego a ella.   
—Oh, Shaina —susurró Prim.  
—Está bien —Shaina se compuso cuando vio a Geist acercarse a Minos.  
Sus ojos se cerraron, y cuando los abrió, su cara se había convertido en una suave mascara. Él se inclinó ante Geist y tomando su mano la condujo a la pista de baile.  
Shaina los miró. Aunque quería correr, no podía apartar la mirada. Los invitados sonreían y saludaban, y su amiga sonreía felizmente mientras Minos la tomaba en sus brazos al comenzar la música.  
Mientras su amado giraba a través del piso con Geist, el vientre de Shaina se retorcía de celos. Ella lo amaba. Ella lo complementaba. Ella llevaba a su hijo. Pero ahí estaba, sola y con frió, mientras Geist se asoleaba en la luz pública como la novia escogida de Minos.  
Por Dios, no podía soportarlo. Odiaba la visión de sus manos sobre su cintura, porque sabía cómo se sentia su mano, sabía la fuerza de ella. Odiaba la proximidad de ellos, porque aunque Minos sostuviera a su amiga a una apropiada distancia, sabía que Geist podía percibir la verbena limón que siempre se adhería a él. Era Geist la que podía ver las oscuras motas ambares que le daban a sus hermosos ojos su dimensión. Geist podía estudiar la sensual curva de su boca y soñar como se sentirían sus besos el día de su boda. Un manto negro nubló su mente mientras su aliento se aceleraba.  
Shaina trato de calmar su respiración. Sus entrañas hervían con codicia. Sintió las lágrimas crecer y su garganta se cerró. Giró y miró a sus hermanas.   
—Salgo por un momento, sola —murmuró.  
Prim asintió y acarició su brazo.  
—Te esperaremos —le aseguró Patience.  
Una vez que atravesó las puertas, Shaina bajó calmada y cuidadosamente las amplias escaleras que daban al jardín inferior. Varias parejas paseaban por los anchos, bien cuidados caminos. El murmullo de sus conversaciones y ocasionales risas, flotaba en el aire.  
Shaina los dejó atrás, sola entre los amantes. Presionó una mano en su abdomen, las lágrimas caían, sola en el mundo, mientras Geist vivía su vida con Minos. Una imagen de su amiga, desnuda y retorciéndose bajo Minos, llenó su mente.  
Con un grito de desesperación, corrió a través del césped hacia el puente. Sus zapatillas golpeaban la tierra y su jadeante respiración se oía en la tranquilidad de la noche. Los cisnes se desplazaban a través de la oscura agua del lago iluminado por la luna. Corrió hasta alcanzar la rotonda. Agarrando su costado por el dolor, pasó entre las columnas y se sentó en uno de los amplios bancos de mármol que rodeaban el interior. Su espiración era desigual y su corazón Latia fuertemente.  
A través de sus lágrimas, miró hacia atrás, hacia Pandora House. Era una brillante caja de joyas brillando encima del lago, su llave musical girando sin parar. Y dentro, su amado bailaba con otra.  
Quitándose los guantes, cubrió su cara y lloró en sus manos hasta que sólo quedaron secos sollozos.  
De pronto, lo sintió sentarse a horcajadas en el banco junto a ella.  
Giró su cabeza y se encontró con la oscura mirada de Minos. Pedazos de su corazón se dispersaron.   
– Te amo —sollozó.  
Él tomó su mano y la presiono contra su mejilla.  
—Te amo —los ojos de él se cerraron—. Te amo.  
Volviéndose para enfrentarlo sobre el banco, ella descansó su palma contra la mandíbula de él. Su cuerpo saltó cuando él presionó un beso en su palma cautiva y luego otro en su palpitante pulso.   
—Oh, Shaina, te amo —susurró, frotando la mano de ella contra su mejilla y oreja.  
Ella tembló ante la suplica de su caricia.   
—Te amo —susurró ella, mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre su cabello y levantaba su otra mano para delinear la curva de su boca.  
Sus ojos brillaron cuando él besó la punta de sus dedos, luego atrajo su mano contra su corazón.   
—Dime algo —le suplicó él.  
Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Shaina ante las familiares palabras. Le había hecho la misma pregunta la primera noche que vino a su cuarto. Esa noche ellos empezaban de nuevo. Esta noche terminaban.  
Busco su otra mano y la presionó contra su corazón.  
—Te amo. Y mientras haya aliento en mi cuerpo te amaré, sólo a ti —le sostuvo la mirada—. Nunca pienses en mí compartiendo un beso o una caricia con otro, porque nunca lo haré. Nunca te preguntes si descanso en los brazos de otro, porque nunca lo haré. Nunca me imagines prometiendo mi amor o mi fidelidad a otro, porque nunca, nunca lo haré —los rotos pedazos de su corazón se convirtieron en polvo—. Cuando pienses en mí, sólo recuerda nuestro tiempo juntos. Recuérdame en tus brazos. Recuérdame con mis labios presionados a los tuyos. Recuérdame con mi cuerpo moviéndose con el tuyo, rogando por el éxtasis que solo tú le provees —él sollozó y las lágrimas de ella se derramaron—. Recuérdame diciéndote “te amo”, “te amo”. “Por siempre, te amo.  
Minos inclinó la cabeza. Llorando silenciosamente. Sus hombros se levantaron cuando levantó su angustiada cara para encararla.  
—Dime que me amas mejor que esto. Porque te juro, que si no lo haces, tiraré todo. Y te perseguiré con una perseverancia como nunca has visto, hasta que te haya conducido de manera inextricable y para siempre a mis brazos.  
Shaina se arrojó a sus fuertes brazos.  
—Nunca podría amarte mejor —jadeó ella—. Sólo más y más profundamente —ella lo olía y lo sentia, grabando cada pequeño detalle de él en su memoria, la suavidad de su pelo, la textura de su piel y la fuerza de su cuerpo.  
Nunca olvidaría, porque mientras el tiempo pase, necesitaría el recuerdo de cada caricia, cada beso, cada susurro.  
La música llegaba desde la casa. Era un vals.  
—Baila conmigo —le rogó ella—. Baila conmigo una última vez.  
Se deslizó del banco y lo arrastró con ella al centro de la rotonda. Cada uno limpió las lágrimas del otro. Él la tomó en sus brazos. Bailaron lentamente, sus cuerpos presionados fuertemente. Su vestido se meneaba suavemente mientras giraban y los ojos de él nunca dejaron los de ella.  
Era una noche totalmente diferente a la de la noche en el jardín del Museo Britanico. Posibilidad y esperanza habían florecido esa tarde. Esta noche, añoranza y pérdida los rodeaban.  
Pero también amor.  
Shaina ahuecó su mano alrededor de su nuca.  
—Me marcho mañana por la mañana.  
Minos unió sus frentes. Se quedaron quietos, balanceándose con la música.  
—Nunca había sido culpable de sentir la extrema envidia antes de esta noche —susurró ella—. El pensar en no tenerte es insoportable. Pero verte en el altar con mi amiga sería imposible.  
—Lo sé —dijo él. Tocó con sus labios la húmeda esquina de su ojo.  
¡Dios! Ella lo deseaba con una desesperación nacida de la pena y con la intensidad nacida del conocimiento de que llevaba a su hijo. Su cuerpo lloraba por él.  
Ahogó un sollozo y descansó su cabeza en su pecho. Mientras él la sostenía y depositaba besos a través de su frente, ella sentia el palpitar de su corazón. Latia tan fuerte y rápido como el de ella.  
—Dime algo —le dijo ella.  
Él le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas.  
—Pensaré en ti cada día, mil veces al día. Soñaré contigo por la noche y susurraré tu nombre cuando despierte. Reviviré cada momento que pasamos juntos, e inventaré momentos que no vivimos —sostuvo su cara entre sus manos—. Te escribiré y hablaré sólo de nosotros. Te contaré cada aventura que vivimos y recontaré todas las maneras en las que hicimos el amor. Y de esa manera, crearé una vida contigo.  
Shaina cerró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
—Espero que me escribas. Para saber que estas bien, para poder tocar el papel que tu tocaste.   
El pulgar de él acarició su labio y luego su boca estuvo sobre la suya.  
Se besaron con un breve y jadeante anhelo.  
—Te amo —susurró él contra su boca—. Nunca lo olvides.  
Y luego se separó de sus brazos y desapareció en la noche.  
Ella miró cómo su sombra se movía a través de la tierra iluminada por la luna. Puso sus manos en su matriz.   
—Nunca te olvidaré.


	18. capitulo 18

Capitulo Dieciocho

El Cielo en la Tierra   
—No puedo creer que en realidad compraras este enorme biombo —dijo Aiacos.  
La brillante luz del sol se derramaba por las altas ventanas de la recámara de Minos. Ya en su atavío formal de boda, Aiacos estaba junto al alto biombo, pasando su mano por el intrincado tallado. El valet de Minos, se movía de manera eficiente alrededor del cuarto, ordenando mientras Minos ajustaba su corbata.  
Bajó la vista hacia el conjunto de diamantes y perlas. El juego había estado a resguardo con una selección de otras joyas que habían pertenecido a las pasadas Senoras Griffin. Tendrían que ser suficientes para Geist.  
Era tradición que las novias de la familia usaran las esmeraldas Henstein. Pero después de dejar a Shaina en la rotonda, él había ido a su cuarto y dejado las esmeraldas sobre su tocador. Ella era la novia de su corazón, y él quería que ella las tuviera.  
Su cabeza le dolía. Temprano la mañana anterior, él la había visto irse. Entonces había ido a sentarse en su cuarto vacío. Había estado sentado allí durante un largo rato, escribiéndole su primera carta. Había estado llena de pesar y dolor, pero él había tenido que poner las palabras sobre el papel. Antes de salir, había tomado sus almohadas. Estaban sobre su cama ahora.  
— ¿Listo? —preguntó Aiacos, cruzando hacia él.  
Minos cerró de golpe la aterciopelada caja de joyería.   
—No.  
Aiacos sonrió.   
—No te preocupes. Me quedaré cerca e impediré que te largues.   
Quitó una mota de pelusa del hombro de Minos y extendió su mano hacia la puerta.   
—Adelante, amigo.  
Aiacos estaba a la izquierda de Minos mientras llamaba a la puerta del cuarto de Geist. Una criada le abrió e hizo una reverencia mientras Pandora llegaba a la puerta para recibir la caja.  
Minos se la extendió.   
—Para la novia, una señal de mi estima en reconocimiento de esta ocasión.  
Pandora miró la caja y frunció el ceño. Abriendo la tapa, su ceño se hizo más profundo.   
— ¿Dónde están las esmeraldas?   
—Las esmeraldas son mías —contestó él—. Donde estén o qué hago con ellas no es asunto tuyo.  
Saori Kido se precipitó a la puerta, habiendo oído todo. Ella miró dentro de la caja y su cara enrojeció. Ella estalló con la furia de una mujer que todavía creía que tenía control sobre él.   
— ¿Dónde están? Todas las novias llevan las esmeraldas Henstein. La gente esperará verlas —arrebató la caja de las manos de Pandora, cerrándola de golpe, y la lanzó a Minos—. ¡Geist llevará las esmeraldas!  
Las manos de Minos se sacudieron a sus costados, y él la miró fijamente con una rabia que ya no debía contener. Incluso Pandora dio un paso atrás. El cosmic marionattion de Minos estaba a punto de aparecer.  
Pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, Geist apareció detrás de Pandora. Ataviada con un holgado vestido de encaje blanco, ella levantó su barbilla.   
—Llevaré lo que el me de y nada más.  
Saori se dio vuelta y señaló con su dedo hacia el lado del cuarto.   
— ¡Regresa al vestidor! ¡No debes ser vista antes de la ceremonia!  
Geist siguió adelante sin mirar a Pandora. Aiacos se inclinó y recogió la caja.  
—Buenos días —Geist sonrió—. En honor de la ocasión, estoy orgullosa de aceptar su regalo.  
Minos asintió y quitó el collar de la caja. Geist se dio vuelta, y él lo abrochó alrededor de su cuello. El olor de las flores en su pelo flotó hasta él, y él se alejó.  
Geist se dio vuelta frunciendo el ceño.   
— ¿Qué sucede?  
El corazón de Minos se aceleró.   
—Son azahares lo que estás usando. Quiero que te los quites.  
— ¡Ella no lo hará! —dijo Saori.  
—Oh, realmente eres estúpido! —se mofó Pandora—. Su pelo y su bouquet están terminados.  
— ¡Fuera! —Gruñó Minos—. Los quiero fuera.  
Geist volteó hacia la doncella que la ayudaba mientras comenzaba a retirar alfileres y flores de su pelo.   
—Creo que la rosaleda está en flor. ¿Podrías por favor pedir que algunas flores sean cortadas inmediatamente? Algunas blancas, algunas rosadas, y mucho verde—. Ella le dio los azahares a la criada. Puedes tirar estas.  
Mientras la criada se alejaba rápidamente, Geist se dio vuelta con una sonrisa.   
—Listo. Eso fue simple, ¿verdad?  
Ella estaba intentando, duramente, complacerlo.  
—Gracias —él inclinó su cabeza y le dio la caja, que todavía contenía los pendientes y la pulsera.  
Ella tocó el collar en su garganta.   
—Gracias a usted. Nunca he poseído nada así de fino.  
Minos asintió. ¿Qué más podía decirle?   
—Te ves encantadora.  
Geist sonrió y comenzó a hablar, pero sus palabras fueron cubiertas por un sonoro estrépito desde abajo. Las voces se elevaron y luego hubo otro ruido.  
Frunciendo el ceño, Minos y Aiacos se movieron al barandal y bajaron la mirada dos pisos hasta el vestíbulo. Las flores y la porcelana rota estaban esparcidas a través del piso. Queen Wilkes intentaba desesperadamente convencer a Iwan de algo.  
—Qué escándalo está haciendo? —dijo Pandora con irritación cuando se les unió.  
Saori Kido miró hacia abajo, luego hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño.  
Geist miró por encima del hombro de Minos.  
—Está bien, Iwan—dijo Minos al ayudante—. Yo lo veré.  
Queen giró y, antes de que Minos pudiera pasar del pasamano, volteó un periódico abierto y lo sostuvo sobre su cabeza.   
—¡Está en los periódicos! —Él gritó-. ¡Toda la maldita cosa está en los periódicos!  
El corazón de Minos comenzó a aporrear en su pecho mientras Queen corría escalera arriba. ¿Se sabía? ¿Qué significaría esto? ¿Adónde conduciría?  
¿Libertad? ¿Shaina? Su sangre se precipitó y su cuerpo se tensó.  
Saori Kido se veía pálida, y un rubor oscurecía las mejillas de Pandora.  
Aiacos agarró el hombro de Minos y frunció el ceño con preocupación.   
— ¿De qué habla? ¿Estás en problemas?  
Minos puso su mano sobre Aiacos.   
—No. No lo estoy.  
Geist se veía confusa.  
Queen patinó cerca del descanso y, jadeando, tiró el diario y otra hoja doblada en las manos de Minos.   
—Llegué tan rápido como pude. Le dije. Le dije que habría algo más —Queen sacudió su cabeza—. Yo siempre tengo razón. Siempre. Un caballero me presto su diario en el tren. Y hay muchas copias de otra carta. Está circulando como un pasquín.  
Pero Minos apenas lo oyó, pues mientras sostenía a Aiacos a la distancia del brazo, su mirada se fijaba sobre el periódico. Las palabras chantaje, matrimonio forzado, y salvar a su amigo saltaron sobre él. Ningún nombre era mencionado, pero él era el único "Juez de importancia recientemente prometido a una plebeya". Era todo una insinuación, pero era suficiente. Al final del artículo decía: Carta Original de Incriminación en Custodia del Redactor. ¿Qué carta? Él había quemado la carta.  
Él abrió el otro papel.  
—Copias de eso están por todas las calles aledañas al evento!!!.

8 de febrero

Queridísima Saori,

Escribo para informarte que todo va viento en popa. Aiacos esta creciendo rápido y tengo las bolas de su padre en mis manos.   
Pronto no se vera la diferencia en tamaño con el que fallecio en mis manos. Hades no sabra de mi negligencia, Zeus no sabra del pecado de Thanatos y la surplice de la Garuda tendrá su dueño una vez mas.  
En este mismo momento, él duerme al lado mío en su cuna. Mi querida Saori, no puedo transmitirte el placer que me da el ver a un bastardo envuelto en los linos Henstein. Considero su nacimiento un golpe sin par contra la injusticia de la soledad a la que mi hermano me condena.  
Me aseguraré que tenga todo lo que Minos y Rada tienen, y más si puedo conseguirlo, pues después de todo es un Semi dios y tendia que estar en el Olimpo. Lo colocaré sobre el pedestal y le daré toda mi atencion. Asi si algún dia me arrepiento y se lo entrego a Zeus, no podrán acusarme de no hacer bien mi trabajo.  
Bien, mi querida amiga, el pequeño niño hambriento llora por su cena, entonces mejor voy a él. Por favor escríbeme sobre la fiesta de Hestia.   
Tuya,  
Pandora

Minos temblaba de furia. Levantó sus ojos a Pandora. Ella le miró con su mano apretada a su pecho.  
— ¡Me juraste que había sólo una carta! ¡Maldita seas, lo juraste!  
— ¿Carta? —Geist lucía confusa—. ¿Es esto sobre la carta?  
—No sé de qué demonios se trata esto —dijo Aiacos.  
Saori giró para enfrentar a su hermana.   
— ¿Qué sabes de una carta?  
—Susan me dio una carta que encontró escondida en tu cuarto. Dijo que tenía que ver con el Juez, y me dijo que la leyera. Pero no lo hice. Se la di —Geist frunció el ceño—. Se la di, porque estaba segura de que la habías guardado para algún mal uso contra él. Y parece que tuve razón, ya que algunas malas noticias han aparecido en el periódico.  
Minos frunció el ceño ante Saori.   
—Usted, señora, ha sido recompensada por su asquerosa y reprensible maldad por los empleados de su propio hotel—se mofó él—. La gente que hubiera sido leal y respetuosa si usted les hubiera mostrado algún tipo de decencia le han, en cambio, dado un golpe fatal.  
Aiacos cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.   
—Todos parecen tener piezas de este rompecabezas, excepto yo. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?  
Minos miró a su amigo y su corazón se estrujó. Estas serían noticias difíciles. Él volteó a Geist.   
—Por favor perdónanos. Regresaré a ti dentro de poco —agarró el hombro del Queen—. Ve, hablaré contigo más tarde.  
Minos caminó con Aiacos de regreso a su cuarto. Pandora los siguió.  
Una vez la puerta cerró detrás de ellos, Minos enfrentó a su amigo.  
Aiacos mantuvo sus manos a los costados.   
— Por Zeus, ¿qué demonios es esto?   
Una vaga ansiedad velaba sus ojos.  
Pandora miró aprensivamente a Aiacos, pero entonces caminó hasta las ventanas.  
—Siéntate, Aiacos —sugirió Minos.  
El ceño de Aiacos se hizo más profundo.   
—No —Minos podía ver su cólera aumentando—. No quiero sentarme. Quiero saber qué demonios está pasando.  
Minos miró el periódico y la carta y luego a su amigo.   
—Desearía que nunca tuvieras que ver esto, pero no puedo ocultarlos de ti —despacio y con pesar, él le ofreció ambos artículos.  
Aiacos los miró nerviosamente y luego los arrebató de la mano de Minos.  
Minos miró la cara de su amigo cambiar de mero ceño a una máscara apretada de dolor y furia.  
Cuando sus ojos alcanzaron el final de la carta, él los cerró. Su puño se cerró alrededor de la carta y su mandíbula se apretó. Y cuando sus ojos se abrieron, estaban rojos por la rabia.  
Él prácticamente saltó sobre Pandora.   
— ¡Tú, perra! —Ella alzó sus manos cuando él le lanzó el periódico y la carta—. ¡Mentirosa, asquerosa perra!  
Él alzó su brazo para darle un golpe de revés, pero Minos se interpuso entre ellos y asió el brazo de su amigo.  
— ¡Nunca esperé que esto se supiera! —Gritó Pandora—. ¡Yo ni sabía si Saori había recibido esa carta! ¡Ella nunca la contestó, pensé que se había perdido! —ella envolvió sus manos alrededor del mismo brazo que él había levantado contra ella.   
Aiacos dio un tirón y puso distancia entre ellos, levantando la carta arrugada, la sostuvo.   
— Mataste a un inocente y retuviste a otro solo para que tu error no se supiera!!!   
Pandora levantó su barbilla.   
—Sabes que yo siempre te cuide. Sé que lo sabes.  
— ¡Sí! —Gritó Aiacos—. Y me avergüenzo de todas las veces que perdoné tu comportamiento y te dejé adularme mientras cacheteabas la cara de Minos y Rada como si fuera una maldición —Aiacos sacudió su cabeza—. Tú me cuidaste por todas las razones incorrectas, así como abandonaste a Minos por todos los motivos incorrectos. —él temblaba visiblemente—. ¡Desprecio tu carino, y te desprecio a ti!  
Ella intentó tomar su brazo, pero él se lo arrebató.   
—No me toques. No me hables. Y nunca más oscurezcas mi puerta otra vez. No eres bienvenida en mi casa, e inmediatamente sacaré mis cosas de la casa Henstein —sus ojos brillaban y su voz tembló  
Él le dio la espalda.  
\- Senora – dijo la criada – El mensajero del señor Hades y el mensajero del señor Zeus están aquí para verla.  
Pandora levantó su barbilla aún más alto. Parpadeó, alejando las lágrimas mientras cruzaba el cuarto. Con un chasquido, salio y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.  
El cuarto estaba silencioso. Aiacos estaba mirando a través de las ventanas, tal como lo había hecho antes. Minos esperó a que hablara.  
—Has estado mintiéndome —dijo él, sin moverse.  
—Sí.   
—Habrías tirado tu vida, renunciado a la mujer que amas, por protegerme.  
—Sí.  
Aiacos giró, y el dolor torció sus rasgos.   
— ¿Por qué? ¿No pensaste que yo fuera lo bastante fuerte para soportar esto? —se paró sobre la carta arrugada—. ¿Piensas que yo quería que te sacrificaras por mí? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en cómo me sentiría si esto se descubriera y comprendiera que habías dejado todo por mí? Me sentiría como una mierda, es como yo me sentiría —una risa amarga se le escapó—. Como lo hago ahora.  
Minos asintió.  
—Realmente pensé en ello. Y creí que eras bastante fuerte. Pero me preocupé por tu amor. Me preocupé de que no sobreviviera esto. Y yo no podía ser responsable por llevarme eso.  
— ¡Vete a la mierda! Tethys me ama. Ella me ama con un amor que es real y verdadero —sus puños se apretaron a sus costados—. A diferencia de la mujer quien recién se marcha, Tethys me ama por mí, no por lo que represento. ¿Piensas que ella dejaría nuestro amor? ¿Por esto? —Aplastó con su talón la carta—. Te equivocas. ¿Me oyes? Te equivocas.  
El pecho de Minos se apretó con mucho dolor.  
—Espero hacerlo.  
Aiacos se tambaleó sobre sus pies y cayó en la silla de lectura de Minos.  
—Por Hades! —murmuró—. Todo tiene un completo y terrible sentido ahora.   
Levantó sus ojos rojos a Minos.   
—Cómo debes haber odiado todos esos malditos sermones que te di.  
Minos frunció el ceño.   
—Fueron difíciles. Pero la mayor parte de lo que dijiste tenía razón. La verdad tiene formas de salir a la superficie, hasta de una cama de mentiras.  
Aiacos sacudió la cabeza, y una sonrisa amarga torció sus labios.   
—Y yo allí sentado ofreciendo procrear a tus herederos. Estoy sorprendido de que fueras capaz de aguantar esto, amigo —miró a Minos y sus ojos se llenaron de humedad—. ¿Todavía puedo llamarte amigo?  
—Eres mi amigo, y siempre serás mi amigo. Y si este día trae el final que mi corazón reza, seras mi padrino en mi boda.  
Los labios de Aiacos se curvaron en la más pequeña de las sonrisas.   
—Perdóname por retrasarte. Ve por Shaina y encuentra tu felicidad.  
Minos tembló ante la idea. Pero no se atrevió a pensar en ello por mucho tiempo.   
—Primero debo ir a Geist.  
Aiacos asintió.   
—Ve entonces. Me sentaré aquí e intentaré entender quién soy.  
Minos agarró su hombro.   
—No eres nada menos de lo que siempre fuiste. Eres un hombre de honor y nobleza. Eres Aiacos Heinstein sin importar quien es tu verdadero padre. Eres mi amigo.  
Aiacos levantó sus ojos a él.   
—Gracias. Gracias por todo lo que intentaste hacer. Pero nunca hagas nada así otra vez.  
Minos apretó sus dedos sobre el hombro de su amigo.   
—Te quiero, Aiacos.  
Los ojos de Aiacos se cerraron.   
—Yo te quiero, también.  
Minos giró y se dirigió a la puerta. Hizo una pausa y miró atrás. Aiacos había descansado su frente en su mano.   
— ¿Hay algo que pueda conseguirte, algo que necesites?  
Aiacos bajó su mano. Su cara estaba mojada.   
—Yo-yo necesito a Tethys.  
Minos asintió.   
—La haré llamar.  
Hizo una pausa. No debería marcharse.  
—Vete —ordenó Aiacos—. Vete, y regresa aquí a Shaina, entonces podremos tener una boda apropiada.  
El corazón de Minos corrió y él se apresuró a la puerta. Pandora lo detuvo cuando cruzó de un tranco al cuarto de Geist.  
—Sigue con el matrimonio —le lanzó ella, su voz frenética—. Si no lo haces, se avivarán todas las preguntas. Todavía puedes salvar a Aiacos.  
—Quiere decir que todavía puedo salvarte a ti. —Dios, ella era insufrible—. Pero es imposible. Te has destruido a ti misma. Cuando tuviste las irreflexivas, absolutas agallas para poner esas enfermas palabras sobre papel, te arriesgaste a que el mundo descubriera la bestia que eres. Ahora lo saben.  
La cara de ella se retorció en un gruñido vicioso.   
—Llévalo a cabo, o me aseguraré que no consigas trabajo nunca mas —sus ojos se estrecharon  
Minos la miró y sintió sólo repugnancia.   
—Sigue adelante. Haz lo que quieras.   
Pandora palideció.  
Minos se dio vuelta.   
—Estás acabada bruja .  
Ella no lo siguió cuando él siguió hasta el cuarto de Geist.  
Encontró la puerta entornada, así que empujó para abrirla.   
— ¿Señorita Kido?  
—Estoy aquí. Por favor entre.  
Minos entró para encontrar a Saori sentada rígidamente en una silla. Geist estaba de pie ante un espejo largo, mirando fijamente su reflejo.  
—Mi hermana aquí presente me ha explicado todo. Ella reveló completamente todo su vil complot.  
Saori se puso de pie de un salto y habló a su hermana.   
—Tú no entiendes de lo que intento salvarte. No entiendes lo que es nunca ser lo bastante buena; lo que es tener bastante dinero, pero no suficiente linaje para ser aceptada en lo mejor de la sociedad. Yo sólo intentaba salvarte. Lo habríamos tenido todo. Habríamos sido intocables.  
—No. Tu lo habrías tenido todo. Tu habrías sido intocable. Esto ha sido todo por ti No por mí.  
— ¡Era para ti! —Saori golpeó con el pie—. ¡Lo era!  
Minos dio un paso adelante para proteger a Geist de la rabia de Pandora, pero él se mantuvo silencioso mientras Geist giraba del espejo. Su cara normalmente dulce estaba llena de una furia que era aún más fuerte por todo el tiempo debió ser contenida.  
— ¡Mentirosa! —gritó ella—. Era todo por tu propio bien como siempre ha sido —se inclinó hacia delante y sus manos agarraron el encaje de su falda—. ¡tu! ¡La grande, quien debes reinar sobre todos y todo! tu, que debes encontrar y magnificar cada imperfección en los otros, para desviar la atención de sus propios monumentales defectos. tu, quien ansía el respeto de los dioses, aunque escupes en las caras de los que te adoran—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Y estoy entre esas personas.  
Los ojos de Saori eran de hielo.   
— ¿Acaso no te estabas mirando al espejo hace un momento, hermana? No me pareces acosada.   
—Los corazones no se muestran en espejos. Pero supongo que tu no lo sabrías, ya que no tienes ningún corazón.  
Minos cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Bien dicho.  
Saori retrocedió y se dispuso a soltar una diatriba.  
Pero Geist se adelantó.   
—Donde debería su corazón estar, es un nudo de odio ennegrecido y venganza. Porque esto fue tanto venganza como cualquier otra cosa. Venganza contra la senorita Pandora, quien la rechazó de su sociedad y, por lo tanto, de toda la sociedad noble. Y todo fue para nada. Ahora que sus malignas maquinaciones han sido expuestas, estamos todos arruinados. ¡Entonces, no intente jugar esto como si usted fuera una especie de gran mártir luchando por elevar mi situación! —Sacudió su cabeza—. Dudo que aún casándome con el mismo Apolo se borraría la negra mancha sobre nuestro nombre ahora.  
Las mejillas de Saori jadearon.   
—Eres una malcriada e ingrata. Y si no obligas a este hombre a cumplir su promesa, eres una idiota también.  
— Largo .  
Saori hizo una pausa.  
— ¡Dije, Largo! —gritó Geist.  
Saori salió furiosa del cuarto, empujando el brazo de Minos mientras pasaba. La puerta se cerró de golpe.  
Minos miró a Geist y de repente encontró que su aliento salía más rápido. Era el momento que él quería y el momento que él temía.  
—Geist —su voz se atoró en su garganta apretada—. Si lo quieres, seguiré con nuestro matrimonio. Quizás esto podría salvar algo de tu buen nombre —su corazón tronó en su pecho—. Un compromiso es una promesa, y lo mantendré.  
Geist levantó sus ojos grises hacia él.   
—Usted no se prometió conmigo libremente. Le obligaron a prometerse. Y allí está toda la diferencia —ella tiró del pañuelo de encaje en el cuello de su vestido y lo dejó flotar al piso—. No me asombra que usted apenas pudiera soportar verme.  
—Me equivoqué al tratarte tan mal —ofreció Minos—. Eras inocente —él empujó sus manos en sus bolsillos—. Y yo estaba enojado.  
—Desde luego estaba usted enojado. Yo estoy enojada, también —ella dio vuelta para enfrentarlo—. Y encuentro que, a pesar de la tentativa de toda la vida de Saori de rebajarme, todavía tengo algún sentido de mi propio mérito. No tengo ningún deseo de casarme y preocuparme por un hombre que preferiría que no lo hiciera —bajó sus ojos—. Pienso que los empleados creen que yo me libraría un poco del escándalo si rompiera con usted primero. Estoy segura que es por eso que ellos me dieron la carta. Pero dudo que algo pueda salvar mi nombre ahora, ni quiero intentarlo. Además, su apellido ha sido manchado también, gracias a Saori —ella asintió—. Enfrentaré cualquier dificultad que esto traiga. Pero ya no viviré un momento más con alguien quien no me quiere.  
Ella hizo una pausa.  
Minos cerró sus ojos y rezó.  
—Así que, declino su amable oferta. Voluntariamente le libero de su promesa.  
El corazón de Minos latió y cantó. Lágrimas de sublime alegría se agolparon en sus ojos. Fue hacia Geist y presionó un suave beso en su frente.   
—Pienso que muchos te adorarán. Y el que escojas será afortunado de haber encontrado a una mujer tan buena como la que te has vuelto.  
Geist se quitó las lágrimas.   
—Gracias.  
—Déjanos ser Minos y Geist, ya que hemos pasado por mucho juntos.  
Geist sonrió con una sonrisa pequeña, pero confiada.   
—Muy bien, Minos.  
Él quería correr, correr hacia Shaina.   
—Geist, después de que te deje, iré por tu amiga.  
— Mi amiga? Cual de todas?  
—Geist, durante este tiempo terrible, me enamoré de Shaina. Cómo y dónde nos encontramos será explicado, pero ni Shaina ni yo sabíamos de cómo estábamos conectados todos hasta la noche de tu fiesta de compromiso. De ese día en adelante, ella me evitó. Pero la amo, Geist. La amo con toda mi alma. Y debo ir a ella ahora.  
Lágrimas sobresaltadas brillaron de nuevo en los ojos azules de Geist.   
—Oh… —susurró ella. Su mirada se volvió introspectiva—. Sí… sí, desde luego… —ella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió un poco triste a Minos—. Entonces vaya a ella enseguida. Ya que la amo, también, y yo no la haría sufrir otro momento.  
Minos presionó un último, firme beso a su frente.  
Entonces él corrió. 

Shaina envolvió su mantón de cachemira alrededor de sus hombros y miró al perfil estoico de su padre. El grueso pelo verde de Shion se ondeaba hacia atrás de su frente como una melena, y su nariz y mandíbula fuertes completaban el carácter imponente de su cara. Aún a pesar de su aspecto asombroso y su comportamiento estricto, él era el más justo, más compasivo hombre que ella conocía.  
Ella debería haber sabido que aunque estuviera decepcionado de ella, nunca la abandonaría o la impugnaría. Y él siempre, siempre la apoyaria. Pasara lo que pasara, fuera lo que decidieran hacer, eso nunca cambiaría.  
—Quizás debamos ir todos a Italia por unas vacaciones largas —dijo él ociosamente—. No he viajado en años.  
—Es porque odias viajar —ella lo miró—. Senor, no necesita hacerlo.  
Él dio una palmadita a su brazo.   
—Quiero estar contigo cuando tu tiempo llegue —él sacudió su cabeza   
Shaina apretó su mano.   
— ¿Shion?  
—Sí, mi niña.  
— Lo quiero mucho.  
Él dejó de andar y la miró. Sus ojos violeta eran de algún modo severos y suaves al mismo tiempo.   
—Yo también, muchacha —su voz era brusca, y él tocó su mejilla con su dedo—. Mejor me regreso.  
Shaina asintió.   
—Voy a caminar al lago. Regresaré para el té.  
Shion giró y regresó por el camino que conducía a su camara. Ella lo miró hasta que su alta constitución desapareció alrededor de una esquina y luego ella continuó su descenso al recinto.  
Cuando estuvo sola, se permitió llorar.  
Era el día posterior a la boda, y la noche antes, ella había soñado con su león. Él le había rugido desde una cima distante y luego había corrido hacia ella. Mientras se acercaba, había parecido que más distancia aparecía entre ellos. Aunque al final, él la había alcanzado. Y cuando se había parado sobre sus patas traseras, ella había visto que su herida estaba curada. Entonces, en un suave enturbiar de líneas y colores, él se había transformado en Minos. Él le había presentado sus brazos, y ella había corrido hacia él. Pero ella había despertado antes de alcanzar su abrazo.  
Incluso en sus sueños, ella se negaba a sí misma la comodidad de sus brazos.  
El recinto por fin estaba ahi. Era tranquilo y pacífico.   
“Yo me hubiera casado contigo”, le había dicho Minos aquel día en su casa.  
Shaina cerró sus ojos. Si eso hubiera sido Su vida entera habría resultado de manera diferente. Ella tendría felicidad. Ella tendría su amor. Descansó sus manos sobre su matriz. Y su niño tendría un padre.  
Una brisa crujió en las copas de los árboles. Pero aunque el aire era fresco, ella de pronto sintió calor. Un zumbido de conciencia subió por su espina. ¿Quién estaba allí?  
Se dio vuelta y su corazón tropezó, luego corrió cuando miró a través del prado.  
¡Minos!  
Él estaba desaliñado. ¿Oh, Dios, qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba él aquí? Como habia podido pasar la protección de Athena?  
Ella inhaló un jadeo ahogado cuando él corrió hacia ella. ¿Habría escapado de la boda? Ella debería alejarse pero no podía. Su corazón se elevó sólo por verlo. Deseaba su abrazo. Ella lo deseaba.  
Él saltó sobre un pequeño tronco. Shaina sintió su mantón resbalar de sus hombros. Oyó el sonido de los pies de él golpear la tierra.  
La cabeza de ella flotaba de alegría.  
Los ojos de él eran brillantes y vivos.  
Y luego él estaba allí y sus brazos se estrecharon alrededor de ella. Ella gritó y lo sostuvo con toda su fuerza mientras él giraba con ella.  
Ella podía olerlo y sentirlo, y su cuerpo se emocionó de tocarlo. Ella curvó su mano alrededor de su fuerte nuca, y cuando levantó su rostro hacia el de él, su boca bajó sobre sus labios separados con la fuerza y el fervor de un hombre hambriento de su amor.  
El corazón de Shaina se llenó y su cabeza giró cuando él se internó profundamente en su boca. Ella gimió y lo probó y gimió otra vez.  
Pero entonces ella se separó y examinó sus ojos jubilosos, ojos tan jubilosos que algo maravilloso debía haber pasado. La esperanza bajó del cielo y llenó su corazón.   
— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?  
Él ahuecó su cara en sus manos, y lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos.   
—Se acabó todo, Shaina. No más manipulación, no más mentira —él tocó su labio tembloroso con su pulgar—. Todo el repugnante lío llegó al periódico. Todo se supo, y soy libre. Libre para amarte.  
Shaina agarró sus muñecas. Su corazón tronó y las lágrimas se agolparon.   
— ¿Y Geist? ¿Cómo está?  
—Ella está bien —Minos sacudió su cabeza—. Ofrecí quedarme, Shaina. Yo sabía que nunca podría venir a ti a no ser que lo intentara. Entonces puse todo en manos de Geist y recé.  
Él sonrió, y todos los pedazos del corazón de Shaina volaron de sus escondrijos.   
—Tu joven amiga quiere elegir su propia vida, no lo que quiere Saori. Ella formalmente ha rehusado casarse conmigo.  
Shaina gritó de alivio y sus lágrimas se desbordaron cuando se lanzó contra él y tomó su boca en un beso profundo, de corazón. Ella lo besó con toda la alegría y la dicha de un alma nacida de nuevo. Ella lo besó con todo el calor y el deseo de una mujer enamorada.  
Aspirando y jadeando contra su hermosa boca, ella rió.   
— ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! Te amo —ella respiró entre besos.  
—Nunca dejes de decírmelo —murmuró él. Sus manos se apretaron en la cintura de ella mientras presionaba besos a lo largo de su mandíbula y cuello.   
—Y por cada vez que lo digas, lo repetiré. Te amo. Te amo —él besó el hueco de su garganta—. Te amo.  
Ella lo sostuvo cuando él se deslizó hacia abajo contra ella y se dejó caer de rodillas. Él levantó sus hermosos ojos ambar, y los de ella se empañaron con otro montón de lágrimas.  
—Shaina De Ofiuco, te amo con todo lo que soy. Eres la mujer que hace cada día merecedor de ser vivido. Eres la mujer que hace mi mundo un paraíso. Y eres la mujer que me hace un mejor hombre —sus propios ojos se desbordaron—. Cásate conmigo. Cásate conmigo y déjanos declarar nuestro amor al mundo. Salgamos de las sombras y bailemos y besémonos y amémonos en la luz.  
Minos colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella y presionó su mejilla a su pecho.   
—Déjame amarte siempre. Déjame amarte hasta que seamos frágiles y viejos. Y luego déjame amarte en el cielo. Pues mi amor por ti nunca cesará.  
Shaina lo sostuvo y besó su frente y luego inclinó su rostro hacia el de él.   
—Sí, me casaré contigo. Sí, con todo mi corazón y toda mi alma —sus rodillas temblaron. Ella se quitó sus lágrimas con su pulgar—. Minos, tú necesitas un sucesor para tu surplice y...  
—No. Te necesito —él sacudió su cabeza—. Te necesito a ti y sólo a ti. El resto no importa.  
Shaina besó sus labios separados, y su corazón se desbordó por la dicha.   
— ¿Entonces qué haremos con el pobre bebé que crece dentro de mí? —dijo ella contra sus labios—. No podemos enviarle de regreso.  
Minos se congeló y Shaina se retiró para examinar su incrédula mirada ambar. Sus ojos brillaron, y sus manos se sacudieron sobre la cintura de ella.   
— ¿Esperas a nuestro niño? ¿Tendremos un niño?  
Shaina cabeceó y sonrió.   
—Sí.  
— ¡Oh, Dios! —su mano resbaló sobre su regazo, y sus ojos se cerraron—. Un bebé… Nuestro bebé.  
¡Sí! El cuerpo de Shaina se estremeció con deseo y su corazón floreció.   
—Dime algo —susurró ella.  
Él besó su estómago, y una lenta sonrisa se extendió a través de sus hermosos labios. La hizo descender frente a él y levantó sus manos a sus botones. Sus ojos tenían una felicidad sin par.   
—Pasaré todos mis días contigo —dijo él suavemente—, y disfrutaré de mil pequeños momentos en cada uno. Soñaré contigo mientras duermes a mi lado, y diré tu nombre sobre tus labios cuando despierte.  
Separando su corpiño, él la presionó sobre la hierba y levantó sus faldas. Jadeó al sentir la presión de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.  
—Oh, Shaina, viviré cada momento de la aventura de una vida contigo. Y te haré el amor una y otra vez hasta que nuestros cuerpos sean más uno que dos.  
Ella se retorció bajo él mientras su mano se movía entre ellos.  
—Y de ese modo, viviré una vida contigo —prometió él—. Y haré vida contigo.  
Entonces él la besó con ferocidad. Y mientras él se deslizaba en su cuerpo estremecido, Shaina gimió su exultación al cielo.  
Esto era amor.  
Esto era alegría.  
Esto era el cielo en la Tierra.


	19. Epilogo

Epilogo

Un año más tarde.

En su prisa por quitarse la camisa Minos se golpeó el codo con el biombo.

— ¡Ouch, maldita sea! —lanzó una mirada de odio a la pieza culpable.

Shaina se rió mientras se sacaba las pantys por debajo de la falda.

— ¿Estás bien?

Él sonrió y se sacó los zapatos de una patada.

—Estoy bien. Solo ábrete la blusa.

Shaina no se detuvo, sino que alzó las manos para desabrochar los botones

Minos se quitó los calcetines y los pantalones mientras ella se quitaba la blusa quedandose solo con un top. No usaba sosten, y sus deliciosos pechos estaban llenos y presionaban contra la delicada tela de su camisa.

Él gimió. Su sangre se apresuró y su pene creció.

—Deprisa, mi amor —la deseaba. Estaba desesperado por ella.

Ella rió y sus ojos hambrientos continuaban yéndose a su erección.

Él se quitó la ropa interior y la lanzó con sus zapatos de una patada.

Shaina se lamió los labios y luchó con el cierre de su falda que se habia atorado. Su rostro pasó de la pasión a la angustia.

—Minos, ayúdame.

Él dio un paso hacia delante con una sonrisa cálida y trabajó en el cierre mientras la besaba. Su dulce boca se abrió y él la saboreó y... ¡Maldición, no podía abrirla!

Mientras luchaban con él sonó un golpe en la puerta de su habitación. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles.

La voz de la niñera llamó:

— ¿Senora Shaina?

Minos gimió.

Shaina se liberó de su abrazo con una risita.

— ¿Sí, Marie? —respondió ella—. Estoy aquí —miró al otro lado del biombo—. Entra.

La voz de Marie flotó sobre el biombo.

—El joven amo quiere a su mamá, senora.

Shaina sonrió a Minos sobre su hombro.

—No te vayas. Vuelvo enseguida.

Minos indicó su desnudez.

— ¿Dónde podría ir?

Ella le recorrió de pies a cabeza con una mirada descarada antes de rodear el biombo. Él le haría pagar por eso. 

Al momento siguiente él oyó sus arrullos y eso le hizo sonreír.

—Gracias, Marie —dijo ella.

La puerta se cerró y Shaina volvió tras el biombo llevando a su hijo. Minos Griffin- Henstein Jr. estaba tirando de su camisa, lo que habían descubierto que significaba “Aliméntame ahora o gritaré hasta despertar a todo el mundo”. 

\- Sabes amor? Hoy recibi una carta de Geist. Esta muy feliz recorriendo el mundo con Syd.   
\- Definitivamente le ira mejor de lo que le hubiera ido conmigo - contesto Minos - aunque nunca podria comparar su felicidad con la mia.

Minos observó como Shaina se abría la camisa y sacaba su seno hinchado por la leche. Su pezón oscurecido y dilatado goteaba leche, y su pene latió ante la visión. Pero su hijo sabía qué hacer, y rápidamente mamó del dulce pezón de Shaina con su pequeña boca de bebé.

\- Yo tambien recibi por fin noticias de Aiacos. Despues de lo ignominioso del juicio contra Pandora en el que fue condenada a vivir en la riviera del Tartaro, Aiacos tuvo que renunciar a su puesto e irse a vivir al Olimpo. No esta nada contento y espera poder recurrir a Zeus para revocarle ese castigo y que pueda volver a trabajar aqui abajo. Ser buen nino no va con el. Pero al menos Zeus se dio cuenta de la clase de vibora que resulto Athena en esta reencarnacion y tambien la llamo al olimpo. Acaso no se respira mejor el aire ahora?

Shaina le asintio, suspiró y fijó la vista en su hijo con tierna adoración. Le amaba profunda y poderosamente, y Minos adoraba ver cada momento de su devoción. De esto es de lo que había estado privado cuando era un muchacho. Esto es lo que había anhelado. Una mujer que lo hubiera protegido y nutrido. Una mama que lo hubiera criado con amor.

Shaina alzó sus bellos ojos ambares hacia él y se oscurecieron mientras lo miraba. Se recostó contra la pared.

—Ven aquí —dijo ella suavemente.

Él fue hacia ellos y acarició el suave cabello verde que se rizaba sobre la pequeña cabeza de Junior. Sus ojos ambares estaban cerrados con glotonería dichosa.

El corazón de Minos se llenó con tanto amor que no podía contenerlo. Se derramó de sus ojos en dos lágrimas. Una cayó sobre el seno de Shaina, la otra sobre el brazo de Junior.

La mano de Shaina se curvó sobre su nuca, y atrayéndole hacia ella, le besó con una ternura sensual.

—Te amo.

Él mordisqueó el labio de ella.

—Te amo.  
—Entonces demuéstramelo. A Junior no le importará. Está más dormido que despierto.

Él gimió contra la boca de ella y, alzándole las faldas, se deslizó con impaciencia dentro de ella.

Ella jadeó, se apretó contra él y murmuró su nombre.

Y allí, detrás de su biombo, el corazón de Minos rugió con la felicidad exuberante de un hombre que nunca más tendría hambre de amor.

Fin


End file.
